Vision of Escaflowne: Homecoming
by Jayli
Summary: CHAPTER 17! I KNOW, I'M SO LATE!Hitomi has returned after 5yrs. Old and new collide in a whole new adventure that revolves around Gaea and the Mystic Moon. With her unsaid love for Van, a long lost sister, Hitomi will brave the odds. RR PLEASE!
1. Chapter One: The Past Revealed

Well, hiya fellow readers and writers!  My name is Jayli and this is my take on Vision of Escaflowne if it had ever continued on.  I don't in any way own Escaflowne, it's characters, it's themes, it's plots, etc… Now that all the legal stuff is over, on with the show.  Oh yeah, don't forget to review, cuz I so do love hearing from all of you.

Vision of Escaflowne: Homecoming

Chapter One: The Past Revealed

            "Ja ne!" Hitomi waved to her friends as they exited the University.  She smiled to herself as she headed to track practice.  Now twenty, she was growing into full womanhood.  Still athletic and fit, Hitomi's figure had filled out nicely, lending just the right amount of curves to her body.  She had let her hair grow till it just swept the curve of her shoulders, which at the moment was pulled into a ponytail.  Hitomi's facial features had also matured.  The planes of her face had smoothed out and were now defined by her graceful cheekbones and full mouth.  Her green eyes had deepened in color and held the wisdom she had earned from her adventures in Gaea.  Hitomi had grown into a beautiful woman.  

            She hummed to herself a simple melody and let her thoughts wander.  Of course her thoughts traveled to a well-known location: Van.  She wondered how he was.  Last they had communicated he was telling her how well the reconstruction of Fanelia was going.  Almost complete Fanelia in his words was "the most he could have ever hoped for."  

            During her first two years back on Earth, she and Van had been able to communicate almost everyday.  As time wore on, it had slowed.  But now five years later they still talked albeit once every couple of weeks.  That was okay to Hitomi because she still got to spend time with her true love.  

            She couldn't remember exactly how it had happened, but she knew she loved him long before she had left Gaea.  Hitomi regretted not ever revealing her feelings but what right did she have to impose those feelings if she wasn't there to act on them.  Besides she didn't even know if Van felt the same way.  Hitomi knew he cared but she needed to know if he thought of her as his soul mate just as she thought of him.

            Hitomi sighed and reached into her lucky duffel bag, pulling out the feather Van had given her.  She twirled it between her fingers before caressing her cheek with its softness.  "Aishiteru, Van." Hitomi whispered to herself.  She closed her eyes and put away the beloved keepsake.  She dropped her bag onto the bench and shed her jacket.  Just as Hitomi began her stretches a familiar voice called to her.

            "Hitomi-chan!" Yukari yelled as she sprinted to her best friend.  Yukari stopped out of breath in front of Hitomi.

            "Konbanwa, Yukari-chan.  Daijobu?"  Hitomi giggled.

            "Daijobu." Yukari took in a deep breath, "Are we going out tonight?"

            Hitomi lifted an eyebrow, "I don't know, are we?"

            "Hitomi-chan!" Yukari whined.

            "All right, all right!" Hitomi gave in, "Shouldn't you be going out with Amano?"

            "Not tonight, Hitomi-chan.  That's tomorrow.  Besides I'd rather spend some quality time with my best friend."

            Hitomi laughed and hugged her friend, "Just wait for me to finish practice and we'll walk together."

            Yukari nodded and plopped herself down next to Hitomi's bag.  She watched as Hitomi raced to her coach.  It had been a while since Hitomi and she had just hung out.  It seemed as if Hitomi was always too busy.  Or at least trying to keep herself busy.

            Hitomi had explained about Gaea to Yukari and Amano after she had returned.  Yukari didn't doubt that Gaea was what Hitomi was keeping busy for.  Ever since she had come back, Hitomi had given up on Amano and even encouraged Yukari to go after him.  Hitomi had even begun self-defense classes and was earning her black belt next week.  Not to mention Hitomi's track commitment.  She had thrown herself into her sport and improved greatly.  At one track meet, Yukari had even commented that Hitomi looked as if she had just flown across the track.

            Yukari knew that Hitomi was growing more and more forlorn.  She was increasingly distant and Yukari counted herself lucky that she was able to get Hitomi to go out with her.  During the last five years they had graduated high school and were now attending the same university.  While Yukari was always looking forward to what their future held, Hitomi, she could tell, was losing faith in hers.  For Hitomi, earth was becoming less and less like a place she belonged to.  It was no longer home.  

            "Home is where the heart is," Yukari mumbled to herself and she watched Hitomi run through her laps.  The statement rang true.  If home was where the heart was supposed to be then Hitomi would only feel at home with the man she called "Van."  

            Yukari watched as the rest of the practice passed by quickly.  Hitomi had just finished stepping out of the locker rooms looking refreshed, "Yukari-chan!" Hitomi waved to her friend, "Are you ready to go?"

            Yukari nodded and handed Hitomi her duffel bag, "So where do you wanna go first?"

            "I don't' know," Hitomi shrugged.  Then after a little thinking, "How about we go and eat first?"

            After a nod the two friends began to chat as they headed off to their favorite restaurant.

~Fanelia~

            "Your highness?" One of Van's many advisors knocked then slowly opened the door to Van's study. 

            Van turned slightly, "Yes?"

            "There are some contracts and laws that need your official seal." The official came in and placed the mentioned documents onto Van's desk.

            "Thank you.  Come by later and collect them." Van dismissed the official.  He watched as the advisor bowed and exited the room.  Returning to his position on the balcony Van stared into the dimming sky.  The sun had nearly finished setting and stars were beginning to peak into the dark expanse.  Soon Gaea's two moons came into view and Van found himself staring longingly at the one moon, the Mystic Moon that held his heart.  "Aishiteru, Hitomi."  Van whispered as he clasped her necklace that hung around his neck.

            He wondered what she was doing right now.  He knew that if he just concentrated enough, his mind's eye would be able to find her.  Van sighed, regret written across his handsome features.  The years had been more than kind to Van; they had been, for lack of a better term, ecstatic.  At twenty, Van stood a respectable 6'2".  Van had matured and soon was as sought out as Allen Schezar.  His chiseled features were enough to make any woman swoon.  He had broad shoulders, which he had grown into helping the reconstruction of his country.  His still had the same jet-black hair that seemed as if it couldn't keep out of his deep brown eyes.  It was those same eyes that would change shades from a deep brown, when he was calm, to a dark maroon, when his anger was imminent.  Van had grown up emotionally as well.  Gone was the brash young man and in his place was a king learning patience and a skilled swordsman.

The last five years had been a struggle and a joy for the young Fanelian king.  Van had ensured the future of his people by being victorious in the Great War.  When he began Fanelia's reconstruction Van had ensured their present.  The capitol had been restored two years ago and all that remained now was the completion of Fanelia's many small towns and villages.  Van remembered his last conversation with Hitomi.  He had told her that Fanelia had been progressing nicely and that it had been even more than he could have ever hoped for.  He smiled as he reflected how excited her voice had been as she had congratulated him and had asked him to tell her more.  And he did tell her more, but he didn't' tell her what he had been wanting to tell her since she had come into his life.  For him, Hitomi was his other half, his soul mate.  But it was unfair to Hitomi to tell her that he loved her and here he was in Gaea, not being able to do anything about it.  He didn't want to burden her with his emotions, especially since he didn't know how she felt about him.  He knew that she cared but he needed to know if she loved.  

Van ran a hand through his unruly locks, "At least I get to talk to her tomorrow, " Van said to himself remembering the date they had set with each other last conversation.  "I should at least get back to Fanelia's affairs."  Van turned away from the balcony and sat down at his desk.  Once engrossed in his work, Van felt a smile touch his lips as a quick "Hello" from Hitomi echoed across his mind.  "Hello, Hitomi."

~Earth – Mystic Moon~

            "Hello, Van."  Hitomi willed her mind to quickly greet her love while Yukari was away in the restroom.  She smiled as Van's familiar voice touched her mind.  Once the voice was gone, Hitomi stared at her plate.  She pushed the food around, not really interested in it any more.  While she was playing with her food, Yukari appeared again settling into her seat.

            "You wouldn't believe the line for the rest room!" Yukari complained, "I think some lady tried to elbow me so she could go first."

            "Huh?" Hitomi looked up at Yukari.

            Yukari gave a reprimanding look at her friend, "Weren't you paying attention to anything I was saying?"

            "Sure I was," Hitomi giggled.

            "Then what did I say?"

            Hitomi bit her lip; "You said something about the bath room having an elbow?"

            Yukari threw her hands up in the air, "I give up.  What am I going to do with you, Hitomi-chan?"

            "You're going to help me finish eating so we can get out of here." Hitomi piped up.

            Yukari sighed and she and Hitomi proceeded to finish their dinners so that they could leave.  The check was finally paid and a very full Yukari and Hitomi walked out of the restaurant.  They walked in companionable silence towards their favorite spot in the park.  Yukari remembered all the times they would go to this spot to think, play, laugh, or whatever else they could do to keep themselves from going home.  They were both famous with their mothers for always asking, "Just five more minutes, onegai?"  Yukari chuckled at the memory.

            "Whatcha giggling about?" Hitomi peered into her friend's face.

            Yukari proceeded to tell Hitomi about the memory and soon the two women were laughing.  The laughter became so infectious and uncontrollable that they had to collapse onto a nearby bench.  Soon the laughter subsided and they were once again quiet.  They both leaned back and stared at the sky.  It was a beautiful evening.  The sky was clear and earth's moon was full.  Hitomi closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.  

            "Hitomi-chan?" Yukari asked quietly, "We're best friends right?"

            Hitomi opened her eyes and stared at Yukari, "Of course.  Why do you ask?"

            "Oh nothing.  I just wanted to hear you say it, that's all."

            "Yukari-chan?"

            "Is it because of Gaea that you don't read tarot anymore?"

            Hitomi gave Yukari a puzzled look.  This was the first time Yukari had ever asked about her tarot cards.  When she had returned from Gaea, Hitomi had put away her cards telling her friends that she didn't do that anymore.  Yukari had never asked why she had given them up.  She had just accepted the decision that her best friend had made.  Then Hitomi explained about Gaea and her adventures.  Still Yukari had never asked.  Hitomi pulled her hair out of her ponytail and played with the rubber band, "Yes."

            "Are you sure?" Yukari turned to face Hitomi, "Or was it because you're afraid that they might lead you back?"

            "What!?" Hitomi's face became confused, "Yukari-chan?"

            Yukari put a comforting hand over Hitomi's, "They led you to him once.  You're afraid that they'll lead you to him again."

            "How can you say that!" Hitomi almost yelled at Yukari, "You know how I feel about him.  I gave up the cards because of the way I was changing fate."

            "Everyone changes fate everyday, with or without tarot cards.  No one's destiny is set in stone, Hitomi-chan.  That's the way life goes.  There may be purposes to be fulfilled in everyone's lives, but there are no set paths."  

            Hitomi looked into Yukari's eyes and knew what she had said was true.  She had put away her tarot cards because she was scared.  She was scared to face fate, not change it.  "The way I see it," Yukari interrupted Hitomi's thoughts, "Whoever told you that your tarot cards were changing fate took advantage of the fact that you didn't understand fate."

            Yukari reached out to wipe a tear that had escaped from Hitomi's eyes, "Fate is a guide.  It is a POSSIBLE future, not THE FUTURE.  Knowing what fate has in store doesn't place you in obligation to it.  Remember how you told me that the enemy had manipulated fate so that you and Allen would kiss and therefore distracting Van from completing his destiny."  She waited for Hitomi to nod, "Remember also how you overcame that designed fate to eventually make your way back to Van."  Hitomi nodded again.  "You see.  Fate is a name people have given to their chosen destinies.  It doesn't represent anything but the possible.  So you see, Hitomi-chan, anyone can change fate."

            Hitomi stared wide-eyed at her friend.  Everything she had just said had a sense of truth to it all.  "When did you get so smart, Yukari-chan?"

            Yukari grinned, "I don't know, maybe it's fate." At that comment the two friends burst into laughter.

            Some time later, Hitomi was at home getting ready for bed.  She thought to the moment when tomorrow she would be able to speak to Van again.  They had set the date last time they spoke.  They had discovered four years ago that they could meet in each other's dreams.  And that was how they would meet from then on.  On the specified date they would each go to bed at a designated time and meet each other in the other's dreams.  It satisfied both visual and vocal parts of their friendship.  Hitomi lay down on her bed and stared at her ceiling.  She remembered what it was like to sleep under the stars on Gaea.  There were millions and millions of stars in the sky that lit up her nights there.  Hitomi turned to look out her window.  Here on Earth the stars were still out, just not as numerous.  She yawned as she finally got comfortable in her bed.  Pulling the covers up to chin, Hitomi fell asleep thinking about what Yukari had said about her tarot cards.

            The next morning, Hitomi awoke feeling a tingling sense of the unexpected.  Something was going to happen today and she just didn't know what.  She bounded out of bed and made a beeline for her desk.  Her hand reached out to open the drawer where her cards had been kept the last five years.  Hitomi hesitated.  Although coming to some revelations from her talk with Yukari, Hitomi was still unsure of using the tarot cards.  She glanced at the clock.  It was already 8 am.  Hitomi slapped her forehead, momentarily forgetting her need to use the tarot cards, "I'm going to be late for the track meet."  The cards now totally forgotten, Hitomi rushed to the shower to begin her day.

            Downstairs, Hitomi's mother looked up at the noise coming from her daughter's bedroom.  Although her daughter had already begun university, she had refused to move out on her own.  Hitomi insisted that she was fine living with her and that she wasn't a burden.  Hitomi's mother sighed.  She looked at the test results that the doctor had sent to her.  She had been feeling as if things were going wrong for a while now and now she knew why.  It broke her heart to think about how this would affect Hitomi.  Time was running out for her and she was going to make sure that time didn't run out for her daughter.  Before she left this world, Hitomi's mother promised herself that she would tell Hitomi about her past and that she knew about Gaea.

            Hitomi rushed out of the bathroom already dressed in her track uniform.   Stopping only to stuff some essentials into her lucky duffel bag, Hitomi dashed out of her room.  A couple of moments later Hitomi darted back in.  Slowly she opened the drawer, which held her tarot cards.  Hitomi picked up the cards and stuffed them into her bag.  "Just in case." She whispered to herself as she once again dashed out of her room.  On her way out Hitomi kissed her mother's cheek, "I'll be home for dinner.  Wish me luck!" 

            "Good luck, Hitomi."  Her mother smiled.  As she watched her daughter sprint out of the house, she began to prepare for her daughter's return.

            "Gosh, Hitomi should have been here by now."  Yukari said absently to Amano as she checked her watch.

            Amano pulled Yukari to their seats and placed an arm around her shoulders, "Don't worry, Yukari-chan.  She probably just overslept that's all.  It's only 8:30.  The meet doesn't start until 9."

            "I know but just look at her coach.  He's ready to pull his hair out."  

            The both chuckled.  They were watching the rest of the team warm up when a familiar mop of dark blonde hair came racing across the field.  "Speaking of Hitomi." Yukari pointed her out to Amano.  "It seems like you were right."

            Hitomi threw her duffel bag next to the rest of the teams things and quickly slipped out of her warm up suit to reveal her track shorts and track jersey.  "I'm here!  Gomennasai."  Hitomi bowed to her track coach.

            "Don't worry about that."  The coach's rough voice ordered, "Start your warm up.  The 100 yd. dash is first."

            Hitomi nodded and looked up at the stands.  She waved to Yukari and Amano as she began her stretches.  Hitomi finished her stretches and began a few warm up laps to get the kinks out of her legs.  It wasn't long before the entire track team was called to huddle up to receive a pep talk from the coach.  Hitomi quieted her mind and reached our to Van.  "Wish me luck."

~Fanelia~

            Van was getting bored with his meeting.  They were getting more and more insistent about his creating an heir to his throne.  Although they didn't have any laws that would dictate when he should get married, Van knew that Fanelia's council would not let up until he was wed.  He sighed.  All of a sudden Hitomi's voice whispered across his mind.  "Wish me luck."  He had almost forgotten that today was the day of Hitomi's race.  Zoning out the arguing council, Van cleared his mind.  "Luck and speed, Hitomi."

~Earth – Mystic Moon~

            "Thank you, Van."  Hitomi smiled.  Now she was ready.  Time to win.

            The team shared an enthusiastic cheer as the first runners, including Hitomi, lined up for the first event.  Hitomi silently recited a prayer of luck and got into ready position.  She glanced once at the finish line, visualizing her victory. 

            "On your mark!" – Hitomi perched.

            "Get set!" – Hitomi stared out.

            "Go!" – The gun fired and Hitomi was out of the gate.  She quickly pulled to the front of the pack. – 10 yd. – Hitomi smiled as she felt her feet and body reach top speed. – 20 yd. – She could hear the cheers of the crowd as she pushed on harder. – 30 yd. – All of a sudden something in the back of Hitomi's mind burst open. – 40 yd. – Hitomi's body ran on autopilot as image after image claimed her mind. – 50 yd. – Back at Hitomi's house, her mother collapsed from the blinding pain in her head. – 60 yd. – Still running, Hitomi's mind, being overloaded with memories, called out for help. – 70 yd. – In Fanelia, Van stood up abruptly causing confusion among his advisors. – 80yd. – Yukari noticed that Hitomi was faltering and began cheering harder. – 90 yd. – Somewhere else on Gaea, another person's mind was being bombarded with the same memories, causing her to black out. – 100 yd. – Hitomi crossed the finish line, fell to her knees and began crying, not caring that she had just won the race. 

            Hitomi's teammates noticed the reaction and all came to help her.  Hitomi hugged herself and rocked back and forth.  Yukari had watched how the race had ended and was already racing across the field, dragging along Amano, towards her best friend.  Yukari broke through the protective circle the track team and the coach had made around Hitomi.  Letting go of Amano, Yukari knelt down, "Hitomi-chan?"

            "They took her," Hitomi's face turned to Yukari, her eyes full of tears.

            "Took who?" Yukari questioned.

            "My sister," Hitomi whispered and threw herself into Yukari's arms.  Yukari held Hitomi and threw a confused glance at Amano.  Amano shrugged.  Since when did Hitomi have a sister?

            After they were able to calm down Hitomi and take her off the field, Yukari told Hitomi's coach that she was going to take her home.  The coach agreed and patted Hitomi's back, "We'll win this meet for you.  You've gotten us on a great start."  

            Hitomi gave her coach a small smile, "Arigato."  She watched as he walked back to the team and they all waved to her goodbye.

            "Come on Hitomi." Yukari put a supporting arm around her, "Let's get you home."

            Hitomi let herself be led to Amano's car.  Once they were all situated, Yukari turned to Hitomi, "What happened back there?"

            "I don't know." Hitomi massaged her temples.  "All I know is that something very bad is going to happen and that I have to find my sister."

            "Sister?" Amano inquired.  "I thought you had a brother."

            "I do.  But I think I have a sister too.  I have to get home.  I think my mother has some explaining to do."

            "It's a premonition, isn't it Hitomi-chan?" Yukari worried.

            "I honestly don't know Yukari-chan." Hitomi said quietly.  She slipped her hand into her duffel bag and felt the familiar shape of the tarot cards.  Maybe it was time to use them again.  The rest of the car ride was silent as the trio was immersed in his or her own thoughts.  The drive was over soon and Amano pulled into Hitomi's driveway.  They got out of the car and headed for the house.

            Hitomi dug out her house key and used it to open the door, "Okaa-san!  I'm home!"

            Silence greeted them.  "Maybe she didn't hear you." Yukari answered her friend's confused look.

            They searched the house looking for Hitomi's mother.  It was Amano that found her.  "Hitomi!  Yukari!  In here!"  

            Hitomi and Yukari ran to the den.  "Mom!"  Hitomi knelt down and felt her mother's forehead.  "She's burning up!"

            "I'll call an ambulance." Yukari quickly went to the telephone.

            "Amano, my brother.  Can you get him?  He's next door." Hitomi requested.

            Amano nodded and left to go retrieve Hitomi's brother.

            "The ambulance is on its way." Yukari went to kneel next to Hitomi.  

            Hitomi held her mother in her lap, "What's going on?  First the visions and now this?  What's next?"

            The ambulance came and Hitomi rode with her mother.  Amano and Yukari were driving with her brother to meet them at the hospital.  When Amano, Yukari and her brother got to the hospital, they found a pacing Hitomi in the waiting room.  Hitomi spotted her friends and went to them.  Embracing her brother, Hitomi thanked Amano and Yukari.  Then she ushered them into the waiting room and resumed her pacing.  

            An hour later and four cups of coffee, the doctor came in, "Is there a Kanzaki Hitomi here?"

            "Hai!" Hitomi walked steadily to the doctor.  The doctor pulled her out of the waiting room. 

            Inside the waiting room, Amano, Yukari and Hitomi's brother (I'm sorry I don't remember his name.) watched as Hitomi's face expressed surprise, sadness, anger, and then finally acceptance.  The doctor said something else and they could tell Hitomi was thanking the doctor.  When it was all over, Hitomi made her way back to them.  

            "What happened to Okaa-san?" Hitomi's brother only a year younger than herself stepped up.  "Is she going to be all right?"

            Hitomi shook her head. "The doctor said that Okaa-san has a brain tumor.  It seems that she was being treated for this for the last three years."

            "She never told you?" Amano gave Hitomi a concerned look.

            "No.  The illness has been killing her and they had all ready diagnosed it as terminal." Hitomi gulped, "There's nothing they can do for her except keep her comfortable."

            "That can't be!" her brother yelled angrily.  "She can't die!"

            Hitomi pulled her brother close to her and buried her head in his shoulder.  He held her tears spilling from his eyes.

            "Is there anything we can do?" Yukari laid a hand on Hitomi's shoulder.

            Hitomi pulled her face from her brother's shoulder and turned to Yukari and shook her head, "Go home and get some rest.  My brother and I will stay here with mom.  They're keeping her overnight and then we can take her home tomorrow."

            Yukari nodded and after they hugged, she and Amano left promising to come and pick them up tomorrow.  

            "Kanzaki-san?" A nurse came into the waiting room. "You can go to your mother now.  She's in room 323."

            Hitomi nodded.  She and her brother walked sadly to go to their mother.

~Fanelia~

            "Sire?" An advisor peeked into Van's study.

            "Go away." Van's stern reply caused the advisor to jump.

            "Yes, your highness."

            Once the door was shut again, Van returned to his brooding spot.  Something had happened on earth that had caused Hitomi to call for help.  After hearing her call, Van had stormed out of the meeting and headed towards Escaflowne's shrine.  Merle was about to greet him, when she saw the look in his eyes and wisely sidestepped him instead.  Her instincts' telling her that something was very wrong.  She followed him and watched as he threw open the doors that led to Escaflowne.  

            Van didn't know that he had been followed and was about to activate Escaflowne again when his rational mind caught up with him.  What was he doing?  He couldn't help Hitomi this way.  He walked out of the shrine and back to the castle.  Now back in his study, Van thought.  He had calmed down enough to realize that he could use his connection with Hitomi to find out what was wrong.  When he had done that all that came back to him were what she was feeling.  She wasn't coherent enough to hear him.  He could feel the pain, anger, sorrow and confusion raiding Hitomi's mind.  What was going on?  

            "Van?" Merle finally decided to find out what was going on with her best friend.  She had long ago conceded that Van could never be hers.  His heart belonged to Hitomi and she was glad that at least he was in love with her friend and not someone she didn't like.  It eased the heartache a bit for her and helped her to move on.  Now almost a full-grown cat-woman, at 18 Merle was attracting attention of her own.  People were beginning to notice how beautiful she was becoming and she took pride in that.  At Van's insistence she had learned how to use the sword and how to use a guymelef.  Although she was growing up, to Van she was still his little sister.  And she didn't want it any other way.  "Are you all right?"

            Van shook his head and plopped himself down into his chair.  Merle sat at the edge of his desk and peered into his face, "Is it Hitomi-chan?"

            "Yes and no."  Van ran a hand through his bangs. "Her mind called out to me earlier for help and now all I get is a feeling of confusion."

            "Why don't you ask her when you talk to her tonight?" Merle suggested.

            "I guess that'll be what I have to do.  I can't seem to get through to her right now."

            Merle gave Van's hand a comforting pat, "Don't worry.  I'm sure that if something is wrong, she'll tell you all about it."

            Van nodded.  

~Earth – Mystic Moon~

            Hitomi stared out of the window.  Tonight she would tell Van about what had happened and maybe he could help her.  She was still so confused.  What did it all mean?  And who was her sister?  Hitomi turned to her family.  On the chair next to the bed, her brother had fallen asleep holding their mother's hand.  Hitomi's mother had woken up briefly to say that she wanted to talk to her and then fell asleep after Hitomi insisted that they could talk later.  Hitomi sighed. "Might as well find out what's going on with Okaa-san tomorrow."  Hitomi stretched and yawned.  After getting comfortable in the chair by the window, Hitomi closed her eyes and prepared herself to speak to Van.

~Hitomi's and Van's dream world~

            "Hitomi!" A familiar voice called out to her.  

            "Van!" Hitomi opened her eyes and ran to her friend.  She jumped into him, hugged him, and promptly began to cry. 

            "Hitomi, what's wrong?" Van tilted her face up and looked into her eyes full with tears.

            "My mother is dying."  She said quietly.  "And on top of all of that I had a vision.  No I take that back.  It was more like memories, past memories."

            Van led them to their favorite spot and they sat down together.  "Are you all right?"

            "I don't know.  It's just a lot to take in.  I think my mother knows more, but I don't know how to ask her for answers."

            "Is there anything you can do to help her?"

            Hitomi shook her head, "The doctor's say that it's terminal.  She has maybe a couple more weeks."

            "I'm so sorry, Hitomi."  Van placed a hand on her shoulder.  "Is there anything I can do?"

            "No.  Just being here to listen to me is enough, Van."  Hitomi gave Van a small smile.

            "So, do you want to tell me about those memories?" Van offered with a grin.

            "They seemed as if they were memories from when I was about 8.  In all of them I had this sister.  I think she was about 5 years older than me.  I idolized her and she would always defend me, and take the blame for me when I caused trouble.  She loved me very much."

            "And you don't have a sister?"

            "Not that I know of.  I try to search my old memories and I come up with a blank.  They all have images of a brother not a sister."

            "What else did you see?"

            "Well the last memory I received was of my sister and I playing in the park." Hitomi shivered as she relived the memory. Van noticed and pulled her into his arms. "My mother and father were watching us and then all of a sudden there was a loud noise.  I heard my mother scream, my father yell, and my sister running towards me.  I saw this man and he was reaching down as if to take me.  I screamed and my sister at the last minute pushed me out of the way.  The man grabbed my sister instead, then there was this flash of bright light and they were gone.  He took her, Van."  Hitomi began crying again.

            Van stroked her hair and let Hitomi cry.  They stayed like that until Hitomi couldn't cry anymore.  "Oh god!"  Hitomi pushed herself off of Van's chest.  "I'm so sorry.  I didn't mean to just cry like that."

            "It's okay, Hitomi." Van grinned at her. "Is there anything else I can help with?"

            Hitomi blushed, "I don't think so, but I'd like for us to meet again tomorrow night.  Is that okay?"

            "Sure, Hitomi."

            "I think I'll be able to explain everything then.  My mother was pretty insistent on explaining things to me."

            "Okay then, tomorrow night."  Van helped Hitomi up.

            "And when this is all explained then you can tell me what's been going on with you, " Hitomi tried to sound cheerful.  Then with one last hug, "Thank you for listening, Van."

            Van held his love, "Anything for you, Hitomi."

~Out of the dream world~

            "Aishiteru Hitomi."  Van opened his eyes and stared at the Mystic Moon.

            "Aishiteru Van."  Hitomi opened her eyes and looked out to the stars.

            The next morning, Hitomi, her brother, and her mother were taken home by Yukari and Amano.  After a lot of fussing, Hitomi's mother was finally settled into her bed.  Hitomi thanked Amano and Yukari, promising Yukari that she'd call tomorrow when she was sure of what was going on.  They had left with Yukari threatening to take away Hitomi's favorite possession if she didn't call like she promised.  Hitomi had sighed and chuckled.  With them gone, Hitomi went to the kitchen to make some tea.  

            Once the tea was made, she set three cups and the pot on a tray and carried it upstairs to her mother's bedroom.  Already inside, her brother was busy pacing back and forth waiting for Hitomi to show up.  "It's about time you got in here.  Okaa-san's been asking for you."

            At his comment, Hitomi placed the tray down on the side table and motioned to her brother to pour them tea.  Hitomi sat herself down next to her mother's bed.  "What is it, Okaa-san?"

            "Hitomi, I haven't been honest with you." Her mother's eyes were filled with sorrow.

            "I don't understand.  What haven't you been honest with me about?"  She accepted the tea from her brother.  She watched as her mother refused the tea and instead took Hitomi's hand.

            "I haven't been honest to you about your past and your life."  Her mother took a deep breath. "And about Gaea."

            Hitomi dropped the teacup onto the floor.  "What are you talking about?" Hitomi had never explained about Gaea to her mother.  As far as she knew her grandmother was the only one who knew about Gaea.  "What's going on?  Those memories?  They're from you aren't they?"

            "There's something I have to show you."  With that Hitomi's mother sat up.  She pointed to Hitomi's brother and waved her hand.  He disappeared.  Hitomi gasped.  Then Hitomi's mother knelt down on the bed, leaning forward.  All of a sudden her mother's shirt ripped apart and a pair of white wings burst out of her back.  She turned to Hitomi, "You see Hitomi.  I'm so sorry, I never meant to lie."

            Hitomi couldn't believe her eyes.  But she didn't hear a single word her mother had said, because she was too busy fainting from the shock.

End Chapter One

Sorry about the cliffhanger folks, but I hope you liked it.  As you can obviously tell this is a Van/Hitomi fic.  There will be other romance connections and a whole new adventure for the Escaflowne gang.  Please review and don't hesitate to e-mail me at jayli123@rocketmail.com.  I'd love to hear from everyone what they think of the story.  I'm really good about getting chapters out so hopefully Chapter Two: One More Time, will be out next weekend.  Thanks to all my inspirations, you know who you are!  Till next week, Ja ne!


	2. Chapter Two: One More Time

Well, hiya fellow readers and writers!  My name is Jayli and this is my take on Vision of Escaflowne if it had ever continued on.  I don't in any way own Escaflowne, it's characters, it's themes, it's plots, etc… Now that all the legal stuff is over, on with the show.  Oh yeah, don't forget to review, cuz I so do love hearing from all of you.

As a side note, thanks for the few reviews that I have gotten so far.  I don't have any idea how many people have read the story but I do want to let you know that reviewing is essential.  I mean who wants to write a story that no one likes.  I sure don't.  So reviewing is a good way of letting me know what you think of my writing.  I do know that Hitomi being a Ryujinbito (Draconian) has been done, but when I came up with my story arc it seemed essential in getting the story to move along.  Once again thank you to all who have reviewed and thank you to those that will review and those that will review again.  Ja ne!

Vision of Escaflowne: Homecoming

Chapter Two: One More Time

            "Hitomi? Hitomi?"  Hitomi's mother gently cradled her daughter in her lap.  She winced as a sharp pain penetrated her skull.  The headaches were steadily increasing in strength and she knew that she didn't have much time.  There was so much to explain and if Hitomi didn't wake up soon to prepare the end would surely come to pass.   It was one of those things that warranted the phrase, "So much to do in so little time."

            "Unnhhh…" Hitomi moaned.  "Where am I?"

            Hitomi's mother grinned, "With me, Hitomi-chan."

            "Okaa-san?"

            "How are you feeling?"

            "Dizzy, Nauseated, and I have a pounding headache." Hitomi sat up from her mother's lap and put her head in her hands.

            "What's the last thing you remember?"

            Hitomi looked into her mother's eyes, "Everything, Okaa-san.  Everything.  You sure have a lot of explaining to do."

            Hitomi's mother smiled, "That's one of the qualities that I love about you, your mind is like a steel trap."

            "Yeah, a steel trap," Hitomi pretended to knock on her head, "Why didn't you tell me?" The mood was suddenly serious.

            "When your sister disappeared your mind couldn't take the devastation.  The next day after the accident, you had totally forgotten about your older sister, your mind locking away all the pain by blocking out Myami, and instead you focused on the baby that I was pregnant with." She sighed, "As you got older, I kept up the barrier with some of my powers.  I didn't want you to be hurt again."

            "Myami, that's my sister's name." Hitomi thought as she closed her eyes, then out loud, "And my brother, why did he disappear?"

            "The stress was too much for me as well.  I miscarried one month later.  Not wanting you and your father to know I used my powers to manifest an image of what your brother would be.  The illusions I had set up were easy enough to maintain as long as things didn't get too complicated."

            "The brain tumor, it did get complicated didn't it?" Hitomi put her hand on top of her mother's hand and squeezed it in comfort.

            "Yes, it was the tumor.  Because of the longevity of my illusions it was taking a toll on my mind.  You see a ryujinbito's powers come from within your mind.  My continued and labored use of it caused my mind to hemorrhage, resulting in the brain tumor.  None of the doctors could explain its appearance, considering I was a healthy woman with no past history of illness.  It baffled them to say the least." Hitomi's mother took a deep breath and continued, "At first I couldn't explain it, I used a little bit of my powers everyday and it didn't occur to me that keeping up your mind block and your brother's illusion, being that they were constant, were killing me."

            "So what are we going to do?"

            "Nothing.  WE aren't going to do anything.  But YOU are going to do something."

            Hitomi gave her mother a blank look.

            "Your home is no longer earth Hitomi-chan.  I as well as yourself can feel the change in your heart."

            "Okaa-san…"

            Hitomi's mother put a hand up to stop her comment, "I know about Van."

            When Hitomi nodded she continued, "Myami, your sister, was taken to Gaea.  That bright light you saw that day took her and the man, who was going to take you, back to Gaea.  He too was Ryujinbito.  You need to go back to Gaea, back to Van.  Find your sister and save our worlds."

            "Save our worlds?" Hitomi was so confused.

            "Something is disrupting the balance between the two planets.  If it isn't stopped one world will disappear and the other will have all life as they know it destroyed."

~That night in the dream world~

            "That's a lot to take in." Van was pacing in front of Hitomi as she sat on the ground.

            "Just like a king," Hitomi thought to herself.

            "So, Myami, is here somewhere in Gaea?" 

            "Yes," Hitomi shook her thoughts away, "Okaa-san said that since my memories were released that Myami should be in the same condition."

            "Then I'll send search parties out right away.  What does she look like?"

            Hitomi thought for a moment, "She's probably a little taller than me.  She has the same face and same color eyes as me too.  The only thing different is that she'll have black hair, although I don't know how long or short it will be.  Oh, and one more thing.  Myami has a birthmark in the shape of a star on the side of her neck."

            Van nodded, "And Gaea and the Mystic Moon, do you know what we need to do?"

            "No," Hitomi shook her head, "I won't know until I see Myami again.  It has something to do with the Ryujinbito prophecies and the consequences of the Great War."

            "That's another surprise," Van knelt down next to Hitomi, "You're just like me."

            Hitomi smiled. "I know.  After my mother went to sleep I went to my room to take a look at my wings."

            A mutual silence overcame the two friends.  After a bit, Van cautiously broached the question that they both knew needed to be asked, "When can I come to get you?"

            "I have to take care of things here.  I don't want to leave until Okaa-san…until she…" Hitomi choked back a sob.

            Van put an arm around Hitomi, "I know.  Just call me when you're ready."

            "Arigato, Van." Hitomi turned and hugged him.

            "We'll get through this, I promise." Van comforted Hitomi as he tried to keep despair from creeping up on him as well.

~Two weeks later – Earth, Mystic Moon~

            It had been a long two weeks for Hitomi.  Once everything had been explained to everyone, Yukari had brought it on herself to be Hitomi's roommate until Hitomi had things under control.  Unfortunately for Hitomi she didn't know exactly when she would have any control over her life, at least for now.  Today had been her mother's funeral and thankfully her mother had had everything all ready prepared, up to the part about her brother.  Hitomi at first was angry that no one even remembered her brother, but she soon got over that.  It was best that her mother had erased everyone's memory of her brother.  Hitomi fell into a fit of despair.  How was she going to go on?  When she was sure she was going to feel even lower a familiar presence entered her mind.  

            Van was there comforting her.  It had been like that the last two weeks.  Every time her spirits sank low, Van would whisper encouraging words across her mind.  His simple gesture of assurance had kept her going.  There were so many times where she could have just given up, and she had Van to thank for helping her stay strong.  Hitomi sighed.  She had told Yukari that she would be leaving soon and didn't know if she was coming back at all.  Yukari had at first looked sad then had plastered on her biggest smile, "Don't worry about Amano and me, Hitomi-chan.  If and when you do come back to Earth, I'll be here waiting for you."

            At Yukari's remark Hitomi had jumped into her friend's arms and had proceeded to tell her to try and call out to her if she and Amano were ever going to get married.  Yukari and Hitomi had cried for a good hour, reliving childhood memories.  She was going to miss her best friend.  

            Now alone, Hitomi sat in her mother's empty bedroom.  When her mother had passed away last week, simple keepsakes began disappearing.  Pictures that her brother had been in and some other trivial things, which Hitomi guessed had been part of her mother's illusions, had faded away.  The only thing that Hitomi had left of her mother was a pink pendant; identical to the one her grandmother had given to her.

~Flashback~

            "Hitomi?" Hitomi's mother said weakly.

            "Hai, Okaa-san," Hitomi came quickly and knelt by the bed.  "What is it?"

            "Reach into the first drawer and hand me the small velvet box."

            Hitomi reached over the side and opened the drawer.  Extracting the box, she handed it to her mother.

            "I want you to have this." Hitomi's mother winced as another headache invaded her mind, "Your sister had one and I know grandmother gave you hers, before you left it with Van.  Now I want you to have mine."

            Hitomi watched as her mother opened the small box.  She already knew what lay inside, but it surprised her that there was more than one pendant.  Hitomi stared at the familiar pink jewel as it rested on the satin.  Slowly she picked it up, feeling the coolness of the necklace.  "Myami got hers right before she was taken.  Remember it was her 13th birthday and we had all gone to the park to celebrate."

            Hitomi nodded and slipped the necklace around her neck.  It's familiar weight once again gracing her collarbone.  "I remember."

~End Flashback~

            Hitomi fingered the pink jewel as she stood and left her mother's room.  She began wandering around the house silently thinking about what to take to Gaea.  Even though there were still so many questions, Hitomi knew that she would no longer find the answers here.  Gaea and the Earth needed her help.  Once back inside her own room, Hitomi glanced at the things she had set out on the bed.  She had already called to Van and they had agreed that he would be at the track field at midnight.  Glancing at the clock it was already 10:30.  Hitomi took a deep breath and began to pack.

~Fanelia~

            Van watched the two moons of Gaea.  Perched on top of Escaflowne's shrine, he lay peacefully awaiting the time when he would go and bring back his love to Gaea.  Van had constantly had his mind on Hitomi for the last two weeks.  Everyone had noticed and when he was questioned, Van usually ignored them.  Hitomi needed him now more than ever and he was determined to be there for her.  

            "Is it time?" Merle quietly asked as she pulled herself fully onto the roof.  

            Van sat up and motioned for Merle to sit next to him, "Almost."

            "Are you going to tell her how you feel?"

            "I don't think I can.  At least not yet," Van said thoughtfully, "I mean her mother just died, she's found out that she's Ryujinbito, and that she has a sister.  Oh, and don't forget that Gaea and the Mystic Moon are both in danger."  He sighed loudly, "And on top of all of that I'm going to tell her that I love her.  I don't know if it'll help things or worsen them."

            Merle scratched behind her ear, "Love always helps.  It can never worsen, unless it's like an obsessive type of love where you're kinda maniacal."

            Van chuckled, "How do you know that I don't have an obsessive love for her?"

            "Cuz, you're Van." Merle giggled, "I know you, remember." After some silence, Merle stood to leave.  "Just don't let it go unsaid.  Regardless of what her feelings are, which I happen to think are favorable, if you don't tell her you'll end up regretting it even more than you do now."

            "When did you get so smart?" Van inquired.

            "We all grow up, Van." Merle leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, "Now go get Hitomi and bring her back home." Merle smiled and jumped off the building.

            Van jumped down as well.  He watched as Merle disappeared into the surrounding trees.  Van took the necklace Hitomi had given him off his neck and held it securely in his hand.  "It's now or never." Van closed his eyes and concentrated on Hitomi and the Mystic Moon.  He willed his mind and body to travel to the Mystic Moon.  He felt the power of the pendant and the power of his heart call out to Hitomi and as he opened his eyes a column of light engulfed his body.

~Arkanium Wood – Gaea~

            Tardus watched the night sky.  All of a sudden a beam of white light flashed down onto a place beyond the trees.  "How odd." Tardus turned away from the window and walked back to his friend's bedside.  He watched her as she quietly slept.  It had been two weeks since she had collapsed.  Yil had found her and had brought her back to the cabin.  Tardus had been by her side ever since.  For as long as he could remember she had never gotten so ill.  Sure there were the occasional colds and nagging coughs but never something that would have kept her in bed for so long.  Myami was a strong woman and had very few weaknesses.  So what had gotten her so sick?

            Today had been a good day.  It was the first time that her fever had broken and that she wasn't thrashing around in her sleep.  "What happened, Mya-chan?" Tardus brushed back some bangs from her forehead.

            "Mmmm..unnnnhhh.." Myami stirred.

            "Shhh, Mya-chan." Tardus pulled a chair to the bedside and held her hand while he sat, "Sleep some more.  Rest and all will be well."

            "She's coming," Myami slowly opened her eyes, "I have to find her."

            Tardus placed a calming hand on her shoulder, "Find who?"

            Myami yawned and closed her eyes again, "My sister.  She needs me."  Myami fell into a deep sleep.

            "Since when do you have a sister?" Tardus stared at Myami, confused at what she had just revealed.  "What's going on?"

~Earth – Mystic Moon~

            Hitomi sat in silence in the middle of the track field.  It was this same place that she had met Van for the first time.  It was where her adventures in Gaea had started and now she was here again.  "One more time." Hitomi whispered to herself.  This time she was going to Gaea to stay.  Although she felt sad for leaving so many things here on earth, she couldn't help but feel joy at going back.  She could almost feel the peace settle over herself.  She was going home.

            Hitomi stared up into the night sky.  Her senses began tingling making her aware of the growing light of her new pendant.  Hitomi lifted the pendant off of her chest and looked at it's bright light.  "Van's coming."

            No sooner had she uttered that statement, a blast of white light penetrated the night sky.  It's beam shot straight down in front of Hitomi.  Hitomi gasped and shielded her eyes from the blinding light.  As soon as the light dimmed a bit Hitomi stared into the light to find Van hovering within it.  "Van!" Hitomi waved to him happily.

            "Hitomi!" Van landed softly.  The bright light dissipated and Van stood there with a grin.  "It's good to see you again."

            Hitomi slowly walked up to Van.  She knew he was standing right there but she didn't want to rush to him in case this was all still a dream.  "It's good to see you too."

            Van and Hitomi stood closely facing each other.  Neither one made a move to do anything.  They seemed both content to just look at each other.  "She's even more beautiful in real life." Van thought to himself.

            Hitomi shared similar thoughts, "He's even more handsome in real life."

            Finally it was Van who broke the silence, "Are you ready to go?"

            Hitomi slowly shook her head and stepped up closer to Van.  Van felt Hitomi enclose him within her arms.  They stood like that for what Van wished was an eternity, then Hitomi released him, "Thank you, Van.  Without you I don't know what I would've done."

            "Like I said before, I would do anything for you." Van pulled her back, this time into his arms, "I'll always be here for you."

            "I'm ready, Van." Hitomi looked up at him.

            Van nodded and concentrated on bringing them back to Gaea.  Then in a flash of light they were gone.

~Gaea~

            The "ride" back to Gaea was just as Hitomi remembered it.  Quick, blinding, and efficient.  They had managed to land in front of Escaflowne's shrine, the place they had parted company the last time.  It was kind of ironic to Hitomi to be coming back to that exact spot.  To her surprise when they had arrived, Merle was there to greet them.  As soon as their feet had touched the ground, Hitomi was tackled by a very excited cat-woman.  

            "It's so good to see you again, Hitomi-chan!" Merle happily hugged her friend.

            Hitomi hugged Merle back, "I've missed you to Merle!"

            Van laughed as he watched Merle keep Hitomi pinned down.  Finally Van decided to be gracious and helped Hitomi and Merle both up, "Let's get back to the castle, I'm sure Hitomi must be tired."

            Hitomi nodded and walked with Van and Merle down the path towards the castle.  Hitomi stared at the sky.  She saw the two moons and silently said good-bye to her planet.  "This is my home now," Hitomi thought, "Call me when you need me Yukari-chan.  You'll always be in my heart." 

            "Hitomi-chan?" Merle broke through her thoughts, "Daijobu?"    

            Hitomi smiled at Merle, "Daijobu."

            Merle grinned and took Hitomi's hand, "So tell me everything that you've done the last five years."

            "Sure." Hitomi laughed and proceeded to tell Merle everything that had happened to her the last five years.  Van smiled in happiness.  Just seeing Hitomi back made his heart sing.  She was here with him and she was here to stay.  Now how would he tell her that he loved her.

            The trio reached the now sleeping palace and entered as quietly as they could.  After stopping by Merle's room to let her sleep, Hitomi and Van wandered down the hall towards the room Van had prepared for her arrival.  

            "This is going to be your room." Van opened the door and ushered her in.

            Hitomi walked inside and gasped at it's lavishness.  She had caught a glimpse of Merle's room and had noticed it was just as exquisite.  "The castle has certainly improved." Hitomi said awed by her surroundings.  "Are you sure I can have this room?"

            "Of course," Van chuckled, "It's across the hall from my room and two doors down the hall from Merle's room.  The baths are at the end of this hall and are private for Merle's, my and now your use."

            "So this is your wing of the castle?" Hitomi dropped her duffel bag by the chest at the end of the bed.

            "Yes.  There are only two more bedrooms, which are only used when friends come to stay, and the other room here is my study."

            Hitomi nodded and went to sit on the bed, finding it soft and appealing.  "So what do we do now?"

            "Well first," Van said walking up and sitting next to Hitomi, "we all get some rest.  Then tomorrow a messenger is coming from the search parties to bring news of Myami.  After that I was hoping you could fill me in on what to do."

            "Finding Myami is the key.  Once we do, we'll all have some much needed answers." Hitomi turned to Van and smiled.

            Van noticed how close they were sitting next to each other, not to mention the fact that they were on her bed.  Hitomi had noticed the same thing and was beginning to blush.  Her mind began to think about what it would be like to kiss him.  They stared into each other's eyes caught up in the moment.  Van began to lean forward, "Just one kiss." He thought.  

            Hitomi saw Van lean in closer and her heart skipped a beat, "He's going to kiss me." She closed her eyes and leaned in as well.

            Van closed his eyes and was just about to kiss Hitomi when a slight jingle caught his ear.  Van looked down and saw a pendant identical to the one Hitomi had given him hanging from Hitomi's neck, "Hitomi?"

            Hitomi opened her eyes and tried to hide her disappointment, "Van?"

            Van pointed at her necklace and Hitomi smiled, "My mother gave it to me." Hitomi lay the cool jewel on her palm, "It matches the one my grandmother gave me, which I gave to you.  And the one my sister has."

            "So there's more than one." Van placed his jewel in his palm and brought it close to Hitomi's.  The two jewels grew a little brighter and seemed to be humming with energy.  Van and Hitomi stared in wonder as they could feel the power emanating from the pendants.  

            "Wow," Hitomi breathed, "That's new."

            "What do you think it means?"

            Hitomi shrugged, "I wish I knew."

            Van sighed and quickly pecked Hitomi's forehead, wishing they could've continued their "almost" kiss, "Why don't you go to bed and I'll see you in the morning."

            "All right," Hitomi squeezed Van's hand, noticing the look of disappointment pass across his handsome features, "We'll talk then."

            Van nodded and closed the door softly as he exited the room.  He leaned his back against the door and blew his bangs out of his eyes, "Almost." Then Van turned and touched the door with his hand, "Aishiteru, Hitomi, " He whispered and went to his room to get some rest.  There were a lot of things to take care of in the morning.

            Hitomi had watched Van leave her new room and sighed, "Almost."

            When she was sure she heard Van's door close she opened her door and checked the hallway.  Before shutting her door Hitomi blew a kiss at Van's bedroom door, "Aishiteru, Van," Hitomi whispered and then shut her door to go to bed.  

            Both Van and Hitomi fell asleep dreaming of what kissing the other would be like.

            The next morning Van was up early as always.  He quickly went through his morning routine and found himself wandering the palace with his advisors.  They were giving him the daily run down on how the country was fairing.  Van was listening intently, giving his views in-between his advisors statements.  It was only around 9 in the morning and he didn't want to disturb Hitomi just yet.  The messenger from his search parties had yet to arrive and after everything Hitomi had been through the last two weeks she deserved some rest.

            The group made their way to the training grounds for Van's soldiers.  After dismissing his advisors, Van leaned against the wall and watched as his generals put their soldiers through their paces.  It seemed like it had been an eternity the last time Van had picked up a sword.  The last time was when he had practiced with Merle, and that had been almost three weeks ago.  Van walked over to the rack that held all the swords and selected a blade.  After making a selection, Van took a couple of practice swings, smiling at the techniques that he had perfected.  Soon Van lost himself in his swordplay.

            Back in the palace, Merle was pacing impatiently in front of Hitomi's door.  She had wanted to wake up Hitomi and show her around, at the same time trying to pry any information about how Hitomi may feel towards Van.  Merle smiled to herself at how clever she was.  Maybe if she was able to find out how Hitomi felt, which she was sure was love for Van, then everything would fall into place.  Those two needed each other and if they didn't get their acts together they would have one annoyed cat-woman to deal with.  

            Inside Hitomi was totally oblivious to what Merle had planned for her.  She had been up since she had heard Van leave his room and she couldn't decide whether or not to come out yet.  She had already ventured to the baths, after she had made sure that no one would see her.  Now dressed in a soft linen shirt, a pair of form fitting pants, and a pair of leather boots, which she had all discovered inside the chest in her room, Hitomi felt more like a Gaean.  She had already packed away all her belongings into the spaces provided for her and had started to make the room more fitting to her personality.  When she had finished all of that Hitomi found herself drawn to the desk where she had put away her tarot cards.  "Where could you be, Myami?" Hitomi opened the drawer and fingered the tarot cards.  

            Hitomi slid into the chair and pulled the tarot cards out.  She began to shuffle the cards and felt the familiar rush of air between the cards.  There were still so many questions that needed answers and maybe doing a reading would help.  Hitomi took a deep breath and drew the first card, "One more time."

~Somewhere deep within Gaea~

            "Nigel!" Dorser called out.  

            "What is it, Dorser?" Nigel came out from around the corner with a beautiful woman tucked under his arm, "Can't you see I'm busy?"

            "Get rid of her.  The Master wants us."  Dorser turned away from his counterpart and started to walk away.

            Nigel grumbled, made a quick promise to the woman and hurried to catch up with Dorser.  The two weren't exactly friends nor were they enemies.  Their only bond was that they both owed their lives to the Master.  The two entered the dark room where Master Kirok always stayed in.  They found him in the familiar position staring out the windows over their underground base.  "The sisters will be together again soon.  How are the preparations coming along?"

            "The guymelef production is up to 78%.  Troop training is going well and the Graveler is almost complete." Nigel reported.

            "I want statistical reports on everything in the morning." Kirok patted his eye patch, "And the sisters, I want a run down on them too."

            "But don't we already have the file on Myami?" Dorser inquired.  

            Kirok hated to be questioned, "Yes, but it has been 10 years since she has been here.  I would like to know how our little Myami-chan has been fairing."

            Dorser heard the irritation in Kirok's voice.  "Yes, sir."

            Dorser and Nigel bowed and turned to leave when Kirok's words stopped them. "When you have all the information I want come to me with it as soon as you receive it.  I have another special assignment I want both of you to handle."

            Dorser and Nigel bowed again and left the room.  

            "Kami, he's always given me the creeps but that was just a little too creepy." Nigel patted Dorser on the back.

            Dorser ignored Nigel.  His mind was on his current assignment and on the one woman that haunted his thoughts, dreams and nightmares, Myami.

~Fanelia~

            Van had enjoyed his exercise with the soldiers.  He had almost forgotten how much fun it was to get into practice.  By the time he was satisfied that his skills were still intact, Van had made his way through 15 soldiers and 2 of his generals.  Van smiled as the familiar soreness began to creep up over his muscles.  He knew that later on her would be paying for his strenuous activity but it had felt good.  Van looked up into the sky.  It was probably about 11 in the morning.  Hitomi was probably awake by now and since he hadn't seen Merle yet today he assumed that she was with Hitomi.  Van headed into the castle, first to quickly take a bath, then to find Hitomi and Merle.

            Van was humming to himself as he entered his wing of the palace.  The sight that greeted him wasn't at all what he had expected.  

            "Hitomi!" Merle used her fist to bang on the heavy bedroom door, "Hitomi! Open up! Hitomi!"

            Van rushed over, "What's going on?  Is something wrong?"

            "I had fallen asleep waiting for Hitomi to come out when I just heard her scream." Merle turned to Van to explain.

            "Merle stand aside," Van ordered, "Hitomi!" He yelled as he rammed his shoulder into the door.  

            The door shook within it's frame. "Hitomi! Answer me!" Van shouted as he ran into the door again.

            The commotion they were making brought some other palace occupants running.  "What's happening, Lady Merle?" one of the servants asked.

            "Lady Hitomi is trapped in the room," Merle explained, "Get help and the palace physician."

            The servant went running with her orders.  Merle returned to Van's side and proceeded to help him bang into the door.  All of a sudden the doors were released and Van and Merle ended up on the floor inside Hitomi's room.  Van scrambled to his feet, his eyes instinctively going to Hitomi.  Then quickly he checked the rest of the room.  Nothing in the room was disturbed.  What had happened?

            Merle saw the look of worry settle itself on Van's face.  She got to her feet and saw the palace doctor and some other servants appear in the doorway.  She motioned for them to stay still as she watched Van approach Hitomi's still form.  

            Once Van was satisfied that everything was secure he rushed to Hitomi's side.  The truth was he didn't rush to her first for fear of finding her incapacitated in some way.  He had occupied himself with the room being clear of danger before he had calmed down his mind enough to face Hitomi.  Van knelt next to Hitomi.  He peered around her profile to stare at her face, "Hitomi?"

            Hitomi stared blankly out at nothing.  She had taken the chance of using the tarot cards again and she had just experienced her first real vision in the last five years.  Hitomi knew it had been powerful.  It had manifested itself outside of her mind, creating a virtual reality within her room.  She had shouted in surprise at what had happened and it was what had kept Merle and Van out while she had taken herself through the vision.  Hitomi had been in a forest.  It had looked as if she was in a forest kingdom.  There were huts everywhere, in the trees and all over the forest floor.  There were children, cat-people, shape shifters, and all sorts of characters.  She walked into the heart of the village to find a small hut.  A tall cat-man exited and before he closed the door Hitomi saw what the vision had meant her to find.  There on the bed within the small room lay Myami.

            "Hitomi?" Van brushed a stray hair and tucked it behind her ear, "Please speak to me."

            "I know where she is." Hitomi got out of her chair and knelt on the floor with Van.  She encased him in her arms and rested her head on his shoulder, "She's safe for now, but we need to find her."

            Van instinctively put his arms around Hitomi.  She was safe.  His mind and heart soared with relief.  Merle saw that everything was okay and quietly dismissed the others.  Shutting the door softly, Merle stayed inside the room to find out what was going on.  When Hitomi was feeling more secure in her body being able to stand she motioned for Van and Merle to sit down.  

            "What just happened, Hitomi-chan?" Merle reached a comforting hand out to her friend.

            Hitomi took Merle's hand in her hands and softly squeezed in assurance, "I think my powers are growing.  The vision I just had was so real, so lifelike."

            Van rubbed Hitomi's shoulder. "Tell us about it."

            And that's how the three sat for the rest of the midday.  Hitomi explained every detail of her vision, being careful not to leave anything out.  Sometime during their conversation Merle had answered the door to receive a message from one of the servants.  She had handed the message to Van who quickly read it out loud.  It seemed that the search parties had not found any clue of Hitomi's sister.  Hitomi had then asked Van to call back the search parties since they already had a general idea of where Myami was.

            Just then Hitomi's stomach grumbled, "I guess I'm hungry."

            "Hitomi! With everything that's been going on you've missed both breakfast and lunch," Merle jumped up and proceeded to drag Hitomi towards the dining hall. "Let's go and get you something to eat."

            "Wait, Merle." Van stepped up to Hitomi and placed a light kiss on her forehead, "I'm glad you're okay.  As soon as you feel you're ready we can start looking for this forest kingdom and your sister."

            Hitomi nodded and blushed at Van's spontaneous show of affection, "Arigato, Van." She caressed his cheek lightly with her hand before she was once again pulled by Merle.

            Van watched as Merle and Hitomi disappeared from the room.  He had made a decision.  He was going to win Hitomi's heart the old-fashioned way.  Van left Hitomi's room with a ridiculous grin.  Van was going to woo Hitomi into falling in love with him.  He was going to be the most romantic man on Gaea.  Luckily for Van no one saw him walking into the library that day, because if they did, they would surely be questioning their king's sanity.

End Chapter Two

That's Chapter Two folks!! I hope you enjoyed it.  As always please don't hesitate to review.  And I hope that you like my story enough so far to be eager for upcoming chapters.  Thanks again to all the readers and a special thanks to the readers that reviewed.  Don't hesitate to e-mail me if you feel that you need to let me know anything, jayli123@rocketmail.com.  I have the third chapter on the way and it should be out by next weekend barring any complications, which I doubt there will be any.  Till next time, Ja ne!

Jayli


	3. Chapter Three: The Long Road Ahead

Hi! This is Jayli again wishing a fond hello to all my fellow readers and writers.  If you've been reading the story so far you should already know all the mumbo jumbo that goes here, but just in case and for all legal purposes… I do not own in any way Escaflowne, it's characters, plots, themes, etc.  Somebody else very lucky owns them and I wish almost every day that I was the lucky bastard who thought them up first. J Okay now with that out of the way, welcome to Vision of Escaflowne: Homecoming.  On with the show!!!

Side note:  Just in case you can't link to any of my stories, please just e-mail me and I'll send you the story through e-mail ASAP.  Thanks again.  Ja ne!

Chapter Three: The Long Road Ahead

            "Tardus!  This is ridiculous!" Myami paced the one room hut in which she had been stationary in for the last two and a half weeks.  "I have things to do!  Places to go to!  I demand that you let me out of here!"

            Tardus chuckled to himself as he watched his friend of twelve years work herself into a temper, "No can do, Mya-chan.  Like the doctor says, you gotta stay in here for another day."

            "You don't understand," Myami plopped herself onto the bed, "I have to find her."

            Tardus walked over to the bed and knelt in front of Myami.  Myami's voice sounded so dejected and desperate.  Tardus thought back to three days ago when he had heard Myami utter something about finding someone.  "Your sister, right?  Since when do you have a sister?"

            "I don't know," Myami shook her head and stood up.  She walked over to look out of the window.  Their forest family had grown in the last ten years.  They were basically all outcasts.  But soon it had included everyone and anyone that just wished to start a new life, with no questions asked.  Myami knew almost each and every person that had made their lives in the small city.  Since it was she and Tardus that had founded The Haven, she had been unofficially chosen as the town's leader not too long ago.  Myami sighed and fingered her pendant.

            "Mya-chan?"

            Myami turned to Tardus, "I don't know how to explain it.  My mind is just filled with so many new memories interlaced with all the old ones.  It's all still a little bit fuzzy."

            "New memories? Myami you're not making any sense.  Some explanations, please." Tardus was beginning to worry.

            "When I collapsed, the last thing I remember was a constant stream of images." Myami turned back to the scenes outside the window, "I don't know how I know, but the images are memories.  Memories long forgotten." The last part Myami said wistfully.

            Tardus tugged on his ear, a nervous habit from his childhood, "Do you want to talk about it?"

            "What's there to talk about?  I'm getting past memories back and it's compelling me to find my sister."

            "Okay, so where is she?  If she's your sister then wouldn't she be on the Mystic Moon."

            Myami rubbed her temples, "Something is telling me that she's here on Gaea.  Please Tardus.  I need to find her.  Something is coming.  She needs me."

            "I don't think it's a good idea for you to be going out in your condition." 

            "What condition?!" Myami was getting frustrated, "Look at me.  I'm fine!"

            Tardus decided it was best to avoid the subject of her health since she did look capable, "Forget that.  So what if your sister is here on Gaea?  How do we even begin to find her?"

            "We could start with my necklace.  It's led me to other things, why not to her?  Look, I don't know much of what needs to be done, but I do know that if I wasn't cooped up in here I'd at least be able to do something." 

            Tardus watched as Myami clenched and unclenched her fists.  He knew that she was holding in her anger.  Hell, if it were him he'd be just as adamant about being let out.  Tardus stood and placed his hands on Myami's shoulders.  Turning her to face him Tardus smiled, "You are the most stubborn woman I know.  Go on and get the guys together and I'll deal with good ole Doctor Chara."

            "Thank you!" Myami jumped up and hugged her friend.  Then as she ran out the door she yelled back, "You're not going to regret this.  I promise!"

            Tardus left the hut and went to find Doctor Chara.  He shook his head and sighed.  She was right.  He would never regret anything that he ever did for her.

~Fanelia~

            "Van!" Merle ran to catch up with her best friend.  "Everything is ready."

            "Good, Merle." Van nodded and continued on into the gardens.  

            Merle watched as Van tentatively picked some flowers.  When he was satisfied that he had gathered a nice enough bouquet, he used his dagger to even out the bottoms then tied the flowers together with the piece of twine he had borrowed from the kitchens.  "Are those for Hitomi?" Merle asked a little bit confused.  She had never seen Van act this way before.

            Van smiled and headed in the direction of the library.  He knew Hitomi was there preparing for their quest to find Myami.  "What if they are for Hitomi?" 

            Merle giggled, "Nothing, just wondering."  Then she pecked Van on the cheek and turned in the opposite direction, "Just don't be too long okay.  I'll be waiting for you two by the gates.  Oh and one more thing."

            "What is it, Merle?" Van stopped and turned to look at her.

            "Hitomi's not in the library.  I think she went back to her room cuz she forgot something." Merle offered the information as she began strutting away whistling a happy tune.

            Van blew his hair out of his eyes, exasperated at his merry friend.  Back tracking a bit, Van headed instead to his wing of the castle.  He stopped in front of Hitomi's door, which was slightly open.  He listened for a bit to make sure she was inside.  When he heard Hitomi mumbling to herself, he gently knocked. "Hitomi, it's Van."

            "Come in." Hitomi smiled as Van walked in leaving the door open.

            "Are you ready? Merle's waiting for us by the gates." Van slyly kept his hands behind his back, blocking Hitomi's view of the flowers.

            Hitomi nodded and continued to rummage through her old duffel bag.  Van watched her curiously as she began to mumble and count off from her fingers, "What are you doing?"

            "Oh, I'm sorry, Van." Hitomi zipped up her bag and straightened out her new clothes before swinging the duffel bag over her shoulder, "I was just checking off everything I'm bringing to make sure I didn't forget anything."

            "I see.  Hitomi why don't you let me take that?" Van reached for her duffel bag, then offering what was in his other hand, "And you can have these."

            Hitomi gasped in surprise at the lovely flowers, "These are gorgeous, Van." Hitomi handed Van her duffel bag and took the flowers.  She inhaled their fragrance before going to the other side of the room where she had seen an empty vase.  Once she had the flowers arranged and had added some water she walked back to Van, "Thank you so much.  This was very sweet of you."  Hitomi smiled and then tilted her head up to kiss him on the cheek.

            Van felt a slight blush form around his cheeks.  He coughed to clear his mind of wayward thoughts and offered his free arm to Hitomi.  "You're welcome, Hitomi.  Shall we?"

            Hitomi linked her arm with Van's, "I think we shall."  And the budding couple walked out, chatting amiably amongst themselves.

            Merle fidgeted with her tail.  They would be traveling by horse and it had been agreed that they would travel to Astoria first.  Van had sent a messenger ahead two days ago to make sure that they didn't show up unexpected.  It was Van's hope that Allen would be willing to separate with Selena long enough to assist in their journey.  Since Selena's return, Allen never ventured to far from his sister.  Although it had been five years and Selena was already 21, Allen played the older protective brother to a tee.  

            Secretly Merle hoped that the old gang would all come back together again.  She missed everyone very much and seeing them again would help with the feelings of loneliness that she had been having lately.  Now that Hitomi was back, Merle felt a little out of place.  Van and Hitomi were her dearest friends, but it was hard not to feel like the third wheel whenever they all got together.  Merle could see how much Van and Hitomi loved each other and it frustrated her to no end that they didn't see what she saw.  Merle yawned.  Maybe this new quest will bear more fruit than just Hitomi's long lost sister.  If she had her way by the end of this trip, Van and Hitomi would be married.  Merle smiled to herself, "Where are they anyway?  If we don't leave soon we'll have to camp out instead of staying at the inn."  

            Just as the comment had left her lips, Merle caught sight of her two friends.  To her surprise Van and Hitomi had their arms linked and seemed to be chatting the world away.  She noticed Van was also carrying Hitomi's bag.  When they had finally reached her, Merle tapped her foot and crossed her arms in mock annoyance, "What took you two so long?  Were you guys making out?" Merle wagged her eyebrows.

            Both Van and Hitomi had the grace to blush at Merle's open-ended question.  "Merle." Van warned, "Hitomi was just making sure she had everything that she needed."

            Merle looked to Hitomi and she nodded.  She watched as Hitomi thanked Van and taking her bag, secured it to her horse.  While Hitomi's back was turned to them Merle stepped closer to Van, "Such the gentleman, Van-sama.  First flowers and now escorting Hitomi while holding her bag." Merle whispered with glee.

            Van brushed his bangs out of his face and quickly stuck his tongue out at Merle then walked to Hitomi to help her onto her horse.  Merle and Van both jumped onto their horses and the trio set out at a steady pace to the inn in Vastras.  Merle grinned and thought to herself, "This trip is looking up."   

~The Haven – Arkanium Wood ~

            A similar party of travelers with the same purpose was preparing to leave at the same time.  Myami was checking the things she was bringing with her on their trip.  If things were going to go the way her mind was describing, she would never be coming back to Haven.  Myami had already left instructions for Rifdu to be head of the town while she was gone.  If for any reason she didn't return there were also instructions left that Rifdu choose an entire counsel to keep equality amongst the small city.  Myami sighed.  This place had been her home, her sanctuary.  Now to leave again after all these years had her torn, but her duty was to family and up until now her family had been Tardus.  Now there was Hitomi.  

            Myami closed her eyes and tried to picture what Hitomi would look like today.  Being that she hadn't seen Hitomi in 12 years, she guessed that Hitomi was probably anywhere between 19 to 21 years in age.  Hitomi had always been spirited and kind.  Myami hoped that life had not changed any of that.  Myami felt a small smile touch her lips as she recalled her most favorite memory from the ones she had recovered.

~Flashback~

            "Onee-chan!" Chibi-Hitomi came running out of the house and into the back yard where Myami was laying in their favorite spot.

            Myami propped herself up on her elbows, "What is it, Tom-Tom?"

            "Onee-chan, don't call me that." An indignant chibi-Hitomi lay down next to her sister.  "Can we make up cloud stories again?"

            "Sure we can!" Myami lay down again and extended her arm.  She waited for Hitomi to situate herself securely onto her shoulder and half embraced her sister.  "Why don't you go first?"

            The two sisters continued to tell cloud stories till they were sound asleep that warm afternoon.

~End Flashback~

            "Myami?" Pristelle softly called out.

            Myami opened her eyes to find that everyone was on their horses waiting for her, "Sorry." Myami mounted her horse.

            "So where to?" Tardus had his horse trot over next to Myami's.

            Myami pulled the pendant half off of her chest and held it in the dousing position.  Taking a deep breath, she visualized her goal, Hitomi.  It was a moment before Myami calmly announced, "To Vastras."

            Tardus signaled to the others and the small band of riders galloped out of the Haven.  Myami turned once more to her home and said a silent good-bye before edging her horse to join the others.

            "Saying farewell?" Tardus pulled his horse next to Myami and her horse.

            "Yes." Myami offered a small smile, "I will miss it."

            "As will I," Tardus watched as a grim look passed Myami's features, "You're not planning to return."

            Myami stared out blankly.  Not wanting to confirm or deny Tardus' comment she continued to ignore him.

            "Then I will not return either." Tardus stated and then motioned for his horse to the front of the group.

            Myami eyed Tardus' back.  Of course he wouldn't return if she didn't return.  Although she was his elder by four years, he was still very much the "older brother" at times.  Myami smiled to herself.  At least she wouldn't have to be alone.

~Vastras – Inn~

            "Ahhhh!" Merle licked her lips and set down her tankard, "That was the best cider I've had in a long time.  Van is missing out."

            "Van said he'd be back soon." Hitomi giggled at her feline friend, "You'd think that you haven't had a thing to drink for years the way you're downing those ciders."

            "Another cider!" Merle motioned to the barmaid, then turning to Hitomi, "So Hitomi-chan?  What do you think of Van?"

            "What?" Hitomi was taken aback by the directness of the question, "What do you mean?"

            "You know.  What is Van to you?"

            "He's kind, gentle, understanding, still a little impatient, but overall he's grown up into a great king." Hitomi said thoughtfully.

            Merle shook her head and leaned in, "I can see the way you look at him, when you think he isn't looking."

            Hitomi stared at Merle in surprise, "You saw that?"

            Merle nodded. "You know, he looks at you the same way."

            "He does?"

            "Why are you afraid to tell him how you feel?" The conversation was suddenly serious.

            "Just because he looks at me the way I look at him, doesn't exactly mean he feels the same way I do." Hitomi rested her chin on her hands.

            "That's what you're afraid of.  You're afraid that he won't feel the same way." Merle looked into Hitomi's eyes.

            Hitomi nodded, "He's been so sweet to me since I've come back, but I don't know if it's because of what's going on in my life right now or because he really cares about me the way I want him to care."

            "Hitomi?" Merle needed to know, "Are you in love with him?"

            "Yes.  I have been for a long time now." Hitomi sighed.

            Merle grinned, "Hitomi, Van's in lo…."

            "Hey guys!" Van waved to them from the entrance and made his way to where they were sitting.  "What's wrong?  Did I interrupt something?"

            Merle gave Van a frustrated stare and then turned to Hitomi, "We'll continue this later.  I'm glad you told me.  You're the only one I would ever approve of." Merle winked at Hitomi.  "Well I'm gonna go check out what kind of rooms you got, Van.  When dinner comes, just bring me a plate when you're done.  I think I'm gonna catch a nap."

            Hitomi and Van watched as the nimble cat-woman weaved her way through the inn's crowd and up the stairs.  "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?"

            "No," Hitomi shook her head and smiled, "We were just having a nice conversation." Hitomi hid her disappointment at not being able to hear what Merle was going to tell her.  It had been something about Van and she hoped that Merle and her could continue their conversation soon.  Turning her attention to Van, "So what did you do all this time Van?" 

            Van rubbed the back of his neck, wondering what he could have interrupted to cause the looks of disappointment in both Merle's and Hitomi's faces, "Just looking over the reconstruction of the town.  Vastras is still a part of Fanelia, although it is on the outermost part of the country."

            "How does the town look?" Hitomi was genuinely interested.

            "Very well, in fact." Van beamed, "This is one of the last towns that needs rebuilding.  Hopefully in another year Fanelia will finally be fully restored."

            Hitomi smiled as she watched Van.  He was so proud of his kingdom, and rightfully so.  He had put his heart and soul into his kingdom and was now reaping the benefits of all his hard work.  "I'm so happy for you Van." Hitomi placed her hand on his.

            Van felt the instant warmth that crept up to his heart from their joined hands.  He gazed into Hitomi's emerald green eyes.  The noises from the rest of the in dimmed as he thought back to when he saw Hitomi in the gardens a couple of days ago.  It was what had prompted him to bring her flowers this morning.  Van brought his hand up to lightly caress Hitomi's cheek.

            Hitomi leaned into Van's caress, her eyes never leaving his deep chocolate brown eyes.  Lost in his gaze everyone in the inn seemed to disappear.  Hitomi thought back to when she had found Van in the library a couple of days ago.  He had looked so strong and handsome sitting in one of the couches with a book.  It had surprised her at first that Van enjoyed reading, but then she found that it had just made her love him even more.  Hitomi closed her eyes and continued to lavish in the warmth that was coming from their joined hands and his hand on her cheek.

            Van watched Hitomi close her eyes and softly sighed.  How he loved this woman.  Without thinking he leaned in till his forehead touched hers.  Hitomi's eyes fluttered open and a smile touched her lips.  Van smiled back and brought his lips closer.  Hitomi once again closed her eyes and moved in as well.  

            "Dinner is served!" A cheerful cook and another barmaid came to place heaping plates of food on the table.  Van and Hitomi jolted apart, the heat of their closeness lingering.

            Van thanked the cook and handed him a small bag of gold coins.  The cook and the barmaid both bowed and thanked Van for gracing the inn with his presence.  Van nodded and they were once again left alone.  Hitomi couldn't help but blush.  She had been doing a lot of that since she was in Van's presence again.  Hitomi sighed.  They were going to kiss if it hadn't been for the cook and barmaid.  Van sat down thinking the same thing.  A slight look of disappointment slid across his features.  It seemed that every time he got close enough to express his feelings for Hitomi, like a kiss, something always interrupted them.  

            Hitomi knew that her face was disappointed.  Quickly hiding that emotion, Hitomi brought a grin to her lips.  "Wow, Van." Hitomi saw Van look up at her, "Everything looks so good."

            Van made a quick look over all the plates of food and he had to agree, "It does."

            The two would be lovers began a conversation over their dinner.  Another "almost" kiss not yet forgotten, Van and Hitomi settled into concentrating on eating.  Each catching glimpses of the other while the other wasn't looking.  Merle lightly pounded her fist into her open palm.  She had secretly been watching from the shadows by the top of the staircase.  Merle had hoped that her leaving Van and Hitomi alone would have prompted some progress.  She had almost jumped up and down in excitement when she had seen them lean in for a kiss.  That had been more than she had expected, especially in a crowded inn dining room. "Damn the cook for his poor timing." Merle turned around and headed for her bedroom.  There was always tomorrow.  "I hope that they finish dinner soon.  I'm getting hungry."

~Kirok's Base~

            "Do you understand what to do?" Kirok asked Dorser.

            Dorser bowed his head in respect, "Yes, sir."

            "When you find Myami's sister, you will know who she is because she will be wearing a necklace that is identical to the one Myami wore during the time she was here."

            "Should I expect trouble?"

            Kirok thought for a moment, "Yes.  Bring Nigel with you.  And don't forget.  Do not kill the sister.  Do kill anyone else that gets in your way."

            Dorser once again bowed and turned to leave the room.

            Kirok watched as his most trusted warrior walked out to do as he was bid.  He smiled.  He had been so close to possessing the power that Myami held but she had slipped through his fingers.  Now he had been given another chance, with the same child that he had failed to take the first time around.  Then he would find Myami, who had eluded his reach the last ten years.  His plan was nearly complete.  Kirok walked to his thinking spot by the window that occupied his entire west wall.  Staring out over his underground empire, Kirok thought over every aspect of his endeavor.  The only pieces missing now that both sisters were on Gaea were the last two stones.  Without all four he wouldn't be able to achieve his ultimate goal and he would not have that.  He had all his researchers looking over the old Ryujinbito records.  It had taken his people the last 12 years to translate the majority of the works.  Now the last book of the collection was giving them problems.  It seemed to be encoded and it frustrated Kirok to no end.  Without it's final inscriptions he would not be able to complete the spells needed to unlock the powers of the four stones. 

            Kirok cursed softly to himself.  To be so close and yet still have to reach so far made him feel as if his intelligence was being belittled.  Kirok could feel his time was at hand.  He knew where two stones were and it was just a matter of finding the other two.  The spells of the old world were almost all prepared and now Dorser was claiming his first prize.  If it had not been for his sister opposing him and hiding from him, he would have already achieved everything he had worked so hard for the last 12 years.  Instead he had to chase her to a different world and get acquainted with a niece he never knew he had.  "Soon and all will be mine."

~Myami's camp~

            "Tardus," Pristelle sat herself down next to the cat-man, "What's going on with Myami?"

            Tardus shrugged his shoulders and looked at their friends.  Pristelle, the shy one, was a gifted shamaness.  Pretty and sweet, her auburn locks and deep blue eyes lent to her almost elflike qualities.  Ryley, the bold one, was a master marksman.  Ryley could hit anything that he set his eyes on.  Described as ruggedly handsome, he had only eyes for Pristelle.  Then there was Yil.  Yil was mysterious and mostly kept to himself.  Myami seemed to be the only one to be able to get him to come out of his shell.  He was a master of the old ways.  An incredible warrior and a loyal friend he was another invaluable member of their team.  They had all met each other under Kirok's roof.  It was as if they were all drawn to each other.  Soon they had become inseparable and when Myami had wanted to leave they had followed.  

            For ten years they hid in the Arkanium Woods, away from Kirok's spies.  It had helped that Pristelle and Yil had made a protective shield around The Haven.  Now for the first time, they were out in the world again looking for Myami's long lost sister.  Soon after they had made camp, Myami had explained to all of them about her newly found memories.  She told story after story of her life before Gaea and the friends had listened intently.  They had all asked Myami questions.  They knew that Myami had already come from the Mystic Moon but she didn't have any recollection of her life there until now.  It was only Tardus that knew that Myami was Ryujinbito.  Myami gladly answered any and all inquiries that were put to her and soon they had all gathered a better understanding of why they were doing what they were doing.

            The only thing that Myami had been unsure of was the purpose after she had found Hitomi.  Myami had an urgency about her and they had pushed their horses to the limit to make it halfway to Vastras today.  Myami had told Tardus that she was getting more pieces of the puzzle the closer she got to Hitomi but that was all she could tell him for now.

            Tardus sighed, "I really don't know, Pristelle.  But I'm with her to the end."

            "As am I." Pristelle patted Tardus on the back and went to sit with Ryley.

            Yil stared out at the trees where Myami had walked through.  She had taken her guitar (I don't know if they would have this on Gaea but I figured if they have pianos-like Allen has- then there must be guitars.) and Yil could hear the soft strains of music coming from the trees.

            "She's singing." Yil said softly to Tardus.

            Tardus stood and walked to Yil, "Can you hear her?"

            Yil nodded, "It sounds sad."

            Tardus placed a hand on Yil's shoulder and then walked into the trees to find Myami.  Tardus stopped short of presenting himself when he caught sight of his best friend.  Myami's voice carried to his ears and her beautiful melody touched him.  Staying within the shelter of the trees, Tardus watched and listened to Myami's song.

(Angel of Mine – Monica, I do not own this song, but I love it and I think it would be nice for Myami to sing it.)

When I first saw you

I already knew

There was something

Inside of you

Something I thought 

I would never find

Angel of mine

I looked at you

Looking at me

Now I know why they say

The best things are free

Gonna love you boy

You are so fine

Angel of mine

How you changed my world

You'll never know

I'm different now

You helped me grow

-Chorus - 

You came into my life

Straight from above

When I lost the hope

You showed me love

I'm checking for you

You're right on time

Angel of mine

Nothing means more to me

Than what we share

No one in this whole world

Can ever compare

I like the way you move

You're still on my mind

Angel of mine

What you mean to me 

You'll never know

Deep inside

I need to show

Chorus - 

I never knew

I could feel each moment

As if they were new

Every breath that I take

The love that we make

I only share it with you

When I first saw you

I already knew

There was something 

Inside of you

Something I thought

I would never find

Angel of mine

Chorus – 

How you changed my world

You'll never know

I'm different now

You helped me grow

Chorus – 

            Myami sighed and ended the song.  Tardus clapped softly and stepped out from the trees into the small clearing. "Where is that from?  It wasn't as sad as Yil led me to believe."

            "An old song." Myami smiled and looked up at her friend, "Getting worried about me."

            "Nope," Tardus sat down across from Myami, "Just listening in."

            "Tardus?"

            Tardus looked into Myami's green eyes.  "Did you mean what you said about staying with me?" Myami set aside her guitar and pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on the tops of her knees.

            "Of course I did.  If you're not returning than neither am I.  I don't think we'd be alone though."

            "You mean Pristelle, Ryley and Yil."

            Tardus nodded.

            "They are loyal.  I love all of you." Myami smiled.  "Thank you for everything."

            "You're welcome, Mya-chan." Tardus smiled back.

~Next day-early evening-Outside Astoria's gates~

            Merle nudged her horse next to Hitomi's.  After making sure Van couldn't overhear them, Merle caught Hitomi's attention, "You two were awfully quiet today.  Did something happen last night at dinner?"

            "Yes and no." Hitomi whispered to Merle, "We almost kissed but then we got interrupted."

            "I see."

            "Anyway, what were you going to tell me last night?" Hitomi was curious.

            Merle had made a choice last night that it would be better for Van to tell Hitomi he loved her instead of Hitomi hearing it from her, "Oh, nothing.  I just wanted you to know that you should give your love a chance.  I think that Van feels the same way you do and you won't know until you tell him."

            "Thanks, Merle.  I'll think I'll try and take your advice." 

            "We're here!" Van motioned for them to join him.  

            The trio was greeted by a bustling city as they entered Astoria's gates.  The palace, where they were to meet up with their old friends, was only a short ride away.  Hitomi took in all the sights and sounds.  The people were all bustling around, either closing shops, opening restaurants for dinner, or just going home for the day.  It amazed Hitomi how much Gaea had changed since the war.   People had begun anew.  It wasn't long before they had reached the castle and to Hitomi's surprise everyone was waiting on the steps.

~Meanwhile~

            "So where are we going first?" Nigel inquired.

            Dorser leaned against the back wall of the inn they were staying at, "Master Kirok said that all we had to do was follow the energy of her pendant.  And right now his little device is pointing us in the direction of Astoria."

            "Astoria," Nigel whined, "That's about 5 days away by horse.  Why didn't we take our guymelefs?"

            "This is supposed to be a silent strike mission."

            Nigel huffed, "It would have been much faster the other way."

            Dorser ignored his companion's comment.  True it would have been faster to attack with guymelefs and taken the sister, but it would have revealed them as a threat much too soon.  Dorser knew that Master Kirok did not want that.  Everything with Kirok was about control and well laid out plans.  And causing a commotion before Kirok was ready to expose his intent was not a part of the master plan.  Dorser watched as Nigel made his way to the many whores that littered themselves around the small inn.  Dorser turned in disgust and headed up the stairs to his room.  

~Vastras~

            "She's not here anymore." Myami stated as they entered the small town.  

            "So what do we do?" Ryley slowed his horse to a canter.

            Myami sighed and pointed to the inn, "Why don't we stay there tonight.  Tomorrow I can do a quick dousing and then we'll go on from there."

            The group nodded in agreement and began to make their way to the inn.  Tardus looked up at the now darkening sky and watched as the two moons came into view.  A tingle crept up through his fur.  An omen.  Tardus ran a hand through his hair, "Bad feelings and a long road ahead of us: not a great combination."  Having said that Tardus joined the others.

End Chapter Three

Hope you all enjoyed this installment of my story.  As always don't forget to review.  I seem to be getting a lot of hits but not a lot of reviews, so please be kind and lend an opinion.  Like I've said before, who wants to write something that no one likes.  So whether it be good or bad, let me know what you think.  I believe that all criticism is constructive.  Thanks again for reading and stay tuned for Chapter Four, which will hopefully be out by next weekend.  Ja ne!   Jayli J


	4. Chapter Four: ReunionsPart One

Hi! This is Jayli again wishing a fond hello to all my fellow readers and writers.  If you've been reading the story so far you should already know all the mumbo jumbo that goes here, but just in case and for all legal purposes… I do not own in any way Escaflowne, it's characters, plots, themes, etc.  Somebody else very lucky owns all of that and I wish almost every day that I was the lucky bastard who thought of it first.  Okay now with that out of the way, welcome to Vision of Escaflowne: Homecoming.  On with the show!!!

Chapter Four: Reunions-Part One

            "Hitomi, Van, Merle!" Millerna waved to them from the top of the steps.

            Hitomi looked up as she dismounted.  Millerna was still as beautiful as ever.  Tall and regal, Millerna looked every bit as much as the queen she was.  Standing with an arm around Millerna's waist was her husband, King Dryden.  Van had told her that soon after she had left, Dryden and Millerna had found their way to each other.  They were now happily married and had succeeded the throne three years ago.  Under their guidance, Astoria had continued to flourish.  

            On Millerna's other side stood Allen and Selena.  Allen was still dashing.  Hitomi sighed as she remembered when she had thought of nothing else but him.  He had changed a bit, but the biggest change was his hair.  Allen had cut it and from her view it was a little shorter than her hair and was tied into a low ponytail at the back of his neck.  Hitomi turned her attention to Selena.  They had not known each other long and Hitomi was most nervous about meeting her.  She hoped that Selena and her could be friends.

            "Hi!" Hitomi waved back and walked up the steps with Merle and Van.  Once at the top, hugs and greetings were exchanged.  Soon laughter and excitement resonated among the friends.  "It's so good to see all of you again." Hitomi commented.          

            Dryden smiled and motioned for all of them to follow him, "Come.  Dinner is awaiting us in the dining room.  We'll continue to catch up there."

            The group quickly agreed and made their way into the palace.  Once inside, they made their way to the dining room.  As soon as they were seated they immediately erupted with questions for Hitomi.

            "How long are you here for?" Allen asked.

            "Van's letter was a little unclear.  Is there to be some trouble?" Dryden put forth.

            "What have you been up to all this time?" Millerna felt that it was rude to discuss business over dinner and gave a small glare at both Dryden and Allen to make her point.

            Selena was the last to inquire something of Hitomi.  "Will you be needing any help?"

            Hitomi blinked.  Although all their questions seemed a bit overwhelming to answer all at once, it was the question that Selena had asked that caught her attention.  When she had first met Selena she was shy, but it seemed that in a familiar environment surrounded by familiar people opened her up a bit.  She decided that she would answer Selena's question first.  Hitomi smiled at Selena, "I would be glad for any help that you are willing to offer.  What we're setting out to do is sure to be difficult and I would love to have your company on our journey."

            Selena broke into a grin, "I would enjoy accompanying you if you need me." Selena ignored the look of disapproval coming from Allen.

            Hitomi giggled at the look she saw Allen give Selena.  She sighed, "As for the rest of everyone's questions: I'm here indefinitely.  I don't know if there will be trouble.  And I've been growing up these five years."

            The group of friends burst into laughter realizing at how awkward they had been bombarding Hitomi with questions.  Millerna stifling a laugh spoke up, "Hitomi, forgive us.  We were so excited once Van had sent the message that you were coming.  It took a while for us to get used to the fact that you were back in Gaea."

            "You're all forgiven." Hitomi grinned brightly, "But it is good to be all together again."

            At that they all wholeheartedly agreed.  Dinner was shortly served and they stuck to topics of Fanelia's affairs, Astoria's affairs, how the Mystic Moon was faring, how Allen was doing as head of the Astorian Royal Knights, and on various anecdotes of everyone seated at the table.  Millerna was glad that her husband and the others at the table took her silent decree of not discussing business during dinner to heart. 

            For Hitomi, dinner was full of remembrances.  She glanced at Van who was seated next to her to Dryden's left.  He and Dryden were engrossed in country politics.  Allen who sat across the table from her was participating in their conversation.  For the most part she was listening to the conversation that had struck up between Merle, Selena and Millerna.  Hitomi noticed how every once in while; Millerna would reach over and squeeze her husband's hand in a show of affection.  Dryden would respond by running his hand up and down her upper forearm.  Hitomi imagined what it would feel like if Van did that to her.  She blinked back the pleasant thought and brought her mind back to the various topics being discussed.  

            Hitomi took the time that she wasn't participating in any conversation to continue her perusal of her friends.  She smiled as she watched Selena get comfortable with everyone.  She still was shy but she certainly had a strong personality.  Although Selena would glance at her brother just in case she said something that he wouldn't approve of, she seemed to have adjusted well with her new situation in life.  Allen for the most part, kept a protective eye on his sister.  Hitomi hoped that his protectiveness wouldn't lead to any misunderstandings.  Hitomi promised herself that as Selena's new friend, she would find a way to ease the tension brewing between a growing young woman and an uncertain older brother.

            Satisfied with her observations, Hitomi hoped that she did the same for their observations of her.  Selena and Merle noticed the far away look in Hitomi's eyes.  "Hitomi?" Merle waved a hand in front of her face, "Where are you?"

            Everyone at the table turned to Hitomi.  "No where." Hitomi rushed, "Just thinking."

            "Good thoughts I hope," Van patted Hitomi's hand.

            Hitomi smiled, "Of course."

            The conversation turned back to politics and the upcoming 21st birthday celebration for Millerna.  Hitomi settled back into the talk, offering comments of her own now and again.  But Hitomi never really returned her full attention to the conversation.  Her mind was suddenly full of thoughts of her sister.

            Dinner ended and Dryden moved the group into the adjoining lounge.  After they were all settled, Allen decided to broach the subject that they had avoided during dinner, "Hitomi, what's going on? What's brought you back to Gaea?"

~Next morning – Myami's inn room~

            "Myami wake up!" Tardus charged into Myami's room and yanked the blanket off of her sleeping form.  Tardus ignored Myami's currently naked figure and threw the blanket back on her.  "How could I have forgotten that you sleep in the nude?" 

            Myami chuckled from under her pillow, "Serves you right for trying to wake me up that way.  You know I'm not a morning person." Myami turned over and keeping her assets fully covered winked playfully at Tardus. 

            Tardus threw his hands up in the air and called to Pristelle, "Could you please make the 'princess' get off her ass and get going?"

            "Coming!" Pristelle came prancing out of Ryley's room, "I just got Ryley up."  She shooed Tardus away and plopped herself next to Myami on the bed.

            Myami groaned and lay back on her stomach, "So what time is it?"

            "Around seven in the morning." Pristelle offered cheerfully.

            "Tardus and his infernal internal clock!" Myami threw the sheets aside and walked to her travel bag.  Pulling out various items of clothing, Myami turned to Pristelle, "Why don't you tell me how you ended up in Ryley's room while I get dressed?"

            Pristelle already accustomed to Myami's occasional nakedness shook her head, "And why should I tell you anything about that?"

            "Cuz I'm curious and you know you're dying to tell me." Myami tugged on her undergarments and then slipped herself into her pants and sleeveless shirt.

            "You know me so well," Pristelle chuckled, "Anyway, I fell asleep in my room first then…."

            Tardus who had been listening in by the doorway shook his head and walked to Ryley's room.  Yil had already been up half an hour ago and was preparing their horses.  He was to join them downstairs for breakfast.  Knocking on Ryley's door, Tardus let himself in.            

            "Pristelle, I'm awake!" Ryley called out as he was getting dressed in the corner of the room.

            "I'm not Pristelle." Tardus clucked his tongue as he sat down in the only chair in the room.  

            Ryley finished buttoning his shirt and sat down on the bed across from Tardus, "So what are you doing in my room?"

            "Avoiding a particular pair of women who seem to be gossiping about how one of them ended up in this room with you."

            Ryley chuckled, "Pristelle can't keep anything from Myami.  We both know that."

            At that the men shared a hearty laugh.  "I don't know if that causes more trouble than good." Ryley began stuffing the rest of his things into his travel bag.  

            "What causes more trouble than good?" Myami stuck her head into the room.  "Pristelle and I are going downstairs now." Myami then wagged her eyebrows at Ryley while giving him an appraising look up and down his body, "Unless you wanna demonstrate for me what you did for Pristelle last night."

            "Myami!" Pristelle slapped the back of Myami's head.

            "Ouch!" Myami indignantly yelled.

            "Come on you," Pristelle dragged Myami's face out of Ryley's room, then popping her head in, "We'll see you downstairs."

            Ryley and Tardus heard the women walk away with Pristelle constantly scolded Myami.  The two men broke into a fit of laughter.  Once they had calmed themselves down, they began to make their way downstairs.  

            Tardus couldn't resist, "So what exactly did you demonstrate for Pristelle?"

            That earned Tardus a well-placed elbow in the ribs.

 ~Next morning – Hitomi's guest room~

            Hitomi awoke to sounds of the ocean outside her guest room window.  She sat up and stretched, taking in a deep breath of fresh air, "I've forgotten how beautiful Astoria is."

She threw her legs over the side of her bed and straightened out her short nightgown.  After taking her turn in the bathing room, Hitomi quickly returned to her room to change.  Being that it was slightly cool due to the breezes from the ocean, Hitomi dressed in similar form-fitting pants, linen shirt, and a fitted short coat for warmth.  Hitomi dried her hair as much as she could then pulled it into a half-ponytail.  Once she was satisfied with her appearance, she dabbed on some strawberry lip-gloss that she had brought with her from Earth and made her way to find Van and the others.

Hitomi hummed to herself as she wandered the palace's halls.  She assumed it was sometime between seven and eight in the morning and that just in case anyone was sleeping, she would wait till someone found her instead of the other way around.  She wandered around until she came upon the balcony where she had seen Millerna kiss Allen.  Stepping out into the open air, Hitomi took in the view.  She walked out to the railing and leaned out slightly.  Hitomi watched the waves crash against the shore.  Even though it was early morning, the harbor was already bustling with traders.  

Hitomi placed her elbows on the railing and leaned her chin on her hands.  After everything she explained last night, it had taken a while for the information to seep in.  Once they had gotten over the initial shock, that's when the questions came.  Hitomi had prepared herself and answered all that she could.  The questions ranged from "Since when do you have a sister?" to "What's going to happen now?".  It was the last question that Hitomi couldn't answer.  All she could offer her friends was that more answers would come once they found Myami.  

Van then put up the offer of joining them on Hitomi's quest.  Allen immediately accepted and turned to Dryden to ask for permission to leave for a while.  Dryden had concurred, although he and Millerna wanted to accompany them, they could not due to the upcoming birthday celebration.  Then suggestions were made to go seek out Duke Cid's aid.  Eries, Millerna's older sister had recently left Astoria to visit him and it would be good for Hitomi to visit Millerna and Eries' nephew.  Hitomi quickly agreed, stating that they would be glad for all the help that they could get.  Dryden promised to send a messenger in the morning to notify Cid of his upcoming visitors.  

With everyone immersed in making a plan of action, Selena took the chance to whisper to Hitomi that she wanted to come with them.  Hitomi enthusiastically agreed and turned to announce that Selena was joining as well.  Allen had not taken Selena's desire to join them to heart.  He had immediately disagreed and had ended up arguing with Hitomi.  Hitomi had jumped up as Selena's champion and ardently took up her cause.  The argument raged for about ten minutes when to everyone's surprise Selena spoke up.  She had thanked Hitomi then turned to her brother and proceeded to put him in his place.  Selena had explained that she was old enough to make her own decisions, that she could be an asset to their journey and that she could take care of herself thanks to his fencing lessons.  For the rest of the night Allen's face held a look of astonishment.

Hitomi laughed lightly at the memory.  It did Selena good to stand up to her brother.  Hitomi only hoped that things would continue to go on that well.  Hitomi cleared her head and watched in silence as the seagulls flew above the water.  Ever since finding out that she was Ryujinbito she had only spread her wings once.  Taking a quick glance around to see if anyone could see her, Hitomi slipped off her shirt.  Keeping on her bra, Hitomi concentrated and released her wings.  

That was how Van found her.  At first Van couldn't believe his eyes.  Then he remembered that Hitomi was like him and he hid in the shadows to watch her.  She was incredibly beautiful.  At this moment he could think of nothing more amazing than Hitomi.  

Hitomi didn't notice her visitor.  Clutching her shirt to her bosom, Hitomi stretched out her wings.  She flapped them once and the rush of air swirled around her.  Hitomi laughed with cheer.  She curled her wings toward her and ran her hand through the soft feathers.  It blew her away that she had something like this.  Suddenly aware that she might be seen, Hitomi quickly willed her wings to retract.  Once she was sure they were gone, she buttoned up her shirt and returned to her position at the balcony railing.

Van smiled to himself.  He remembered what it was like for him when he had discovered he had wings.  Although his mother had forbidden him to use them, Van had snuck off many times to just look at his wings.  Van looked to the woman that he loved.  She was his match in every way, his soul mate.  Something had led him to her this morning and he was glad that it did.  Van grinned as he walked up to Hitomi, "Good morning."

Hitomi looked away from the ocean scenery and into Van's eyes. "I wonder if he saw me." She thought.  Finding her voice again, "Good morning, Van."  Hitomi watched as he nodded and proceeded to join her at the railing.  "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes it is." Van not exactly meaning the view that Hitomi was looking at, "Would you like to join me for breakfast?"

"What about the others?" Hitomi wondered.

"I'm sure they'll either be there or join us soon," Van offered his arm, "Allow me to be your escort."

Hitomi gently linked her arm with his, "Of course."

Van led Hitomi in comfortable silence to the breakfast room.  Van promised himself one thing as he opened the breakfast room's doors, "I promise to take you soaring Hitomi."

As if reading his thoughts, Hitomi looked into his eyes and offered a silent oath of gratitude.

"Good morning you two!" Millerna greeted cheerfully as Van and Hitomi entered the breakfast room, "Please help yourselves." Millerna pointed to the buffet table at the side of the room, "Our cook always prepares the most scrumptious morning meals."

"Will anyone else be joining us?" Hitomi asked as she began making a plate of food.

Millerna took a sip of juice, "Dryden should be here shortly as should Selena.  Allen has already eaten, as he is the early riser among all of us.  What about Merle?"

Van sat down to Millerna's right and responded, "I checked on Merle before finding Hitomi.  She is still sleeping.  We woke her up so early yesterday to make it here by dusk, that she is feeling a bit fatigued."

"Millerna?" Hitomi sat down on the opposite side of the table across from Van.

"Yes, Hitomi?"

"I was wondering that since we're going to be here for two more days if you wouldn't mind showing me around a bit." Hitomi inquired hopefully.

Millerna clapped her hands in excitement, "Of course I'll show you around.  There's so much of Astoria that you haven't seen that I'm dying to show you."

"Arigato, Millerna-sama." Hitomi smiled.

"We'll take Merle and Selena with us and make it a girl's day out." Millerna planned, "I can take you all shopping for dresses to wear to the ball for my birthday."

Hitomi chuckled, "Millerna-sama, please, one thing at a time.  We might not even be back in time for your birthday celebration."

"You better be back in time for my birthday," Millerna grabbed Hitomi's hands, "I can't celebrate it without you.  I would love to meet your sister and all my family will be there.  Believe me Hitomi, I consider you, Van, Merle, even your sister who I haven't met, family."

"I don't know what to say." Hitomi was speechless.  It touched her deeply that Millerna cared enough to consider her family.  She looked to Van and he smiled in support, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet.  And don't say anything.  Just think about coming back in time for my party and keep it in mind while you're finding Myami."

Hitomi nodded and the trio continued eating their breakfast.  Soon after Dryden and Selena walked in and joined them and last but not least Merle came in stretching her arms out and yawning.  "Am I too late?"

"Just about," Van laughed as he finished his tea.  "I for one am done."  Getting out of his chair he made his way to Hitomi and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Have fun today, and if you need anything I'll be with Allen in the soldier's barracks."

Hitomi placed a hand on Van's and thanked him.  The look of attraction that passed between their eyes didn't go unnoticed by the other occupants of the room.  After Van left, Selena turned to Hitomi, "What was that all about?"

"Oh, Millerna-sama is taking all us girls for a day out in the city." Hitomi explained.

"No I mean…" Selena started and caught the look coming from Millerna and Merle.

"What?" Hitomi looked questioningly at the three women.  Dryden shrugged when Hitomi stared at him.

"Nothing." Merle quickly interjected, "Ne, Hitomi-chan.  Why don't you go get ready and by the time you're ready I'll be done eating.  That should be plenty of time for Selena and Millerna-sama to prepare as well."

Hitomi, who got the distinct feeling that she was subtly being asked to leave for a bit, nodded and excused herself from the table, thanking Dryden for his hospitality.  As soon as Hitomi exited, Merle placed her attention on Selena, "Sorry about that, but there are some things that I forgot to tell you about Van and Hitomi."

Selena quizzically stared at Millerna and Merle, "And Millerna-sama knows of this."

"Yes," Merle supplied, "And so does Dryden-sama.  I spoke with them last night after our meeting in the lounge."

Dryden nodded in assurance to Selena, "But Allen does not know yet, but I'm assuming that once Van talks with him he'll understand."

"What does everyone know that I don't know?" Selena was beginning to get impatient.

Merle grinned, "Van and Hitomi are in love.  We're just giving them time to figure it out on their own.  Until it happens, I would tread lightly when it comes to their displays of affection."

"Merle's right." Millerna asserted and gave Dryden a knowing look, "It's more difficult to express one's feelings to another when there are others always asking questions.  Love, at first, is an uneasy emotion.  It should not be trifled with.  Unless Hitomi asks for advice, we should just pretend that what they do is normal."

"I guess I understand," Selena tilted her head, "But how will Onii-chan know once Van talks to him.  If you told Van what you just told me wouldn't that defeat the purpose of letting them figure out their feelings?"

"What we just explained to you, Van does not know of." Dryden continued, "I have a feeling Van is going to spend time with Allen to find out if he still has feelings for her. And if he does, he will stake his claim on Hitomi."

~On the road leading to Astoria~

            "Slow down, Dorser!" Nigel called out in annoyance, "At the rate we're going, the horses won't be able to go the distance that you have planned for today."

            Dorser reluctantly reduced his speed.  His horse was already laboring and they were a good half a day's ride away from a place to get another horse.  Looking for a spot where they could give their horses a rest, Dorser soon spotted a grove that had a small stream of fresh water running through it.  "We will rest there."

            Nigel silently thanked whatever supernatural being out there for coercing his companion into taking a break.  They had left the inn before dawn at Dorser's insistence and Nigel had not been too happy.  After a night of sex with one of the women he had surrounded himself the evening before, Nigel was beginning to feel the strain.  Once at the grove, he leapt off his steed and led it to the stream for it to refresh itself.  Nigel did the same, splashing his face with the cool waters.  "It's about time."

            "Because of me we shaved off a day from our travel time." Dorser sat on a rock near his horse.  "Astoria is not too far beyond those hills.  I'd say about three to four more days."

            Nigel grunted in response and plopped himself in front of the stream, "Is that device of Master Kirok's still pointing in the direction of Astoria?"

            "Yes.  The light grows stronger the closer we get."

            "What guarantee do we have that the sister will still be there once we arrive?"

            Dorser sharpened his dagger on the rock, "None, but the trip to Astoria won't be fruitless."  At Nigel's quizzical look Dorser continued, "Master believes that there are pages missing from the last volume of Ryujinbito spells and prophecies."

            "Which would explain why the researchers are having trouble deciphering it," Nigel began to wipe down the horses with the cool water, "Is one of the pages in Astoria then?'

            "He believes it is," Dorser chewed on a blade of grass, "They're hidden in different treasures.  In Astoria, Master Kirok thinks that the page is hidden in the royal scepter."

            "That's gonna be difficult to just take under Astoria's nose.  Think about the Royal Knights."

            "Don't tell me you're scared of some poorly trained boys.  Besides remember what Master Kirok commanded us to do." Dorser reminded Nigel.

            Nigel's eyes lit up and he nodded in understanding, "Kill anyone who gets in our way."

~Astoria – late evening~

            "I'm getting sleepy!" Pristelle yawned loudly.

            "Don't worry, Pristelle." Myami consoled, "We're going to stop there for the night."

            Pristelle's eyes followed Myami's extended arm to an inviting inn.  They had just reached the gates of Astoria and it had been a very long day.  "Thank the heavens!" She exclaimed.

            As soon as they had entered Astoria, Myami had gotten a strong feeling of familiarity.  Quickly she glanced around the area.  Hitomi was here.  The small group stopped in front of the inn.  Myami turned to Yil and silently motioned for him to secure the area.  Yil nodded his acceptance of her command, got off his horse and began to wander the perimeter of the inn.

            "Trouble?" Ryley asked as he helped Pristelle off of her horse.

            Myami shook her head, "No, just a precaution."  Then leaping off her steed, "She's here, though.  I can feel it."

            "Hitomi?" Tardus began to lead the horses into the inn's stables.

            "Hai." Myami seeing that Pristelle was about to fall asleep standing up turned to Ryley, "Here." She handed him some money, "Why don't you get our rooms and get Pristelle to bed.  It's really late and we can talk about what we need to do tomorrow morning."

            Ryley nodded and half carried, half walked Pristelle into the inn.  Myami waited a bit for Yil and Tardus to return from their tasks.  Once they had both returned, the trio went into the inn to call it a night.  Tomorrow was a new day and they would all search for Myami's sister, Hitomi, then.

~Hitomi's room – Astoria's Palace~

            Hitomi sat on the window seat of the guest room she now occupied.  Dressed in an old t-shirt that she had brought with her from Earth, Hitomi felt comfortable and safe.  How odd it was just three weeks ago she had been on the Mystic Moon, Earth.  Now back on Gaea, she had at first thought that she would feel out of place.  Much to her surprise, it had just felt as if she was coming home.  

            It had been a long day.  Especially since Millerna was her tour guide.  It seemed as if she had endless supplies of energy.  They went everywhere Millerna could think of to show her.  From clothes makers to food vendors, their day had been full of adventure.  

            Millerna's excitement had proved to be catching and it didn't take long before the other three girls had taken on her mood.  Hitomi laughed at the day's antics.  All in all Hitomi had had a great day.  Hitomi leaned her head against the side of the window.  She thought back to the memories of Myami.  Now that she did remember, all the feelings of love she had for Myami reinforced themselves in her mind.  Myami was and would be her rock.  She was family and she knew that whatever it was that was approaching, she could rely on Myami.  

            Hitomi thought also of Van.  She could not forget about him.  He too had proved to be another rock in Hitomi's life.  Her love for him had only grown stronger the last three weeks.  Van had gone out of his way to make her feel at home and he had succeeded and for that Hitomi would always be grateful.  Just his presence comforted her.  

            Then there were the rest of their friends: Merle, Millerna and Dryden, Allen, Selena, Cid, and Eries.  Once they were all together, including Myami, Hitomi knew that things would be okay.  Hitomi thought for a moment and decided that tomorrow she would do another tarot reading to see if she could find the forest kingdom that had appeared in her last vision.  Myami was close.  She could feel it.  Saying a quick prayer of thanks and luck, Hitomi stepped away from the window and went to bed.  

~Courtyard~

            Unbeknownst to Hitomi, her time by the window was being watched by two men.  Each man watching Hitomi from opposite sides of the courtyard didn't even realize that he wasn't alone.  On one side was Van, wishing with all of his heart that he could find just the right words to burst into Hitomi's room right at that moment to confess his love.  On the other side stood Allen.  For Allen it had been five years of thoughts of Hitomi that had drawn him to her window.  After his conversation with Van he had to come to terms with what he still felt for the beautiful woman.

~Flashback~

            Clang! Crash! Clang!  The sounds of the practice field filled Allen's ears.  As captain of the royal guard, Allen was in charge of keeping all those under his command sharp and ready for action.  Although it had been five years since the last time a sword was even really needed, Allen's troop was still the best in all of Gaea.  

            Allen stepped slightly away from the practicing soldiers to observe everyone's progress.  As he watched his mind wandered to the one thought that he had been trying to avoid for the last three days: Hitomi.  Ever since Dryden had informed him of a Fanelian messenger arriving and that the message was that Hitomi had returned and was coming to Astoria, Allen couldn't stop thinking about his unrequited love for her.  He still did not know what Hitomi actually felt for him or for Van, but he knew that he had to find out.  He was fully prepared to act on the feelings that still dominated his mind and heart to discover if Hitomi was really the one he was meant to be with.  

            Allen looked up to find Van approaching him from the entrance of the practice field.  Allen smiled in greeting, "Van."

            "Ohayo, Allen." Van motioned to the various swords on a stand near the wall, "I came to see if you felt like testing my skills."

            Allen raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?  I mean, you have yet to fully defeat me." Allen added cockily.

            "We'll see about that my friend." Van picked up a sword and saluted Allen with it.

            Allen chose his weapon and the fight began.  Neither one holding back, they soon drew the attention of the entire field.  The soldiers were all rooting for their favorite and the crowd was soon drawing on lookers from the castle.  Blow for blow the two combatants seemed to be equally matched.  Thrust, parry, block, thrust, parry, and block: so continued the pattern.  Allen was impressed with Van's improvement.  It seemed that Van had kept practicing after the Great War.  Allen winced as Van's last blow shook his arm.

Van grimaced as his stamina began to wane.  Allen was still as good as he always was.  Their duel had gone on for the last seven minutes and it seemed to be taking its toll on the fighters.  Neither dueler could take an advantage over the other.  Van's face grew serious as he remembered why he had come out here in the first place.  Ever since he had seen the way Allen had looked at Hitomi when they had first arrived, Van couldn't help but feel threatened.  He knew how close they had once been during the Great War.  Because he still did not know how Hitomi felt towards him, Allen was competition for her heart.  Van needed to know how Allen felt.  He didn't know what compelled him to challenge Allen but it was quickly releasing a lot of the pent up aggression he didn't even know he had.  Another clash sounded between their swords, "I love her." Van grunted out.

Allen was taken by surprise, "What?" He almost missed blocking Van's sword.

Van advanced, "You heard me."

"Then why are you telling me?" Allen swung down his sword.

"I'm telling you because I want you to stay away from her.  I want you to be no more than her friend." 

Allen gave Van a small smile, "And what if that isn't my intention?"

"Then next time we duel," Van stepped back and dropped his sword.  He extended his hand to Allen and waited till they clasped arms, "It will have to be for real."

~End Flashback~

            Allen turned away from the window once Hitomi had stepped out of view.  Although he didn't tell Van exactly how he felt about Hitomi, he knew that whatever it was it couldn't, wouldn't be ignored.

            Van stirred at the sound of movement coming from the other side of the yard.  He saw Allen quietly making his way back into the palace.  Van looked back up to Hitomi's window and found that she had left.  "Probably to get some sleep." He thought to himself.  Van scratched the back of his head as he too made his way to back into the castle.  He didn't expect to see Allen there.  Although he had already spoken with Allen, Van couldn't shake the feeling that Allen may still be in love with Hitomi.  Van shook his head.  If he was ever going to expect to win Hitomi's heart, he had better think of something fast.  Van just didn't think he would ever compare to someone like Allen.  

~Somewhere near Vastras~

            Nigel stirred as the carriage ran over a bump in the road.  Seated across from him was Dorser.  Upon Dorser's insistence they were traveling through the night on a hired carriage.  It would take them to Vastras by morning and another two days would be shaved off their travel time.  They had only stopped long enough to change horses for the carriage twice.  

            Nigel, thinking Dorser was asleep, opened his eyes to appraise the carriage.  Dorser was unbearably serious but he did have taste.  Nigel approved of their style of travel.  Although it annoyed him to no end that they had to travel by night, it made a lot of sense.  He stared at his companion.  Through the years they had competed in everything, including Myami's affections.  Dorser had been the clear victor in that altercation, but soon had lost it all when she had left.  They then competed for the Master's favor and Dorser had once again out done Nigel.  He wondered why he was never really bitter about it all.  Nigel shrugged it off.  Dorser was the closest thing he had to a friend and although they didn't always get along he knew that they would always be loyal to one another.  "I promise next time, though, I will be the one on top." Nigel whispered to himself as he closed his eyes and returned into the sandman's clutches.

            Dorser kept his eyes closed as he heard Nigel stir in his sleep.  It had been essential for them to take this carriage.  Without it they would have to still travel for a while to reach Astoria.  Dorser heard Nigel sigh and fall back asleep.  Turning to look out of the small window, he thought about what Myami might be like today.  He had let himself get too close to her and had almost allowed himself to go along with her when she had escaped.  But Dorser hadn't allowed that.  Instead he had cut all ties to her and chose the power that Master Kirok had been willing to give him.  To Dorser, power was everything.  He had once fancied himself in love with Myami and he knew Myami had once returned that love, but they were young back then.  When faced with the choice to either leave or stay, he knew he had broken her heart when he had chosen to remain under Master Kirok's tutelage.

            Dorser took out the small instrument that the Master had given him.  It's light shined brighter the closer they got to Astoria.  Myami's sister was there, and somehow he knew Myami would be there too.  Surely she would risk being found by Master Kirok to venture out and find her sister.  If she were there, Dorser would make her see why he did what he did.  For him, he wasn't worth anything without power, but Myami had never been able to envision that.  She had told him that he didn't need power to love her.  He had slapped her then.  It was the only time he had ever raised a hand to her.  He had gone on to explain that power was everything and that with it he would shape the world to his liking.  He would no longer be the victim of anything.

"Myami," Dorser uttered, "I have never forgotten you."

~End Chapter Four~

Thanks all for reading this installment of Homecoming.  The second part to Reunions will be out next week.  As always I expect some reviews, PLEASE!!!  It seems that there are a lot of readers, but not a lot of reviews.  Of the reviews I've gotten so far, thank you so much for those.  You're the ones that keep me writing on.  Just knowing that you're pleased with my work helps lend some inspiration.  So don't forget to review, whether it is good or bad (more good though, I hope), and let me know what you're thinking.  Oh, and before I forget, let me know if you can't link to any of my stories.  I've informed fanfiction.net of the problem, but if it still occurs, just e-mail me at jayli123@rocketmail.com, and I'll send you the chapter that you can't read.  Thanks again!!! AND REVIEW LIKE CRAZY!!!! 

Ja ne! Jayli.


	5. Chapter Five: ReunionsPart Two

            Hello again my faithful readers, and another hello to all you first timers.  Welcome to Chapter 5 of my story.  I want to say a special thanks to all that reviewed after the last chapter.  I really appreciate it.  All of the reviews were helpful and insightful.  Once again THANK YOU!!!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Escaflowne; it's characters, plots, themes, etc.  Somebody else very lucky owns it and I kick myself everyday wishing that I were the intelligent bastard who thought it up first.  

Anyway with that all out of the way, welcome to Vision of Escaflowne: Homecoming.  Read on and enjoy.  

Chapter 5: Reunions – Part Two

            Myami sat up in the room that she had Ryley pay for.  As far as she knew her friends were already in bed.  Pristelle, of course, had been the first one to slip into her own dream world.  Ryley and her had decided to share a room, so for Pristelle's sake Ryley drifted off as soon as she did.  Then there was Tardus and Yil.  She really didn't know if they were asleep.  Sure they probably were both lying down, but both were known to stay up and keep watch.  Myami had already tried to lie down, but had found that she was too restless to actually sleep.  It was as if all her nerves were humming with some unseen energy.  Ever since they had reached Astoria, Myami couldn't help but feel that Hitomi was near.  Deciding that she wasn't going to get any sleep, Myami got dressed and quietly crept out of the inn.  

The streets of Astoria were quiet and deserted.  Myami took in a deep breath.  She could smell the ocean.  It had been so long since she had seen the ocean.  Heading in the direction of sea breezes, Myami hummed an old tune she had long ago thought she had forgotten. 

Her path to the ocean led her through Astoria's many shops and residences.  Of course they were all closed and locked up for the night, but Myami could just imagine what they would all be like once the sun's rays signaled another day.  She couldn't help but stare at the dimmed beauty of the city.  Knowing she had a ways to go before reaching the shoreline, Myami picked up her pace.  

Once she had reached her destination, Myami sat herself down right at the water's edge, the waves just touching her feet.  Myami watched as her feet began to sink into the wet sand.  Wave after wave lulled a sense of calm into its observer.  Then an idea occurred to Myami.  "Why didn't I think of this before?" Myami slapped a hand to her forehead. "She's my sister, I should be able to link if she's in the city."

Myami closed her eyes and thought of Hitomi.   Slowly an image of Hitomi appeared in her mind.  Myami smiled.  Hitomi looked so much like herself, with the exception of her sandy blond hair.  Hitomi was certainly older than the 8 year old she once knew.  Myami found herself wondering how tall she would be.  Suddenly excited with the prospect of actually seeing Hitomi, Myami continued to examine her sister.  She seemed to be asleep in what looked like a very comfortable bed.  Myami concentrated harder.  Maybe if she looked around Hitomi she would be able to find out where in this city she was.

Myami tried to take a look around the area in which her sister lay sleeping when she noticed that Hitomi was opening her eyes.  Without thinking, Myami called out through the link, "Hello Tom-Tom."  The last thing Myami saw before she blacked out was Hitomi's astonished face.

~Hitomi's room~

"Hello Tom-Tom."  Hitomi jolted upright at the sound of a voice in her room.  Through her haze of sudden fear, Hitomi sent out a blast of psychic energy.  Hitomi clutched the sheets and looked cautiously around the room.  Sensing that she was alone, Hitomi felt herself relax.  Who was that calling out to her? And why did "Tom-Tom" sound so familiar?  Finally understanding what exactly just occurred, she began to rub her temples.

In self-defense, she had sent out enough energy to knock out whoever had been establishing a mind link.  Who could be trying to establish a mind link with her?  As far as she knew only people with a strong enough connection, such as relations or being in love, would be able to create a stable mind link.  Hitomi reached out with her mind, systematically checking everyone she knew in the castle.  All she found was that everyone was asleep.  She knew that she wouldn't be able to find the mind that had tried to connect with hers because she had knocked them out, but maybe she could at least find the base of the psionic energy.

Hitomi stood up from her bed and threw open the window of the room.  Holding her hands out and concentrating, Hitomi sent out feelers of energy.  Unfortunately she was limited to within the castle walls and Hitomi sighed in defeat.  Too tired and drained to think about it now, Hitomi slowly shut her windows and returned to bed.  She would tell Van in the morning after she gave her mind some rest.  She had recently discovered that her powers were growing ever since she had returned to Gaea, but she knew that during this process their usage would continue to drain her almost to the point of exhaustion.  

Hitomi yawned.  Tomorrow would be soon enough to find out what had happened.  Hitomi smiled before closing her eyes.  Besides, she knew whoever it was should be sleeping soundly until morning.

~Shoreline~

            Yil had followed Myami through the streets of Astoria.  He had heard her leave her room and had silently watched her through her small journey.  Yil had smiled when he saw her curl up like the little girl he once knew.  She had been radiating psionic pulses, probably searching for her sister.  So he had stood and watched over the dear friend that had lit a candle of hope in his life.  

            When he had seen Myami collapse after the surge of energy that had penetrated into her mind from an outside force, Yil had run to her fallen figure.  He was nowhere near Myami's capability but he knew enough to set up a psychic shield.  

            Picking up Myami, Yil made his way back to the inn.  It was almost dawn and Tardus and the others would be up soon.  From the force of the psychic blast, Yil estimated that Myami would be out at least for five hours, maybe even less than that.  Upon reaching the inn, he crept as quietly as he could up the stairs.  Nudging Myami's door open with his foot, Yil gently placed her onto the bed.  Yil smiled as he finally realized the magnitude of what had just occurred.  He knew that Myami had probably been searching for Hitomi.  The feedback of energy could only mean that Myami had found her.  

            Yil closed the door to Myami's room and headed for Tardus'.  Tardus would want to know about his discovery.

~Vastras~

            Nigel and Dorser had finally reached the final leg of their journey.  Nigel had been able to convince Dorser that they needed at least two hours of decent rest before they saddled up and headed for Astoria.  Only one more day and Nigel would be able to test out his new skills.  Sure he had practiced with fellow soldiers but he had never put his new powers to full strength.  Knowing he would have the opportunity to do what he wished once they reached Astoria excited Nigel.  They would be in Astoria by dusk tomorrow; maybe even earlier if Dorser stayed true to the pattern they had created on this journey.  

            Nigel yawned and headed for the room he had paid for.  He had only two hours of sleep ahead of him and he was going to make the best of it.

            Dorser, already in his own room, stared at the ceiling.  He knew that he wouldn't get any sleep.  Two hours of rest would be enough for him to sustain himself for their next part of the mission.  He thought to the possible hidden page of the Ryujinbito prophecies.  If it were truly in the scepter, a lot of people would have to die before they would be able to get their hands on it.  Dorser knew that the scepter was only taken out for the King's use on special occasions.  Otherwise it was heavily guarded in a vault underneath the castle.  

            He had already arranged for their horses and food to be ready upon their departure from Vastras.  It would only take them till dusk to reach Astoria's gates.  He didn't want to alert the entire city to their presence, so he knew it was best to start their attack from within the castle walls.  

            Now closer to the city, Dorser was even more sure that Myami would be there looking for her sister.  He felt his blood sing with excitement.  Soon he would be able to face her.  She had been the only one to match his skills and he was itching to show her all the new things he had learned.

~Next Morning – Castle~

            "Hitomi?" Van knocked lightly on the door, "Are you awake?"  Van put his ear to the door.  He had not seen her at breakfast and had tried looking for her in the same place where he had found her the day before.  When he hadn't seen her there either he had returned to the breakfast room to see if she had appeared there.  She hadn't been there either and that was when Selena had suggested that maybe Hitomi had wanted to sleep in.  So here he was standing at her door, "Hitomi?"

            Hitomi sat up and stretched.  Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Hitomi wrapped the blanket around her and opened the door, "Morning, Van.  What can I do for you?"

            "Nothing, really." Van nervously rubbed the back of his neck.  Now that he had found her, Van didn't know what to say.  Finally finding his voice again, Van smiled, "You didn't come down to breakfast and I got a little worried."

            "I'm sorry," Hitomi motioned for Van to enter her room as she made her way to her travel bag.  "Should I have been down there?  I didn't offend Millerna-sama or Dryden-sama did I?"  Hitomi pulled some items out of her bag and went behind the dressing screen.

            Van sat tensely as he realized that she was going to change her clothes while he was in the room with her.  Even though he couldn't see behind the screen, he knew that it couldn't be at all proper for him to be in the room while a woman was changing.  Just knowing it was Hitomi behind the screen began to inspire his imagination.  He knew her skin was soft from all the times he had kissed her forehead and cheek and the times he had held her hand.  Van closed his eyes, as images of what Hitomi would look like naked invaded his mind.

            "Van?" Hitomi stepped out from behind the screen fully dressed, "You didn't answer my question."

            Van's eyes flew open and he knew he was blushing.  Hitomi looked at him quizzically and he quickly shook his head and put his imagination away.  "Sorry."

            Hitomi sighed, "Weren't you paying attention?"

            "Of course," Van quickly searched his mind for what he knew Hitomi had asked of him, "And no, you didn't offend anyone." Van smiled, proud that he had answered her earlier question.

            "Good," Hitomi was still unsure of the look she had seen on Van's face but knew that the look wasn't a bad one so she decided to leave it be.  Then remembering what she had wanted to tell him, Hitomi began straightening things up in the room, "Van, I think someone was calling out to me last night."

            At that Van's attention was peaked, "Calling out to you? How?"

            "Hai," Hitomi sat across from Van on the chair by the desk, "You know how we can talk to each other through our minds?" Hitomi waited for Van to nod, "Well I think that whoever was calling out was doing just that.  They were trying to connect to my mind."

            "What happened?" 

            "Well at first I was scared and I sent out a psychic charge."

            "What's that?" Van was curious about what Hitomi could do.  She had confided in him that she could feel her powers growing and he had in turn let her in on his secret of manifesting some powers of his own.  

            Hitomi thought for a moment, "It's kind of a reflex defense.  I sent a strong blast of energy back through the mind link, shutting down their powers momentarily.  In short I blacked out whoever tried reaching me."

            "Do you know who called you?"

            "That's just it.  As far as I know only closely connected people can form a mind link.  Like us, we're best friends.  Then there's family and…"

            Van grinned, "Hitomi, that's it."

            'What's it?"

            "Family." Van nudged the idea.  

            Hitomi's face lit up.  "Oh my god."  Hitomi smiled as the ramifications of what she had just discovered sank in, "No wonder 'Tom-Tom' sounded so familiar." She thought to herself.  Then out loud to Van, "I don't know why I didn't figure it out sooner."

            Van nodded in understanding.  "We've got to tell the others.  It looks like we don't have to journey to your dream forest."

~Noon – Dryden's den~

            "I still can't believe she's here." Hitomi was so excited.  Myami was here.  Now all they had to find out was where in Astoria she was.  After Hitomi and Van had explained about the event that had happened to Hitomi last night, their group of friends had spent the last part of the morning discussing ideas of how to find Myami.  They had all agreed that Dryden would send some people out into the city with the description Hitomi had provided to start their search.  

            "So when are we going to go out and help look?" Merle was just as excited as Hitomi.

            Millerna stood, "I'm ready now.  The messengers have been out for about two hours now.  That should have given them plenty of time to spread the word through the city.  If anything people will be shoving all the black haired, green eyed women onto our path."

            Selena giggled at Millerna's image of what would happen, "Somehow I don't think it will be exactly like that."

            "Hitomi," Dryden scratched his chin, "Once you and your sister are reunited, are you going to be leaving immediately on the next part of your quest?"

            "Hai.  Finding Myami will answer a lot of questions, but it won't change the fact that Gaea and the Mystic Moon are still in danger."

            That comment sobered up the group a bit.  They already knew about the foretold danger.  "One world dies, the other disappears." Allen quietly said.

            "All the more reason we should get going," Merle responded, "Like Millerna-sama said, the messengers should have gotten the description out to enough people by now."

            Van nodded, "All right we should split up.  We'll cover more area that way.  Will you be joining us Dryden-sama?"

            "Hai.  Millerna and Selena can accompany me.  We'll search Astoria's eastern area."  

            Allen was about to protest Selena going with Dryden but Merle stopped him by grabbing his hand, "Allen and I will search the western area."

            "That leaves the southern area for Hitomi and me." Van stated.

            "If anyone finds her.  Just concentrate on me." Hitomi suggested.  "I should be able to hear you calling out to me.  Then I can inform the others and we'll join you."

            Everyone nodded and began to head out.   At the front door of the palace Hitomi turned to her friends.  "Arigato, minna.  I don't know what I'd do without any of you."

            Selena walked up to Hitomi and gently embraced her.  "Arigato, Hitomi-chan.  But we would be the one's lost without you."

            Hitomi gazed gratefully at everyone.  A single tear slipped onto her cheek.

            "Enough of this mushy stuff," Merle grinned playfully, "The sooner we find Myami the better."

            Hitomi released Selena and nodded.   After some last minute instructions the group split up to find Hitomi's sister.

~Noon – Between Vastras and Astoria~

            Dorser and Nigel had stopped to relieve themselves, eat a quick lunch and rest their horses.  They still had a good five hours more before they would reach Astoria.  Dorser turned to the trees as Nigel came back buttoning his pants.  "Did you save me some of that?" 

            Dorser threw the last piece of the bread at Nigel.  Nigel caught it and bit out a chunk, "What is it?"

            Dorser shook his head.  Ever since they had gotten on the road to Astoria, he had gotten a feeling of foreboding.  Gazing over the expanse of road, Dorser cleared his mind.  Dorser had long ago trained his latent psychic abilities to sense other psychics.  Although he wasn't as powerful as Master Kirok, Dorser was skilled with what power he had claimed.  After finding that he couldn't sense anyone within the near vicinity besides Nigel, Dorser blew out the breath he had been holding.  "Time to go."

            Nigel nodded in response and vaulted onto his horse.  He waited until Dorser had mounted his horse and the duo once again set out on their path.

~Noon – Myami's room at the inn~

            "Pristelle." Myami whined, "You gotta let me out of here.  Hitomi's out there."

            Pristelle clucked her tongue at the pacing woman, "Your heard Tardus.  Ryley and Yil will assist him on the search today.  You are to stay in here and rest."

            Myami knelt down next to Pristelle and placed her head in Pristelle's lap, "But I don't want to stay in here.  I should be out there looking for her.  She is MY sister after all.  Please Pristelle.  Pretty please."

            "You know you can be such a child sometimes." Pristelle pushed Myami off of her lap.  

            Myami landed in a heap on the floor.  She looked up hopefully at Pristelle. "Does this mean that you're going to disobey Tardus and come with me to look for Hitomi."

            "No," Pristelle calmly replied and returned to reading the book she had brought along with her.

            "Pristelle!"

~Western Quarter~

            "Come on, Allen." Merle dragged him along by the hand, "Don't be such a worry wart."

            Allen shook Merle off him and crossed his arms across his chest. "Excuse me.  I have never been nor will I ever be a worry wart."

            "Yes you are," Merle took the same stance as Allen and faced him.  "First you worried about Hitomi-chan during the Great War and now you worry endlessly about your sister.  Selena is a big girl you know."

            "She still needs someone to protect her," Allen protested.  

            Merle couldn't believe that she was having this conversation with Allen.  "Selena is 21 years old.  She's been trained by you how to use a sword.  She still has Dilandau's quick reflexes, although, thank god, none of his insanities.  She's grown up."  When Allen didn't respond, Merle continued, "She may need protecting once in a while, but for the most part I happen to think that she's very capable."

            Allen stood silently as everything Merle had just told him sank in.  Each and every word rang true.  Selena had grown up and he was still treating her as if she were 12.  Allen shook his head, what a fool he had been.  "I still don't like it."

            Merle laughed at the unsteady acceptance Allen was beginning to display, "No one ever said that you were going to like it.  All you have to do is accept it."  Merle linked an arm through Allen's arm and began to walk, "Just let Selena discover who she is.  I'm sure that's all she wants.  She still needs her big brother."

            Allen comforted himself with that and the two friends continued their search.

~Eastern Quarter~

            Selena sighed as she shielded her eyes looking up at the sun, "It's about three in the afternoon and still no sign of Myami."

            "I know, " Dryden turned to Millerna, "How are you doing?"

            Millerna smiled and caressed Dryden's cheek lovingly, "I'm doing just fine, my love.  Besides being a little tired, I think I'm up for more searching.  Although something tells me we should have brought out our horses."

            "I know what you mean.  I wonder how the others are doing." Dryden kissed his wife's hand.

            "Well, we haven't heard anything from Hitomi, so it's safe to assume that no one has seen Myami yet.  The one thing we have on our side is that the city is spreading the word of finding a black-haired, green-eyed woman.  But so far no one is throwing those kinds of women onto our path." Selena winked at Millerna.

            Millerna mock pouted, "You would think that they would do so after their King and Queen have commanded it."

            "Millerna-sama," Selena shook her head and giggled, "I guess we just have to do it the old fashioned way and ask around."

            "You're right." Dryden declared.  Then offering his arms to both Millerna and Selena, "We should keep on going.  We only have a little bit more to explore than we can go and join one of the other groups to help."

            Millerna and Selena took Dryden's offered arms and the trio once again set out on their task.

~Southern Quarter~

            "Anything?" Van placed a comforting hand on Hitomi's shoulder.  They had been searching for the last four hours and there was still no sign of Myami.  

            Hitomi let out a deep breath, "I try reaching out to her, but it seems that every time I get to where she might be I'm being blocked."

            "A barrier?" Van thought for a moment. "Could it be that she's put up some defenses since last night?"

            "I guess," Hitomi smiled hopefully at Van, "Let's keep looking a bit longer.  If we don't find anything by sundown, like Dryden suggested, we'll just return to the castle and search again tomorrow."

            "Are you disappointed?" Van asked as they began walking again.

            "Hai," Hitomi looked out into the crowded street. "I know I didn't send enough to keep her out cold all day.  I would hope that she would be looking for me."

            "Maybe she's just a bit disoriented.  You did say so yourself that because your powers are growing that it's sometimes hard to control.  You could have sent her enough to be asleep all day." Van offered comfortingly.

            "I suppose."

            Van saw the look of disbelief on her face and sought to pacify it, "We still have a good hour or so before we should return to the palace.  Let's put it to good use, huh?"

            Hitomi nodded.  Van took Hitomi's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.  Then still holding her hand, Van led Hitomi through the streets of Astoria.

~Astoria's gates~

            "Dorser!" Nigel reined in his steed.  "We're here."

            Dorser nodded in response to Nigel and motioned for them to dismount, "We go on from here on foot."

            Nigel complied and took their horses into Astoria on foot.  They walked toward the western portion of the city, foregoing the first three inns they came upon.  Once they reached an establishment that Dorser approved of they stabled their horses and went inside.  

            "Why here?" Nigel inquired, "We passed three perfectly decent places."

            "We're closer to the castle this way."

            Nigel noticed the look on Dorser's face. "We're going out to look for the sister right now aren't we."

            "Hai."

            Nigel shook his head and stepped back out into Astoria's still bustling streets.  After Dorser had paid for two rooms, he stepped out to join Nigel.  Dorser pulled out the tracking device that Master Kirok had given them.  He pointed the small instrument towards the castle and slowly swept his arm across the city.  Nigel watched as the light grew brighter the closer the instrument got to the southern section of the city.  When Dorser was satisfied with the light's intensity he put the device away, "We head that way."

            Another look passed across Dorser's features.  Nigel stopped Dorser from walking away, "What is it now?"

            "Myami," Dorser's eyes grew dark, "I can feel her.  She's here too."

            At that Nigel grinned, "What a big day: a family reunion."  Nigel released Dorser and let him lead the way.

~Southern Quarter~

            "I knew you wouldn't let me down," Myami stretched her arms above her head and took in a deep breath of fresh air.  

            Pristelle nervously twisted her hands together, checking to make sure that the guys hadn't come back yet, "Okay, that's enough time outside." She reached out to pull Myami back into the inn.

            Myami deftly danced away from Pristelle, "Come on, Prisy.  Please let's go help look for Hitomi."

            "Oh no you don't.  You promised that all you wanted was some fresh air and now you've had some, so lets get back to your room." 

            "Pristelle." Myami had had enough of waiting for Tardus and the others to return in order to learn if they had found Hitomi.  Taking her most authoritative tone she looked Pristelle in the eye, "Hitomi is MY sister.  I NEED to be the one looking for her."

            Pristelle could see that Myami was getting impatient.  She only used that type of tone once she was starting to get upset.  And for Pristelle, she'd rather have Tardus upset than Myami, "All right.  I give."

            At Pristelle's answer Myami broke into a huge grin, "Don't worry, I'll handle Tardus." Myami hugged Pristelle, "Now come on.  Let's go and find Hitomi.  Oh and before I forget can you please negate Yil's dark magic.  He used it to create a protective barrier.  Your white magic should do the trick."

            Pristelle sighed and extended her arms.  She closed her eyes and chanted a short spell.  Myami watched as Pristelle softly glowed a bright white.  When Pristelle was done she smiled at Myami, "Happy now.  Anything else Princess?" Pristelle mock bowed to Myami.

            "No nothing else that I require for the time being," Myami laughed as she began to walk away, "But I will be sure to let you know when I think of something."

            "Oh you!" Pristelle caught up to Myami and pinched her side.

            Around the corner, Ryley, Yil and Tardus were coming back after searching for any information leading to the whereabouts of Hitomi.  As far as they could tell, Hitomi had been a hero of the Great War.  Although the war had never found them and their haven, stories of the war had reached their ears.  

            "Myami's going to flip when we tell her that Hitomi has been in Gaea before," Ryley stopped at a nearby bench and sat down.  

            Tardus plopped down next to Ryley, "I still can't believe it.  She was here five years ago only to return to the Mystic Moon.  The people here almost revere her."

            "I basically found out the same thing." Yil offered, "It seems that Myami's little sister is famous."

            "It certainly does." Ryley stretched his legs out and leaned against the back of the bench.  

            Tardus sat quietly thinking about the information they had gathered.  Except for the castle and the western quarter, they had searched the entire city.  After finding out from Yil what had happened early this morning with Myami, they had immediately begun planning how to find Hitomi.  They had gone out as soon as the sun had peaked over the horizon.  Leaving Pristelle to "baby sit" Myami, they had separated and scoured Astoria.  Around noon they had met up to eat at a local restaurant.  They had each discussed their findings thus far and agreed that splitting up again would cover more area.  After they had finished their meal, Tardus suggested that they continue the search and meet back at the inn around four.  

            Here they sat, not too far from the inn, resting a bit before joining their female companions.  "You know," Ryley broke the silence. "Myami must've been awake for about 7 hours now."

            Yil caught on, "She must be pretty pissed if Pristelle was able to keep her in doors all day."

            "You're right." Tardus looked up at the sky, "It's about 5 now.  I think it's time that I face the music."  Tardus stood up and brushed his pants off.

            Yil shook his head and patted Tardus on the back, "Don't worry, you have Ryley and me to protect you."

            "Count me out of that!" Ryley laughed, "The last time Myami was upset with Tardus they busted up my hut cuz I was trying to protect him.  Myami's not my favorite person, when she's angry."

            Tardus rubbed his temples and sighed, "Ryley's right.  When Myami's angry, she lets you know it."

            Ryley stood and motioned for the guys to join him, "You know I've only seem Myami really angry twice: the time with my hut and the time with Dorser.  Other than that, Myami is diffused pretty easily or she doesn't really get angry at all." 

            "He's right," Yil added. "We should get back anyway.  Pristelle must be pulling her hair out by now."

            The trio shared a laugh and began to walk wordlessly to the inn.  

            Hitomi turned to one of the tables outside of a vender, "Van do you think we could sit over there." Hitomi pulled out her tarot cards, "I'd like to do a reading before we head back to the castle."        

            "I don't see why we can't." Van walked ahead of Hitomi to ask the vendor if it was all right for them to use the table temporarily.  After the vendor nodded in agreement, Van motioned for Hitomi to come and sit down.  

            "The vendor says that we can use the table as long as we need it." Van took the seat next to Hitomi. "Are you going to use the cards to look for Myami?"

            "We've already tried out necklaces and our powers.  The last thing I haven't tried is the cards," Hitomi shuffled the cards.

            "What about that barrier?  Will the cards allow you to see through it?" 

            Hitomi shuffled the cards once more then began to deal them, "I don't know.  I'm hoping that she's put the barrier down."

            Van remained silent as he watched Hitomi perform the reading.  He watched as familiar cards presented themselves:  La Luna, The Swords, and La Reyna.  Van looked up at Hitomi.  Her eyes seemed to have taken on a glassy quality.

            For Hitomi the cards she was seeing were somehow different, as if they were glowing with some unseen force.  She felt herself go into a trance as a vision began to claim her senses.  It wasn't as powerful as the first vision she had in Gaea, but it was equally important.  The vision revealed the streets of Astoria.  Hitomi found that she could navigate this vision as she had in the others.  Moving cautiously, Hitomi studied her surroundings.  It seemed familiar somehow.  Then suddenly she stood face to face with Myami.  Myami wore her hair in a high ponytail, which made her slightly darker than skin tone birthmark stand out.  It was her green eyes so similar to her own that confirmed for Hitomi that this was her sister.  

            Hitomi smiled as she watched Myami talk to a smaller woman standing next to her.  They seemed to be looking for her.  Hitomi's heart was filled with joy.  She knew Myami would search for her.  This would make finding each other so much easier.  She observed the petite woman pointing at someone with surprise on her face.  Myami turned to where she was pointing at and the surprise that had first appeared on her face quickly turned into terror.  The vision ended as Myami ran through Hitomi screaming out her name.

            "Hitomi?" Van knew she had just had a vision.  The glassy look was retreating from her eyes and Van gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hitomi?"

            Hitomi's eyes finally returned to normal and she gasped, "Van, Myami is here.  Something is going to happen and it's going to happen soon.  We have to call the others."  Hitomi quickly shut her eyes and concentrated on her friends.  

            Selena looked to Millerna and Dryden, "She's found her.  They're near the southern gates of Astoria."

            "Hitomi's found her, " Merle turned to Allen, "This way."  

            "Are they coming?" Van asked.

            "Hai." Hitomi stood and began looking around her. "They're on their way."

            "What's going to happen?"

            "In the vision, Myami is somewhere near here.  She's searching Astoria with another woman.  The other woman pointed at something and when Myami turned to see what it was, she screamed out my name."

            Van understood the urgency of the situation, "Then lets keep our eyes open."

            A few feet away Dorser had spotted Hitomi.  It was remarkable.  The sister's resemblance to Myami was unmistakable.  Those green eyes and facial features.  If it hadn't been for the sandy blonde hair Dorser would have certainly mistaken her for Myami.  "There she is."

            Nigel's gaze followed to where Dorser was pointing to, "Shit! She's Myami's splitting image."

            Dorser grunted, "Are you ready?"

            "If we grab her first, won't we draw attention, " Nigel pointed out.

            "You're right."  Dorser agreed and found an idea that was very appealing, "Shoot her."

            "What?"

            "Shoot her.  See that man she's with, " Dorser waited until Nigel saw him.

            "That looks like the Fanelian king." Nigel remembered from their lessons with Master Kirok, "So what happens when I shoot her?"

            "She's apparently his friend.  If you injure her enough, he'll be sure to take her to the castle.  Being royalty that's where he'll be staying for the duration of his visit."

            "And if she's taken to the castle to recover, we'll be able to kill two birds with one stone." Nigel finished Dorser's thought.

            "Exactly."

            "Well who could say no to a little carnage." Nigel held out his hand and aimed.

            Everything else that happened after that moment occurred in slow motion for Van.  Hitomi yelled out Myami's name and began to run to the woman she had identified.  Van watched happily as the woman beside Myami pointed out Hitomi to her.  Myami turned and smiled.  Then the look of happiness changed to one of terror.  

            Van saw a beam of light head straight for Hitomi from the left.  He began to run after Hitomi.  

            Myami had seen the same thing and also broke into a run, "Hitomi!"

            Hitomi froze as her vision sprung to life.  

~End Chapter Five~

Hope you all enjoyed that.  I'm so sorry for the delay.  As most people know it was spring break and I went out of town for a couple of days, thus being away from my computer.  When I returned though, I did burn the midnight oil to get this chapter out as soon as I could.  Once again thank you for reading and please don't forget to review.  The number of reviews that I have is nowhere near the number of hits I've received.  So as always I URGE YOU TO REVIEW!!! 

To all my readers I apologize profusely for the delay, but I promise to have the next chapter out a week from the release of this chapter.  So stay tuned for Chapter Six.  

Thank you again! Ja ne! Jayli.


	6. Chapter Six: Hard Beginnings

Hello again my faithful readers, and another hello to all you first timers. Welcome to Chapter Six of my story. I want to say a special thanks to all that reviewed after the last chapter. I really appreciate it. All of the reviews were helpful and insightful. Once again THANK YOU!!! 

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Escaflowne; it's characters, plots, themes, etc. Somebody else very lucky owns it and I kick myself everyday wishing that I were the intelligent bastard who thought it up first. 

Anyway with that all out of the way, welcome to Vision of Escaflowne: Homecoming. Read on and enjoy.

Chapter Six: Hard Beginnings

"Pristelle!" Myami called out, as she got closer to Hitomi.

Pristelle understood her leader's unsaid command and quickly began to chant. Running, Van watched as the woman Myami had called out to glow white. He urged his legs to move faster as the energy beam swiftly ate up the distance between its starting point and Hitomi. He had to save her. If he lost Hitomi now after all that had happened between them he would never be able to live with himself.

Just as it was for Van, Myami saw everything move in slow motion. Myami saw the speed at which the beam was traveling and knew that neither she nor the man running to her sister would be able to reach Hitomi in time. She prayed that Pristelle would be able to complete the spell. She pushed her body to its limits. Knowing that she couldn't go any faster unless she revealed her wings, Myami did the only thing she could do at the moment. She called for help.

Tardus heard Myami's telepathic call and turned to Ryley and Yil. "There's trouble."

The two men nodded and the trio broke out into a run. 

Hitomi knew that she should move. She also knew that moving was impossible. Something had frozen her to the spot. She stood terrified as the laser like beam sped toward her. Then she saw it. Beyond the light were two men. They must be the reasons why she could not move and was about to be shot. Hitomi could barely make out their features. The only thing that stood out was a small emblem of a twisted dragon. 

Not knowing how she was going to survive, Hitomi closed her eyes. Using her powers she whispered to Van, "Aishiteru, Van."

Van almost didn't hear the words that Hitomi had sent him, but once they had registered he knew she was somehow saying goodbye. "Hitomi! NOOOOO!"

The beam of light was within inches of Hitomi's body when it suddenly crashed into an unseen wall. The force of the two powers clashing threw Hitomi back. She landed a few feet away, knocked out by the shock. Van reached Hitomi first and knelt beside her. Almost afraid to touch her, Van slowly pulled her onto his knees. "Hitomi?" Van whispered.

Myami reached her fallen sister and drew her sword. She had seen Hitomi's eyes register something when she had stared out in the direction of the beam's origin. Myami turned to face the spot Hitomi had stared at. It didn't surprise her that the perpetrators were no longer there. She reached her arm out and concentrated. A psychic barrier had been put up and she could not trace Hitomi's attackers. Pristelle reached her and Myami quickly explained that she had called out to the rest of their group. She then put away her sword and knelt next to a shaking Van and an out cold Hitomi.

"How is she?" Myami brushed away a strand of Hitomi's hair.

Van couldn't take his eyes off of Hitomi's face, "I don't know. She's breathing but I don't know if anything is broken."

Myami could sense Van's fear and uncertainty. She could also feel the love radiating from him. This man was in love with her sister. That touched Myami and she rushed to reassure the young man, "I'm Myami, this young woman's sister." Myami motioned for Pristelle to come closer, "This is Pristelle. She's skilled with white magic. May she tend to Hitomi?"

"I know who you are." Van slowly looked up at Hitomi's sister. "Hitomi and I are friends. My name is Van." Then turning to Pristelle, "Please help her any way you can."

"Ah, now I know why you look familiar. You are the King of Fanelia." Pristelle kneeled next to Myami and placed her hands slightly above Hitomi's figure. "Your Highness, just hold her still and I will see if there is anything that needs mending."

Myami smiled, "My sister makes friends in high places, I see."

Just at that moment Tardus, Yil and Ryley appeared, swords all drawn.

"Myami." Tardus stood next to his friend. "What's going on?"

Ryley had already put away his sword and seeing that Pristelle was occupied, stood silently behind her. Yil had seen that the commotion had passed and was content with making sure that the area was secure. Tardus could see that they were beginning to draw a crowd and nudged Myami, "Mya-chan?"

"Somebody shot an energy beam at Hitomi. Luckily, Pristelle was able to use a shielding spell to deflect the blow. The down side was that because the shield wasn't fully manifested the back fire knocked Hitomi out." Myami quickly explained.

"Is she all right?" Tardus looked down on the young woman who looked so much like Myami.

Myami turned to Pristelle, "Pris is still doing her thing."

The group remained silent as Pristelle began the healing process with Hitomi. It wasn't until a minutes later when Pristelle slowly lowered her hands. "She's going to be fine."

At Pristelle's words, a breath that the group didn't know that they had been holding, released itself. 

"What happened?" Van asked as he gathered Hitomi closer to him.

Pristelle motioned for everyone to stand. Once they all had risen and Van had settled Hitomi comfortably in his arms, Pristelle explained, "The backfire from the two energies short circuited her own psionic field." Everyone except Myami gave Pristelle a blank stare. Pristelle sighed, "In other words besides some bruises and sore muscles, she'll be just fine."

"Now I think would be a prudent time to get her to a place where she can rest." Ryley suggested.

Van shook his head, "Not yet. Hitomi had had a vision about Myami before all this occurred and sent an all call to our friends. We should wait before heading back to the castle."

Fortunately they didn't have to wait too long for their companions. Allen and Merle came running from the west side of the city. Immediately after they had appeared a panting Millerna, Dryden and Selena came rushing from the eastern quarter.

"We're here." Merle chirped. It was then that she noticed Van holding Hitomi and the four new faces surrounding them. "Oh my god! What happened here?" Merle ran quickly to Van's side, "And who are these people?"

Millerna, Selena rushed to Merle's side with Allen and Dryden following close behind. Allen glanced at Hitomi's unconscious figure then stared angrily at the outsiders. Jumping to conclusions, Allen unknowingly placed blame, "Why did you let this happen to Hitomi?"

Van couldn't believe Allen's audacity. He was about to give Allen a piece of his mind when Myami placed a hand on his shoulder. Already angry for not being able to capture the people responsible for her sister's injuries, Myami became even angrier at being accused of hurting her sister, "Who the hell do you think you are?" Myami walked around Van to stand in front of Allen. Being 5'10" Myami never felt intimidated by anyone, man or woman. But it annoyed her to no end that she had to tip her face up in order to speak to Allen, "I would NEVER hurt Hitomi. She's the only family I've got now. And, whoever you are, you have no right to accuse me of something without having any facts to back it up."

Allen's eyes grew wide. Not only had he lost his temper, he had lost his temper with Hitomi's sister. Allen shrewdly studied the woman before him. In her face the resemblance to Hitomi was unmistakable. How could he have not noticed those green eyes? Allen, having been put in his place, found himself speechless. 

Selena knew her brother had overstepped his bounds and sought to suppress any conflicts, "What my brother, Allen, said is inexcusable, but please accept our apology." Selena sidestepped to stand next to Allen, "I'm sure that it was only because he was worried about Hitomi that he overreacted."

Allen could feel embarrassment creep into his veins. Not only had he jumped onto an unfair conclusion, he was being salvaged by his younger sister. Allen cleared his throat and found his voice, "Like Selena has said, I do apologize for the confusion." Allen continued in order to keep his embarrassment from showing, "We are friends of Hitomi and Van-sama."

"I am King Dryden of Astoria and this is my wife, Queen Millerna." 

Myami bowed in respect, "It's an honor to meet Astoria's royalty. My name is Myami." Myami stood up straight again and introduced her friends, "This is Tardus, Yil, Pristelle and Ryley."

"Please don't feel as if you need to pay us homage." Millerna quickly intervened, "Hitomi is our friend and any friends of Hitomi are friends of ours."

"My name is Selena," Selena introduced herself.

Merle wasn't about to be left out, "I'm Merle."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, " Ryley smiled warmly at everyone.

Myami grinned warily. She certainly liked everyone well enough, especially Van. The intensity behind the young man's eyes reminded her so much of herself. The only one she didn't quite like was the blond man, Allen. For some reason he just rubbed her the wrong way and she couldn't help but feel uneasy. But for the sake of her sister, she would befriend the boar of a man.

"What happened here?" Dryden's question cut through the introductions.

Yil who had been silent the entire time decided to explain, "It seems that Hitomi was attacked. Pristelle has tended to her and she'll be just fine. We haven't been able to find the perpetrators. We were about to take her somewhere to rest, but Van informed us that Hitomi had called out to you. So we have been waiting here for all of you."

"It seems that a more detailed explanation would be more reasonable back at the palace. Why don't we all head back as it seems that we have drawn an extremely enormous crowd," Selena nodded her head at the abundance of people surrounding them. 

From some distance away, perched on a rooftop, Dorser and Nigel gazed at their handiwork. Although Nigel didn't get to damage the woman, at least he had the satisfaction of knowing that he was part of the reason why she was currently unconscious. Nigel smiled, "Look at them. You were right. Now they're all going to be at the castle. Even Myami."

"Everything is going according to plan." Dorser patted Nigel's shoulder, "Now we wait till tomorrow and see what we find."

Nigel nodded and chanted a short spell and the duo disappeared from their vantage point.

~Royal Palace~

Once Van and the others returned to the castle, Millerna quickly saw to everyone's needs. Myami, Ryley, Tardus, Pristelle and Yil were swept up in a whirlwind of maids and butlers. Merle and Selena gaped at the proficiency Millerna ran the castle. Before they knew it, Millerna had everyone off to their own separate quarters and Hitomi settled safely in her own room. 

Millerna nodded in appreciation. She had her friends settled and set off with strict instructions that they all attend a quiet and informal late dinner. So much had happened today and all needed explanations. Millerna turned to head to her own room to get ready and found her husband smiling warmly at her.

"You never cease to amaze me." Dryden put an arm around his wife and began to walk her to their room, "Someday you'll have to let me in on the secret of how you get things organized so quickly."

"Someday," Millerna offered. Then stopping Dryden, Millerna asked, "What's going to happen now? The sisters are reunited. What about Hitomi? Will she be all right?"

Dryden squeezed her comfortingly and began their walk again, "Patience. As for Hitomi, she is resilient. She has proven so many times in the past. When she awakens, she will be as good as new. Now, why don't we both get ready for our new guests and for the many new questions and answers that will be provided this evening."

~Myami's room~

Myami stood dumbfounded in the room the Queen had put her in. She had already looked around the comfortable quarters to find various Astorian gowns, comfortable seats and pillows, a large bed, and a door that connected directly to Hitomi's room. "How in the hell did she do that?" Myami referred to Millerna's adeptness at handling a bustling situation.

Not sure what she was supposed to do before dinner, Myami quickly freshened up in the adjoining bathroom then ventured to sit with her sister. She silently opened the door that connected their rooms and found a visitor already occupying the chair by the bed. 

Van was holding Hitomi's hand in complete silence, almost as if he were choosing carefully what to say to her. Myami didn't want to disturb the scene and turned to close the door. She would spend time with her sister later. It seemed that this young man needed Hitomi right now more than she did. 

Van heard a swish of cloth and raised his eyes from the bed. He saw Myami turning around to leave the room, "Wait." Releasing Hitomi's hand, Van stood and took a few steps towards Myami, "Did you want to sit with her?"

Myami nodded, "It's okay. I can sit with her after dinner." Myami then turned again to exit.

Van didn't want Myami to leave just yet, "Don't go. Please sit and watch over her with me."

Myami couldn't say no to Van's offer. Quietly, not wanting to disturb Hitomi's rest, Myami pulled a chair up to the bed across from Van. Van looked at her and seemed to stare at her for a moment before speaking, "You look so much like her." 

"I know." Myami grinned, "We always resembled each other almost to a tea. It was our hair colors that would give us away."

"How did you find us?" Van found that he wanted Myami to stay not only to have someone to talk to, but to gain answers. He needed this time alone with Myami.

Myami pulled the pendant out from underneath her vest, "I used my pendant to find her." Myami felt the stone hum. Her gem began to glow a soft pink and the same glow began to appear underneath both Van's and Hitomi's shirts, "And it seems that both you and Hitomi have one as well." Myami watched as Van's jaw fell to the ground, "I see that my mother and grandmother have parted with their stones and somehow passed it on to the both of you."

Van finally got over his speechlessness, "Hitomi's grandmother gave the necklace to Hitomi after you disappeared and way before she visited Gaea the first time," Van recalled Hitomi telling him about the incident, "Then she gave that necklace to me and…"

"What do you mean first time?" Now it was Myami's turn to be surprised, "She's been in Gaea before?"

Van nodded, "Right before the beginning of the Great War." When Myami didn't speak, Van continued his explanation, "During the time I was performing the ritual right of claiming the throne of Fanelia, some how I was transported to the Mystic Moon. The dragon I had been fighting was transported along with me. The place where I appeared happened to be the same place Hitomi was at that time."

"So then what happened?" Myami snapped out of her stupor.

"Once I had defeated the dragon and taken its synergist, Hitomi was transported back to Gaea with me," Van cut to the bottom line. "While she was here, The Great War began and ended. She was instrumental in defeating Zaibach."

Myami sat silently as she absorbed all the information that Van had just provided. She couldn't believe it. Her sister was a war heroine. "How was she instrumental?" Myami was so interested in finding out more about Hitomi's life. "Were you there by her side?"

Van nodded in response, "Yes. A lot of people stood by Hitomi's side. Her powers helped a great deal during many of the battles. In the end it was the power of her heart and her compassion that defeated Zaibach." He gauged Myami's reaction. Her eyes showed her admiration, love and awe for Hitomi. When Myami didn't respond he assumed she was waiting for him to continue. "I fell in love with her then, " Van felt as if he needed Myami's approval, "But I never had the chance to tell her. She returned to the Mystic Moon. I missed her greatly and when we discovered that we could communicate through our minds regardless that we were on separate worlds, we kept in touch for the last five years."

"I could feel the love you have for Hitomi. Your aura radiates it brightly." Myami searched for the appropriate words, "But in that love it seems there still lingers uncertainty. Why tell me first before telling her?"

"How did you know that I haven't told Hitomi?"

"The way you are right now. I know that you feel that you need my approval, but in reality you don't need anyone's approval, least of all mine. It is Hitomi's approval that you're searching for and the only way you're going to get that is by telling her how you feel."

Van's eyes stared at Myami wearily, "She told me she loved me right before she thought she was going to be killed today." He took a deep breath, "The thought of losing her today nearly killed me as well. I can't live without her."

Van's quiet confession touched Myami. She stood and made her way around the bed to lay a hand on Van's shoulder, "Tell her. That is my only advice. But for now," Myami gently pulled Van away from Hitomi and went to kiss Hitomi's forehead before settling the blankets around her, "We have a dinner to attend." Myami linked her arm with Van's and proceeded to lead him out of the room; "While you escort me to the place we're having dinner, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself and about Hitomi. Then you can ask me about me. Deal?"

"Deal." Van took heart in Myami's acceptance of him. Even though he knew that things would become harder before they became easier, at least some things were falling into place. 

The two companions walked talking about each other and Hitomi. A new bond formed, one between, what Myami hoped was between, what would become a brother-in-law and his sister-in-law.

~Hallway~

Minutes later, after a quick peek in on Hitomi, Merle made her way to Selena's room. Before they had been scuttled into their rooms, Selena had asked Merle to come by and pick up her and her brother up for dinner. Merle hummed a tune to herself as she thought about the events that happened that day. New people, whether they are friend or foe remained to be seen, were now a part of their group.

She was almost to Selena's room when her thoughts settled on the cat man that seemed to be Myami's companion. She had seen those of her race before, but somehow this one cat man had her intrigued. Merle put those particular thoughts into the back of her mind and lightly knocked on Selena's door, "It's Merle."

Inside the room Selena smiled, "Coming Merle!" Selena stood up from her vanity and opened the door. 

"So you ready?" Merle popped her head into the room, "Where's Allen?"

"I don't know. We should check his room." Selena put away some things and then left the room. 

Merle followed Selena and the two friends chatted, "So what do you think about Myami and her friends?" Selena was curious about what Merle thought.

"They're decent enough," Merle offered. "Not to mention that Tardus is a incredibly handsome." Merle thought that last comment to herself.

Selena nodded in agreement, "They are all certainly loyal to Myami. I admire that. Too bad Allen started things off on the wrong foot."

"Yeah, but beginnings are hardly ever easy. And when they are it usually signals even more troubles on the horizon."

"Hopefully Allen will behave this time." Selena turned to Merle before she knocked on Allen's door, "You know lately I feel as if Allen's and my roles have been switched. I feel like the older sibling."

"No kidding," Merle chuckled.

"And you know what?"

"What?"

"I like it." 

Both women laughed as they stood in front of Allen's door. The laughter attracted attention from the occupant within the room and Allen opened the door. The sight of Selena and Merle laughing hysterically, made him quirk a brow at them, "And what is this all about?"

That question only earned him more gales of laughter from the pair. Shaking his head he closed the door to his room and gave each woman a little push, "All right, whatever it is I guess I wasn't meant to hear it, but we have to get going."

Merle and Selena had finally calmed down. Selena winked at Merle and turned to Allen, "Whatever you say, big brother."

That brought the girls into another fit of laughs. And it continued that way as they made their way into the informal dining room. 

Allen sighed, "What did I ever do to deserve this?" Allen looked to the two women and found himself chuckling at their display.

Close to their destination, Tardus, Ryley, Yil and Pristelle were walking together to what the maid had called the "informal dining room". For the most part, they were awed at the lavishness of their accommodations. They were treated with kindness and now they were all feeling a bit out of place. 

"What do you think is going to happen now?" Pristelle gripped tightly onto Ryley's arm. 

Tardus shrugged and they continued to walk on. Knowing that Myami had no intention of returning to the Haven, he wondered how he would break that news to their three friends. As far as they knew, all the quest involved was finding Hitomi. But now that they had found her, he was sure they were thinking of returning home. He was also sure that once they knew that Myami wasn't going to return, that they would insist on staying as well. He needed to consult with Myami about what they were going to do. 

"I think we're here." Yil pointed to the large two doors that stood to their left.

Ryley gaped, "If these lead to the 'informal' dining area, what kind of doors lead to the main dining room."

With that last comment an unsure group of people knocked and entered the room.

~Dining Room~

Millerna and Dryden looked up from their seats at the head of the table. Dryden stood, "Welcome, friends." Dryden gestured to the cozy seats, "Please take a seat."

The group nodded and all headed to the side of the table opposite of the queen. Sitting all next to each other, Pristelle, Ryley, Yil and Tardus murmured their thanks.

Tardus spoke up for them, "If I may ask, where is everyone?"

Dryden, who had already reclaimed his chair, smiled, "Probably being late."

"Please don't feel uncomfortable with us," Millerna sought to comfort their guests, "You are friends of Hitomi's only sister. Making you friends of Hitomi and their friends are friends of ours as well."

"I'm sorry if we're putting across that impression," Pristelle fiddled with her napkin, "But I won't lie to you, we are uneasy, mostly because we've never been in such an environment before. It's all so luxurious here. We've all led simple lives until now."

"We are truly grateful for your hospitality," Tardus finished.

Dryden nodded in appreciation, "You're all very welcome. It's the least we could do."

Millerna gestured to the two tables at the back of the room, "Please don't hesitate to eat now. It's been a long day and since everyone isn't here yet, I don't see why we have to wait. They'll understand that we got hungry," Millerna stood and headed for the tables laden with food.

"My wife's correct. It's their fault that they're late." Dryden also stood and went to join Millerna.

Pristelle stood and shrugged at the looks she got from the others, "Hey, I'm hungry." With that she went to join the king and queen. 

Ryley watched as Pristelle gathered up a plate. He almost choked on his drink when he heard Pristelle ask Millerna how she kept such a wonderful glow on her face. 

"I think I better join them if I want to keep Pristelle from delving any deeper," Ryley stood to grab a plate.

Tardus and Yil sat and looked at each other. Finally as their companions began to go back to the table Tardus and Yil stood and went to get their dinners. As they went to the food tables, Myami, Van, Merle, Selena, and Allen entered the room. 

Myami bowed, "I apologize for us being late. We got caught up in conversation," Myami gestured to Van.

Millerna turned to Selena, "What happened to you guys?"

"Just a case of the giggles," Allen explained and went straight for the food. Selena and Merle burst into laughter again, "See what I mean."

Millerna shook her head, "What's so funny?"

"Uh, nothing…." Merle said in-between chuckles

"Sorry," Selena stopped and hid her smiles as she went to retrieve a plate of food. 

Merle did the same and once everyone was seated, the group's dinner began with polite conversation.

~Trundle's Inn~

"Nigel!" Dorser banged on Nigel's room door. It was getting late and Nigel had been sleeping since they had returned to the inn. "Nigel!"

Inside the room, Nigel put the pillow over his head and cursed his existence, "Go away, Dorser. I'll deal with you in the morning."

Dorser, upon hearing Nigel's response, debated whether or not to barge in. Deciding for the latter, Dorser used his shoulder to burst through into the locked room.

Nigel looked up from under the pillow, "For Gaea's sake! Don't you have any decency? I've been trying to catch up on all the sleep we've lost the last couple of days. You said that things were fine, what do you want now?"

"Things are fine." Dorser found a chair and plopped himself into it, "I've been trying to get you to open the door for the last half hour."

"I know," Nigel flipped onto his back, "I've been trying to ignore you for the last half hour. So tell me what the hell you want and then I can get back to sleeping!"

Dorser stared at his irritated associate, "I was going to go out and observe our prey. Just wondering if you'd like to accompany me."

Nigel stared at the ceiling. Dorser's idea had promise. "How late is it?"

"Late."

"Just why exactly are we going to the palace, if we aren't going to steal the scepter and the sister?"

"I think we owe Myami and friends a taste of what's to come. Besides, it will give us a chance to take a look at the palace's security." Dorser rationalized for Nigel.

Nigel lay for a moment and thought. He knew the main reason for this little escapade was Myami. After seeing her today, Dorser probably couldn't take his mind off of her. Sure there had been other women after Myami, but none had captivated him like Myami had. Nigel was more interested in retrieving the missing pages than Myami, but he also knew that he would be able to cause some damage before the night was through. 

Dorser and he had already discussed that they couldn't wait for the scepter to be brought out for the chance to take out the documents. Especially with the timeline that they were on, a quick retrieval would be most pertinent. It would make sense to test the palace's defenses. "When did you want to strike tomorrow?"

"Late in the evening. As always night is best."

"So tell me again why we're going to do this?"

"Some fun. Master Kirok never said that we couldn't enjoy ourselves."

Nigel thought for one more moment before he threw the blankets off and began to get dressed, "Give me five minutes."

Dorser smiled in victory as his thoughts began to drift. He would pay Myami a visit and satisfy his curiosity about her. Standing up and leaving the room, Dorser went down to the stables to get ready.

~Hitomi's room~

Myami sat quietly on the window seat observing the palace grounds. She had gone straight up to Hitomi's room once she and the others had finished their conversation. They had talked all through dinner and once they had all eaten, moved to the connecting lounge to continue their discussion. Myami got up from the window seat to sit at the chair by Hitomi's bed.

They had all asked questions about each other. Myami and Tardus had eventually explained about their origins. After her revealing conversation with Van, she had found out that everyone was informed as to how Myami had disappeared in the first place. The discussion went on further to describe the various events of the Great War and how they, as a group, came together in friendship. 

For the most part Yil had stayed silent for the majority of their talk. Ryley and Pristelle and explained the relationship between their small group of friends and the dynamics of their home, the Haven. In turn Myami had had a few questions of her own. She knew that her mother had died, but she didn't know how. Van had provided the answers for her, as Hitomi was not available to answer those questions for her. Tardus, Yil, Ryley and Pristelle each asked about different subjects as did Millerna, Dryden, Merle, Selena, Allen and Van. 

The hodge-podge of people continued their question and answer session late into the evening. At the end of it all, every side was more informed. The only question left unanswered still lingered in everyone's minds, "What's going to happen now?"

Myami sighed, "So many people care about you Tom-Tom." Myami laid her head down on her sister's hand. She had learned one thing this evening; Hitomi was well taken cared of. "Where do I fit into your intricate puzzle?"

Van stood outside Hitomi's door debating whether or not he should go in. He knew Myami was in there sitting up with her sister. He put his ear to the door and listened for any sound. When no sound came through, Van quietly opened the door. What he saw made him smile. Van crept up and kissed Hitomi's cheek, tucking in the blankets securely around her shoulders. Knowing that Myami would want to be near Hitomi he settled her onto the settee by the bed. Van took one last look over the siblings and as quietly as he had entered the room he left knowing that things were heading in the right direction.

Myami opened one eye and watched Van leave the room. She smiled lightly in the dark room. It meant a lot to her that he had taken the time to help make both her and Hitomi be comfortable. That man was certainly a good blessing for her sister. 

As Myami began to fall asleep, she too wondered what they were going to do now. A force was drawing her mind, but to where she did not know. She hoped that Hitomi would awaken soon. She knew how much a psionic charge could keep you out of the loop. What Hitomi was experiencing was not unlike the memory overload she had received almost a month ago. Soon her mind was getting too tired to stay awake. It had been a long day, and if she didn't get any rest soon, she would be worthless to anyone in the morning.

Myami closed her eyes and thought of her mother. "Mother, Hitomi's found me. Guide us to what we need to do."

Out in the distance, beyond the seas, an island arose from the waters, its landmass bursting through the waves, disrupting many cycles of life in the area. 

~End Chapter Six~

~Author's note~

I KNOW I KNOW!!! It's been two weeks, not the one week that I promised that this story would be out. I had to reread and revise this story over and over again, so that the transition would be smooth between the reunion and their beginning of their quest. I won't make any more excuses about why this was late, but I do want to inform all my readers that I will try especially harder to get my story chapters out at least weekly. This way, if I do go over the week status, just like I have for the last two chapters, I can point out that I am trying. 

I do hope that you've enjoyed this chapter. I do admit that this one isn't as exciting as the other ones, nor is it as moving, but it is important to have such a transitional chapter to expedite the characters and their involvement with each other.

THANKS AGAIN!!!! FOR READING, REVIEWING, AND UNDERSTANDING!!!! Please don't forget to review, even if it is to yell at me for being late, cuz I deserve that.

So sorry and until next time, please stay tuned for Chapter Seven: Awakenings!


	7. Chapter Seven: Awakenings

            Welcome all my readers and new readers to Chapter Seven.  Things have been so hectic lately, but here I am again continuing on my saga.   It's been so great to know that there are people out there that enjoy my style of writing.  Thanks to all that have contributed to the creative process.  Thanks also to all that have provided criticism on my story.  Without your help, I don't think that I would have ever continued writing.  THANK YOU!!

            Now with that out of the way, it's the perfect time to insert the ever present disclaimer:  I do NOT in any way own Escaflowne, it's characters, themes, plots, etc.  I do wish that I were the lucky bastard who came up with the idea.  

            Oh well, enough with the stalling and on with the show!

Chapter Seven: Awakenings

 ~Outside Astoria's Royal Palace~

            Dorser and Nigel crept along the side of the castle.  The palace's watch fires burned brightly at every turret and intersection, making it difficult to remain out of sight from the many guards littered along the walls.  Upon discovering that fact, Nigel suggested they enter from the side of the palace facing the forest.  It had occurred to them that they could possibly teleport inside the palace gates, but because Nigel had never been within the castle walls, the danger of appearing somewhere unexpected like the king and queen's chamber was not an option.  

            "You'd think they'd have a secret entrance some where." Nigel grumbled.

            Dorser grunted in response.  He eyed the current guards standing above them, "They haven't spotted us yet.  They'll move from that spot in about a minute.  Then we can climb the wall and make our way inside."

            Nigel nodded and waited while Dorser gauged the appropriate moment to invade the silent palace.  Dorser placed the spiked set of gloves onto his hands and motioned for Nigel to do the same.  The guard above them began to turn, "Now."

            The two men scaled the wall quickly and silently.  Upon reaching the top of the wall, they were careful not to draw attention to themselves.  Turning the opposite direction of the guard, Nigel and Dorser slipped into the sidewall of the castle.

            Dorser led the way through the staircase.  Knowing that they could not disable anyone permanently without alerting their enemies, Nigel would have to employ a sleep spell, while he erased their minds of the memory.

            Once they had reached the courtyard, they raced across its expanse and quickly entered the main palace, placing the two guards at the entrance under a deep sleep.

            "We're in." Nigel whispered.

~Allen's room~

            Allen paced his implicitly neat room.  He hadn't been able to fall asleep and now was becoming restless. Allen thought back to everything that had happened the last couple of days.  It seemed that everyone else was taking all the changes in stride.  Why the hell couldn't he?

            "Shit!" Allen stubbed his toe on the chair near his desk.  Sitting down and bringing his foot into the moonlight streaming from his window, Allen examined his injury.

            "Just my luck." Allen rubbed his foot and turned to look out his window.  His room was directly across the palace grounds from Hitomi's current location.

            That was another thought that he couldn't seem to get off his mind.  "Hitomi."  He whispered to himself.

            Ever since her return, his feelings for her came back in full force.  Even though Van had discussed with him his intentions for Hitomi, Allen couldn't make himself step aside.  He had tried many times to find a moment alone to talk to Hitomi, but he always found Hitomi accompanied by someone, from Van to Selena.

            Allen sighed.  If only he could speak to Hitomi privately, he would be able to sort out what was going on in his mind.

~Flashback~

            "Onii-chan?" Selena looked up at Allen, "Daijobu?"

            Allen nodded.  He stared out at the quiet practice field.  Selena had somehow found him.  It was late and his first instinct was to scold her for being out and not in bed.  Then he remembered his earlier conversation with Merle and just stood silent.

            Selena stared at her brother.  She had been expecting to be scolded for not being in bed.  Curious as to what was going on in his head, Selena prodded, "Onii-chan?"

            "What can I do for you, Selena?"

            "What are you doing up so late?  And out here of all places?"

            Allen, without turning his head, stared out to Hitomi's window.  "Nothing.  Just thinking."

            "Ahhhh, I see." Selena knew Allen was thinking about Hitomi.  A lot of things were explained after dinner.  Now that Hitomi's sister, Myami, was found all they had to do was wait for Hitomi to awaken.  Selena knew that her brother was battling his emotions.  With Van as a good friend, it was hard to have him as a rival for someone's heart.  "Do you love her?"

            Allen turned to Selena and raised a brow, "Now what do you mean by that?"

            "I think you know exactly what I mean."  Selena crossed her arms across her chest.

            "I don't know."  Allen turned away to stare out into the distance.

            Selena frowned at the obvious dismissal her brother was issuing.  She hoped that he would figure things out soon.  The last thing Selena wanted was for him to get hurt.  And if he decided to pursue Hitomi, he would be hurt.  Deciding to ignore his attitude, Selena linked her arm with his and began to drag him to his room, "Come on.  It's late and we're both tired."

            Allen grumbled something incoherent, but otherwise let himself be led away.

~End Flashback~

            Allen smiled at the memory.  He knew that Selena was sound asleep across the hall.  He resisted the urge to check on her one last time before he slept.  Slipping into his bed, Allen settled into a fitful sleep, where in his dreams the woman standing near him wasn't Hitomi.

~Hitomi's room~

            Myami awoke uncomfortable and cranky on the small settee.  She had had disturbing dreams about Gaea and the Mystic Moon.  Sitting up, Myami stretched and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  Her internal clock told her that it was only three in the morning, but for her it was as good a time as any to wake up.  Myami walked up to Hitomi's bedside and checked on her sibling.  A smile touched her lips as she gazed upon Hitomi.  She tucked in Hitomi a bit and kissed her forehead.  Then without making too much noise, Myami strapped her sword to her belt and left the room.  

            Myami walked across the hallway to Van's door.  She didn't know what made her do it, but she peeked in on the young man.  Myami couldn't help but feel protective towards Van.  She guessed that it was because he was in love with her sister and the thought of having another younger brother appealed to her.  Quickly checking on Van, Myami contented herself that at least one of them was getting a restful sleep. 

            They were all exhausted, considering the late dinner, the even later talk and the antics that had caught up to them earlier.  Shutting the door, Myami hummed a pleasant melody to herself and nodded a silent hello to the guards along her way to the library.  Dryden, as he wanted to be called, had told her about his collection of books from all around Gaea.  It had intrigued her immensely.  She was and still was an avid reader.

            Myami thought about all that had happened.  It still amazed her that she had found Hitomi, and so fast.  Although she was elated that she had found Hitomi, she couldn't help but have a feeling of foreboding tucked in her mind.  It was almost as if things were too easy.

            Shaking her head clear of her thoughts, Myami turned to face the huge library doors.  Myami smiled in anticipation.  She opened the door and was greeted by the sight of another late night reader.  Closing the doors behind her, Myami waved, "Oh, hello."

~Ocean of Indemnity~

            The small island that had arisen earlier stood peacefully alone.  Nothing surrounded it for miles.  The island, in and of itself, was beautiful.  Palm trees and small, lush, freed brush was scattered all around the island.  Exotic flowers, each with its own distinctive design and color, scented the air with various fragrances.  

            If anyone were to take notice of the tiny isle, they would surely be drawn to its appealing shores.  The drawback of the island was it was barren of life.  Only the plants graced its sands.  In the middle of the isle a cave lay open and waiting.  Within its depths, secrets of the ages were held.

~Back in the Palace Library~

            "Still up I see," Dryden waved Myami over to sit across from him at the desk.

            Myami smiled, "Couldn't sleep." Myami sat down and read the title of the book that Dryden was holding up, "The Findings of Intellectuals.  Very heavy reading for such a late hour."

            "Actually, I was more interested on what the book had to offer on the Legend of Ages."

            Myami's interest was peaked, "Really?  Anything that would be useful?"

            Dryden shook his head in disappointment, "Not yet, at least.  It would have been more helpful if Hitomi or you could explain more about the prophecies."

            "I wish I knew too.  There's just so much cloudiness in my mind.  I find as I stay longer with Hitomi more memories are revealed to me, but prophecies aren't memories."

            "Yes, prophecies are visions of a possible future."

            Myami nodded, "Indeed they are that.  And in order to change that possible future there needs to be people with a strong will and heart to overcome them."

            "I agree," Dryden put the book down and looked Myami straight in the eye, "Are you one of those people?"

            Myami understood what he was asking but in all honesty she couldn't answer him, "I don't know."

            Dryden smiled, "Then we will not rest until the knowledge has been revealed."

            "I like you, Dryden.  Intelligent and advantageous." Myami complimented the king, "It is a rare combination.  Millerna-sama is a lucky woman."

            "I'd have to say the same for you.  And thank you, although there are many times I feel as if I don't deserve her."

            "That's why you make yourself worthy every day."

            Dryden grinned and stood, "why don't I show you around my library and we can search for the answers together."

            Myami agreed and joined the monarch.  Dryden showed Myami the vast expanse of the library.  All over the walls, shelves of books made their home.  Ladders of all sizes were attached to the shelves to give the reader easy access to any volume.  Myami was awed by the amount of knowledge housed by the king.

            The books ranged in variety from adventure to philosophy, how to books to fairy tales.  Myami was impressed.  She ran her fingers lovingly over the volumes upon volumes as Dryden took her on the tour.  Finally they had reached the last part of the library, the part that housed Dryden's personal collection, "And these are my favorites."

            Myami perused the books, "Mostly legends, lore, and myths."

            "I believe that all truth and all life must have stemmed from legend.  Without legend, history would just be a bland page of details and facts." Dryden explained.

            Myami picked up a book about the Ryujinbito, "Well lets get started." Myami began heading back towards the desk.

            "Interesting pick," Dryden commented on the volume Myami held in her hand, "May I ask why?"

            Myami didn't want to reveal the exact reason because then she would have to explain about herself, but she decided a half-truth would do.  "In Gaea, the Ryujinbito are considered the ancestors of the planet correct?" Myami waited until Dryden had nodded, "What better place to start than with the beginning."

            "I see.  That is sound logic." Dryden wasn't sure but he could almost feel as if there were more to the explanation, "Why don't you go back and I'll just grab another volume to look at as well."

            Myami nodded and let Dryden wonder.  On her way back to her seat, Myami glanced outside the window.  Two figures quickly raced across the lawn towards the sidewall of the castle.  "Odd," Myami thought to herself.  Going to the window, Myami searched the courtyard.  What she had seen was no longer there.  Chalking it up to lack of sleep, Myami shrugged, "Must be my imagination."  And with that Myami went to read her book.

~Outside the palace walls~

            "The spells are in place." Nigel commented as the duo made their way back to the inn.  "Tomorrow around two in the morning the locks and the guards should all go into 'sleep mode'."

            "Good.  Then we can just grab the sister an leave." Dorser continued, "And the barrier spells?"

            "In place.  Along with some diversion spells if they're needed," Nigel chuckled.

            Once they were far enough away from the castle, Nigel and Dorser began to walk normally the rest of the way to the inn.  While they had been in the castle, they had made several stops, creating the necessary spells to complete their plan.  Dorser had led them through the palace, leaving a trail of sleeping guards along the way.  The two of them had stopped by the sister's room just as Myami had left it.  Dorser had watched in fascination as Myami had sauntered away from the room.

            Nigel had had to shake Dorser to get his attention and they had proceeded to set up the sister's room with a various amount of spells.  They had been careful to keep the spells low grade enough that no one could possibly detect that they had been instated, unless they were actually searching for them.  As they had left the room, Nigel had noticed Dorser taking a slip of material from one of the bags on a chair in the side of the room.  Dorser had tucked the small article into his pocket but not before Nigel saw him breath in deeply the scent of the item.

            Finally exiting the chamber, Dorser had signaled that they were finished for the time being and they quickly exited the way that they had come.

            Now back at the inn, Nigel lay in his bed.  The sun was going to come up soon and the two men had a long night ahead of them.  Nigel had seen the look in Dorser's eyes when he had seen Myami and he knew that Dorser still wanted the woman.  Sure she was beautiful, but why want the wench if she didn't agree with his ideals.  Nigel shook his head.  He was one to talk.  He usually based his choices on looks anyway, and if Dorser wanted Myami, so be it.

            Nigel yawned.  Opting to think about things later he rolled over onto his stomach and settled into sleep.

            Next door in Dorser's room, Dorser held up the handkerchief that he had stolen from Myami's sister's room.  He had carefully searched the bags that were assembled on the chairs and had finally found the bag that belonged to Myami.  He knew that bag was Myami's because of the fragrance coming up from within its satchel.  Dorser would never forget the scent of jasmine and wind that had been Myami's trademark.

            There had been many a time he had enjoyed holding her and inhaling her fragrance.  She had always filled all his senses.  She had overwhelmed him and surrounded him.  She had been everything to him, until she had decided to betray him and his desires for a future of power.

            Dorser lay silently preparing himself for the night ahead.  He would get back at Myami and he would make sure that she knew that it was him delivering all the blows.

~Tardus' room~

            Tardus had heard Myami leave Hitomi's room about an hour ago.  Her footsteps had not yet returned, so Tardus lay awake, waiting up for her.

            Tardus thought back on the events of the day and sighed.  So many changes to adjust to and so many people to trust.  Their circle of friends had just expanded.  Sure, they had friends back at the Haven, but no one as close as Ryley, Pristelle, and Yil.  Now there was going to be a whole other group joining theirs.  One that would need the same kind of attention the their own group needed, thus making them just more than friends.

            He didn't know how he felt about that, just yet.  It was just a lot to take in.  Myami seemed to be taking it all in stride.  She had certainly hit things off with the young Fanelian king.  Myami had told Tardus that Van was in love with Hitomi, and that she was making sure that he was good enough.  Tardus had had to smile at that remark.  Myami had always been the older sister to all of them and here she was taking another under her wing.  If the others weren't careful Myami would have all of them under her care.  Not that that would be a bad thing.  Tardus smiled to himself.

            He let his thoughts wander and they soon came to examine the mystery of Merle, the only other cat woman that had caught his interest.  Tardus had fallen for another of his kind a long time ago and she had broken his heart.  From then on he had had a small crush on Myami.  Sure he had seen other women and other species, but he couldn't seem to fill the void in his life.  Tardus would never let anyone else know, except Myami, that deep down he was a hopeless romantic.  He wanted the fairy tale that he used to read about once Myami had taught him to read.

            The story of the prince and princess and the happily ever after had been his favorite.  So many tales of the dashing prince or knight, saving or finding the princess or maiden had been his passion.  Myami had instilled in him the want to learn more and for that he was eternally grateful.

            Smiling at the memory, Tardus once again thought about Merle.  She certainly was a beautiful cat woman.  Lithe and alluring, Merle had captivated him from the start.   Tardus had to admit, he had always been a sucker for a pretty face, and he found that he wanted to find out more about Merle.  There was something about Merle that warranted further investigation.

            Tardus debated with himself whether or not he should tell Myami about his crush on Merle.  She would find out sooner or later and he knew how much Myami hated being kept in the dark about things.  Finally deciding to inform Myami about his interest in Merle in the morning, Tardus settled into waiting for Myami's footsteps.

~Merle's room~

            Merle sat at her window seat, unable to sleep.  With the things that were occurring, she couldn't slow down her thoughts enough to give her peace to rest.  She had already checked on Van and Hitomi.  Both were sleeping peacefully.  She had been surprised that Myami wasn't in Hitomi's room.  She assumed that Myami went back to sleep in her bed next door.

            The group of people that Myami called friends was interesting.  They each had a different power and asset.  Myami, the leader of them all, exuded authority.  She certainly commanded respect and loyalty, and Merle could see why she was a good person.  From what she had observed so far, Myami was kind, fair, and strong, not to mention utterly beautiful, just like Hitomi.  Myami reminded her of a mix between, Van, Dryden, Allen and Hitomi.  There was Yil, quiet and mysterious yet fiercely loyal to Myami.  Then Pristelle, petite, sweet, and a white witch.  Ryley was the exuberant one.  Ostentatious and deeply in love with Pristelle.

            Then there was Tardus.  Tardus was an interesting fellow.  She had been around her kind before and she had never felt so attracted as she did with him.  Certainly handsome, he was Myami's right hand man.  Merle could tell that their relationship was similar to the one that she shared with Van.  Myami and Tardus had a connection and that connection had helped them through many things.

            Merle had listened avidly to the origins of their new friends.  She had found everything she had heard intriguing.  They were trustworthy and loyal.  Having them on their side would benefit everyone greatly.

            Merle had to admit that she was attracted to Tardus.  He was the first man to do so since she had given up on Van.  Merle smiled to herself.  She was looking forward to working side by side with the cat man.  Maybe, if she played her cards right, she would be able to find a love just as great as Van's and Hitomi's, maybe even greater.

            With those thoughts in mind, Merle left the window seat and curled up in bed.  She knew it was late and if she didn't at least get some sleep, she wouldn't be able to continue on tomorrow, and tomorrow was an important day.

~Hallway outside of the bedrooms~

            Yil had seen the two figures enter the castle a while ago and had kept his distance as he had followed them throughout the large palace.  It seemed as if there was trouble brewing for their new royal friends.  He had used his skills to detect the many spells that had been placed.  

He knew that the two figures he had seen were the ones that had tried to hurt Hitomi.  Try as he might, he could not make out the faces of the assailants, so quietly he followed and he watched.

            The last place he had seen them enter was Hitomi's room.  Immediately Yil was on alert.  If Myami was in there the two men would have a force to reckon with.  When nothing happened after a couple of minutes and the men had exited the room, Yil assumed Myami had finally gone to bed in the room next door.  Yil stuck to the shadows and watched as the duo left the castle quickly.

            He had already checked on Hitomi and had found similar spells placed within the room.  Yil, himself, could not disable the spells that were placed.  That was not his forte, his specialty being dark attack magic.

            Yil cursed his luck at not being able to confront the intruders.  It would have caused too much commotion and ruined the element of surprise when the would be attackers returned to complete their plan.  So Yil, taking in the situation, decided it would be best to inform the others instead of disturb the assailants, although he still was a bit disappointed that he couldn't cause any bodily harm at the moment.

            He silently made his way to Myami's door and knocked.  Yil knew the way Myami's mind worked and lately it had been working over time; She would be awake.

            "Myami?" Yil knocked again as he whispered out her name.

            Myami looked up from the book she had been holding when she heard her name.  Ahead of her, Yil was knocking lightly on her bedroom door.  Wondering what was going on, Myami's guard immediately went up.  Yil would only disturb her if there was trouble.  "What?" Myami whispered loudly from her standpoint.

            Surprised, Yil turned to face her, "What are you doing out here and not in your room?"

            "Sorry to disappoint, DAD," Myami sarcastically added as she made her way to stand in front of Yil.  Then pointing to the book in her hands, "Just paid a visit to the local library.  Trouble?"

            Yil nodded and was about to explain when Tardus came strolling out of his room, "I thought I heard voices.  I was waiting for you to come back Myami from wherever it was you went to earlier so I could come talk to you."

            "Yil says there's trouble." Myami opened the door to her room and ushered the men inside.  

            Tardus' easy demeanor fell at the mention of danger and he quickly followed Myami and Yil inside the room.  "What kind of trouble?" Tardus began as he sat down on the chair by the desk.  

            "People were here.  I was up, getting familiar with my surroundings, when I came upon whispers in the lower levels of the castle.  I followed the whispers.  Strangely enough, I was able to pass because the guards were asleep." Yil explained as he paced the room.

            Tardus scoffed, "What kind of men are put on guard, only to fall asleep and leave their posts unprotected?"

            "I don't think Dryden, nor Allen, the captain of the guard, would put untrustworthy men on the night shift, let alone any shift," Myami thought out loud, "Dryden and Allen strike me both as intelligent men and as men of integrity."

            "I agree." Yil offered. "You'll see the reason soon."

            "Continue," Tardus asked.

            Yil nodded and began pacing once again, replaying the night's events in his mind, "I saw two figures, suspiciously moving around the royal vault area.  When we were taken on a tour of the palace, I remember them saying that the vault held the treasures of Astoria.  That's when I saw one of the figures casting some sort of spell." Yil thought a moment, "My first instinct was to attack and protect, but something told me to observe instead.  The two shadows were not yet done.  It was only the beginning.  The made their way throughout the castle, leaving any guard they came upon in a deep sleep."

            "So that explains the guards," Tardus interrupted.

            "Correct.  The palace is almost all covered with spells.  Now, you know, I cannot disable spells, but my ability to cast spells, let me detect their magic.  All the spells are low enough, that they themselves are hard to detect, but upon further inspection their potency is extremely high.  I can't tell what they do, but I'm sure once we inform Pristelle she'll be able to set everything straight."

            "What else happened?" Myami knew there was more to it.

            Yil sat down and leaned over with his hands folded into each other, "Their last stop was Hitomi's room."

            "What!" Myami stood and positioned herself in front of Yil, "Did you stop them?  Why didn't you come get me?  Is she safe?" With her last question, Myami had already started going to Hitomi's room.

            Tardus stopped Myami and pulled her to sit down in her previous seat, "Yil has more to explain.  I'm sure that if something happened to Hitomi, we would already be in there and not in here."

            Once Myami had nodded her acceptance, Yil started, "I figured you were in there watching over her, so when they entered I expected a fight and I was ready to assist you.  When nothing happened for a couple of minutes, I expected the worst."  Yil looked up at his two friends, "They came out, quietly as they had entered and proceeded to leave the castle.  My first concern was for Hitomi.  I was thinking that since nothing had happened to the intruders you had fallen asleep in your room.  I checked on your sister and found the same spells enacted in her room as the rest of the palace.  She is safe however, still resting."

            "And the intruders?" Tardus inquired.

            "Gone.  That's when I was knocking on Myami's door, and that's when you found Myami and I in the hallway."

            "They're coming back aren't they," Myami's mind began processing all the information, "They're setting the groundwork for their plan."

            "Exactly," Yil stood and turned to stare out the window, "That's why I didn't do anything.  It's just too easy to catch them now."

            "Catching them now wouldn't lead us to what they want to do later." Tardus deduced.

            Myami had begun planning.  There was so much to do before their "guests" were going to arrive.  Taking command of the situation, Myami looked to Tardus, "Wake up Pristelle and Ryley, then meet Yil and I in the library.  Dryden is awake in there, researching the problem that they were told of in Hitomi's visions."

            Tardus nodded and left the room to complete his task.  Myami turned to Yil, "When I was in the library, I saw two shadows running across the courtyard when I looked out the window.  At first I thought it was my lack of sleep, but after what you saw tonight…"

            "I know," Yil walked over to Myami and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Go check on Hitomi and bring her into this room.  They didn't do anything in here.  I'll meet you and the others in the library."

            Myami nodded and watched as Yil left.  Myami took a deep breath and went to check on her sister.

~Back in the Library~

            "I see." Dryden sat back in his chair and closed his eyes.  He had just been informed of what had occurred by Tardus, and he had to admit he wasn't at all surprised.  "And the others?"

            "The only room that was tampered with was Hitomi's room." Tardus stood as he reported to the king.

            "Pristelle?"

            "Yes, your highness." Pristelle stood from her seat and approached his desk.

            "Dryden, please." Dryden was surprised with the calm he was presenting, "Will you and Ryley please make a sweep of the castle and disable the spells."

            Pristelle nodded and just as she and Ryley were about to leave, Dryden stopped them, "Pristelle, on second thought, don't disable the spells near the vault and Hitomi's room.  Just those through out the rest of the castle."  Ryley and Pristelle nodded and left the library just as Yil joined them.

            "Are they going to disable the spells?" Yil asked as he walked to stand next to Tardus.

            Dryden nodded, "Myami?"

            "Settling Hitomi into her room." Yil replied.

            Tardus moved to stand by the window, the sun just beginning to crest the horizon, "It's a good idea to let the spells stay in the vault and Hitomi's room.  Without any spells, they would surely suspect something."

            "I agree," Dryden began, "The idea of my home being invaded…"

            "I understand," Myami said as she entered the room. "Hitomi is safe in my room.  She's still unconscious, but recovering steadily.  Where are Pristelle and Ryley?"

            "Out disabling the spells, all but the vault area and Hitomi's room." Yil explained.

            "So what's the plan?" Myami looked to Dryden.

            Dryden stood and began to pace behind the desk.  Unsure of where to begin, Dryden knew that they had to inform the others before they would be able to come to an actual decision about what to do.  "I'll go wake up my wife.  I suggest you give morning calls to Allen, Selena, Merle and Van.  We all need to be here to discuss this."

            Myami nodded and motioned for Yil and Tardus to join her.  Myami turned sympathetic eyes to Dryden, "I'm sorry."

            Dryden held his hand up, "No need for apologies.  We are friends."

            With that they all left the library and began to prepare.

~Kirok's Lair~

            "Is that all you have to report?" Kirok had his back turned to the screen where Dorser's face dominated.

            Dorser had his eyes turned down in a submissive gesture.  He knew Kirok's anger had been picked at and he sought to diffuse the situation, "Our plan has been put into action.  We will have the first part of the missing pages, plus the sister by tomorrow morning."

            "The plans here are almost complete.  My sources have informed me that the isle of the immortal has arisen in the ocean of indemnity.  The first phases of the Awakening that have been foretold in the prophecies are coming to fruition."

            Dorser waited as Kirok finally turned to him, "What do you wish of us, Master?"

            "Continue on with your plan." Kirok clasped his hands behind his back and flashed a cutting smile, "Don't hesitate to kill anyone in your way.  Even Myami.  Just make sure that nothing happens to that stone she wears.  I want that too.  Oh, and one more thing, I'm sending your guymelefs and a contingent to back you up tonight."  Kirok watched as Dorser bowed in acceptance, then he closed the connection.  

Effectively dismissing his two men from his mind, Kirok returned to his position by the window.  With the Graveler complete, enough guymelefs to ensure his victory, and his two most trusted followers retrieving the final elements that he needed, Kirok felt his era was about to begin.  Soon all would come to fear his name.

~Myami's room~

            Myami sat quietly with Van next to Hitomi's sleeping form.  Pristelle had already checked on the young woman and had declared that her recovery was coming along smoothly.  As they sat there, Allen, Tardus, Yil, and Ryley were preparing the troops for battle.  They had wanted to be ready for anything that was going to occur.  

            Merle, Selena, Millerna, and Pristelle were busy as well.  Together they had double-checked the castle for spells and then proceeded to get the necessary goods together for their journey.  It had been decided that the women, including Millerna would leave that afternoon.  Although Myami didn't agree with that tactic, she would go wherever Hitomi went.  It was to be announced tomorrow that the queen's birthday celebration would be postponed.  Dryden, Van and the other men would remain to defend the castle.  Once things had been secured, they would follow and meet the women at the gypsy camp.  

            Myami had already sent word to the queen of the gypsies.  No one questioned her relationship with the woman, but Myami could tell that explanations would be asked for later, right now was just not the best time.  Myami turned her eyes to Van.  She felt the gloominess surrounding the man.  Myami knew that Van had wanted to accompany Hitomi but he also wanted to help his friends defend the palace.  Myami had made the decision for him, stating that she would keep her sister safe for his arrival.

            "Myami?" Van said, not taking his eyes off of Hitomi's face.

            "Hai."

            Van took Hitomi's hand in his and knelt by the bed, "These gypsies, will they help us like you say?"

            "Hai."

            "I know I don't have to ask but…"

            "I know.  And I will take care of her.  For both of our sakes."

            "Can I have some time alone with her?"

            In answer Myami placed a hand on his head, then leaned down to kiss her sibling's forehead.  Quietly she left the room, letting the two would be lovers enjoy their calm before the storm.

~End Chapter Seven~

            That concludes another installment of my story.  I hope that everyone that has read it has enjoyed it thus far.  Please I can't stress enough the value of reviewing, that is what keeps me going.  SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!  

            Another thing I want to mention is my thanks to everyone's patience.  The story, as I see it, is progressing nicely and I certainly couldn't done it without my faithful readers.  I guess that's it for now, but stay tuned for Chapter Eight: The Light at the End of the Tunnel.

            Thanks again, Jayli.


	8. Chapter Eight: The Light at the End of t...

            Hiya!!!  Welcome once again to Vision of Escaflowne: Homecoming.  It has been a journey, but another chapter is out for your enjoyment.  I have to thank all the readers and reviewers.  You are all inspirations.  Secondly I'd like to point out that I AM STILL WRITING.  I haven't forgotten my story although I admit other things have sidetracked me lately.  I'll go into more explanations in my author's note at the end of the chapter, as I know that you're all anxious for this chapter.  Almost as anxious as I am for wanting to have you all read it.

            Anyway, here's the disclaimer: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN Escaflowne, its characters, plots, themes, ideas, etc…  I DO HOWEVER wish I were the lucky bastard that did.

            Now that I've gotten the disclaimer out of the way, I hope you enjoy this next installment of my ongoing project.

Chapter Eight: The Light at the End of the Tunnel

~Dream World~

            "Hitomi, Hitomi."

            Hitomi sat up from her bed and gazed groggily at her surroundings.  It seemed that the bed she was in was somehow placed in the middle of a huge field of lowers.  The skies were clear blue and the sounds of birds flitted around her ears.

            "Hitomi, Hitomi."

            There it was again.  Hitomi threw the blankets off of her legs and began to rise from the bed, "Hello?"

            "Hitomi, Hitomi." The voice whispered into the small gust of wind.

            "Who's there?" Hitomi left the bed and headed in the direction of the voice.

            The voice continued to whisper to her as she walked through the field.  It led her into the small forest at the edge of the meadow.  Hitomi was hesitant to enter the woods, but she knew that if she were going to find out who was calling she'd have to go inside.  Cautiously, Hitomi stepped into the trees.

            "Hitomi, find me."

            "Tell me where you are.  Do you need help?" Hitomi automatically responded.  She methodically searched through the tall trees.

            "The lake." It whispered.

            Hitomi caught on and began to run.  Something told her the lake was straight ahead and the sooner she got there the better.  Faster and faster Hitomi ran, her feet almost flying across the firm ground of the forest.  Hitomi saw the break in the trees and just as she broke through into the clearing, she dug her heels into the ground, stopping abruptly on the shore of the large lake.  "Okaa-san!"

~Myami's room~

            Hitomi stirred, "Okaa-san!" Her voice whispered out.

            Myami's head shot up from her body, "Hitomi-chan?"  Myami jumped out of the chair she had been napping in and knelt by the bed.  She watched her sister grimace, "Hitomi-chan? Tom-Tom?"

            Van, Allen, Ryley, Yil, Tardus, and Dryden had all left to further secure the castle.  It was nearing evening and although their "guests" wouldn't be arriving for some time, the women, including herself and Hitomi were due to leave within the hour.  All the preparations had been made and Myami knew that Celestas was awaiting their arrival in the Gypsy Grove.  Cid had been informed of the situation and he agreed to await further instructions once they had all reached safety.

            Hitomi grumbled something incoherent and Myami telepathically called out for Pristelle and their female friends.  Then focusing her attention on Hitomi, Myami laid her head on Hitomi's hand, "Wake up and say hi to me Tom-Tom."

~Dream World~

            "How?" Hitomi fell to her knees, "Oh, Okaa-san." Hitomi began to sob.  "I'm dead aren't I?" The memories of what had occurred before this moment flooded her senses.

            Hitomi's mother placed her hand on her daughter's down-turned head, "No, my dear Hitomi-chan.  You're not dead." She knelt next to Hitomi, "I knew you would find me."

            Hitomi dried her tears, "If I'm not dead, where am I?  And where's Van?  Oh my god, and Onee-chan?  The visions.  There's something coming."  Hitomi continued to ramble.

            "Yes, Hitomi-chan," Hitomi's mother interrupted her tirade and began to stroke Hitomi's hair.  "With you and your sister reunited, the path will become clearer.  But there are still many things that you need to face and to uncover."

            Hitomi took in a calming breath and allowed her mother's ministrations soothe her, "Tell me, Okaa-san.  Tell me what to do."

            Hitomi's mother smiled, "You know, Myami called out for my help.  She needs you, just as much as you need her and just as much as you need Van.  Only once you have all the pieces will the puzzle be solved."

            "What does that mean?" Hitomi stared quizzically at her mother.  "Why are you speaking in riddles?'

            "You are surrounded by good people, my daughter.  Don't be afraid to rely on their strength.  They too are a part of your puzzle."

            "Okaa-san?" Hitomi gasped as her mother began to fade.

            "So many things to do, Hitomi-chan.  Time is moving so fast." The last part was uttered so softly that Hitomi almost missed it.

            "Don't leave, Okaa-san!" Hitomi reached out to grab onto her mother.

            "Find the last piece.  The immortal.  Find it and it will all fall into place." Hitomi's mother faded into nothingness.

            Hitomi jumped up and yelled into the now calm expanse, "Where?  Where do I find what I need?"

            Silence answered her.  Hitomi could feel her consciousness leaving.  Her eyes became heavy and the last thing she thought of was getting back to Van and Myami.

~Myami's room~

            "It looks like she's going to be fine." Pristelle announced after examining Hitomi, "She's just had a dream sequence, which explains all her mumblings."

            An audible sigh could be heard in the room.  They had all rushed to Myami's room when Myami's telepathic call was received and they were all relieved that everything was going to be all right.

            "Everything's ready," Selena informed the women. "It'll be dark soon.  The guys are down stairs waiting for us so that they can see us off."

            Myami nodded, "Okay, I'll carry Hitomi.  Can you guys grab her bag and mine?  It's over there on the settee."

            "I'll do it!" Merle smiled and went to the settee to collect the bags.

            Myami grinned at Merle's exuberance.  It was refreshing to have someone so cheerful around.  Millerna helped Myami gently settle Hitomi into her arms and preceded to cover Hitomi in a light blanket, "For the ride," The young queen patted Myami on the shoulder.

            Once they were sure that they had everything, they left the room to meet up with their friends downstairs.  The small procession of women made their way to the back entrance of the castle.  They had been in agreement to leave quietly, without alerting anyone to their plans, by exiting through the back roads of the castle.  Because of their intruders the night before, it was sure that they were still in Astoria to complete their plans, they could not leave through the front gates.

            As they stepped out into the late afternoon sun, Myami looked down at their small traveling force.  Reluctantly Dryden had agreed not to send any soldiers with them.  Myami had explained that their presence would not be welcome in the gypsy camp and that between herself and Pristelle they would remain safe on the way to their destination.

            Myami walked down with the women to the one carriage and two horses.  After settling Hitomi safely in the carriage, she stepped aside to let Dryden assist his wife.  Millerna would ride inside the carriage with Hitomi.  Myami wished she could be the one riding with her sister, but she couldn't stand the small-enclosed space of such a vehicle.  Selena and Merle jumped onto the front of the carriage; they would lead the horses.  Finally Myami and Pristelle mounted the two horses.

            "Luck and speed," Van clasped arms with Myami, "Guard her well, for both our sakes."

            Dryden turned to Myami as well, "If things go well expect us there in two days." Then stepping up to Myami's horse, Dryden looked expectantly at Myami, "Watch over my wife.  She is my life Myami and I will hold you responsible for anything that happens to any of these women, especially Millerna."

            Myami nodded in understanding.  Tardus, Yil and Ryley each took a turn saying goodbye.  Ryley took a bit longer with Pristelle, while Tardus was acting suspiciously sweet to Merle.  Myami raised a brow at Tardus only to earn a shrug.  Finally Allen said his farewells.  He talked softly with Selena for a bit and Myami watched the exchange of affection between the siblings.  She found that she couldn't wait for Hitomi to finally awaken.

            After Allen had finished he made one last stop in front of Myami.  Extending his arm, he waited for Myami to grasp it before speaking, "If Van and Dryden trust you, I trust you.  I know things have gotten off on the wrong foot, but I spent the entire day with your men.  They are loyal and honorable, which reflects on their leader.  Guard them well.  Winds of favor for you all."

            Myami was surprised.  Allen could actually be a gentleman.  It seems that at least some of the nice things that Selena had said about her brother had been true.  As of the other things, Myami had yet to see if those were true.  Smiling to herself, Myami nodded, "I agree things started off a bit wrong, but your friends are now my friends, and my friends are now your friends, so it would only seem logical that we try at being friends as well."  Myami released his hand and waved goodbye.  She turned her horse around and began leading the small band of travelers out of Astoria.

            Van stood with the other men watching as their female counterparts disappeared over the horizon.  He didn't realize they had been standing there for such a long time until Tardus, Myami's right hand man, placed a hand on his shoulder, "Van-sama.  I think it's time that we all finish the preparations."

            Van turned to Tardus and nodded.  As he followed everyone inside the castle, Van couldn't resist glancing back at the direction Hitomi had left in.

~Trundle Inn~

            Nigel lay silently preparing his mind for the late night ahead.  Dorser was outside the palace walls awaiting the arrival of the contingent that Master Kirok had promised.  It seemed that Kirok was making the once "silent strike" mission a very loud one.

            From what Dorser had told him, the master had seemed impatient for some reason.  Although he knew that this was the way the mission should have gone in the first place, it wasn't his place to question Master Kirok.  Nigel was glad though that this was the way things were to be.  He too was getting impatient.  He was told that the Isle of the Immortal had finally revealed itself, which meant that their goal was close at hand.

            Dorser had said that the master had wanted their power established.  It was better to squash the enemy instead of letting them fester.  When Nigel had asked what had caused Master Kirok's change of mind, Dorser had just shrugged.

            Nigel snorted and emptied his mind, except for one thought, "At least my guymelef is being delivered to me."

            Dorser looked up towards the direction of the castle.  It was early evening and the two moons of Gaea had just made their appearance in the sky and the last rays of the sun were disappearing over the horizon.  Devastation was the order for that night and Dorser was anticipating confronting Myami.

            It had been ten years, with no sign, no sound, and not even a trace of her.  Now after so many years, she still had the ability to invade his senses.

            He ordered himself to stop fidgeting.  IT was the only weakness that Dorser ever allowed himself.  He rarely did it anymore, except when he was excited or extremely angry.  Smiling to himself, Dorser caught sight of the oncoming troop.

            He was to hide with them in the forests next to the castle.  Using their cloaking mechanism that had been developed by Zaibach and perfected by their scientists, they would be undetectable in the lush overgrowth.  His skin was itching to be inside his guymelef again.  After they retrieved the page from the royal scepter, they had been instructed to destroy all of Astoria.  Then they would continue and move on to Freyd, where another page was discovered to be.

            "Fun, fun, fun." Dorser began to walk over to the small contingent.

~Inside the palace library~

            "It wont' be long now." Tardus broke the silence with his statement.  After the women had left, the men had finished the final preparations for the upcoming battle and then holed themselves up in the library.  Each had decided that this would be the place they would await their so-called guests.

            It had been almost six hours and still they waited.  Now nearing midnight, Yil, as well as the others, were becoming impatient.  The entire palace had been on full alert for most of the day and Allen knew that everyone was getting restless.  Something in their minds was telling them that what they would face that night wouldn't be just two people.

            On the other side of the room, Van sat staring out the window at the surrounding forest.  Somehow he knew that that was the place the danger was going to come from.  He had already voiced his observation to the small group and the largest concentration of soldiers was already posted in that area.  Van had tried many times to douse their exact location, but it seemed to be continuously hitting a dead end.  Just when he thought he had found what he was looking for the pendant would just drop limply in his mind and he could no longer sense the presence.  It was frustrating him to no end.

            Van sighed.  He wished that Hitomi were there with him.  Although the gypsy camp was only a half-day's ride away and they were going to meet up with them there, he couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding that had entered his mind the moment the women left.

            Van knew that Myami was more than capable of taking care of them.  With Pristelle and Millerna's healing skills, not to mention the training that Merle and Selena had received, they should all be fine.  He thought back to earlier that afternoon, while they had been organizing the soldiers, when Myami had been sparring with Tardus and Yil.

~Flashback~

            "Still not fast enough!" Myami yelled at Tardus and Yil.

            Van looked up as he heard Myami's voice echo throughout the practice field.  Allen had been walking along with him as they had made their final check before going to join Myami and her two friends for some practicing.  Myami had had some pent up energy and she had caught up with them to ask for some sparring partners.  They had all agreed, being that they also had to work out some frustrations.

            Allen turned to Van, "She certainly seems the hard taskmaster."

            Van nodded and continued to walk on till they were standing next to Myami.  Myami was standing nonchalantly holding her sword over her shoulder.  Her face was lost in concentration as she examined the motions between the two combatants.

            Van and Allen stood quietly as they watched Tardus and Yil face off.  Their skills were exceptional, and Allen found himself wondering how good Myami was.

            Van observed their speed and accuracy.  It was amazing.  The technique was a more refined version of the technique he had been schooled in.  Van glanced at Allen.  From the look on Allen's face, he too was amazed.

            "Incredible," Allen whispered to Van, "Speed, strength, and accuracy are all balanced.  No move is wasted.  This was what Balgus was striving for."

            Van arched a brow at Allen, "He learned from the people that taught them, didn't he?"

            "Whoever they learned from has probably perfected it since then.  I would assume that Balgus learned from that same teacher."  Then Allen turned a worried face to the young king, "If the enemy is as good as they are, we need to step up on training."

            Van once again nodded in agreement and was about to speak to Myami when her voice spoke softly, "I was wondering when you two would show up."  Myami turned to smile at them.  "Tardus and Yil are almost done.  Then you two can spar and show me what you know.  Then I can decide what I can teach."

            "Teach?" Allen asked crossing his arms across his chest, "What makes you think that we aren't the ones to be teaching you a thing or two?"

            Myami shrugged and turned her attention back to Tardus and Yil.  Myami stuck the sword she had been holding into the ground of the practice field and stepped up to the fighters.  Tardus and Yil knew what was about to occur.  Myami was going to attack.

            Tardus let up on his snap kick to Yil and was just in time to block the punch that Myami had thrown for his chest.  Sidestepping and spinning, Tardus lashed out with a front kick.  Yil joined the counterattack and aimed slightly higher with a roundhouse kick, hoping to catch Myami as she avoided Tardus' kick.

            Myami smiled, she had read their moves and made a mental note to remind them to conceal their motions.  Swiftly, she turned her body to avoid the front kick and extended her right leg to sweep Yil's left foot underneath his roundhouse.  Then in a blink of an eye, Myami moved back to stand away from her adversaries.  Her actions had left Yil on his back and Tardus catching his slipping balance.

            "Tisk, tisk, boys." Myami wagged a finger at the two men, "I can see you both have swords, yet you do not use them."

            This type of teasing, no matter how many times they had heard it, always managed to get Tardus' and Yil's ires up.  Although they would never admit it to Myami, they envied her skill.  It irked them both that they, as men, could not even match her.  In the end it usually took at least four of them to call it to a draw, and even then it was a draw slightly in her favor.  Tardus smirked at Myami.  Yil and he both knew that these training sessions with Myami was what had kept them the best of the best and for that they tolerated Myami's quirky way of testing them.

            Yil grumbled something incoherent and went at Myami full force, not really angry but annoyed enough at her childishness.  He might be at a slight advantage with a weapon, but he knew enough to be cautious.  Yil swung the blade down at an angle, trying to catch Myami in mid-motion.

            Myami's eyes caught the action and she deftly moved under the blade and sent a right-handed chop at Yil's wrist.  Yil automatically dropped the sword and found himself barely dodging a left hook to the nose.  He sneered at Myami and released a devastating right cross.  Myami merely dodged his efforts and stuck her tongue out at Yil, knowing that he couldn't bare her childish antics.  "Like I said, faster!"

            Yil could feel Tardus setting up behind him and as he avoided Myami's next kick, he left her open to Tardus' charge.  Myami smiled to herself at the clever way they had tried to leave her defenseless.  She had yet to disarm Tardus, but that would be simple.  Myami began to concentrate in earnest.  It was time to teach everyone a lesson and to take out some of her anger constructively on willing participants.

            Yil and Tardus eyed the look of determination that fell upon Myami's features.  Turning to each other they knew that this was going to be rough.  Van and Allen, who had been watching from the sidelines, saw Myami quickly disarm Tardus and begin to pummel her two friends into the ground.  It was clear, almost from the beginning, that the two men were no match for the young woman.

            When it was all over Myami stood proudly over Tardus and Yil, extending her hands out to help them up.  They had fought hard, but in the end, as it always seemed to be since she was ten, they had lost.  They reluctantly accepted her help and bowed to her.  She in turn bowed to them and then turned to Van and Allen, "Now it's your turn."

~End Flashback~

            Van smiled at the memory.  He looked to Allen and saw him rubbing his shoulder absentmindedly.  No doubt because of the training they had undergone with Myami.  He too had a couple of bruises but nothing serious.  Myami had said that the session that they had today would be just a sample of the actual training sessions that she and her friends endured every day.  They liked to keep in shape and at the top of their game.

            Van didn't know about Allen but he was looking forward to learning more of their way of combat.  The sword fighting technique was almost flawless.  As with all forms, improvements were always made which was why he didn't dub the art perfect, just almost perfect.  It was the hand-to-hand combat that interested him the most.  He had thrown punches here and there and was versed in the ways that he knew that his hands and feet were weapons too. But he had never seen anyone fight as Myami did.

            Myami was fluid and powerful, like a tigress hunting her prey.  During their training session that day, Van and Allen had been given a taste of her skills.  Van had also discovered that Myami also knew how to operate a guymelef.  He had already discovered that her friends could pilot the large combat suits from the preparations earlier that day.  Van placed his chin thoughtfully on his folded hands.  He found himself wondering what a battle would be like against Myami in a guymelef and he inside Escaflowne.  

            Dryden turned to the large clock adorning the back wall of the library.  "About fifteen minutes until two in the morning.  I don't know about all of you, but waiting like this is getting me very antsy."

            Various degrees of agreement could be seen on the men's faces.  After the women left, they had stayed in the library awaiting their uninvited guests.  They had briefly left the room to eat a light supper, no one really wanting a large meal.  Since then they had all sat and lightly chatted or napped or read.  Mostly though, they were silent, each dealing with their own thoughts.

            "I wonder how far the girls have gone." Ryley got up from his seat and went to stand next to Yil by the window, "Celestas should be happy to see Myami again."

            "How is it that Myami knows Celestas?" Dryden was interested.  For years he had tried to establish a good link between Astoria and the Gypsy tribes, but unfortunately was turned down at every offer he had extended.

            Tardus turned to Dryden, "When we first left with Myami, we wandered for weeks.  We couldn't find a decent place that would take us in without money.  So whenever we entered a town we worked odd jobs and the like.  Besides we were all only teenagers.  Some of us pre-teens.  One night we were camping out and a band of robbers appeared."  Tardus paused, thought a moment and continued, "Of course we were able to protect ourselves, but the robbers didn't know that and neither did the gypsies that were watching us.  Just when we were about to show the robbers a thing or two, our gypsy observers came out from hiding and lent a hand.  Soon the robbers were taken care of and we had made new friends."

            "They brought us into their haven to see their leader, Celestas." Yil spoke almost too quietly from the window. "She took a liking to our little rag-tag band of friends."

            Ryley smiled at the memory, "Celestas took care of us for a bit before we headed off.  That was when we found the perfect area to start up our own home.  It was the togetherness and safety of their home that led us to create The Haven.  Since then many have come to join us.  Few leave and if they do they are sworn to never tell anyone of its location.  They are only allowed to five the information out if the person is in trouble and in need of a safe place."

            "Celestas used to visit us often, until two years ago when an accident took away her sight." Tardus smiled a wry smile, "But she was always a tough old bird.  So instead of visiting she would always send people she felt that needed to be in the environment The Haven offered.  It was our way of saying thank you, whenever we took someone in."

            "From what you've said about The Haven before, it truly is a marvel." Allen added, "I hope that someday we'll be able …."

            Allen stopped speaking as an explosion rocked the outer walls of the castle.

            "It has begun." Van stood and led the way as they all rushed to the castle battlements.

~Outside~

            "Nigel," Dorser spoke into the communication device attached to his head.  He shifted his guymelef deeper into the brush, "When the front line moves in, make sure that the spells are triggered on time.  That will give us the ample diversion to raid for the lost page and Myami's sister."

            "Will do," Nigel was getting into the action.  He felt his adrenaline run as he easily took out the palace guards, who were putting up a feeble attempt at protecting the castle against their superior guymelefs.

            Nigel turned and went through the destroyed front gates of the palace.  Positioning his guymelef, Nigel extended his arms and began to release the spells' powers.  Dorser watched in anticipation.  He didn't realize until now how much he had needed to fight.  With Myami in the palace, Dorser couldn't wait until their confrontation.

~Inside~

            The explosions with the vault area and Hitomi's vacated room shook the left side of the castle.  Dryden turned to his friends, "Go!"

            All of the men had already joined the battle except Allen and Yil.  Allen faced Dryden, "As King, we must get you to safety."

            "You will do no such thing."

            Dryden's denial threw Allen off, "What?"

            "I will take command of our ground forces.  From the sounds outside, guymelefs are needed and you should be in one protecting this country."

            Yil, who had been standing behind the two men, had sensed something like this would happen, "I will stay with the king and the ground forces," Yil placed a hand on Allen's shoulder, "Go assist our friends."

            Allen took one look at Yil and at Dryden.  He couldn't fault Dryden for wanting to be involved, but he also knew he couldn't let Dryden come to harm.  Finally deciding that Yil would suffice in being Dryden's protection, Allen nodded to the both of them and ran out of the room.

            Dryden had watched the war of thoughts that had occurred in Allen's eyes.  He was pleased his friend had accepted his decision, "Yil, we have posts to get to."

            "Yes, your majesty." Yil followed Dryden down to the battlements.

~Outside~

            "Damn!" Van slashed through a guymelef on his left.  Although he wasn't seated in Escaflowne, Van was handling his own.  He scanned the area and maneuvered his guymelef to assist one of the many soldiers out on the battlefield.  It seemed that the enemy was well prepared for battle and kept on coming upon them in waves.  So far the main part of the battle had spread within the castle walls and the docks and water behind the castle.  Unfortunately the homes and places of business closest to the palace had suffered the most.  They were no longer standing and the many people that had once lived and worked in those areas were most likely no longer alive.  Van turned as Sheherazade made its entrance onto the battlefield.  "Allen!" Van yelled through his communication device, "There's more than we had anticipated.  We need to evacuate the rest of the city!"

            "All right!" Allen responded.  His mind now in battle mode, Allen cut his way through the enemy force.  As he surveyed the battle, Allen noticed that for the most part, the rest of the city was being left alone.  The attack was almost strictly centered on the palace itself.  The people of the city had caught on to the situation and Allen watched as the people were quickly evacuating their city under siege.  Allen got to the signal tower, "Send out the alarm.  Make sure that the city is empty.  We don't want anymore unwanted casualties," Allen commanded as he saw the destruction that had obliterated the homes and shops nearest to the castle.  The guards at the signal tower turned on the signal, blaring its loud sound through out the city.  

            "It's Kirok!" Ryley grunted out frustrated at the immense numbers that kept on coming from the forests and the front side of the castle.  If this kept up they would be herded into the waters behind the castle and the palace would be utterly destroyed.  Ryley caught sight of Tardus and quickly dispatched of the guymelef he had been battling.  "Tardus!"

            Tardus turned in the direction of the call and saw Ryley about to be ambushed by three enemy guymelefs.  Tardus shouted and slashed the enemy to his right while front kicking the large guymelef to his front.  Then moving his large combat suit, he maneuvered himself to block the blow meant to take off Ryley's headpiece.  "Dorser and Nigel are here.  This is their dirty work.  I should have known when the spells were discovered."

            Ryley pierced the enemy and turned quickly to cut down another one that had appeared to his back, "I haven't caught sight of their guymelefs.  What does Kirok want from here?"

            "Whatever it is it's in the castle." Tardus swung his sword down in a large arc cutting through three opposing guymelefs, "It looks like the ground troops are coming in from the front gates."

            Ryley turned to look as he blocked a blow, "It seems that Yil is protecting Dryden down there.  We should provide coverage."

            "You can handle that, I'm going to find Dorser and Nigel."

            "Damn it, Tardus.  You can't take both of them alone." Ryley was about to follow Tardus but was stopped by oncoming enemies.  Ryley tore through the opposition, "Tardus!"

            At Ryley's yell, Van and Allen turned their attention towards Tardus' guymelef.  "What's going on?" Van asked over the communication line, "Where's Tardus going?"

            "This is Kirok's work," Ryley maneuvered closer to Van and Allen, "Dorser and Nigel are here.  They were the ones that set up the spells in the castle." 

            "Dorser and Nigel, the two men that are still followers of Kirok?" Allen questioned as he fended off another guymelef.

            "Yes.  I've got to help him.  When last we were with Dorser, he was Myami's equal.  Tardus won't be able to take him on his own, especially if Nigel is with him."

            Van blocked and tore the arm off of an enemy. "Go we'll handle it from here."

            Ryley turned and went to join Tardus.

            "Nigel, go and advance into the vault room and get the missing page then retrieve the sister." Dorser commanded as he swung his giant sword across three opposing guymelefs. "Make sure that they're secure and then take them to our safe zone.  Once there you'll know what to do."

            "Of course." Nigel hummed with anticipation.  After he secured Hitomi and the page, he would get to command the final onslaught.  Nigel maneuvered to the side of the castle that housed the large vault and after dispatching of another guymelef, Nigel slammed his hand into the area that the vault was.  Nigel's guymelef opened up to reveal its controller.  Stepping out, Nigel quickly ran down the arm of his guymelef and found himself inside the large room.  Although many riches surrounded him only one thing interested him, the scepter.

            "There it is." Nigel ran into the back of the chamber and lifted the scepter off its pedestal.  It was a beautiful item, encrusted with jewels and made of gold.  Nigel smirked, "Now for the sister."

            Tardus saw Nigel's guymelef move to strike at the castle itself.  From what he could tell, Dorser was covering Nigel's back, "Dorser!  I should have known this was all because of you."

            Dorser looked at the direction of the familiar voice, "Tardus, still following Myami around I see."

            "Look at all the innocent people you've hurt and for what?" Tardus ran straight for Dorser and rammed his shoulder into the large guymelef.  Dorser was lifted and thrown back from the force of the blow.

            As he stood back up, Dorser blocked the onslaught from Tardus' blade, "You would never understand the depths of Master Kirok's plans." Dorser's leg lashed out and sent Tardus falling onto the ground.

            Ryley picked up his pace, "Tardus!  Watch out!"

            Dorser smiled evilly within his battle suit.  He slammed his foot onto the chest of Tardus' guymelef, "Didn't Myami teach you how to control your anger.  That mistake was one a first year would have made at the camp." Holding Tardus down, he sliced the arms off of his guymelef.  "A quick end to you and then I'll go after your precious Myami."  Dorser lifted his blade as he swung it down to pierce the area the rider would be in, Ryley blocked him.

            "Hiya Dorser, long time no see." Ryley deflected the blow and pushed Dorser's guymelef back. "When will you realize you can't kill us?"

            Dorser growled, "Well, well another one of Myami's lackeys.  Whatever happened to that pretty little thing, Pristelle?" Dorser goaded Ryley.

            With quick reflexes, Ryley turned and clashed swords with Dorser.  That gave Tardus the necessary time to get his armless battle suit onto its feet.  Ryley glanced at Tardus and saw that he was up.  He was holding his own for now, but Ryley could tell that Dorser wasn't even trying that hard.  "Tardus!"

            Tardus caught on and used one of his legs to trip up Dorser.  As Dorser fell, he cursed his foolishness for thinking Tardus was completely out of commission.  Ryley seized the opportunity and stabbed his sword through the midsection of Dorser's guymelef, making sure the other end stuck itself deep into the ground.  

            "Stay there!" Ryley yelled then turning to Tardus, "I saw Nigel go around to the vault area.  They've probably gotten what they came for."

            Tardus saw that the battlefield seemed to be clearing, "Ryley."

            Ryley looked up and saw what Tardus had seen, "Shit.  They brought the cannon."

            Dorser smirked.  Quickly he climbed out of his guymelef while Tardus and Ryley were occupied.  He ran into the cover of the woods and made his way towards the oncoming cannon.  He had realized during his battle with the two men that Myami had fled.  He wouldn't be surprised if she had taken her sister with her.  The attack certainly wasn't a surprise as they had planned.  The castle's forces were too quickly assembled for their attack to have been a surprise.  Sometime between the time they had set the spells and this onslaught, they had discovered what was to occur.  Dorser wasn't too disappointed though.  

            He was sure he would soon see Myami again.  It was just a matter of time.  There were still more missing pages and they still had some time, whatever little of that time they did have.  As he approached the cannon area, Dorser turned to Nigel.

            Nigel threw the scepter to Dorser, "Myami's sister was gone."

            "I know.  They knew we were coming." Dorser attached the scepter to his belt, "Start the firing sequence."

            "With pleasure." Nigel bowed and made his way to the cannon's control area.

End Chapter Eight

Author's note

            First off, I'd like to apologize for the lateness of my chapter.  All I can offer as an excuse was a huge case of writer's block.  As always I appreciate all of my readers and I want to assure them that I am still writing, however long it takes for me to get a chapter out, but I am still going to complete this story.  Anyway, I hope that you all forgive me and continue to read and then review my work.  As always hearing from all of you is what inspires me to write.  But constructive criticism is welcome as well, as well as any flames.  I figure I deserve those since I've been such a tardy writer.

            Please watch for the next installment, Chapter Nine: The Calm Before the Storm.

            Once again READ AND REVIEW!!!

            Thanks you so much for your patience.

Jayli


	9. Chapter Nine: The Calm Before the Storm

Well, well, its good to see all of you again. Welcome to another installment of Vision of Escaflowne: Homecoming. I hope you all enjoyed chapter 8. Again I do apologize for all my tardiness, but although I won't offer any excuses because I really should have had it out sooner, I'm still on my computer making the story evolve. Real quick before the show begins, I want to give a shout out to my cousin who just graduated high school, all the best wishes to you. Okay, now on with the show…after the standard disclaimer of course.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own anything pertaining to Escaflowne, its themes, characters and plots. I do own anything else that comes from my little bit of fiction, my characters, plots and other things.

Chapter Nine: The Calm Before the Storm

~About two hours away from the Gypsy Camp~

"I wonder how the guys are doing?" Pristelle commented as their small set of travelers continued along the worn dirt road. 

Myami glanced back at the carriage and down the road they had just traveled over, "I wish I knew. I can't exactly telepathically communicate over such a long distance. I know that they can handle themselves, but I can't help but be worried about them."

"I know what you mean. I can't stand not knowing, especially about Ryley." Pristelle sighed and received a sympathetic look from Myami.

"Young love." Myami batted her eyelashes at Pristelle while puckering her lips.

Pristelle moved in close and swatted the back of Myami's head, "You are so immature!"

Myami laughed, "At least I lightened the mood." Then glancing back at the carriage, "I wonder how Hitomi is doing?" she said to herself.

Merle waved to Myami and nudged Selena in the ribs, "Hey, Myami is looking over our way."

"Hmm?" Selena rubbed her eyes, "How is it that you're still so awake?"

"I've always been a bit of night person. Besides who else is going to drive this thing." Merle answered as she watched Myami slow down to match the carriage's pace.

"How are you guys?" Myami inquired, seeing the fatigue in both of their eyes. "We're not too far from the camp. Once we get there you can get some much needed sleep."

Selena yawned and stretched, "Can't wait. Is there any way we can find out how the others are faring?"

"I don't know. There's no way I can communicate with them over such a long distance. I could've checked on them a couple of hours ago, but I decided that it would be safer to just let things be. I don't want to have started talking to them in the middle of a battle." Myami offered a small smile, "Besides, they are all skilled fighters. Whomever it was that caused all of this trouble in the first place would surely be in for it."

"You're right, Myami-chan!" Merle struck a triumphant pose, "Van-sama and Allen are among the best swordsmen in all of Gaea. Not to mention Dryden, Ryley, Yil and Tardus are there to back them up."

Pristelle crested the top of the ridge, "Hey! We're almost here!"

Quickly the carriage and Myami made their way over to where Pristelle had dismounted. Selena and Merle jumped down off their perch and joined Myami and Pristelle as they peered over the rise. Although it was still dark, they could make out the welcoming campfires that lit the area.

"Wow!" Selena whispered in awe. "It's so large."

Pristelle placed a hand on Selena's shoulder, "You're only seeing part of it. They have constructed a virtual city among the trees and forests of this area. All very well hidden for those that aren't exactly looking for them." She gestured towards the gypsy camp, "The Haven, where we came from, is no where near this size. Where we are shielded by magics, the gypsies use nature."

"I see. How long before we can make it down there?" Merle was excited. She couldn't wait to see the camp up close. 

Myami vaulted back onto her horse and stared out into the horizon, "About two hours. Maybe even longer if the road down is as rough as I remember. The carriage might have a difficult time."

"Well then," Selena was already leading Merle back to the carriage, "Let's get going. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get some rest."

Pristelle smiled, "It'll be good to see Celestas again." She began as the started off on the path once again, "Won't she be surprised to see how much we've all grown up."

Myami chuckled, "Surprises are the best."

With that comment in mind the small band of travelers continued down the slope into the gypsy camp.

~Battlefield~

"It's the CANNON!!!" Tardus yelled out across the field. 

Dryden turned to Yil, "What cannon?"

Yil looked out to the horizon. He focused on the area all the soldiers were coming from. That's when he saw what Tardus was yelling about. "Your majesty. We have to get everyone out of her now!"

Dryden only nodded and gave the command. Soon the soldiers were backing out of the castle. "Get everyone out of the castle. Make sure the area is clear now!"

Van and Allen did not miss the commands. Quickly, using the guymelefs, they began to herd the civilians and soldiers to the forests surrounding the castle, making sure they were out of harm's way. Tardus and Ryley had already joined Dryden and Yil on foot helping the soldiers steer clear of the oncoming blast.

"They mean to destroy the entire castle." Dryden pointed out the obvious to his companions as the evacuated. "When we survive this and get to Myami I will personally make sure you all have the best assistance in your quest. Kirok has gone too far."

Yil nodded in response and turned to see the cannon set itself up to fire.

"Is the cannon ready?" Dorser called out to Nigel.

Nigel peered through the aiming mechanism and gave Dorser a thumbs up, "It's all warmed up and ready to go. I can see all the fools trying to run."

"Let them run. They won't all get away. They mean nothing to us. FIRE!!!"

A bright light emitted out from the cannons long snout. Soon the entire area was lit up as if it were morning and the only sounds that everyone could hear were the sounds of total destruction of Astoria's royal palace.

~Carriage~

"MYAMI!!!!" Hitomi sat up flailing. She had quickly awoken when sudden danger had permeated her senses. Something was not right, "MYAMI!!!"

Millerna awoke to Hitomi's frantic yells and sought to calm her down, "Hitomi! Hitomi-chan!"

"Millerna-sama," Hitomi's senses were returning to normal, "Where is everyone?"

Suddenly the carriage stopped and the door was ripped open, "What happened!?!?" Myami exclaimed as she quickly pulled both Hitomi and Millerna out of the small vehicle. "Tom-Tom, are you hurt? Is everything okay?" Myami was so panicky that she didn't realize that she had been shaking Hitomi as she had questioned her.

Calmly, Millerna pried Hitomi away from Myami and described the situation, "Hitomi awoke screaming for you and that woke me up. As far as I can tell there is nothing physically wrong."

Myami, ashamed of her behavior, ran a hand through her hair. Turning to her sibling, she walked quickly to her and pulled her into an embrace, "I'm sorry, Tom-Tom. You have no idea how worried I was when I heard you yelling. Forgive me."

Hitomi reveled in the feel of being in her sister's arms again. It had been a long time since these arms had comforted her. She took a long look at her sister. She couldn't believe they were together again, "There is nothing to forgive. I am all right." Then Hitomi stepped out from Myami's hug, "But there is something wrong."

"What's wrong?" Merle stepped closer into their circle of friends. Merle, Selena, and Pristelle had long since joined them, but had stood unnoticed until then, "What's going on Hitomi-chan?"

Hitomi sat down near the carriage and massaged her temples, "I don't know. All I know was that I was dreaming and then all of a sudden all I could see were bright beams of light and a castle falling apart."

"Oh my god!" Millerna held a hand up to her mouth, "Was it Astoria?"

"I don't know." Hitomi closed her eyes. "It was so vague." Then she glanced at her companions, "Where are the rest of you?"

"Van and the others stayed in Astoria." Selena explained, "They stayed to defend the castle from the people that attacked you that one day."

Hitomi nodded, "And you are?" Hitomi looked to Pristelle.

"Pristelle, Hitomi-san." Pristelle knelt next to her, "I'm a friend of Myami's."

"Myami?" Hitomi waited until Myami was kneeling too. Any reunion that the sisters may have wanted to have could wait. Right now, Hitomi's senses were flaring with warning, "I sense danger. Please tell me what's been going on."

~Astoria~

Yil watched as the blinding light pierced through the center of the castle disintegrating it into ash. Soon the palace began to crumble and fall. The devastation caused by the cannon could be heard as walls fell and screams echoed into the early morning.

For the most part, the castle was evacuated and many civilians escaped with their lives, but the destruction caused would forever be remembered. Dryden looked to his home and a lone tear escaped his eye. Kirok would pay for the harm he had caused his country. He and Millerna had worked hard to make Astoria flourish and to have that taken away in a blink of an eye made him both sad and furious.

Allen and Van shared looks of disappointment and surprise. The enemy had a truly amazing weapon. They had the same thought running through their minds. How would they be able to defend against something so utterly powerful.

Tardus leaned on Ryley for support as they watched Astoria's grand palace collapse under the cannon's assault. Tardus cursed himself for not noticing sooner and Ryley stood hoping that such a thing could be prevented from happening again. 

The six men stood silently watching the enemy troops quickly begin to clear out and leave Astoria. Each one hated the fact that there was nothing at the moment that they could do. Each one knew that if Kirok were not stopped more cities would fall under his power. Each one understood their loss that morning. And each one hoped that Myami had gotten everyone else out of harms way.

~Gypsy Camp~

It had been a while since Myami had explained the comings and goings of their group since Hitomi's black out about three days ago. Hitomi had taken in all the information and nodded every once in a while in understanding. She had asked questions of everyone and when she was satisfied with the answers she had received she had bid them to continue on to the gypsy camp.

Myami had agreed and once Hitomi and Millerna were safely ensconced within the carriage, the small band of travelers set out once again. As was predicted, the road was rough and it took a little longer than expected.

It was dawn when their group finally reached the entrance to the gypsy camp. The guards greeted them and Myami was immediately recognized. Quickly they were escorted deep within the site towards a small hut. 

Myami and Pristelle dismounted and proceeded to assist Millerna and Hitomi out the carriage. Merle and Selena began to help remove the horses from their bindings and led them towards the stables that were provided. 

"Myami?" A handsome man approached them, "Is that you?"

Myami turned to the voice and smiled, "Sure is. How are you Garret?"

Garret swung Myami into his arms and kissed her soundly. Myami was caught off guard and could do nothing but respond to his passionate gesture. Merle and Selena were whistling, while Hitomi and Millerna were giggling softly. Pristelle stood watching with an eyebrow raised.

Once Garret had released Myami he held her out at arms length, "You have no idea how long I've dreamt of doing that to you carida."

"Garret," Myami placed her hands around his neck and winked, "Now that you've done it what do you think?"

Garret smirked, "Like kissing my sister." At that comment everyone around them laughed. "You could have been a little bit more responsive." 

"I think I responded as much as possible considering the circumstances. Besides, you know you're more of a brother to me than anything else." Myami hugged him, "It is so good to see you."

Garret took the opportunity to whisper into Myami's ear, "Although we could have been more." A blush crept into Myami's cheeks and quickly vanished, but not before Garret could notice. He grinned. Then loud enough for the others to hear him, "It is also good to see you. You and Pristelle have grown into the beautiful women I knew you would both be. Not that you weren't beautiful when I had met you."

"Goodness, Garret." Pristelle mockingly batted her eyelashes, "I think I just might fall at your feet and declare my love for you."

"By all means. You can let Ryley know that you're mine, now and forever." Garret chuckled. That earned him a scowl and a stuck out tongue from Pristelle. Then turning to Myami, "So who are your new friends? Any friends of yours are friends of the Gypsies."

Myami released Garret and introduced him to her companions, "This is Merle."

"Pleased to meet you," Merle shook hands with Garret.

Garret winked in response, "Likewise." Merle couldn't help but blush at the handsome man.

"Selena." Myami added. Bring Garret to stand in front of her, "Her brother Allen is the captain of the Royal Knights of Astoria."

Selena bowed, "Thank you for welcoming us to such a beautiful area."

Garret lifted her hand and laid a soft kiss on Selena's knuckles, causing her face to flare red. "The pleasure is all mine."

Myami rolled her eyes skyward, "Do you always have to lay on the charm? You haven't changed a bit."

"I could say the same for you." Garret smiled. Myami playfully slapped his shoulder.

"This lovely woman here is her Royal Highness, Queen Millerna of Astoria," Myami continued. "Her husband, King Dryden will be joining us later this evening."

"Her highness' beauty lives up to its reputation," Garret bowed, "It is truly an honor to meet you."

Millerna curtseyed, a light blush staining her cheeks, "Please just Millerna will be fine. I too thank you for welcoming us to your home."

"You certainly still have the same effect on women." At that comment all the women smiled and another blush overtook them all. Myami and Pristelle giggled. Finally Myami brought Garret over to Hitomi, "Last but not least, this is my sister Hitomi." Myami walked over to her placed an arm around Hitomi's shoulders.

Garret arched a brow, "Sister?"

"Hai." Hitomi bowed, "We have just found our way back to each other."

Once Hitomi straightened, Garret compared the two sisters, "The resemblance is remarkable. Same emerald eyes and facial structure. If only you had the same hair color, you would be twins."

Myami shared a smile with Hitomi, "We know. Don't forget Hitomi has to grow another three inches to be at my height."

"Onee-chan!" Hitomi cried out. Then a sly smile crept across her face, "Well at least I'm not as fat."

"What!?!" Myami promptly began to mess with Hitomi's hair.

Garret laughed out loud and disengaged the two siblings, "Ever the immature one." He directed that at Myami, then turning to Hitomi, "Then I will consider you a sister as well, Hitomi-chan." Garret came forward and lightly embraced her. 

Hitomi found that she liked this man and returned the hug in kind. He seemed to pulsate kindness and compassion. "Is this your boyfriend, Onee-chan?"

Garret released Hitomi and laughed, "There was a time I wished that I was. But alas, to this day I still am not."

Hitomi gave a questioning stare to Myami as if to say, "Why not?"

"It's a long story," Myami put up her hands, "One that I will be glad to tell, but not right now." Myami began to lead everyone towards the small hut, "Right now, there is someone that I want you to all meet." She opened the door to the hut and ushered everyone inside, including Garret. "Everyone, this is Celestas."

Celestas lifted her face to the voice. Her blind eyes looked to the group almost as if she could really see, "I've been expecting you child."

Myami knelt next to Celestas and wrapped her arms carefully around the elderly woman, "I've missed you."

"As I you." Celestas motioned for Myami to stand. Her voice suddenly took a serious note. "I've been anxious for you to arrive. Something has happened to your friends. There is danger approaching."

~On the road to the Gypsy Camp~

Six dreary faces rode in silence as they journeyed on towards the agreed meeting place. It had been a long night and an even longer morning as the rebuilding of Astoria's land had been set in motion.

Dryden left the head of Astoria's royal council in charge of the restoration. He had left his kingdom with a heavy heart but with a strong purpose. Kirok had struck out at his home and Dryden wouldn't stand for it. He had already sent warnings to the surrounding kingdoms as had Van for his kingdom. Everyone would be on the watch for Kirok's lackeys. Since it was sure that Kirok would not attack Astoria again, Dryden had also sent his army's assistance to Freyd. Any available army man was sent in the hopes of helping their ally country.

Tardus, Ryley and Yil were all looking forward to rejoining Myami, Pristelle and their new friends. They were also looking forward to seeing Celestas again. But deep down each man felt terrible about the loss they had suffered, especially Tardus. 

Tardus felt that because he had lost his temper he had not fulfilled his duty in protecting Astoria. Although Ryley and the others had assured him that he could not have prevented such a catastrophe, Tardus carried the burden of Astoria's loss.

Ryley knew that nothing could have prevented the cannon from firing, unless they had seen it sooner. But that could not be considering the massive battle that had taken place. No one could have foreseen the cannon. Ryley's face became impassive. He couldn't even make Tardus feel even a little bit better. It wasn't Tardus' fault that Astoria had fallen but he was placing all the blame on his shoulders.

Yil rode next to Dryden, taking his duty of protecting the king very seriously. Ever since Allen had given Dryden into his care, Yil found himself shadowing the king. He felt for the king and his loss of Astoria, but for now the best Yil could do was protect him and his wife. And that Yil would do to the best of his ability.

Allen rode quietly next to Van. This morning they had set off after commands were given to the many guards and peoples of the kingdom. The only major damage to the kingdom was with the castle and it's surrounding homes and stores. The west entrance was also demolished as well as it's surrounding area. About half of Astoria survived the onslaught. He was saddened at the powerful city's downfall, but he also knew that it would be rebuilt, stronger and more beautiful than it was before.

Allen turned to Van. They had fought side by side during the siege and he had welcomed the camaraderie. Allen found himself smiling at the picture the two of them made. How much they had grown the past years. Allen's smile turned slowly into a frown. Yes they had both grown, but with a new threat and Hitomi still lingering between them things were still uncertain.

Van's brow was creased in thought. He had already sent word to Fanelia about the possible attack from Kirok's men. He had also sent word for Fanelia to send over its best carpenters and builders to help with Astoria's plight. What was worrying Van now was Hitomi's welfare. Before they had left, Myami had assured Van that things would be fine. But now he was not as sure. It wasn't that he didn't trust Myami. It was just that with the outcome of the battle being what it was, he couldn't help but worry.

Van had seen the destruction that the enemy wielded and he found himself wondering if even Escaflowne could have withstood its fury. Van sighed and fingered his pendant. Not knowing if Hitomi was awake or not he let his mind wander towards hers. He whispered into her thoughts, "We're coming, Hitomi-chan." 

~Celestas' Hut~

"Van?" Hitomi whispered out, interrupting the ongoing conversation. 

They had been talking about the visions that Celestas had been receiving over the past three weeks. There had been much talk about the legend of the eternal one, a being neither good nor evil, but rather almost like a gateway to the future, a key. Celestas had explained as much as she could but it still led to more questions, questions that she did not have any answers for. 

Celestas' ears perked up at Hitomi's quiet inquiry, "What is it child?"

"It's Van." Hitomi spoke up so everyone could hear her, "I can hear him. He's okay. He and the others are on their way here."

Pristelle laid a hand on Hitomi's shoulder, "Can you contact them? Let them know that we're okay and ask them what happened."

Hitomi nodded and tried. After a couple of moments, Hitomi found that she could not extend her powers as much as she thought, "I can't. All I can do is receive right now. It seems that I'm still a little bit weak from the overload."

"Then you should get some rest." Myami stood to take her sister to their guest hut, "We can talk again later."

"I'm fine," Hitomi gave a glare to Myami and stood with her arms crossed across her chest. She didn't want to be treated like a child. 

Myami, now in full big sister mode, pulled rank, "I'm the older one and I say that we ALL need some rest."

Hitomi turned and saw that in deed the others were tired. Merle had already drifted off and was snoring softly on Selena's shoulder. Selena was trying to keep her eyes open but wasn't faring very well. Millerna was valiantly putting up an effort and still managed to hold her regal baring. Pristelle looked as Myami did, tired but ready for anything. Hitomi sighed. She wasn't yet used to having an older sibling, since she used to be the oldest. But then if the roles were reversed she realized that she would do exactly the same thing. "All right." Hitomi conceded.

"Still not used to me yet, eh Tom-Tom?" Myami smiled warmly as she placed an arm around Hitomi's shoulders, "Don't worry after we all get some well-deserved rest we'll spend some time together before Van and his group get here okay?"

Hitomi nodded and that elicited a large yawn. Celestas heard the reaction and smiled, "It is a fine group of ladies that you've surrounded yourself with, Mya-chan."

"I know." Myami bent to kiss Celestas' cheek, "Till later." After Celestas nodded, Myami turned to Garret, "Give me a hand."

Garret quietly began to lift Merle into his arms and took the lead. All the women said their "thank yous" to Celestas and proceeded to follow Garret to their hut.

Celestas watched the door close with unseeing eyes and a small frown overtook her delicate features. Quietly she offered up a prayer, "Guardians of Gaea, please help these children of light for the darkness grows near and there are no answers to guide them."

~9 hours later~

"Are we almost there?" Ryley asked of Tardus.

Tardus grunted as a response then sighed at the look of exhaustion on Ryley's face. They had been riding hard in order to reach the Gypsy stronghold in less time. As it was they were just half an hour away, working their way down the narrow and steep slope into the campsite. It was true that they were all exhausted, but it couldn't be helped. The others needed to be informed of what had occurred and each man needed to assure himself that the women were safe. 

It had occurred to them that they would be able to telepathically communicate to Myami what had happened, but they weren't as adept in telepathy as she was and they needed to be closer. Van had tried using his connection with Hitomi and when she didn't respond, Van figured that she was still recovering. With no way to communicate with their group, it had been decided that they would reach the campsite as quickly as possible.

Now that they were almost at their destination, the sextet of men could feel the weight of their burdens steadily increasing. Dryden couldn't find an easy way to explain to Millerna what had happened to their kingdom. Tardus couldn't bring himself to accept the failure of the night before and he couldn't find a way to tell Myami. Van didn't know how to break the news to Hitomi after everything that had happened to her. Yil was unsure of his role during the battle. He didn't know if what he had done would be considered a failure or an actual victory in Myami's mind. Allen wondered how Selena would take all the news and weighed all the options that were left to them. Ryley didn't want to face Pristelle with everything that had occurred. 

Despair gripped the travelers as they were spotted.

"They're here!!" A gypsy man called out as the riders made their way into the encampment.

~2 hours earlier~

Myami sat on a large rock near the base of the river that ran through the camp. She had been awake after napping for about three hours. She could not shake the feelings of uneasiness that had invaded her mind after their conversation with Celestas. 

After her short but restful sleep, Myami wandered around the camp reacquainting herself with the surroundings. Garret had joined her for a time and they caught up on each other's lives. Garret had explained how the gypsies had begun spreading themselves throughout Gaea. He had also told her many anecdotes about his life. Myami had to smile. He had had some very colorful adventures.

Garret had left a short while ago, promising to bring back some food and to pick up where they had left off. Myami had yet to eat all day and Garret had noticed it when during their conversation, Myami's stomach growled loudly. He had laughed then kissed her forehead as he stood to leave. Now alone for some time Myami began to wonder if Garret had gotten sidetracked. 

Myami smiled to herself. Yeah, a pretty face probably sidetracked him, knowing that he couldn't resist the urge to flirt. Ever since she had known him he had been that way, it was part of his charm. Sighing Myami picked up her guitar. Strumming to make sure the strings were in tune, Myami closed her eyes and thought of a song. That was how Hitomi found her elder sibling. 

Hitomi had woken up twenty minutes ago and bumped into Garret. She had found out from him that Myami had been awake for a while now and that she was waiting for him to return to the river where they had been sitting and talking. He handed Hitomi the food he was holding and instructed her to go find her sister. When Hitomi had asked if Garret had wanted to come along, he shook his head and said something about them needing to spend time together. Smiling in encouragement he directed her where to go.

Hitomi walked on the path that led to the river and smiled at her surroundings. It was utterly peaceful here, as if the Great War had not effected its inhabitants. She valued the forest's innocence and almost wished she still held some of that peace. Quietly she entered the glen, which Garret had told her that her sister was awaiting his arrival. Peeking around the tree, Hitomi caught sight of Myami.

Myami's eyes were closed as she strummed lightly on her guitar. Hitomi watched silently as Myami began to play a song. The melody enraptured Hitomi and she sat down to lean against the tree as she listened to Myami's words.

(This is Duncan Sheik's Barely Breathing…I do not own this song…but I do love it.)

I know what you're doing, I see it all to clear  
I only taste the saline when I kiss away your tears  
You really had me going, wishing on a star  
But the black holes that surround you are heavier by far  
I believed in your confusion, you were so completely torn  
Well it must have been that yesterday was the day that I was born  
There's not much to examine, there's nothing left to hide  
You really can't be serious if you have to ask me why  
I say good-bye...

  
'Cause I am barely breathing  
And I can't find the air  
I don't know who I'm kidding  
Imagining you care  
And I could stand here waiting  
A fool for another day  
But I don't suppose it's worth the price, worth the price  
The price that I would pay

  
Everyone keeps asking, what's it all about?  
I used to be so certain and I can't figure out  
What is this attraction? I only feel the pain

There's nothing left to reason and only you to blame 

Will it ever change?

  
'Cause I am barely breathing  
And I can't find the air  
I don't know who I'm kidding  
Imagining you care  
And I could stand here waiting  
A fool for another day  
But I don't suppose it's worth the price, worth the price  
The price that I would pay  
But I'm thinking it over anyway...

  
I've come to find  
I may never know  
Your changing mind  
Is it friend or foe?  
I rise above  
Or sink below  
With every time  
You come and go  
Please don't come and go

  
'Cause I am barely breathing  
And I can't find the air  
I don't know who I'm kidding  
Imagining you care  
And I could stand here waiting  
A fool for another day  
But I don't suppose it's worth the price, worth the price  
The price that I would pay  
But I'm thinking it over anyway...

Myami finished her song and breathed a small sigh. She had remembered so many things singing that song. Placing the guitar down softly, she pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her chin on them. "Dorser…" Myami whispered.

"Onee-chan?" Hitomi stood and walked closer to her sibling, "That was beautiful. It sounds like it comes from personal experience." Hitomi plopped herself down on the rock next to Myami, offering some bread and cheese. "Garret says that he's sorry it took so long and he figured that we would want to spend some time together."

Myami laid her cheek on her knees as she faced Hitomi, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Hitomi copied Myami's position and smiled, "Now that I've found you again, I regret all the years that we've been apart." Hitomi paused, "So who was that song about?"

"A regret." Myami sighed and accepted Hitomi's offering. After taking a bite and swallowing she responded, "A large regret. One that I hope I don't have to have again."

Hitomi gave Myami a questioning gaze, but decided not to push the issue. "So tell me about your life."

Myami and Hitomi spent their time filling in the gaps. They shared with each other everything that they could think of: secrets, stories, past loves, and future hopes. Garret smiled from the shadows of the trees and turned to walk back into the camp. He was glad that things were going well for the two sisters.

~Back to the present~

"They've arrived!" the watchtower called out to the inhabitants of the encampment.  
Garret had just come out from the surrounding trees when he heard the call go through their home. He nodded his head to the watchtower, signaling them to welcome their guests. Quickly, he made his way to Celestas' hut and entered, "Grandmother, the rest of Myami's group have arrived."

Celestas stood and held out her hand to Garret, "Come, lead me to them."

Garret complied and led the older woman out to meet their guests.

"Millerna-sama! Millerna-sama!" Selena raced across the open area of the campsite with Merle trailing behind her, "They're here!"

Millerna looked up from her conversation with the children of the village and began to stand. Turning to the children, Millerna smiled, "It seems that we'll have to continue our story another time. My husband is here and I need to go see him now. Why don't we continue later tonight after dinner?"

The children all nodded and after they said good-bye they scattered every which way across the village. It was about that time that Selena and Merle had reached her.

"Why…did…we…have…to…run…all…that…way?" Merle bent over, placing her hands on her knees, while she caught her breath.

Selena, who was in much the same position, smiled, "Cuz…they're…here."

Millerna giggled at the two young women, "Well since they're here, why don't we go and greet them."

Merle and Selena nodded and walked with Millerna to the front of the camp.

"Pristelle?" a small head popped into the large hut where Pristelle was seeing to some sick individuals. 

Pristelle looked up from an injured leg, "Yes?" When she noticed who it was she smiled encouragingly, "What can I do for you Fliser?" Pristelle motioned for the child to come to her as she began to work her magic on the injured person's leg.

"Garret sent me here to let you know that the rest of your traveling party has arrived." Fliser puffed his chest out proudly at how well he had reiterated the message.

"Ryley too?" Pristelle couldn't contain her excitement. She had been so worried since their conversation with Celestas that, like Myami, she did not sleep long. At Fliser's nod, Pristelle finished her incantation and instructed her patient to remain off the leg for another day to allow the spell to do its job. Standing, Pristelle turned to the child, "Let's go then."

Fliser grabbed the beautiful woman's hand and led her out to the front clearing.

~End Chapter Nine~

I know, I know…what a way to end it just when it was getting good. How will the guys explain what happened? How will they find a way to head off Kirok, Dorser, Nigel and their followers? Will they find out more about the Eternal One and what do all the pieces mean?

All this and more will be answered in further chapters. At least now Hitomi is awake and the two sisters are reunited. Now that the group is whole again, they can finally begin the quest that has been calling to all of them since the beginning. 

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. It's what you say that keeps me going so please REVIEW!!! It's so important that you do. 

I'm no longer setting deadlines for myself because school has started again and with grad school, work and home life, I already have a lot on my plate so I'll get the next chapter out as soon as humanly possible with my schedule. 

I hope that none of you have lost any interest. I do so hope that you're all still reading and that it's not too disappointing that I can't get out chapters every two weeks like I used to. Thanks again and feel free to e-mail me too, jayli123@rocketmail.com

Till next time…Chapter Ten: So Many Questions, Not Enough Answers

Ja ne,

Jayli


	10. Chapter Ten: So Many Questions, Not Enou...

My dear readers, here is another chapter for all of you to feast on.  Thanks so much to all the reviewers, without you continued inspiration is not possible.  It is what you all write to me about what I write that keeps me going, as I'm sure that it keeps other authors going as well.  Okay I won't delay any longer.  Just the standard disclaimer and then the story.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Escaflowne; it's main characters, plots, and themes.  I do however own everything else that is added for the sake of my fanfiction.  

Now on with the show…

Chapter Ten: So Many Questions, Not Enough Answers

~Gypsy Camp Entrance~

            The gypsies immediately surrounded the six men.  Tardus dismounted and motioned to the others to follow suit.  Once they were all on the ground, Tardus scanned the crowd.  When he found who he was looking for Tardus greeted his old friend, "Garret," Tardus came up to him and clasped arms, "It has been a long time."

            Garret grinned rakishly, "Yes, it has."  Then steadying Celestas, "You remember my grandmother."

            "Of course, how could I forget," Tardus lightly embraced the woman and kissed her weathered cheek, "Greetings, Celestas.  We've all missed you."

            "Welcome, my children." Celestas smiled brightly, "We've been expecting you."

            Tardus took Celestas away from Garret and guided her to the others, "I want to introduce you to our new friends."  Once they were standing in front of them, Tardus motioned for each man to step up and introduce himself.

            Van nodded to Tardus and went first, "Thank you for your hospitality Celestas.  My name is Van.  I am the King of Fanelia."

            "If you don't mind, my sight is failing me and I'd like to know what you look like.  Is it all right if I touch your face." Celestas waited for Van to give his consent.

            "No I don't mind."

            Celestas had Tardus guide her closer to Van and then proceeded to learn the contours of his face with her hands.  When she was done, she grinned, "A very handsome king, I see." This caused Van to blush slightly, "Welcome to our home."

            Tardus guided Celestas to Allen.  Allen took the cue, "My name is Allen.  I am the captain of the Astorian Knights."

            Celestas motioned for him to lean down and began to learn his features, "Another handsome man." Celestas chuckled, "Your woman companions are very lucky."

            Allen, who at the moment couldn't find a thing to say, smiled gratefully.

            Tardus then guided Celestas to Dryden, "May I present Dryden, King of Astoria."

            "It is a pleasure to finally meet the queen of the gypsies," Dryden bowed politely over the older woman's hand.

            "From all our correspondence, I would say that we've known each other for years now, your highness." Celestas motioned for Dryden to come closer and she too learned his face, "As intelligent and handsome as the stories say."

            "Thank you." Dryden had to grin, "Maybe during our time here we will have time to discuss many things."

            "That we shall." Celestas agreed.  "Now where are my other two boys."

            At that comment Yil and Ryley stepped up and hugged their old friend.  

            "It is good to see you again," Ryley kissed Celestas' cheek.

            Yil repeated the action on her other cheek, "It is always good to see you."

            "Come, all of you." Celestas said as she released her old charges, "I'm sure you are all anxious to rejoin your friends and get some much needed rest."

            Garret came and Tardus relinquished his hold on Celestas to her grandson.  Quietly and quickly they followed the old woman.  Garret turned to look over his shoulder, "It looks like we don't really have to take you anywhere." Then pointing across the clearing, "Look."

            The eyes of the new arrivals looked out to where Garret was gesturing to and saw four very excited women heading in their direction.

            Merle was the first to reach the group and she ran straight into Van encasing him in a hug.  "You guys made it." After Merle released Van she smiled.  "I'm so glad you're all safe." Then Merle directed her smile to the others, particularly at Tardus, "I'm glad you're all safe as well."

            Tardus noticed the action and lifted a hand to scratch an imaginary itch behind his head, "Thank you."

            Selena arrived next with Millerna in tow.  Millerna flew into her husband's arms and was rewarded with a breathtaking kiss.  Selena walked calmly up to Allen and suddenly embraced him.

            "Celestas told us that there was trouble," Selena said from within Allen's arms, "I'm just glad that you weren't hurt."

            Allen smiled in appreciation, "I would never leave because I still have you to look after little one."

            Dryden finally released Millerna but still held her close, "I was so worried."

            "As was I," Millerna whispered, slightly out of breath.

            It was Yil, along with Van and Allen that noticed that Myami and Hitomi were missing.  When Van pointed it out, Garret only smiled, "They must not have heard that you were here.  I left them talking by the river."

            "There is no need to hurry," Celestas felt the undercurrent of urgency coursing through the men, "Things have calmed down for now.  There will be plenty of time to discuss things tomorrow.  For now, we will have a feast to celebrate old friends and new ones."

            Garret caught on to the idea, "Yes that's a great idea.  It will give everyone the opportunity to rest before we have to return to reality."

            Silently everyone agreed.  The battle was too fresh in the men's minds to deal with right now.  Thoughts needed to be sorted out and to be put aside so that worry would not begin to weigh on their souls.  Garret saw that the idea appealed to everyone and quickly began to prepare, "Come friends." He began guiding them to their eating area, "Rest, eat and then enjoy the festivities this evening."

~River~

            "Onee-chan!" Hitomi scolded Myami as she splashed her sibling, "You're so immature.  Aren't you the older sister here?"

            "You forget," Myami taunted as she splashed Hitomi again, "I've been an only child for about 12 years now."

            That earned Myami a scowl and Hitomi once again began their water fight.  They had talked for a long time.  Soon the hot sun was becoming too much for the siblings and Myami had suggested a swim.  Then before they knew it, the relaxing swim turned into an all out water war.  

            At first it had been Myami who had dragged Hitomi under the water.  Hitomi had followed suit and then they began to wrestle.  Myami had the advantage of longer arms and legs, but Hitomi soon found that with all her sister's reach, Myami was slow in the water.  Hitomi used her speed advantage and was able to slip out of her sister's grasp many times.  

            Myami couldn't remember when she had ever had so much fun.  It felt so good to forget about all of their worries for even just this small amount of time that she didn't care at all about what anyone thought.  Right now, she had her sister back and that was all that mattered.

            Hitomi's thoughts were going along the same path.  She couldn't believe how good it felt to just let go.  She had never felt so free.  Myami was and would always be there for her and she felt secure in that knowledge.  Plus, she was starting to get used to having an older sibling handling the majority of the responsibility instead of the other way around.

            Myami stopped splashing Hitomi when she noticed the contented look pass through her eyes.  She grinned.  Quietly she waded closer to Hitomi, "Tom-Tom?"

            "Hmm?" Hitomi turned to see her sister grin mischievously and then dunk her under the water.  Hitomi came up sputtering, "Why you!"

            Myami just laughed and hugged her sibling, "Welcome back, Tom-Tom."

            Myami's sudden show of affection caught Hitomi off guard.  Once she realized what was going on, she returned the embrace, "Glad to be back, Onee-chan."

~Tables - eating area of the camp~

            The large group settled into the even larger table.  They all sat together, chatting amicably amongst each other.  Dryden sat with his wife cuddled up into his side.  Millerna, listening to the conversation and every once in a while contributing to it, was leaning her head on her husband's shoulder.  The only other couple at the table, Ryley and Pristelle, was busy chatting with Van, Allen and Selena.  Yil, Tardus and Merle were listening as well, providing several insights now and then.  

            Van scanned the area and sighed.  He had already asked about Hitomi and Myami and was informed that they were having a sisterly talk by the river.  Garret had said that they probably hadn't heard that they had arrived yet and had given him directions to go see them.  Van had just shook his head.  He had told Garret he didn't want to disturb them, for they had a lot to catch up on.  

            Allen noticed Van's sigh and turned his gaze towards the woods.  He had been standing next to Van when he was told where the sister's were.  Allen, too, understood the need for the siblings to bond.  Once he had gotten Selena back, he could barely stand to leave her.  Even now, Allen still harbored those protective instincts, but he was learning slowly that Selena wasn't a little girl anymore.

            Suddenly laughter could be heard approaching the large group.  Everyone lifted their heads to see two young women, with the same features just at different heights, heading their way.  They seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely.  Although their clothes were dry, it could be seen that they had been spending time in the river by the condition their hair was in.  Wet and dripping, the women exuded a freshness that caused the group to smile.

            Merle broke the silence, "Hey guys!" She waved her arms wildly to catch their attention, "We're over here."

            Myami looked up from her sister's face, "Glad we found you, we just saw Garret and he said that you had a surprise for us."  That's when Myami noticed just who was sitting at the table with Merle and the others.  Myami nudged Hitomi who was busy looking down as she was wringing out her hair, "Garret's surprise is a doozy."

            "Huh?" Hitomi stared blankly at her sister then she turned to greet everyone.  Hitomi's eyes grew as wide as saucers when she realized that their group was whole once again.  Hitomi began to run for them, "You're back!"

            Van stood and Hitomi threw herself into his arms.  He grinned, "Happy to see me?"

            Hitomi released him and playfully punched his shoulder, "I'm happy to see all of you.  We were all worried about you."

            Van and Hitomi reseated themselves, with Hitomi in-between Allen and Van.  It was after Myami took a seat in-between Allen and Tardus that the conversation picked up again.

            "So," Hitomi pulled her hair back into a ponytail, "Why didn't anyone come and get us?  It looks like you've all been together now for about two hours or so."

            "Just for about one," Tardus answered, "We just arrived."

            "Well, then.  If you've all just arrived, you can explain what happened last night." Myami took charge of the conversation.  "Hitomi had a vision on our way here that awakened her.  Then Celestas told us of her dreams of danger.  She also said that you were in trouble."

            Suddenly it seemed that all the men at the table were drooping their heads.  Conversation until Myami and Hitomi had arrived had been light.  It had been a silent agreement between all of them that they would discuss things later, per Celestas' instructions.  But because Myami and Hitomi had not been there to witness that request, it was natural for them to wonder.

            "Celestas asked that tonight be a night of celebration," Millerna explained, "I think that it was to give our friends time to come to terms with what happened."

            Hitomi looked to Van.  He nodded and Hitomi turned to Myami.  Myami was searching the expressions of Yil, Tardus and Ryley.  Each man seemed to shrink underneath her gaze.  When she was satisfied with her perusal, Myami nodded, "That's a good idea.  It will give us a time to get to know each other better." With that she stood, "I need to speak with Celestas.  I assume Garret is organizing the party tonight."

            Everyone nodded, "Good, then why don't you all relax or see if any of the gypsies need help." Myami offered an encouraging smile.  "I'll see you all later."  Myami stopped and patted Hitomi on the head before making her way towards Celestas' hut.

            "What was that look about?" Selena directed her question to Yil.

            Yil sat expressionless as he answered, "Myami was looking for answers and we just gave them to her."

            Allen raised a brow, "She read your minds?"

            "Not exactly," Tardus rubbed the back of his neck, "It's more like her putting fear into our hearts."

            "It's because we took the easy way out," Ryley continued the explanation, "She knows something happened and we used Garret's excuse to keep us from dealing with it."

            Hitomi absorbed their comments, "Surely she would understand that things like this always need some time to get proper explanations.  Is she angry?"

            Pristelle shook her head, "No, not at us anyway.  Besides, she does understand."

            "Then who is she upset with?" Selena ventured for an answer.

            Tardus looked up at the sky and sighed, "Herself."

~Later that day~

            "Garret went all out." Pristelle whispered to Merle and Selena as they entered the designated celebration area.

            All Merle and Selena could do in response was nod as they took in their surroundings.  The gypsies under Garret's direction had strung up lights through out the trees and above the clearing.  Torches were also used to light up the area.  To their left tables full of food were set up and people were gathering around taking away plates for themselves.  There were already people dancing to the band that was playing on the right of the clearing.  The children were entertaining themselves with various games and amusements, while the elders of the clan were chatting away.

            "It's about time you all showed up," Garret came out of nowhere.

            Selena yelped, "Don't sneak up on us like that!" She turned to Garret and poked her finger into his chest.

            Garret held his hands up, "Sorry, didn't mean to."

            "Hey what's going on here?" Dryden came up to them with Millerna tucked into his side.

            "Nothing," Merle chuckled, "Selena was taken by surprise by Garret."

            "Oh, I see." Millerna smiled.  She turned to look at the festivities, "You've done a wonderful job Garret.  Thank you so much for such a welcome."

            "Anything for friends." Garret bowed graciously.

            As Garret bowed, he fell over from a hard slap on his back, "What happened to your balance?" Tardus laughed as he stared at Garret on the ground.

            "That hurt you know," Garret held out a hand to Tardus for help.

            Tardus grasped Garret's arm, "Sorry, just couldn't resist with you so close to the floor."

            "Oh yeah," Garret added sarcastically as he pulled Tardus down onto the ground next to him.  "See how you like it."

            Tardus mumbled something incoherent as both men stood.  That earned laughter from their friends.

            "What's everyone laughing about?" Ryley asked as he wrapped his arms around Pristelle.

            "Tardus and Garret were having a male bonding moment." Pristelle explained.

            Ryley raised his brow to Tardus and Garret and both men shrugged.  "Well I've brought Allen, Yil, Van and Hitomi.  And by the looks of things everyone has gotten outfitted in the traditional gypsy clothing."

            Everyone nodded and the women turned to admire each other's dresses.  Allen watched in slight amusement.  He was glad that there was this time of peace before they had to face other things.  "So where's Myami?"

            "She's coming." Garret motioned for everyone to follow him as he led them to the food, "She's Celestas' escort tonight.  Myami and Grandmother had a lot to talk about.  They've been together since early this afternoon."

            "I'm sure everything is fine," Hitomi answered the unspoken question.  Then Hitomi latched onto Van's arm, "Come on.  I'm starving.  Let's get something to eat."

            Everyone shared another laugh as they too made their way to the feast.

~Kirok's Lair~

            "I see you've recovered the page, but not Myami's sister or the pendant." Kirok lowered his eyes from the two men standing before him, "That is not typical of your performances."

            Dorser and Nigel caught the underlying tone of anger in Kirok's voice.  He was obviously not happy.  They had learned from past experience that saying anything in their defense would just anger their master more, so each man just bowed their heads and dropped down on one knee.

            Kirok smirked, "It's good that I am a patient man." Kirok stood and took his familiar place by the large window in the room.  Turning his backs to his two men, Kirok stared out into his underground empire, "Take the Graveler.  The scholars believe that the next page is hidden within the island city of Yarfan."

            Nigel took the chance of speaking, "The black magic tribe?"

            "Yes," Kirok looked over his shoulder and saw that Nigel had not raised his head.  Turning back to the window he continued, "I want you to take the Statue of Lanos, then eliminate the entire city and it's inhabitants.  No one is to survive.  You have ten days.  Take as many men you need to complete this task.  Then report back."

            "What about Myami and the others?" Dorser looked up at Kirok's back.

            Kirok heard the disapproval in his tone, "That is not your concern right now.  They know nothing of what is going on.  Let them flounder around for now." Kirok walked to stand in front of the two men, "While you are completing this task, I am sending Chelsea and Tamra to the Island of Indemnity for a reconnaissance mission.  Another assignment will be awaiting all four of you when you return."  Kirok sat back down in his chair and swiveled it to face the window, effectively dismissing his men.

            Dorser and Kirok stood, bowed and left quickly and silently from the room.  Once outside each man grimaced.  Their master's displeasure was evident and it seemed for now they could do nothing but suffer the consequences.  Chelsea and Tamra were given the more desirable mission while they were stuck scavenging.  They would not even be able to contend with Myami and her group.  As it stood, this wasn't their day.

~Back at the gypsy camp~

            Merle watched with longing at the dancing couples.  Everyone had eaten their fill and Myami had already shown up with Celestas.  Myami had earned the stares of all the eligible men present, with her double slit skirt and off the shoulder top.  Her hair was up in her usual high ponytail with wisps of hair loose around her face.  Hitomi had run to her sister when she arrived and given her a hug.  That earned Hitomi some attention as well which Van did not like, so he had stood by her all evening, glaring at any man that dared come near.

            Merle smiled wistfully.  She had been asked to dance many times, but for some reason her feelings of loneliness still surrounded her.  Not that any of her dance partners were bad company, it was just that she was hoping Tardus would ask her to dance.  Merle sighed as she watched Myami and Tardus dance to the lively jig being played by the band.

            "What's wrong with you?" Allen sat himself down next to the cat-woman.  At Merle's shrug, Allen looked in the direction of her stare, "Did you want to dance?"

            Merle turned to Allen and smiled at his thoughtfulness, "No.  Thanks for asking though."

            "Then what's the matter?" 

            "I guess I'm just a bit envious," Merle saw Allen give her a questioning gaze and continued to explain, "Millerna-sama and Dryden-sama have each other.  Ryley and Pristelle have each other.  Van-sama and Hitomi-chan seem to be heading in that direction.  And from the looks of things," Merle nodded her head towards a couple who had been chatting the evening away, "Selena and Yil seem to be getting along.  All of a sudden I'm feeling left out."

            Allen's mood darkened after Merle had commented on Van and Hitomi.  But Allen didn't even hear the rest of what Merle said after she had mentioned Selena and Yil.  Automatically, Allen stood to go and separate the two.  Merle saw this and stood to block his way, "On second thought, Allen," Merle clamped down her hands onto his forearms and pulled him onto the dance floor, "Let's dance."

            Allen frowned at Merle as they began to twirl in step with the other dancers, "What do you think you're doing?"

            "Stopping you from making a mistake."

            "Mistake?"

            "From the look in your eyes, you were going to stop whatever is happening between Yil and Selena from happening.  I thought you were going to get up when I mentioned Van-sama and Hitomi-chan."

            The rapid change of subject caught Allen off guard.  He stayed silent for a moment before resigning to the fact that he wasn't going to go anywhere until Merle let him.  Then slowly he began to explain himself, "As to Van and Hitomi.  All they're doing is talking to each other.  As much as I'd like to interrupt their conversation so that I could talk to Hitomi alone, he deserves his time with her.  To be honest with you, any talking I would have with Hitomi would be to find out if I'm still in love with her.  I know I love her, but I want to know if I'm IN LOVE with her."

            "I see," Merle followed Allen's lead as he spun her away and back again, "From the looks of things, I would say that you're not.  I've noticed that you've been watching someone else besides Hitomi and Selena."

            "What are you talking about?" Allen couldn't believe how perceptive Merle was.

            "I mean Myami," Merle smiled in satisfaction as her comment hit home, "As exuberant as I am, I'm also very observant.  I catch things.  And I've watched you since the day you met Hitomi-chan's sister, eyeing her not knowing what to do." When Allen didn't comment, Merle continued, "It would seem that someone is attracted to someone."

            "I don't know what you mean," Allen chose to play dumb.  Although that wasn't exactly the best thing to do, it was all he could do for now.  Merle was just so close to things that he had been trying to deny to himself for the past week.  Allen decided to change the subject, "Anyways, Selena is too young to be courted."

            At that Merle began to laugh and instead of finishing the dance, she pulled him back to the table they were first sitting at and seated Allen while she stood above him.  She decided to ignore the fact that Allen had changed the subject.  She had tortured him enough with that, so she turned her attention to the current topic of discussion, "First of all Selena is 21, or have you forgotten that fact.  Secondly, she's the only one, besides Myami, to be able to get Yil to open up the way he has.  As you know Yil is very silent, only speaking when necessary.  Yet for the last two hours those two have been so engrossed in conversation that I doubt a guymelef battle could interrupt them.  It seems that they're good for each other.  This is the most I've ever seen Selena spend time with someone other than yourself or Millerna-sama.  Let her grow up, Allen."

            Allen stared thoughtfully at Merle, then glanced at Hitomi, Selena and Myami.  "When did you get so intelligent?" 

            "I've been intelligent," Merle stated triumphantly as she plopped herself down next to her friend, "And speaking of one of your women, her she comes now."

            Allen looked up to find a laughing Myami and a blushing Tardus heading their way, "Hi, guys.  Enjoying yourselves."

            "Everything's so great." Merle smiled in greeting.  "Just chatting with Allen here."

            Myami sat herself down and smiled.  Tardus also sat down and continued to blush.  "I think Tardus here would like to say something."  Myami prompted.

            Everyone turned to Tardus.  Tardus coughed a bit as if to clear his throat, "Um, well I…would…um…I would….um."

            "Spit it out," Myami playfully slapped Tardus' back.

            Tardus glared at Myami then gathered his courage.  Tardus stood and held a hand out Merle, "Would you like to dance the next dance with me?"

            To Myami and Allen, Tardus' words seemed rushed, but to Merle, it was what she was hoping to hear all night, "I would love to."  Merle stood winked at Myami and let Tardus lead her onto the dance floor.

            "What was that all about?" Allen inquired as Myami stared with happiness at the burgeoning couple.

            Without turning her head, Myami answered, "Merle confided in me earlier that she had a crush on Tardus.  While I was just dancing with Tardus, he confided in me that he had a crush on Merle.  So with a little persuasion, I was able to get Tardus to act on his attraction."

            "Oh, I see." Allen smiled with amusement.  Allen's mood turned from amusement to seriousness, "Myami?"

            Myami turned to Allen, "Anything wrong?"

            "No," Allen shook his head, "I know I already apologized for my behavior when we first met, but since we're going to be working together for a while, I want to start over on a clean slate."

            "We've already started over.  I'm not one to hold a large grudge, at least for someone who didn't know any better." Myami finished with a smirk.

            Allen had to smile at that.  Myami's face held understanding and he couldn't help feeling a pull towards her.  Sure, she and Hitomi shared a lot of the same features, but their personalities were as different as night and day.  Myami was a warrior, a quiet strategist, and amazingly alluring.  Hitomi was full of life, always trying to save everyone, and her heart was on her sleeve for the world to see.  Hitomi's was a quiet strength that ran through her friends, Myami's was a physical strength that she lent to her friends.  Two sides of the same coin leaving impressions in everything they come in contact with.  Allen turned to where Van and Hitomi sat.  Hitomi was animated in their conversation and Van was laughing at whatever Hitomi was saying.  It was then that Allen had his answer.  Hitomi would never be his, even if he did confess that he still loved her.  Her heart already belonged to Van and his was already Hitomi's.  Allen faced Myami again this time with a new outlook in his eyes.

            "So you've finally come to terms with it." Myami took a sip from the goblet on the table.

            Allen raised a brow but didn't say anything.  Myami put the goblet down and rested her chin on her folded hands, "Hitomi told me about what happened between the two of you during her first trip to Gaea.  I can understand where your confusion lies.  It's a difficult thing to distinguish your heart from your mind when the heart speaks so persuasively."  Allen still did not respond so Myami continued, "I can see now that you've decided to let Hitomi be.  I'm glad that you see Van and Hitomi are in love, though I do wish they'd get it over with and just tell each other." Myami glanced at her sister, "It's a burden on their minds that we can't afford right now.  We need to have everyone's concentration on the upcoming quest."

            Allen nodded and studied Myami.  He, just like the rest of the gypsy's male population, had noticed her.  She was absolutely stunning.  Allen closed his eyes and smiled to himself, :Merle was right, I am attracted to her.  Even more so than I thought.: 

            Myami saw the smile on Allen's face, "And what is that for?"

            Allen opened his eyes and winked at Myami, "That's for me to know and for you to try and find out."

            Myami was about to respond when Hitomi, Van and a group of children came up to her.  "Well hello there everyone," Myami threw a look at Allen as if to tell him that they would continue their conversation later, then turned her attention to the children, "What can I do for you?"

            "The children told me that their parents would like to hear you sing." Hitomi responded, "I believe the request has been for a love song."

            "Is this true?" Myami addressed the children.

            "Yes, ma'am." The children chorused.  

            Myami looked up and saw that indeed everyone was awaiting for her to accede to their request.  Myami's thoughts were interrupted when two of the children were holding up her guitar, "Please, Myami-san." 

            "It would do everyone some good to hear your voice, Mya-chan." Garret took the guitar from the children and placed it into Myami's hands, "Play a love song for the couples to dance to."

            All Myami could do was nod as she took the guitar onto the stage and sat down onto the chair that was provided.  The clearing grew quiet in anticipation.  The gypsies knew how rare it was for Myami to sing for a crowd.  Hitomi knew as well, how rare Myami would share her songs with others.  Apparently tonight would be an exception.

            Myami tested her guitar and adjusted the tuning a bit.  Once she was satisfied, she began to strum a simple melody.  

(Have You Ever by Brandy…another song that I think is nice.)

Have you ever loved somebody so much 

It makes you cry

Have you ever needed something so bad

You can't sleep at night

Have you ever tried to find the words 

But they don't come out right

Have you ever, have you ever

(Couples began making their way to the dance floor.  Yil and Selena, Merle and Tardus, Ryley and Pristelle, Dryden and Millerna, and Van and Hitomi were amongst the crowd.)

Have you ever been in love 

Been in love so bad

You'd do anything to make them understand

Have you ever had someone steal your heart away

You'd give anything up to make them feel the same

Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart

But you don't know what to say

And you don't know where to start

"Thanks for dancing with me Yil." Selena whispered to her partner, "I never knew Myami had such a lovely voice."

            Yil nodded, "She doesn't sing for just anyone.  And as to the dance, you're welcome.  You're more than I first thought, Selena."

            Yil's comment brought blush to Selena's cheeks, "Thank you.  So are you, Yil."

Have you ever loved somebody so much 

It makes you cry

Have you ever needed something so bad

You can't sleep at night

Have you ever tried to find the words

But they don't come out right

Have you ever, have you ever

            Tardus looked up at Myami and then back down into Merle's face, "I'm glad Myami got me to do this.  I wouldn't have had the courage other wise."

            "What do you mean?" Merle was curious.

            "I've had a crush on you." Tardus murmured, "It took a conversation with Myami to convince me that getting things out in the open now, would only help not hinder things."

            "I see." Merle smiled at Tardus, "In that case I've had a crush on you too."

Have you ever found the one 

You've dreamed of all your life

You'd do just about anything to look into their eyes

Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to

Only to find that one won't give their heart to you

Have you ever closed your eyes and 

Dreamed that they were there

And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care

            "That sounds like us." Dryden whispered into his wife's hair as he held her close, "It took you a while to get used to me."

            Millerna chuckled, kissed Dryden's cheek and pulled back to look into his eyes, "It was the time that you allowed me to get used to you that made me love you more."

            Millerna smiled and kissed Dryden with all the love in her heart.

Have you ever loved somebody so much 

It makes you cry

Have you ever needed something so bad

You can't sleep at night

Have you ever tried to find the words

But they don't come out right

Have you ever, have you ever

            "It's good to hear Myami sing again," Pristelle stared lovingly into Ryley's eyes.

            Ryley tucked a strand of hair behind Pristelle's ear, "As I recall it was one of her songs that made me finally realize that I was in love with you."

            "Hmm," Pristelle laid her head onto Ryley's shoulder, "It seems that this song is bringing together another couple."

            Ryley turned to look in the direction Pristelle was indicating.

What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby

What do I gotta say to get to your heart

To make you understand how much I need you next to me

Gotta get you in my world

Cuz baby I can't sleep

            "Van?" Hitomi looked up into Van's eyes, "There's something I've wanted to say to you since I came back to Gaea, but I haven't had enough courage to say it except that day I thought I was going to die."

            Van was about to say something, when Hitomi held a finger to his lips, "No, I have to do this right.  I may not know exactly how you feel, but I do know how I feel.  I'm in love with you Van.  Ever since I left Gaea, I've regretted not telling you." Hitomi lowered her gaze, "Aishiteru, Van.  Aishiteru."

            "Hitomi-chan," Van tilted his face up to his and leaned in, "Aishiteru, Hitomi-chan.  Aishiteru." Van's lips touched Hitomi's in tenderness.

Have you ever loved somebody so much 

It makes you cry

Have you ever needed something so bad

You can't sleep at night

Have you ever tried to find the words 

But they don't come out right

Have you ever, have you ever

            Myami finished her song and looked up into the crowd and smiled.  She had seen what had taken place between her friends and it made her happy.  Things were at least taking the right direction with these situations.  Myami stood and bowed to the crowd.  The clearing erupted in applause and cheers.  Myami stepped down from the stage and the and continued on with more music.  She made her way back to the table where Allen had sat quietly during the entire song.  

            "Now why weren't you dancing?" Myami asked casually as she took her seat.

            "No one to dance with." Allen stated as he sipped from his cup, "It seems your wish came true." He gestured towards the couples heading to their table.

            Myami grinned and winked at Allen, "It would seem it did.  About time too."  Then she turned to their friends as they began to take seats at the table, "Hi guys, is everyone enjoying themselves?"

            The large group nodded.  Hitomi winked at their group and then turned to Myami, "Onee-chan, now that we've all come to our senses, when will the both of you."

            Myami and Allen both choked on their drinks and began to blush.  Laughter blossomed among the friends as problems were set aside and unity reigned within their group.  Questions would be dealt with tomorrow.

~End Chapter Ten~

Well there you have it folks.  Another chapter cranked out for your enjoyment.  I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.  I couldn't believe myself when inspiration struck me a couple of days ago and I finished this.  As always once you're done reading, PLEASE REVIEW!!! I love hearing from all of you and I've found I want to be ambitious and hit at least 100 reviews.  What do you guys think?  Do you think we can do it?  I THINK WE CAN!!!! So don't forget to review.  

Stay tuned for the next chapter… Chapter Eleven: The Legend of the Immortal.

Till next time.

Ja ne,

Jayli


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Legend of the Immort...

Hello there!  It's so good to be putting out another chapter for all of you.  So what do you guys think so far?  I wish I knew, but I haven't been getting any reviews to let me know.  I certainly have been getting the readers but not any reviews.  Okay enough of my bullying.  Welcome to another installment of my story Vision of Escaflowne: Homecoming.  I'm steadily moving through the story, I like the progress so far.  This chapter is here to introduce you to the intricacies between the visions that Hitomi and Celestas have had, to Kirok's vision of world domination, and the quest that they must all undertake.  I hope that this doesn't bore you…but if you've been with me so far, I would assume that you're not bored at all.

So enough of my chitchat and on with the show…but of course, can't forget the standard disclaimer.

Disclaimer – I do not, in any way, own Escaflowne, it's characters, themes, plots, etc.  I do, however, own any new characters, themes, plots, etc.  How can you get any more basic than that!?!?

Note: this means = telepathically

         :this means: = someone's thoughts 

Chapter Eleven: The Legend of the Immortal

~Gypsy Camp - Next morning~

            The sun shone brightly on the clearing by the river.  Myami had woken up early to run through some exercises.  To her surprise Hitomi, Pristelle, Merle, Millerna and Selena, who had decided to get some exercise as well, followed Myami.  Myami set Merle, Millerna and Selena to do a simple kata and then she took Hitomi and Pristelle with her ankle deep into the river.  Due to their varying levels of skill Myami set the tempo to an intermediate kata.  She had forgotten how much she missed teaching.  Quickly Myami realized that Hitomi and Pristelle were pretty much even as far as expertise and she adjusted by speeding up.

            Merle, Millerna and Selena soon finished their repetitions and took a seat to watch the graceful ballet being performed by the other women.  Their movements were precise, powerful and beautiful to watch.  

            Myami smiled as she realized they had quite an audience.  She had just moved Pristelle and Hitomi into a third series when she realized that not only were the other women watching but in the trees their travel companions were observing as well.  When the kata called for an arm sweep, Myami made a slight gesture to Pristelle and Hitomi, who were standing behind her.  

            Pristelle caught on to the motion and turned to Hitomi.  Hitomi had caught on the motion as well and gave a slight nod to Pristelle when she saw who was in the trees.

            Let's give them a surprise. Myami communicated to the other two. 

            Hitomi smiled and continued on as Myami led them to their fourth and final series. I'll tell the others.  We don't want them getting caught in the surprise.

            Once Hitomi had informed Merle, Millerna and Pristelle, she had received slight nods of approval.  Merle had to put a hand in front of her mouth to keep from giggling.  Hitomi then gave a "thumbs up" behind her back to Pristelle and Pristelle whispered out a short shield spell for the women.  

            On the last part of the series, where Myami, Hitomi and Pristelle were supposed to do a high kick, they simultaneously performed a low leg sweep, causing a wall of water to fly up and spray the men hiding in the trees.

            The six women burst into laughter as six very wet and very annoyed males stepped out from behind the trees.  

            "That wasn't very nice." Ryley crossed his arms over his chest.

            Pristelle, almost in tears from all the laughter, just pointed at Ryley and continued giggling, "It may not have been nice, but it sure was entertaining."

            "That," Millerna said, still chuckling as she went to her husband, "should teach you all to spy on others." She began to dry his face with her a portion of her sleeve.

            Hitomi had run up to Van holding her discarded half coat, "Gomen, Van." Hitomi handed the jacket to him so he could dry himself.  After he had dried his face, Hitomi leaned up and kissed him lightly on the mouth, "I couldn't resist when Myami let us in on her practical joke."

            "Oh, don't worry." Van folded the now damp jacket and looked to Hitomi with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "This act will DEFINITELY not go unpunished, right guys?"

            All the other men nodded and slyly grinned at the ladies.  

            "It's not going to be that bad, is it?" Merle asked as she helped dry Tardus' fur.

            Allen scrutinized the ladies and turned to the men, "I don't know.  What you did was pretty unfair.  We were just watching quietly, not wanting to disturb the scene."

            "I know," Dryden caught on and winked to Allen and the guys, "We were just trying to stay out of the way."

            Yil smiled as he realized what was going on.  He turned and walked up to Selena, "I thought we were friends."

            "We are!" Selena held her hands up in indignation, "It was only a joke."  Selena turned to Myami, "Mya-chan!  Tell them it was only a joke!"

            "Yeah, Mya-chan," Tardus added sarcastically, "Was it a joke?"

            Myami smirked merrily and nodded.  She loved the fact that they were all getting along famously.  Noticing the guilty look on the women's faces and the unmistakable look of pending revenge on the men's faces, Myami sought to diffuse the situation, "Of course it was just a joke.  If you guys are looking to blame someone, blame me.  It was solely my influence that made them agree to go along with it."

            Allen winked at the guys and stood toe to toe with Myami, "Well then, you're right." Allen motioned for the men to surround Myami. "We should blame you."  Myami noticed what was happening and slowly began to put some distance between her and the approaching men.  Allen slowly followed her, "It's not fair that the other ladies have to suffer for something that you masterminded."  The men nodded and enclosed the circle.  

Myami's back bumped into Tardus and she found that she could not back up any longer. "Come on guys," Myami held up her hands in surrender, "I swear, it was only a joke.  You know a joke, haha?" She could feel payback coming on.

"Okay then." Allen relaxed his stance and when Myami relaxed hers he nodded to the men behind her, "Then you wouldn't mind if we did this!"

All of a sudden Tardus, Yil and Van grabbed Myami around her arms, her waist and her legs and threw her into the river.  The entire group stood laughing their eyes out as Myami stood up from the river soaked to the bone.

"How did I know something like this was going to happen." Myami muttered to herself as she undid her ponytail and wrung out the water. "Very funny." Myami grunted out loud to the others.  Her comment elicited only more laughter from her companions and Myami couldn't help but smile.  After putting her hair back up, Myami made her way back onto the shore.

Allen handed Myami a towel, "You have to admit that you had that coming." 

"Yeah, I know." Myami wiped her face and tried to dry some parts of her clothing.  When she realized that the towel wasn't helping she threw it down where the other discarded towels were and sighed, "I guess all I can do is change my clothes."

"Guess so," Allen smiled warmly at Myami.

Myami looked into Allen's eyes and smiled in return.  Since last night they had come to an understanding and it was nice to know that they were all finally on the same page.  She had been extremely happy that Van and Hitomi had finally gotten things together.  It made everything easier.  She was also surprised at the budding romances between, Merle and Tardus, and, Selena and Yil.  Things were looking up, at least for now.  Myami turned her attention back to Allen.  He wasn't at all bad looking, actually he was very handsome.

Allen stared down at Myami as she smiled at him.  She had gotten a faraway look in her eyes a moment ago and now her mind had returned.  "What were you thinking about?"

"Them," Myami gestured to the talking couples. "I was thinking about how well things are going on between our group.  It seems that everyone has found someone."

"Everyone but us." Allen pointed out.

Myami sighed, "Yeah, everyone but us."  Then with a shrug she gave Allen a large grin, "But that's okay with me.  I'm really much better by myself then with someone.  I'm too overbearing."

Myami began to walk away from the group and towards the gypsy camp.  Allen fell into step with her after he had motioned to the others that it was time to return, "Overbearing, huh?  How so?"

"I'm bossy," Myami stated as she felt herself become comfortable in Allen's company, "Plus I would always want things my way."

Allen pretended to think about that comment, "Well you just described a lot of women.  What makes you any different?"  :She's got a gorgeous smile:

"Well," Myami clasped her arms behind her back and turned to walk backwards while facing him, "Unlike other women, I'm capable of disabling a man and making him unconscious." Myami turned her back to Allen again, then looked over her shoulder. "I'm uncontrollable."  :Maybe he's not so bad after all.:

Allen's laughter followed Myami as she made her way out of the forest.  Allen's laughter soon became a chuckle as the others came up to him.  

"What's so funny, Onii-chan?" Selena stood in front of him.

"Nothing.  Just something Myami said." Allen stepped around his sister and made his way out of the woods leaving a confused group in his wake.  Allen smiled to himself.  :Maybe she's not so bad after all.:

"Now what do you suppose that was all about?" Hitomi asked out loud.

~Eating Area~

            "Garret!" Myami, now in dry clothing, ran up to her friend.  Garret turned around and waved to Myami.  Once she caught up to him, Myami granted Garret with a winning smile, "I've been looking for you everywhere.  Where have you been?"

            Garret pulled Myami close and stared into her deep emerald eyes, "Just the words a man wants to hear from a beautiful woman." Garret kissed the tip of Myami's nose and grinned, "What can I do for you?"

            "I wish you wouldn't do that." Myami said as she stepped out of his embrace, "It's embarrassing."

            Garret sighed, "Embarrassing?  What could be embarrassing about being held by the most charming, enigmatic man in all of Gaea."

            "You will never change." Myami kissed his cheek and then slipped her arm through his.  As they began to walk, Myami picked up the conversation again, "I was wondering if Celestas was awake yet.  I'm interested in finding out what she has to tell all of us."

            "Grandmother isn't awake yet.  It was a long night, if you remember and not everyone is like you.  Up all night and then up again at the break of dawn."

            "Sorry.  It's just that I'm so used to that sort of thing."

            They walked quietly for a time, heading nowhere in particular, just enjoying each other's company.  It was Garret who broke the silence, "Mya-chan, why couldn't you love me?"

            Myami stopped walking, stunned at the question.  After she took a deep breath she began walking again, her arm still intertwined with Garret's, "It's not that I couldn't love you Garret, I did and still do."  Myami sighed thinking of the easiest way to explain her feelings, "I just can't love you the way you want me too."

            "Would that be so bad?" Garret pulled Myami behind one of the huts.  He pushed her against the wall of the hut and placed his hands on either side of her head.  He lowered his forehead to hers, "My heart has always been yours, Mya-chan."

            Myami closed her eyes.  Deep in her heart she knew that what Garret was asking of her was impossible.  She loved him, but she wasn't IN love with him.  "Garret, I…"

            "Shhhh…" Garret whispered to her, "Let me show you how much I love you."  Garret lowered his lips to hers, pouring all the love in his heart into the kiss.

            Hitomi, Van and Allen turned left to take a short cut in between two huts.  They had been talking amiably about seeing Celestas and finding out more about the Legend of Ages and the Legend of the Immortal.  

            "I can't wait to find out more about the visions that we've been having." Hitomi wondered out loud.

            Van placed an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek, "We?  Whom else besides Celestas and you are you referring to?"  Van had a hunch that Hitomi knew something.

            "I think Myami is having visions too, but she's not exactly telling." Hitomi confessed.

            "Your sister may not want to worry anyone," Allen offered, "She might just…" Allen stopped as he saw the scene in front of him.  

            "Might just what, Allen-kun?" Hitomi looked up at Allen and then looked to where he was staring.  Van also looked to where Allen and Hitomi were staring and got caught up in the surprise.  There in front of them was what looked like Garret and Myami kissing.  

            Myami closed her eyes as the kiss began and tried her best to feel something for Garret, but when he tried to deepen the kiss, Myami couldn't take it anymore.  Ripping her lips away from his, Myami pushed Garret away, "I'm so sorry, Garret."  Myami brushed some stray hairs off of his face, "I know you love me, but I can't love you back the way you want me too."  Myami looked down and slowly walked away from her friend.

            Garret watched Myami walk away and felt his heart break.  He knew that Myami hadn't meant to hurt him and he comforted himself with the fact that he knew that they would still be friends.  Garret turned sadly in the opposite direction that Myami had walked off in and because he was preoccupied with his own thoughts almost walked into Allen, Hitomi and Van.  "Uh, sorry." Garret offered a small smile, "I didn't think anyone was here.  You didn't happen to uh..um…"

            Hitomi nodded solemnly and embraced Garret, "I'm here if you need someone to talk to."

            "Funny you should say that," Garret released Hitomi and lightly kissed her cheek.  As he began to walk away, "That's exactly what your sister said to me to make me fall in love with her."

            Hitomi, Van and Allen watched as Garret slowly walked away.  "Onee-chan told me he was in love with her." Hitomi said to no one in particular.  "At some point she wished she could have returned his feelings, but she just couldn't."

            "Couldn't or wouldn't?" Allen inquired.  

            "A little bit of both, I guess." Hitomi sat down on a nearby box, "She couldn't because at first she felt as if Garret was loving her out of pity.  Onee-chan, slowly realized that that wasn't the reason."

            Van knelt in front of Hitomi and took her hands in his, "Then what happened?"

            "She wouldn't let herself love him, because she felt that she wasn't worthy of his love." Hitomi said quietly, "Onee-chan told me that Garret's love would be wasted on her because she could never be totally true to him.  She feels that there's something out there calling to her, a kindred spirit, a soul mate, a new adventure, what is calling her she doesn't know."

            Allen ran a hand through his bangs and looked off in the direction Myami had walked to, "She didn't give it a chance."

            Hitomi looked up to Allen, "She did once.  Onee-chan was in love before she met Garret.  When things didn't work out, she said that it was better that she was alone because she's just too…"

            "Overbearing, uncontrollable." Allen finished for Hitomi.

            "How did you know that?" Hitomi raised a brow.

"Something she said." Allen responded.

Hitomi stood and looked into Van's eyes, "I should go and find her.  She might need me."

Van nodded and watched as Hitomi took off in Myami's direction, "What do you think?"  He directed the question to Allen.

"I don't know," Allen answered.  "Myami's a mystery to me.  With Hitomi you can see all of her emotions, but Myami is the exact opposite."

~Island of the Immortal - Sea of Indemnity~

            "Now, is that all you have been able to find?" Kirok questioned his two warriors.

            Chelsea looked up at the screen, "Hai.  The immortal still sleeps."

            "All the treasures and weapons are frozen with the immortal behind the Wall of Time." Tamra finished reporting.

            Kirok rubbed his short beard, "So we can not take any advantage of the Time Treasures.  That is all right.  I want you two to finish the sweep of the island.  Make sure that a sample of the Wall of Time is taken and then have the mages create a magic barrier.  No one is to find this island."  

            Chelsea and Tamra put a fist across their chests and bowed, "Hai, Master Kirok."

            Kirok disappeared off the screen and the two women turned back to their lackeys.  Chelsea smirked, "You heard what he said.  Let's get to work!"

~Yarfan~

            The sun was dipping low in the horizon when the watchtower located airships heading in their direction.  "Ty!  Ty!"  Frol called from the top of the bird's nest, "Tell the elders that outsiders are approaching!"

            Ty looked up to Frol and yelled back, "Alright!"  Ty ran to do the errand after glancing at the black swarm in the sky.  "This doesn't look good." Ty said to himself as he made himself run faster to reach the elder's Grand Hall.

            "Elder Besler," Ty dropped to one knee and bowed to the older man, "I bring news from the northern watchtower.  A large contingent of airships is headed this way."

            Besler turned to his colleagues.  Each man and woman at the table silently nodded to Besler.  Facing the kneeling young man, Besler stood from his seat, "Ty, alert Yelas.  Have him ready the guymelefs.  Tell him that we will be setting up a protective shield."

            "Hai, Elder Besler." Ty rose and bowed again.  Quickly he ran out of the hall's doors to relay the wishes of the elders to Yelas, captain of the guard, for it was truly important if the elders were using white magic instead of the black magic that the island was known for.

            Besler sighed, "The Legend of Ages."

            "It has begun, sooner than we had anticipated." Elder Diarra pointed out. "The Island must have reappeared.  Someone is after the last pages of the Ryujinbito spells."

            Elder Graith nodded in agreement, "That must be what the attack in Astoria was all about.  They must have been after the page in the scepter."

            "Very few people remember the Legend of Ages, let alone the locations of the pages to the last book of spells." Besler thought out loud, "It would seem that someone is trying to revive the Immortal."

            Diarra turned to Elder Sithra, "Doesn't the Legend tell of the Guardians, saviors of Gaea and the Mystic Moon?"

            Sithra thought for a moment and stood, "Yes, but I must consult the old books."

            Besler stood as well and motioned to the others, "Sithra will go and check the old records.  Kwenter will accompany her.  The rest of us will set up that barrier.  We need to buy the Guardians, whoever they are, more time."

~Celestas' hut~

            Myami paced silently in front of Celestas, waiting for the time when Celestas would be ready to tell her story.  She had just finished talking with Hitomi.  Hitomi had had many questions about the situation between Garret and herself and she was more than happy to answer each and every question.  It had felt good to be able to talk to Hitomi.  She had lifted some of the burden that the heartbreak she caused Garret had settled onto her shoulders.  

            Once Myami had explained everything to Hitomi, Hitomi had sent her to Celestas to see if she was ready to talk to them and offer them some answers.  Between the two sisters, their memories were returning rapidly now that they were reunited, but not enough to answer the questions that their mother had said they could answer.  The only thing that they had discovered together was that there was another pendant.  Myami and Hitomi weren't at all surprised.  

At first the memory was vague, but when it finally became clear they had discussed the possibility of that fourth pendant.  They had quickly decided to keep that piece of information to themselves for the time being, at least until they had a larger grasp on everything that was going on.

Myami sighed out loud and peered out of Celestas' window.  She had sent one of the children to find the others to let them know that Celestas would like to meet with all of them, but that had been twenty minutes ago.  She didn't know what could be keeping all of them.  The urgency that Myami had felt since Hitomi had arrived back on Gaea was pulling on her stronger than ever, as if to tell her that time was running out.  

"Myami," Celestas quietly broke through Myami's thoughts, "They will be here soon."

Myami seated herself to Celestas' left on one of the many pillows scattered on the floor of the room, "I hurt Garret today."

"I see." Celestas gave Myami a slight smile, "Is that what has been bothering you?"

"Yes and no.  It is one thing that has been bothering me.  I can't help but feel guilty that I can't return what he has given so freely to me."  Myami pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on the tops of her knees.

Celestas reached out knowingly and lifted Myami's face a bit, "I know that I'm blind, Mya-chan, but there are some things I can see clearly." Myami looked questioningly up at Celestas, "Just like I know you're looking at me like I've just lost my head."

Myami chuckled, "I understand what you mean,"  Myami kissed Celestas palm before looking back down, "I just wish that Garret didn't have to get hurt."

"That's the risk my grandson was willing to take," Celestas tried to explain, "It's the risk everyone is willing to take when it comes to falling in love.  Just like you took that risk with Dorser."

"That's why I wish Garret wouldn't have to feel the pain.  I don't want him to go through what I went through getting over Dorser." Myami closed her eyes, "Hitomi came to me to talk about it and that helped a lot, but the guilt still lingers."

Celestas smiled at her charge's compassion, "The situation between you and Dorser and you and Garret are two totally different scenarios.  I'm sure that the hurt Garret is feeling will be easier to heal.  You are still his friend, where Dorser was not." Celestas sighed, "As for your guilt, that I can not help alleviate, but you have to realize that it is not your fault.  There is a need in your soul that Garret could not fulfill and you were honest with him.  Your honesty is the best gift you could give him and I'm sure he appreciates it."

Myami stood and embraced Celestas.  Placing a kiss on her weathered cheek, Myami whispered, "Arigato, Celestas.  I guess hearing it from more than one person is reinforcing enough.  I'll speak to Garret again before we leave."

"Ahem…" Pristelle coughed loudly to gain Celestas' and Myami's attention, "I hope we're not interrupting."

"No, not at all," Myami disengaged herself from Celestas and turned to the door, "Is everyone here?"

Pristelle nodded as she began ushering in their large group, "Tardus and Garret were chatting for a while."

Myami nodded and went to sit in the window at the back of the room.  She smiled at Van and Hitomi who went to sit side-by-side, hands clasped.  Myami waved to Merle, who was waving at her and currently sitting near Tardus, who just nodded at her.  Selena smiled as Yil and herself entered the room, taking a seat next to Merle and Tardus.  Dryden and Millerna entered next with Dryden choosing to sit against the wall and then pulling Millerna into his lap.  Millerna smiled in greeting to Myami.  Myami chuckled, seeing the way Dryden was irritating Millerna with him moving trying to get comfortable.  Finally Pristelle closed the door to Celestas hut after Garret, Allen and Ryley strode inside.  Ryley waved to Myami and then dragged Pristelle to sit next to Dryden and Millerna.  Allen chose to lean against the wall next to Myami's perch, while Garret chose to stand behind his grandmother.

Celestas could feel the anticipation within the room.  Last night was the clearest of all of her dreams and now she felt that she could offer a better explanation of the Legend of Ages.  "I guess now is the time for my story.  Hopefully it will answer some of the questions that you may have."

The crowded room came alert at Celestas' voice.  Each person, having as many questions as well as worries, sat waiting patiently for Celestas to begin.

"My story starts with the creation of Gaea and it's two moons and the power the Ryujinbito wielded over their lands." Celestas began to weave her tale.

_~ The Legend Of Ages ~ (from this point till the end of the tale, and unless indicated, it will be told from the point of view of the characters within the story.)_

            "Come on Valtre!" Mydre called out to her brother as they were running home, "Mother will be furious if we aren't there to greet her friend's children."

            Valtre reached out to his older sibling, "Wait for me, Onee-chan!  I can't run as fast as you can!"

            Mydre turned and saw that Valtre was quickly losing speed.  Not wanting to suffer their mother's wrath, Mydre ran back to her brother and scooped him into her arms.  "Hold on tight, kay?"

            "Kay, Onee-chan." 

            Mydre smiled lovingly at her younger sibling and regained her fast pace back to their home.

            A lovely woman stood outside a large house.  Holding a hand over her eyes to shield them from the glare of the sun, Trysta was beginning to get worried.  Her friends were due any minute and her children had yet to return from their afternoon excursions.  Trysta felt a hand squeeze her shoulder, it's familiar weight calming her, "I swear, those children of ours have no concept of time."

            Ulstice chuckled, "Children shouldn't have to worry about time.  Don't worry, love, Mydre will make sure that they'll be home in time.  She's forever the punctual one."

            "I know.  It's just that I want them so much to be here for Kylie and Dracon's visit.  They'll be bringing Alger and Hikari.  I guess you could say that I'm just nervous." Trysta smiled lovingly at her husband and stared back out at the horizon.  "Oh, look!"

            Ulstice looked to where his wife was pointing and laughed heartily, "It looks as if the two have been bathing in the mud swamps."

            Trysta gave her husband a scathing glare and ran towards her children, "Goodness, you two.  My friends will be here any minute and you aren't the least bit presentable.  Please hurry and clean up."

            Mydre put down her brother and dragged him by the hand into the house, "We're sorry mother.  We'll hurry, won't we Valtre?"

            "Yes mother, we'll hurry." Valtre smiled and ran ahead of Mydre up the stairs into the bathing room.

            Ulstice led Trysta into the house and sat her down, "See that wasn't so bad.  Now all we have to do is wait for your friends."

            As soon as Ulstice finished speaking, their front door was knocked upon.

_~Celestas's point of view~_

            "The children grew to be great friends and spent as many of their days together as they could." Celestas reminisced about her dreams. "They were all intelligent and curious things, absorbing as much information their little minds would take.  It was all too soon, when Mydre and Alger had reached their eighteenth birthdays and were given their birthrights.  Four years later Valtre and Hikari would follow in their footsteps."

_~ Legend of Ages ~_

_            Mydre stood quietly on the tree branch.  Wings already spread, she let the wind blow through her dark hair.  Valtre and Hikari would be finishing the birthright ritual any time now, and she had promised them that she would be the first to take them soaring.  _

Mydre sighed.  Alger had left last year to train with his father.  Mydre was invited to come along with them, but she declined in order to train with her own father.  She had aspirations to become one of the chosen Guardians of their Utopian Society.  Alger had the same aspirations and when he had asked why they couldn't train together, Mydre just shook her head and gave him the excuse that her father had asked her first.  

That wasn't entirely true.  She could've trained with Alger and his father, even her parents thought it was a good idea.  What had actually happened was that Mydre had fallen in love with Alger and once she had come to terms with her feelings, had decided to ask her father to train her.  Through the years of their friendship, Alger had not once shown any sign that he had any feelings for Mydre.  He had had many girlfriends and before he had left last year he had asked his current girlfriend to marry him.  

Valtre and Hikari walked hand in hand towards Mydre.  They had fallen in love two years ago when they were sixteen.  Now at eighteen, the young couple was the envy of many others.  The two had silently wished that their older siblings would get together, but it wasn't to be.  Alger was engaged and Mydre was too dedicated to becoming a Guardian that she claimed there was no time in her life for romance.  

Valtre looked up to the wings of his sister, "Mydre!!"

Mydre turned, "Congratulations, you two!!" She jumped down from the tree and hugged them, "I'm so excited for you.  So what powers did the Immortal bestow upon you?"

"I'm a seer!" Hikari proclaimed, "Next week, I will begin training with the High Priestess."

"Well I see I was right about you, so how about my little brother?" Mydre ruffled Valtre's hair, which was slightly difficult now that he was 6'3", four inches taller than she was.  

Valtre smiled a knowing smile, "I will be a traveler."

Mydre engulfed Valtre in a large hug, "It's what you've always wanted.  You will have wonderful adventures."

"I know.  I can't wait.  To see different lands, different worlds.  To be able to bring my own seer." Valtre hinted.

Mydre looked from Valtre then to Hikari as the implications of what Valtre said became clear, "You're soul-mated?"

They nodded, large grins adorning their faces.  Mydre laughed merrily, "Come on you two.  Let's go soaring."

_~ Celestas' point of view ~_

            "It would be two more years before Mydre and Alger would see each other again.  This time they were among the chosen Guardians.  The best-trained fighters and strategists in all of Gaea, the Guardians were appointed to protect officials, treasures, cities, and travelers.  Alger became the Captain of the Guardians, barely beating Mydre for the title.  Mydre had become his second in command, a position she both cherished and hated." Celestas took a deep breath and continued, "Since returning from his training, Alger had broken off his engagement and then began to badger Mydre into spending more time with him.  Mydre couldn't take the fact that now he was single and free for her to pursue.  But she wouldn't do that unless she knew how Alger felt, and as far as she knew Alger thought of her as his partner in crime, his best friend, his sister."

_~ Legend of Ages ~_

            "Again!" Mydre walked amongst the rows of trainees.  She was putting them through their paces for the day, a duty she didn't normally do, but today she needed to let go of some tension and this was one of the best ways she knew how. 

            Alger had been trying to get her to join him and some other high-ranking officers to go to a local tavern.  Last time she had accepted his invitation the other officers had all found excuses not to be there and it ended up being just the two of them.  Mydre was all right with that, until Alger had started hitting on the barmaids.  Now she avoided anything that might lead to those types of situations.

            "Mydre!" Alger called out.  "I have something for you!"

            "Continue four more times and then we're done for the day." Mydre commanded the trainees.  

            "Hai!" They answered and once again began their katas.

            Mydre made her way to Alger, "What is it?"

            Alger handed her a note.  Her name written with Valtre's messy scrawl across the front, "A messenger just brought this in."

            "I wonder what it could be.  He and Hikari just left three weeks ago.  Why not just contact me through the communicators?" Mydre asked no one in particular as she opened up the small note.

            _Mydre,_

_                        I'm sending this note to you in hopes that whatever I write will not be found out.  I couldn't take the chance of using the communicators in case one of the Elders would be listening.  I have discovered the most interesting island.  After traveling to the Mystic Moon last week, we returned and this island appeared right before our eyes.  _

_                        Hikari had the idea that we should check the Mystic Moon again and we did.  The exact same island, in exactly the same position has appeared there.  Everything is the same, down to the vegetation and cave in the middle of the island.  _

_                        The old records speak of the Island of the Immortal.  I think I have found that island.  But if this is the Immortal, then who is the being that bestows us with our birthright when we turn eighteen?  The writings within the cave are old and hard to make out.  I know that you have a gift for languages and was hoping that you would take time off to come see Hikari and me.  _

_                        I have a feeling of foreboding whenever we are on the island, so Hikari and I will meet you in Xespers at the local inn.  Hikari has been getting visions, and not good ones either.  We need your help.  Please tell no one.  We will be waiting for you._

_            Valtre_

            "So what does it say?" Alger smiled, "How is Valtre and my little sister?"

            Mydre tucked the note into her pocket and smiled back, "Oh nothing, just letting me know that they're both okay and that they visiting Xespers at the moment.  Hikari is fine and she wishes you a fond hello."  Mydre turned away from Alger and began walking towards the gates, "I'm going home for the day.  I have a care package from my mother that she wants me to send to Valtre."

            "Okay." Alger stared at Mydre's retreating form.  Something strange was going on and being someone who could never resist a mystery, Alger followed Mydre to her house.

            Mydre stood in her bedroom, packing a small traveling bag.  She was mentally checking off what she would need for her trip as she strapped her sword to her belt.  Sure that she had everything, Mydre turned to her doorway and walked straight into Alger's chest.

            "What's going on?" Alger held a hand out to Mydre to help her up from the floor, "That doesn't look like a package for Valtre.  It looks like you're going somewhere."

            Mydre glared at Alger and declined using his hand to stand up.  As she dusted herself off, Mydre pushed past Alger into her living room, "I'm not going anywhere.  I'm just bringing this stuff to my mother's, then picking up the package she has to send to Valtre."

            "You're lying," Alger walked up to Mydre and tilted her chin to look into her eyes, "When we were kids, I could always tell you were lying because of the way you held your hands behind your back.  Just like you are right now."

            "We're not children anymore.  Besides I'm not lying and I don't see why I have to explain anything to you right now.  I'm off duty." Mydre freed her chin from his grasp and tried not to sigh at the contact from his warm hand.  Turning she left the house and Alger barely slipped through the opening before Mydre closed the door and locked it.

            "You're right.  We're not children anymore.  So stop acting like a child and tell me what's wrong?" Alger grabbed Mydre's arm and turned her to face him.

            Mydre yanked her arm out of Alger's grasp, "Nothing's wrong Alger.  Look," Mydre ran a hand through her bangs, "I'm just a bit tired.  I'll talk with you in the morning okay."

            Alger looked into Mydre's eyes and nodded slowly.  He watched as Mydre walked in the direction of her parent's home.  He couldn't shake the feeling that she was hiding something from him.  Alger smirked.  Quietly he followed Mydre again.  He would get to the bottom of this.

            "Valtre, when do you think Mydre will get here?" Hikari cuddled into his embrace as they sat looking out of the window of their room in the inn.

            Valtre rested his chin on top of her head and inhaled Hikari's scent of roses, "She will probably be here tomorrow, assuming that she got our message today."

            "The visions are getting worse." Hikari sighed, "They contradict everything we've been taught about the Immortal.  The Immortal who gave us our birthrights is supposed to be a being of piece, but the Immortal I see destroys everything in it's path." 

            "What else have you seen?" Valtre encouraged.  This was the first time Hikari had openly offered the information from these visions.  For the past couple of days since they had discovered the island and the visions had begun, Hikari had only said that the visions spoke of destruction, nothing more.

            "They show the destruction of both Gaea and the Mystic Moon.  They show the cycle of corruption that begins to take over our minds and our lives.  Then the visions end with the two faces of the Immortal looming over me."  Hikari shivered, "It makes my skin crawl."

            "Mydre will help us, love." Valtre pulled Hikari closer, "We'll solve this mystery and hopefully those visions of yours won't come to fruition."

            Hikari's eyes held great sadness.  Her visions were never wrong.

~End Chapter Eleven~

Okay that's it for now folks.  Celesta is still not done telling the story and many more explanations are on the way.  Don't forget about Yarfan, what's going on there?  What else does Kirok have planned?  Stay tuned and don't forget to REVIEW!!! CUZ I LIVE FOR THOSE AND IT'S WHAT KEEPS THIS STORY GOING.  WE STILL HAVE YET TO REACH ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS!!!! 

That's a lot of bullying there, but I do so want to hear from all of you.  So please don't forget to REVIEW!!!  Anyway, Chapter Twelve: Things Are Always More Than They Seem is next.

Thanks for reading and thanks especially if you review after this.  I hope you're all enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it.  As always any questions you can direct them to me at jayli123@rocketmail.com.

Till next time.

Ja ne,

Jayli


	12. Chapter Twelve: Things Are Always More T...

Welcome, welcome!!! Hello there, fellow readers and writers to another chapter of my story the Vision of Escaflowne: Homecoming. I'm not going to dilly-dally here and I'll just go straight to the next chapter. I'll dilly-dally with all of you at the end of the chapter in my Author's notes. But first the standard disclaimer…

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Escaflowne, it's characters, themes, etc… I do own any new characters, my themes, etc… So on with the SHOW!!!

Chapter Twelve: Things Are Always More Than They Seem

__

~ Legend of Ages ~

Mydre left her parent's house early the next morning, hoping that she would be able to reach Xespers by late afternoon. She could've used her latent traveler abilities and teleported there, but the column of light that appeared with each teleportation was too noticeable. Besides she knew that Alger had yet to give up on finding out what she was up to, so she sprinted into the safety of the trees behind her parent's home.

Once there, Mydre closed her eyes and concentrated on unfurling her wings without ripping her shirt. It was a skill that they all learned to do from the time they could make their wings appear. Slowly but surely Mydre's wings emerged through her shirt and extended to their full length. Mydre flapped her wings once to get the kinks out of them, then quickly glancing around to make sure that she wasn't seen Mydre took off and flew close to the tops of the trees towards Xespers.

From his vantage point, Alger watched as Mydre left her parent's house. As soon as he saw her enter the woods behind her parent's home, Alger followed as quietly as he could. He cursed his luck when Mydre eluded his line of sight. As children they had played many times in the thick foliage and he knew the forest like he knew the back of his hand. He searched the wooded area for about an hour before giving up. It seemed that his current mystery would remain unsolved for now.

Exiting the forest Alger decided to pay a visit to Mydre's parents. Knocking on the back door, he was greeted by Trista, "Alger! My, what a surprise. I haven't seen you lately. Why don't you come in?" Trista ushered Alger inside and gestured to one of the seats by the kitchen table as she closed the back door, "You just missed Mydre. Were you looking for her?"

Alger nodded, "Actually I'm not here to see Mydre. I just came to pay a visit to you and Uncle Ulstice."

"How nice of you!" Trista loved playing the hostess and this was the perfect opportunity to find out how Alger felt about Mydre. Two years ago, Mydre had confessed to her mother how she had fallen in love with Alger, which was why she didn't go off to train with him. Secretly Trista wished that Alger and Mydre would find happiness together the way Valtre and Hikari had, "I was just making Ulstice and I some tea. I'll make some for you too and then we can all chat. Ulstice is just upstairs getting ready for the day. He'll be down shortly. You know, I hardly see Mydre anymore either. Have you been working my daughter too hard?"

The kitchen filled with laughter as Alger settled down into the conversation.

~ Early Evening - Xespers ~

Mydre landed softly and quickly retracted her wings. She had been flying all day and now that she had finally arrived there was no use for them. Solemnly, she headed in the direction of the inn where Valtre and Hikari were staying.

"She's here, love." Valtre kissed Hikari's forehead, gently waking her up, "I can feel her. She's looking for us."

Hikari slowly opened her eyes as she woke up to Valtre's words, "We should go and meet her." She began to rise from the bed.

Valtre nodded and began to get their things together, smiling as Hikari began to tidy up the room that they had rented. He pulled his bag onto his shoulders and watched as Hikari did the same. They both ran their eyes over the room once more to make sure that they hadn't left anything. Knowing Mydre, Valtre had already picked out a spot where they would spend the night. 

The couple headed downstairs and paid for their room. Quickly they made their way out of the inn and into the neighboring forest. It wasn't long before the silence was broken. "Can you sense her anywhere?" Hikari stopped Valtre from walking any further by softly laying her hand on his forearm.

Valtre looked up to the darkening sky and concentrated. Since birth, he and his sister had shared a bond that most ryujinbito siblings shared. They had within them the innate ability to find each other no matter where the other was. The same ability appeared after two people had been soul-mated. Valtre scowled. He had felt his sister's presence earlier, but now it seemed as if she wasn't even anywhere in the area. 

"What's wrong?" Hikari saw the expression on Valtre's face.

"My bond can't detect her." Valtre frowned.

"Do you like my new trick?" A voice from above them called out.

Hikari and Valtre looked up and saw Mydre sitting on one of the tree branches. Mydre jumped down to the ground and hugged Hikari first. Then she turned to her brother, "I can see that you're stumped on this one."

Valtre walked up to his sister and encased her in a large hug, "You had me worried there." Once he had released her he lightly slugged her shoulder, "Now, how in Gaea did you do that?"

~ Alger's home ~

Alger lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He had gone home after visiting with Trista and Ulstice. Mydre had been gone the entire day and he still had not heard from her. She was off duty the next two days and unless she told someone, he wouldn't be able to find out where she ran off to. "Damn it, Mydre!" Alger yelled out loud into the silence, "What's going on with you?"

Alger stood and decided to go to the local tavern to meet some other officers for a drink. Ever since his return, he thought that Mydre and him would continue their close relationship. She had been there for him when he and his fiancée had separated. But after that, she had been relatively distant besides the one time when they had met at the tavern. Other than that she always had an excuse. Sure she was still there when he needed someone to talk to, but it always seemed that she had other things on her mind. 

As Alger left his house his thoughts shifted to his sister. Mydre had said that Valtre and Hikari would be in Xespers. It took only a moment for Alger to decide that he would visit his sister and brother-in-law instead. Going back inside his home, Alger began to pack his belongings.

~ Shoreline of Ocean of Indemnity ~

"Can you see it?" Valtre pointed out the island to his sister.

Mydre used the telescope that Hikari had provided and stared at the deserted island. "How many times have you been on the island?"

"Twice." Hikari answered. She shivered at the memory, "Each time I've had those visions."

"Have you two ever been deeper into the cave?" Mydre handed the telescope back to Hikari.

"No, not further than the markings at the inside of the entrance. Hikari gets headaches if we step any further." Valtre put a comforting arm around Hikari's shoulders.

Mydre thought for a moment before turning to the couple. "We should rest for the evening. It's late and we can't do anything on that island yet. Why don't we go back to Xespers and rent some rooms? You can show me the markings in the morning."

Valtre and Hikari although surprised at Mydre wanting to stay at the inn rather than camp out, agreed and the trio went back to the same inn that Valtre and Hikari had checked out of earlier that evening.

~ Next Morning ~

Alger rode into Xespers. He had traveled through the night giving no thought to sleep. He had thought to fly but had quickly decided not to when he realized that he didn't want to fly through the night. Alger had then saddled his horse, Crysalis, and set out for the small village.

He reined the horse into the first inn and quickly recognized his sister and Valtre's mounts. "Guess I picked the right inn." Alger smiled to himself and went into the inn to get a room.

Alger entered the inn to see Valtre, Hikari and Mydre sitting in the dining room eating breakfast. Alger grinned. :So this is where she went.: He quickly went to check in and then made his way into the dining room.

Mydre took a sip from her goblet and smiled as Valtre stole a piece of fruit from Hikari's plate. Hikari quickly retaliated by swatting Valtre's hand. "You've got fruit on your plate." Hikari scolded.

Valtre just chuckled and proceeded to steal another piece of apple, "But see you've got more apples than I do and I already ate all of mine."

Mydre laughed, "Can't argue with my brother's logic."

Hikari scowled and then smiled, "Guess not." She shrugged, "So what do you think of the island?"

"Well it certainly is interesting." Mydre began. She sat up and her eyes widened.

Valtre saw her reaction, "What is it?" He then turned in the direction of Mydre's stare. Valtre put a hand on Hikari's shoulder, "Alger's here."

Hikari frowned and turned, "How did he find us?"

"Remind me to ask you why you didn't want me to tell anyone, including Alger. Then I'll tell you how I think he found out." Mydre muttered to the two as she stood and greeted Alger, "Hello Alger!" Mydre plastered on the biggest smile she could manage. "Didn't expect to see you here. Why don't you join us?"

Alger noticed the fakeness of Mydre's smile and raised a brow in question as he took a seat, "Didn't expect to see you either." Then he turned to his sister and gave her hug, "How are you little one?"

"I told you to stop calling me that." Hikari indignantly replied as she hugged him back, "I'm not a little girl anymore."

Alger just chuckled and gave her a peck on her cheek, then he turned to Valtre and held out his hand, "Long time no see, Valtre. How goes the travels?"

Valtre clasped arms with his brother-in-law, "It's good to see you, Alger. The traveling is great. Hikari and I have discovered so many new and interesting aspects of life these last two years."

"That's sounds great. So what did you get from Mydre?" Alger asked as he stole some bread from Mydre's plate.

Valtre looked to Mydre, not knowing how to answer he was vague, "Oh just some stuff from Mom."

Mydre let go of the breath that she had been holding and smiled at Valtre. Alger noticed and stored that little piece of information. "So when did you get here Mydre? I didn't see your horse in the stable."

"Last night. I flew here." Mydre answered. The tension at the table grew heavier as Alger stared at the other three occupants.

Sighing Alger leaned forward, "So who's going to tell me what the hell's going on?"

After about an hour of explanations the foursome was standing on the beach of the small island. They had come to the agreement that no one else would be told of their adventure to the island, in case they were to anger any of the elders. 

"I still can't believe you told Mydre over me." Alger, frustrated at the situation they were in, ranted, "How can you tell just Mydre and not me?" Alger fastened a hurt look to his sister.

Hikari sighed and glanced over at Valtre and Mydre who both shrugged. Seeing as she was not going to get any help she tried to explain, "Mydre has the talent of languages and we were hoping that she could help us translate the writings within the cave's walls. We didn't want to tell you because the less people we told the less likely the elders would find out about this and us."

"But I'm your brother." Alger's frustration deflated at Hikari's logical explanation but he still couldn't help but feel left out, "We all grew up together and I feel as though I don't fit in when I'm not included."

Mydre slapped Alger's back, "Stop whining. We're sorry all right."

"I'll show you who's sorry." Alger muttered and swung Mydre into his embrace, "Since we have that issue resolved, " He pulled Mydre closer to his face, "By the way I'm not a whiner, but you should let me know why you've been avoiding me."

"Me avoiding you?" Mydre gasped. There wasn't a space for a hair to fit in-between them the way Alger was holding her. From the corner of her eye she could see the speculative gazes of Valtre and Hikari. Mydre pushed against Alger's chest, freeing herself from his grasp, "You're my best friend. Why would I avoid you?" Then before Alger could answer Mydre waved away the question, "Besides we don't have time for that right now. We should go and start translating those inscriptions."

Mydre began walking towards the cave dragging her brother with her. Alger shook his head at Mydre's avoidance and then called out, "We're not done, Mydre!"

Hikari came up to Alger and looped her arm through his, "What was that all about?"

"She's the most frustrating person you know," Alger, using his free hand, ran it though his hair, "It all started when Mydre almost beat me out for Captain. Although I have a feeling she LET me have the position."

Hikari could tell that Alger was in the mood for explanation and it would take a good twenty minutes before they would reach the cave. So she began leading Alger in the direction that Valtre and Mydre had taken, "Tell me about it."

"Slow down, Mydre!" Valtre yanked on his sister's arm and was surprised at the strength that she had. "At this rate, you'll be too tired to read the inscriptions." All he earned from his sister was a groan and he was released.

"Fine. I'll meet you there." Mydre began her grueling pace again.

Valtre sighed loudly and ran to catch up to her, "I'm sorry Mydre."

Mydre stopped and plopped herself down on a nearby rock, then placed her fingers at her temples and began rubbing in circular motions, "It's not your fault Valtre."

"I can't even see Hikari or Alger." Valtre stared back at the direction they had come from. "It looks like we have some time before they catch up. Why don't you tell me what's up."

"It all started with me almost getting Captain." Mydre motioned for Valtre to sit across from her.

It wasn't until later that the foursome had finally made it into the first inner vestibule of the cave. Valtre and Mydre had decided not to further discuss the situation Mydre had explained to him. Hikari and Alger had returned with the same decision. It was the look that passed between Hikari and Valtre that meant something between their siblings was brewing.

With that in mind, Mydre had gathered some paper and a pen and began to scan the old writings. After a couple of minutes she had her other three companions making etchings of different parts of the walls. 

Hours later, Hikari had set up their small picnic lunch of some breads, fruits and cheeses. Mydre sat next to them not really listening to their conversation because she was so engrossed in what she was trying to translate. The writing looked like the ancient writings that were in the texts supposedly written by the race of immortals that once inhabited Gaea, but a lot of the symbols looked different as well. 

Sighing, Mydre rubbed her left temple. Without any other texts to reference besides the two she had brought all she could make out were some rudimentary words. Her eyes moved down another set of etchings when she felt her hand being removed from her left side and replaced by two hands on either side of her head. 

"Better?" Alger said as he crouched in front of her massaging her temples. 

Mydre moaned at the relief. Alger chuckled, "I take that as a yes. How's it going?"

"Not well," Mydre smiled as she removed Alger's hands from her head. She didn't think she could take her headache and Alger's warmth so near to her. It was just too much to bear right now, "I need more references. What I can make out is little and it seems as if it's all arranged in poetic phrases, similar to what the spell casters use."

"So you think it's a spell?" Hikari's face peered over her brother's shoulder.

Mydre nodded, "A binding spell."

"What's it binding?" Valtre asked from his position by the food. His mouth was full of bread and cheese.

Alger sat back across from Mydre and looked towards the back of the cave, "Whatever it is, its back in there."

Valtre stood, "We should explore it then."

"What about me?" Hikari stood in front of Valtre with her hands on her hips, "I get headaches beyond this point of the cave. You're not leaving me behind to explore."

"We need to see what's there, otherwise we won't know what all this means." Valtre pulled Hikari into his arms. "If you can bear your headaches for a bit, we'll be quick. I never intended to leave you behind. You're my seer."

Hikari kissed Valtre's chin and smiled brightly, "Sorry to doubt you."

"No apology needed," Valtre dipped his head and kissed Hikari fully.

"Ahem." Alger, who had stood up and helped Mydre stand, interrupted the couple, "If you can stop mauling my sister, I think the sooner we get to the bottom of this the better. This cave is giving off bad vibes."

Hikari and Valtre both had the grace to blush and separated, still clasping the other's hand. "Let's go then." Hikari chirped.

The foursome ventured deep into the cave. For the first time, Hikari wasn't bothered by headaches and she wondered why. She voiced her observation and that's when they noticed that their pendants were all glowing.

"That's new." Mydre picked her pendant up from its resting-place against her clavicle and peered at its pink glow. "Listen. It's humming."

The other's did the same and listened to the strange hum that was emanating from the jewels. "It gets stronger the closer we are to each other." Alger pointed out.

All this time they didn't realize that they had finally reached the back of the cave. It was Valtre who bumped into the wall, "What the?"

The four looked up to see a being encased in what seemed to be a translucent glass. The pendants began to scream. They all covered their ears as the noise became deafening. The walls of the cavern began to shake.

"What's going on?" Hikari yelled.

"I don't care!" Mydre started pushing them towards the way they came. "We have to get out of here. The whole cave's coming down."

__

~ Celestas point of view ~

"The downfall of the Ryujinbito race began that day. The being that had risen was the 'false immortal', the 'sibling' of the immortal being that watched over the Ryujinbito. The 'false' one began to plant the seeds of corruption within the minds of the advanced race. Their civilization began to fall apart.

It wasn't until the 'false immortal' was once again sealed by the 'true immortal' with the aid of Valtre, Hikari, Mydre and Alger, who used the same power that had released the being, that the remaining ryujinbito were able to rebuild. In doing so the immortal, which had bestowed every Ryujinbito their birthrights, used up its life force in order to defeat its counterpart. Within the four pendants carried by Valtre, Hikari, Mydre and Alger the immortal sealed the last of all its power. During the battle that had ensued, the pendant carriers also sealed their life forces within the pendants in order to atone for their mistake and to aid the "Guardians" the one's that would wield the pendant's powers in the future should it be needed. 

The pendants were then scattered onto the Mystic Moon where a few Ryujinbito were sent to watch over them until they would be needed." Celestas turned to Hitomi and Myami. "Your family is the Guardian of the pendants that the Legend speaks of."

Myami stood up from her perch at the window. Her face set into a grim expression. She went over to Celestas and leaned to softly kiss the elderly woman on the cheek, whispering a thank you. Then Myami glanced at Hitomi, nodded and proceeded to leave the hut.

"She's angry." Celestas stated calmly to the remaining occupants of the hut. "I've withheld all of this from her ever since she first came to us. The dreams have been more vivid now that the two of you are reunited," Celestas turned her blind eyes to Hitomi, "More vivid for me and her."

Hitomi stood kissed Celestas on the cheek and murmured, "Arigato, Celestas. What you've managed to gather about the Legend of Ages has been very helpful." Hitomi moved to leave and find Myami, when Celestas hand grabbed onto her wrist.

"Kirok wants those pendants. Myami knows this. I also know that you have only three. And it is only now that Myami realizes where the fourth one is." Celestas released Hitomi.

Hitomi stared quizzically at Celestas for a moment before rushing out of the hut. A moment of silence passed between everyone before they all began to stand. Each one thanked Celestas and left the hut.

Once they were alone, Garret turned to his grandmother, "Will they be all right?" concern laced his question. Although Myami couldn't return his love, didn't mean that he would stop loving her.

"We can only pray, child." Celestas sighed heavily and motioned for Garret to escort her out of the hut.

~ Island of the Immortal ~

"How goes the operation?" Kirok could be seen sitting idly in his room.

Chelsea was kneeling in front of the large communication screen with her head bowed, "The inscriptions within the cave have been translated. The writings are being sent to you as we speak."

Kirok stood and began to pace, "That's very good. Yarfan has fallen. The next page has been obtained. I'm sending Dorser and Nigel to you. Have them work with the excavation team once they arrive. Tell them that is my wish until I have another assignment for them."

"Yes, master." Chelsea remained in her position. She sensed that Kirok was not yet finished.

"When they arrive there also have them report to me first. Make sure that you and Tamra are in the room. I have a special assignment for the both of you." Kirok smirked.

Chelsea stood and placed her fist across her chest, "As you wish, Master Kirok."

Kirok nodded and severed the connection. Chelsea smiled to herself as she left the communication tent. It was clear that Dorser and Nigel, Kirok's favorites, had fallen from his graces. 

"Hope you don't mind," Tamra murmured to Chelsea as she exited, "I overheard the conversation. So the two bastards are being punished?"

Chelsea smirked as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Yes. It seems that they've displeased the Master somehow. We'll find out tomorrow what they did. You know how much Master Kirok likes to humiliate others in public."

Tamra fell in step with Chelsea as they walked towards the excavation site, "Are we getting another assignment? This one is getting pretty boring."

"I know what you mean." Chelsea sighed then turned to her friend. Throughout the three years that they had been apart of Kirok's troop, they had worked together to get up through the ranks. Unlike Dorser and Nigel, who were tentative rivals, Chelsea and Deanna had forged a lasting friendship. They were constantly vying for Kirok's favor, both girls deeply indebted to Kirok for taking them in from their days of prostitution. 

"Whatever it is Master Kirok's up to, it seems that things are tipping in our favor," Tamra commented, interrupting Chelsea's thoughts.

"It would seem so," Chelsea replied with a grim face. "Come, let us prepare for the imbeciles' arrival and make sure they're coming in for a warm welcome."

~Yarfan~

"That's the last of the old texts." Kwenter whispered to Sithra. They were within the depths of their island civilization. Deep inside the main castle, Sithra and Kwenter could hear the destruction of their homes. 

Sithra gathered everything into a large bag, "It would seem that whoever was attacking us made quick work of the barrier. They must wield magic as well as machinery."

Kwenter nodded in agreement, "I can no longer sense the other elders. Besler is the last. He is still holding up with attack magics."

"Most of the populace has been decimated." Sithra's shoulders slumped in despair, "Time is running out. We need to get these texts to the Guardians."

"We still don't know who they are." Kwenter took the larger bag from Sithra and began leading her through the vast catacombs.

Sithra sighed and thought a moment, "We must teleport them to Yelas' brother."

"Yil?" Kwenter frowned, "He was exiled long ago."

"I know, but that doesn't mean that he can not assist us. You know as well as I do that it is just a matter of time before we are both found. From the way the attack is going, it seems that they're out not only to steal the Statue of Lanos, but to destroy our entire existence." Sithra calmly explained, "Yil will be the last of the dark magic masters. He was only exiled because of his gifts, not because he wronged Yarfan."

Kwenter considered Sithra's words. Another loud explosion rocked the world above them and shook the cavernous walls of the catacombs. Kwenter nodded his assent to Sithra, "Come there is a white magic spell I remember. We can teleport all of this material, including a message directly to Yil. I only hope that he will recognize what this is all for."

"If not him, his companions will." Sithra responded, "I've kept an eye on him all these years. There is a woman named Myami. She will assist our son."

Kwenter stopped and turned to Sithra with a small smile, "Then we must hurry. After we send this to him, we can help Besler." 

Sithra placed her hand in Kwenter's and the two continued on to cast their spell.

~ Gypsy Camp ~

"Onee-chan!" Hitomi ran to catch up to her sibling. The anger she could feel radiating from her was not a good sign and Hitomi was hoping to at least alleviate some of that anger before anyone else got to her. "Onee-chan!"

Myami could hear her younger sister calling after her, but at that moment she was too hurt and upset to care. Celestas had lied to her all these years. All the assumptions she had made on her own were all carefully dismissed as fallacies whenever Myami had asked Celestas about her visions. It was true that since she had come into contact with Hitomi, the visions had become so clear and vivid that she could have sworn to almost being able to touch the trees and clouds that were a part of the scenery in those visions. But because she was told that the visions weren't true, she had chalked up the newer visions to being just dreams. 

Now knowing that everything she had ever experienced in those visions were true, made Myami feel lost. A part of her knew that Celestas had held back from her for her own good. But another part, the part that was currently rearing it's head, felt angry, betrayed, and in need of something to take its feelings out on. Myami's hand fisted at her sides as she quickly jumped onto an available horse in the stable, not bothering with a saddle, and left the security of the camp. She had a lot to think about and she couldn't do any thinking here at the moment. Right now she didn't want to be anywhere near the gypsies.

Hitomi saw where Myami was heading and added more speed to her run. She knew she was too late when Myami came out of the stables on top of a horse. All Hitomi could do was yell frustratingly after her sister, "ONEE-CHAN!!! COME BACK!!!"

Hitomi returned with her shoulders slumped dejectedly. She found their large group surrounding one of the many campfires set up for the upcoming evening. After watching Myami leave, Hitomi walked along the riverbank for an hour before returning to find the others. It was her hope that Myami would be back, but after seeing who was sitting around the campfire her hopes were not confirmed. 

She walked quietly up to the group and sat next to Van, who automatically put an arm around her waist and brought her close into his side.

"What happened? Where's Myami?" Van tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. 

"She's so angry." Hitomi's quiet words disturbed the large group of companions.

Pristelle hugged herself as a chill went up her spine, "In a way I don't blame her. She deserves to be upset."

Hitomi sat up from Van's side and pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin onto the tops of her knees, a position she was becoming very fond of, "I know. But she wouldn't even stop when I called her. She left about an hour ago by horse. I spent the last hour thinking about what our situation will be like now."

"We've been talking about that." Selena nodded to Yil. 

Yil moved to take a book out from one of two large bags next to him. "While you two were gone, this was 'delivered' to me."

The book and the large bags caught Hitomi's attention. Hitomi heard the difference of tone when Yil had said "delivered". "What do you mean 'delivered'?"

While they began discussing the nuances of their upcoming quest, Allen stood and excused himself from the group. He gave a silent nod to Van and Van understood what was going on. Allen was going to look for Myami. They still had to answer so many questions and they couldn't finish discussing this until she was found. 

Hitomi saw Allen leave and sighed. They needed to leave tomorrow morning and she hoped that Allen's stubborn streak would be able to stand up to Myami's. Otherwise who knew when they were going to leave.

~ Lander's Rock - 3 miles outside of the Gypsy Camp ~

Myami lay on the large rock. Nearby, the horse she had rode out to the area was tied to a tree next to the stream, so it would be able to drink and rest before she rode the horse back to the camp. Myami stared out into the sunset, squinting as the light from the sun filtered through the clouds.

Celestas was right when she said that Myami would know where the last pendant was hidden. The majority of the images Myami had experienced had to do with the pendant and it's owner. Since being reunited with Hitomi, Myami had finally been able to see the owner's face and when she had thought the visions to be just dreams, she didn't want to dwell on the dream's meaning. Now that she knew what her dreams actually meant, Myami dreaded what she and the other's had to face.

Judging by miniscule part of the sun that remained over the darkened horizon, Myami guessed that she had been gone at least three hours. The ride out here had taken a lot out of her and her horse and being that she was a good deal away from the camp, Myami quickly decided to sleep first then journey back to the camp before dawn. 

Myami sat up and jumped down from the large rock. Checking quickly on her brown steed, Myami wandered around looking for firewood and something to eat. 

Allen tracked Myami to a large clearing with an extremely huge boulder in the middle of the clearing. It had taken him over two hours to find her and now Allen was rewarded with seeing her lithe form sitting next to a warm campfire and the smell of something roasting wafting in the air. Allen led his horse towards the beautiful woman. 

Myami looked up at the sound of movement. "I was beginning to wonder if they sent someone after me. I didn't expect that you would be roped into doing it."

"You could say that I sort of volunteered." Allen tied his horse next to Myami's and sat down across from her, "It seems that you were anticipating my arrival." Allen pointed to the second rabbit that was roasting.

"They're not that great. And it will be a little bit more before they're done." Myami smiled, "I'm decent, but not the best cook in the world."

"Still mad?" Allen leaned back on his elbows.

"Yes and no."

Allen stared at Myami above the flames of the campfire and raised a brow in question.

Myami sighed, "Yes, because it's hard to get over being lied to. I'm working on that." She took a deep breath and stretched her arms over her head, "And no, because now we all have something important to work on together. It won't help us any if I stay angry."

Allen accepted Myami's explanation. Quietly they ate their supper. Neither person sure if conversation would be acceptable kept the atmosphere silent. The stars had finally come out, gleaming brightly in the sky. The two moons of Gaea hung low in the black blue expanse. 

Allen stared at Myami over the bright campfire, the reddish-orange light casting a mute glow upon her features. Myami caught his stare and was glad for the light of the fire. It prevented Allen from noticing the tell tale blush that she knew heated her cheeks. Myami smiled tentatively at Allen. He had been pleasant all evening and surprisingly enough she felt comfortable in his presence. Although they had yet to say one word since the beginning of supper, Myami didn't feel uneasy at all.

Smiling back, Allen was relaxed. He couldn't remember the last time he felt at ease with himself. Everything that had happened since Hitomi had left Gaea five years ago had always seemed burdensome. The new relationship with Selena had tentatively built itself into the strong bond that they now shared. His feelings for Hitomi had been an attachment in his mind, until now. Millerna and Dryden had finally gotten together and Allen was happy that Millerna had realized her love for Dryden. Then there was Cid. He knew that Cid was his son, but technically he wasn't Cid's father. From time to time, Allen would check on the growing young man. Cid made him proud.

"What was that smile for?" Myami's words broke through his thoughts.

Allen shook his head, "People and things." Deftly he changed the subject, "So what now?"

"First we rest. Then before dawn tomorrow, we'll ride back to camp and get everyone ready to go." Myami laid back onto her arms, "We need to stop by Yarfan."

"Yil received tomes from the elders there." 

"I know. He communicated to me an hour ago. It seems that Kirok has taken the Statue of Lanos and destroyed the city and its inhabitants."

"We were discussing our plans. Kirok is looking for the missing pages of the Ryujinbito spell book. He must want to release the Immortal."

"For what reason? It's not logical to want to do something like that. The Immortal has it's own agenda. Releasing it will only cause chaos."

"Chaos must be what Kirok and his minions are striving for. So why Yarfan? If it's destroyed, shouldn't we be heading out to the next possible target?"

Myami exhaled, "Yil needs to go. We all do. If nothing else, just to check for survivors." Myami turned around, her back facing Allen, "I'm going to sleep for a bit. When I wake up we'll head back to camp."

Allen frowned at the finality of the conversation. She hadn't exactly explained anything to him and because of that he was filled with worry. Allen laid down and closed his eyes. :What have we gotten ourselves into?:

~ Gypsy Camp ~

Hitomi lay next to Merle and Selena. They had settled down to bed after they had talked about their upcoming plans. Van had walked her to the tent and was about to kiss her goodnight, when Selena interrupted them. Selena had apologized and embarrassed about her actions, excused herself as she closed the tent's door. Hitomi had sighed and lightly pecked Van on the cheek. Van smiled warmly at her as she went into the tent.

Now laying there, Hitomi wondered what Van, her sister and Allen were all doing.

Tom-Tom?

Hitomi's eyes flew open. Onee-chan?

Hai. I need you to do me a favor.

What is it? Are you okay?

I'm fine, Tom-Tom. Allen found me and he's already sleeping. Either that or he's just being very quiet.

What's going on?

We're going to be leaving when Allen and I arrive in the morning. Tell Yil that we're going to stop at Yarfan first.

Is that all? Hitomi smirked to herself. Are you and Allen behaving yourselves?

Myami groaned, Tom-Tom! Now what kind of dirty thoughts are going through your mind? Then she grinned, I take that back. Since you're together with Van now, you must have a lot of dirty thoughts.

ONEE-CHAN!

Tom-Tom! Not so loud!

You deserved that.

Yeah, I know. Anyway, get some rest. We have a lot to do.

At that moment Hitomi yawned, All right. Be safe.

I will. Good night, Tom-Tom.

Wait, Onee-chan? He has it doesn't he? Hitomi couldn't help but ask the question that had been bugging her all afternoon.

Myami sighed. She had been hoping to avoid this subject until tomorrow. 

Onee-chan, are you still there?

Hai. Myami thought for a moment longer before answering her sister. Yes, Tom-Tom. He has it. That will be last thing we go after. And I know you want to ask questions, but not now, okay?

All right, Onee-chan. Good night.

Good night.

~ End Chapter Twelve ~

Author's note - You're gonna all kill me aren't you!!!! I know I didn't update for like forever...but I'm gonna take my time from now on. Can't blame me for editing over and over again. Just want the story to flow right. 

Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. Don't forget to review please. Last I checked I was up to 91 reviews and I'd still like to see the 100 review mark….then maybe 150….but that's wishful thinking at this point.

Thanks so much for reading. Thanks so much to all the loyal readers that have been patient with me. And thanks so much for being a fan.

Till next time, everyone. Stay tuned for Chapter Thirteen: The Path We Must Take

Ja ne,

Jayli


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Path We Must Take

Hiya people!!  Welcome to Chapter Thirteen of my ongoing epic.  As I've progressed through this story, it's taken longer and longer for me to get chapters out.  I must apologize for the tardiness of chapters, but the extended writing time has given me the opportunity to make sure that the characters and the story that they are involved in evolve smoothly.  So I hope you enjoy the next installment in my series.

So without further delay, Chapter Thirteen of Vision of Escaflowne: Homecoming!!!!

Chapter Thirteen: The Path We Must Take

~ Next Morning - Before Dawn ~

            "Yil!" Hitomi ran to catch up with the tall man.  "Wait up!"

            Yil turned around just as Hitomi had caught up to him.  He waited until she caught her breath before offering a smile of encouragement.  "Good morning."

            Hitomi grinned brightly, "Mornin'!  Onee-chan told me to get everyone up early.  I stopped by your tent and noticed that you weren't there.  I'm glad I found you though." Hitomi chuckled to herself, "No wonder you're up early, and Tardus and Van must have disturbed you with their snoring.  Combined they make a horrible orchestra."

            "I know what you mean, but I'm used to it." Yil smiled larger at her small joke. "Did you need me for something?"

            "Onee-chan says that we will go to Yarfan first." Yil's smile disappeared and a dark look shadowed his features.  Hitomi didn't notice as she continued on with her explanations, "I don't know why we have to stop there if the missing page is gone.  I think our efforts should be concentrated on translating those tomes you have and then beating Kirok to the next page.  Don't you?" Hitomi looked to Yil for an answer.

            Yil turned and began to walk to the stables, "We should do as Myami says.  Go on and wake the others, I will ready the horses and supplies that we will need for this journey."

            Hitomi quizzically stared at Yil's back as he walked away.  :What happened there?:  Mentally shrugging off the weird vibe, Hitomi walked thoughtfully back to the tents.  She was so wrapped in her thoughts that she walked right into Millerna.

            "Millerna-sama!" Hitomi quickly dusted herself off and got up.  Extending a hand to her friend, she apologized, "Gomennasai, Millerna-sama.  I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.  What are you doing up so early?  The sun is barely out."

            Millerna chuckled and accepted Hitomi's assistance as she stood up from her sitting position, "Aside from being slightly embarrassed, I'm all right.  I couldn't sleep anymore.  Dryden is on his way as well."  Millerna righted her clothing then looped an arm with Hitomi's arm.  She began to lead Hitomi back in the direction she had come from, "Did Myami come back last night?"

            Hitomi shook her head, "Although she did communicate with me that Allen had found her and that they would be back this morning so that we could leave to begin our journey."

            "Good," Millerna's tone became solemn, "Hitomi-chan?"

            "Hai."

            "Are you scared?"

            Hitomi turned confidently to Millerna, "Iie, Millerna-sama.  We are going to be the victors, just like last time."  Hitomi stood in front of Millerna and held both of Millerna's hands in her own, "We're all older, wiser and stronger.  We've come too far to let something like this beat us."

            "I know, Hitomi-chan." Millerna sighed, "The apprehension is getting to me.  Come.  I heard that we're to leave early.  Let's go wake up the others."

~ Path to Gypsy Camp ~

            Myami and Allen rode back to the camp in silence, the sun's rays escaping just over the far horizon.  They had set out about an hour ago and still had an hour more before they would reach camp.  Myami was hoping that by then, Hitomi and Yil would have gotten everyone ready to leave.  

            Allen watched the purples and oranges that streaked the early morning sky.  He turned to watch the woman riding next to him.  His feelings for her were mixed.  Sure he was attracted to her, but he barely knew her.  Allen breathed in deeply.  From the time that he had spent with her, Allen couldn't really form a full opinion about Myami.  To him, Myami was a woman of many contrasts.  

            Myami felt Allen watching her.  They were closing in on the cliff above the Gypsy Camp and Allen had been staring at her for the last twenty minutes.  Myami sighed mentally.  Ever since she had met him, there had always been something about him that had bothered her.  She had since then figured out that what was bothering her was the huge attraction she had felt for Allen.  This attraction made her feel both guilty and excited at the same time.

            The two riders galloped up to the edge of the ridge and stared over the expanse of the camp.  Silently, just as the rest of the morning had been, they began to make their way down the slope to rejoin the rest of their group.

~ Gypsy Camp - one hour later ~

            Van sat contemplating their current situation.  Van looked up at their large group.  Each person was either sitting or standing and all were ready to leave.  To Van's left stood Ryley and Pristelle.  The couple was helping each other with the last of their belongings.  Next to Ryley and Pristelle sat Millerna and Dryden.  The king and queen looked calm and alert as they chatted with Tardus and Merle.  

            Now Tardus and Merle were one of the more surprising things about their newfound friendships.  Van eyed the cat people warily as he thought of his best friend.  He could tell that Merle was forming feelings for Tardus.  As he watched them closely, he realized that Tardus was in the same situation.  Van smiled to himself.  Tardus had better take care of Merle or he would make sure that he would take care of Tardus.  

            With a dry smirk Van turned to another surprise, Yil and Selena.  Van's smirk quickly softened as he watched a tentative relationship build between the two people.  Yil's mysteriousness seemed to intrigue Selena, where as Selena's innocence seemed to call to Yil.  They contrasted yet complemented each other at the same time.  

            Just as he was about to get up to find Hitomi a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his neck, "Ohayo, Van." Hitomi's voice caressed his face.

            Van checked to see if anyone was staring at them.  Seeing that everyone was occupied, he pecked Hitomi's cheek, "Ohayo."

            "Have they arrived yet?" Hitomi blushed becomingly as she released Van and sat next to him.

            "No not yet.  But we're all ready.  The fresh horses that Myami requested are ready as well."  Van smiled lovingly at Hitomi and brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face.  "You look great today."

            "Arigato, Van-chan." Hitomi's face tinted a bright pink.

            Van frowned slightly when he realized what he had just said, "Not that you don't look great everyday." Hitomi grinned and Van began to be flustered, "It's just that you look exceptionally great today.  But that doesn't mean that you don't always look exceptionally great.  I just…"

            "I understand, Van-chan." Hitomi giggled and stood.  Holding her hands out to Van, she helped him stand as well.  "Myami's here.  It's time to go."  

            Van turned to look out to the entrance of the camp and saw Myami and Allen galloping in.  "And the adventure begins."

            After farewells were made and some last minute things were given to the travelers, everyone mounted their horses except Myami and Hitomi.  Quietly the sisters walked up to Celestas and chatted a bit.  From the riders' point of views, it seemed that Hitomi was doing most of the talking, while Myami nodded her head.  Celestas' facial expressions weren't revealing anything to the group.  When they were done, Garret came and bowed to the two sisters.  Hitomi stepped up and embraced the man.  Myami and Garret's farewell was different.  Garret offered his hand to Myami, who then proceeded to clasp arms with her friend.  A look of regret crossed Garret's face while one of sympathy flashed in Myami's.  They quickly separated and Hitomi and Myami hugged Celestas then strolled back to their friends to mount their horses.

            With one last wave, Hitomi and Myami took the lead and galloped out of the Gypsy camp.  

~ Road to Gildar ~

            Yil slowed his horse down to the trot that Myami was traveling at.  She had long since decided to travel at the rear of their group.  They had been traveling for five hours and were almost to the village where they would have lunch and rest their horses.  After that they would travel another three hours to reach the port city of Gildar, where they would charter a ship to take them to Yarfan.  

            "Thank you." Yil said softly, so as not to be overheard by anyone else.

            Myami turned to Yil and nodded, "There is no need to thank me.  Regardless of what the other's may think, we both need to be there."

            Yil offered a small smile to Myami.  Over the years she had been his confidant, his teacher, his wall.  And in return he watched over Myami, fought by her side and protected her when she needed it, although that was a rare occurrence.  "Myami?"

            "Hmm?" Myami looked to the horizon and saw a small village's buildings looming ahead. 

            "Lately, I've had these feelings…" Yil stopped as he saw Myami look at him one eyebrow raised in question and a secretive smile gracing her face, "What?"

            Myami shook her head and chuckled, "I was wondering how long it would be before you started telling me about Selena."

            Yil sighed and frowned at Myami then whispered, "Will you keep it down?  I don't want everyone else knowing about this."

            "Why not?" Myami got a mischievous gleam in her eye, "Shouldn't everyone know that you're in love." Myami blew a kiss to Yil.

            "Sometimes your immaturity amazes me." Yil groaned and looked Myami in the eye, "I don't know what I feel yet.  All I do know is that she's the only other person besides yourself that I feel really comfortable with."

            "I see."

            When Yil saw that Myami would be quiet, he continued, "It's different though.  I'm comfortable with you as if you're my sister.  With Selena, it's as if there's absolutely nothing I can't tell her.  Her smiles make me feel as if I've won prizes.  I could spend hours just talking with her."

            As Yil was explaining, Myami smiled brightly.  She only hoped that Selena would be able to help ebb away the pain for Yil once they reached Yarfan, for although Yil was putting up a valiant effort not to let his feelings show, Myami knew him too well.  Inside Yil a large storm was brewing.  When they reached Yarfan, Yil would release that storm.  For everyone's sake and most of all Yil's, Myami prayed that he would channel all that energy constructively.

~ Island of Indemnity ~

            "Are they here yet?" Chelsea came up behind Tamra.  

            Tamra shook her head.  They were standing at the top of the look out tower awaiting the arrival of Dorser and Nigel.  Dorser and Nigel would be bringing along the Graveler, Master Kirok's invention.  

            Chelsea put the telescope to her eye and looked towards the horizon, "As soon as they arrive, we are to leave after our meeting with Master Kirok."

            "I know," Tamra began, "I'm eager to know what our new job will be.  I only know it has something to do with the woman that Kirok has been chasing for many years."

            Chelsea grinned as she put the telescope down, "I've heard about her.  We were recruited right after she escaped Kirok's clutches.  It seems that he was never able to break her spirit and break into the secrets of her powers," Chelsea tossed the telescope to Tamra, then sat down, "The soldiers have talked about her.  They say that she was able to look into your mind and see the future.  Others say that she was able to manipulate objects and her capabilities for magic were unfathomable."

            "I remember all that talk.  I just assumed that it was gossip," Tamra answered as she looked through the telescope.

            "At first I thought it was, but then I saw the file that Master Kirok kept on this woman." Chelsea leaned back, "I was only able to glance into it because he had it open on his desk, but from what I was able to read, this 'Myami' woman is a formidable foe."

            Tamra shrugged, "We will get our chance to see then." As she moved to the left, Tamra caught sight of Dorser's and Nigel's ships, "They're here."

            Chelsea jumped up, "Its about time.  Come on then.  We'll await them at the dock and take them directly to speak to Master Kirok."

            Tamra followed Chelsea to greet their new arrivals.

~ Ship to Yarfan ~

            Hitomi stood at the railing of the ship, watching the waves crash against the boat below.  It had been a while since she had last been sailing and she breathed in the clean ocean air.  Yarfan had been sighted and they would soon be arriving on Yil's island.  Turning, Hitomi leaned back onto the railing and faced the inside of the ship.  She watched as Van, Tardus, Yil, Allen, Dryden and Ryley practiced their swordplay, the slight swaying of the ship adding to challenge.

            Hitomi sighed.  The rest of their female companions were sitting at the helm of the ship chatting with each other.  As for Myami, she had been cooped up inside the captain's study for most of the day and had not been seen yet.  Hitomi released her hair and leaned back over the railing to stare into the sky.  The wind played with her hair as she thought on the quest they were now on.  

            Reaching into her jacket pocket, Hitomi pulled out her tarot cards.  Her powers had grown to the point where she didn't think she needed the cards anymore, but she couldn't make herself part with them.  They had been a part of her life for so long that throwing them away didn't seem possible.  She had been staring at the tarot cards for some time that she didn't notice when Myami, facing in the direction of the ocean, leaned against the railing next to her.

            "What are you going to do with those?" Myami asked.

            Shaken from her thoughts, Hitomi put them away into her pocket, "I don't know.  Its hard to part with something that you've known for so long."

            Myami smiled, "I know what you mean.  I have a feeling though that you may not need them anymore."

            "You're probably right about that.  I was just thinking about how much my psychic abilities have grown.  The visions are clearer now and I can almost control them.  Plus I have the added abilities of detection and telepathy now." Hitomi explained.

            "Although I cannot have visions like you can, I do have the dreams.  Along with the telepathy, I also have telekinesis," Myami began, "I guess our powers kind of complement each other."

            Hitomi's face took on a solemn look, "Tell me about Kirok."

            Myami closed her eyes.  She had been avoiding this subject for a long time and she knew that Hitomi wouldn't wait much longer.  Myami took in a deep breath, "He's our mother's brother, exiled for practices in the forbidden magics.  When he took me away that day, he was really aiming to get you.  It was your power of visions that he wanted to control."  

            "Why?"

            "He wanted to know and manipulate the future events.  Taking control of his destiny is what he called it.  Kirok has aspirations to start anew with the Ryujinbito as the dominant race and him as the supreme ruler.  He believes that Gaea owes him." Myami turned and faced inward towards the ship, the way Hitomi was, "You know the pendant he has doesn't belong to him."

            Hitomi nodded, "Yes, I know.  So when are you going to Allen that it belongs to him?"

~ Yarfan ~

            Yil and Myami led the group through the destruction on the island.  Everyone had their weapons drawn in case of any lingering intruders.  They were heading in the direction of the castle, keeping an eye out for any survivors.

            "The destroyed everything." Merle voiced out the observation as they ventured further through the rubble, "How can someone do such a thing?"

            Millerna answered the cat-woman, "I don't know.  I'm just thankful that Astoria was saved this kind of malice."

            As they advanced, Yil kept a sharp eye for anything that would give them a clue as to what to expect.  During their journey to Yarfan, Myami had examined the tomes that had been sent to Yil.  They now knew where the rest of the pages were hidden and it was likely the next target would be Freyd, so Yil was aware that they should hurry, for time was not on their side.

            Myami had said to remain quiet about their next destination, in order to not upset Millerna and Dryden.  She didn't want to cause unnecessary worry, especially since it seemed that the enemy was taking a small break.  From the time frame they had been working with, Freyd should have been attacked today, but since they had yet to hear from their contacts in Freyd, Myami assumed they had some time to catch up.

            Yil had warned Myami that keeping this from their friends would cause trouble, but Myami had insisted that they needed to stop in Yarfan first.  Yil did not begrudge Myami this decision.

            It was all too soon that they reached the main castle.  The entire left side was in ruins and it was obvious the cannon had been used here as well.  Carefully entering the decimated castle, they came upon the bodies of the inhabitants.  Yil knelt by one of the fallen guards, closing the dead man's eyes in reverence.

            "I'm going to check what is left upstairs," Yil said as he quickly made his way up.

            "Selena," Myami turned to the young woman, "Go with him."

            Understanding why she was being sent, Selena hurried to follow Yil.  Myami gestured to the others, "We're going to library and the main hall.  That is where the Elders would have been."

            They followed Myami as she led them towards the back of the castle.  They came upon the library first.  Myami quickly glanced across the burnt books.  Nothing here would be helpful.  Myami motioned to Tardus, "Go and take Van, Hitomi, Ryley and Pristelle to the main hall.  The connecting door is over there."

            Tardus nodded and led his group into the main hall.  Dryden made his way over to Myami, "What are we looking for in here?"

            "There was a secret area that Yil once told me about.  It was where the Elders kept their oldest tomes.  I have a feeling we already have them all, but I want to make sure just in case.  Any help we can get would be great."

            Dryden nodded in understanding, "Where do we search?"

            Myami knelt down next to the upturned desk, "Everywhere.  I don't have an idea of an exact location."

            Millerna, Allen, and Merle began searching.  The combed every inch of the library and when they didn't come up with anything they joined the search of the main hall.

            "Anything?" Myami searched in an alcove above Hitomi.

            Hitomi shook her head, "Nothing that would be useful.  Kirok was very thorough when he destroyed everything."

            Yil and Selena returned to join their group.  Myami sent a questioning gaze in their direction and both people shook their head.  Their upstairs search turned up nothing.  Myami ran a hand through her hair in frustration, "Let's do one last sweep of this hall.  Check underneath the rubble and debris."

            A silent agreement was made in the group as they began to search the large hall again.  No one spoke as they systematically checked under every piece of debris that littered the halls expanse.  The entire left wall was missing from the hall and all the furniture and shelves were either incinerated or thrown into various states of array.  

            "Over here!" Tardus yelled from the far right corner of the room.

            Immediately Yil and Myami ran to him, hoping that Tardus had found something useful.  Tardus lifted the large stone away from a figure, "He's still breathing."

            "Who is?" Selena had caught up to them first, peering over Myami's shoulder.

            Yil's and Myami's eyes widened when they saw who was still alive.  "Yelas!" Yil knelt beside the fallen man, carefully cradling Yelas' head in his lap, "Tell me what happened?"

"Brother?" Yelas coughed out a bit of blood.

By this time everyone had made a circle around the brothers.  Yil voice was strained when he answered, "Yes, it's me Yelas.  Don't talk.  We're going to help you." Yil looked to Pristelle, "Please."

Pristelle nodded and knelt across from Yil, "Hold him still."

The room remained silent as Pristelle began to glow.  Her chanting was the only thing heard in the hall as she concentrated on healing Yil's brother.  It was a moment before Pristelle's white glow died down and she opened her eyes.  Sweat beaded on her brow as she shook her head to Yil, "His injuries are too extensive.  I was able to relieve any pain that he may be having, but he won't last.  I'm sorry Yil."

Slowly Yil nodded in acceptance and turned a pleading look to Myami.  Myami understood the look in his eyes, "Let's go.  We'll wait for you outside."

Quietly, Myami led their companions out of the main hall, leaving Yil and Yelas to themselves.  Yil stared down at his brother's battered face.  It had been so long since he had seen him.  "We know who did this," Yil told his brother, "Myami and my friends will get Kirok for this."

Yelas coughed, his voice gasping out of his mouth, "The Elders couldn't stop the onslaught …*cough*… they wield a new machine …*cough*… overcomes magics …*cough*… so powerful."

"Rest brother," Yil put on a strong front for Yelas, "You're going to be fine."

"You don't have to …*cough*… lie to me," Yelas gave up a small chuckle, "I heard …*cough*… your friend.  Did you get …*cough*… the tomes?"

Yil nodded, "Yes.  Is that all we'll need?"

Yelas nodded his head slightly in response, "Getting so …*cough*… tired, little brother.  Just …*cough*… want you to know that we missed you."

"I missed you too, Yelas." Yil hugged Yelas closely to him as Yelas closed his eyes for the last time.  Yil's tears mixed with his brother's blood.  Yil gently laid his brother back down on the ground.  As he did so an object fell out of Yelas' left hand onto the ground.  Yil stepped around Yelas and bent to pick up the item.  It was his mother's necklace.  It bore the symbol of the Yarfan Elders.  

Yil slipped on the necklace and took one last look around the main hall.  His family and people all gone due to Kirok's need for power, Yil screamed out his frustrations.

Outside, Yil's cries pulled at everyone's hearts.  Selena began to run back into the castle, but Myami restrained her, "Let him have this time alone with his pain.  Be there for him when he comes to rejoin us.  Inside Yil there is a lot of darkness, a price for his level of powers.  Help him control that, otherwise it will consume him."

Selena saw the plea in Myami's eyes and nodded in understanding.  It wasn't too long before Yil stepped back out.  The sun was beginning to set in the horizon and it cast an eerie glow on the ruined city.  Myami released Selena and she immediately went to Yil's side.  Selena held his hand as they had a moment of silence for the dead.

"What now?" Dryden's voice broke through the quiet of dusk.

Myami looked into the sky.  With a glance to Hitomi and Pristelle she took charge, "Tom-Tom, do you think your powers are strong enough to help Pristelle?"

"With what?" Hitomi gave a questioning gaze to her sister.

Pristelle, understanding what Myami was asking for, laid a hand on Hitomi's shoulder, "There's not much time.  I'll need help to build the air ship."

~ Island of Indemnity ~

            "That was harsh in there." Tamra commented as she and Chelsea began the trek to take charge of the guymelefs and the Graveler, "Who would have thought that Master Kirok would be so angry, just because Dorser and Nigel could not retrieve the pendants?"

            Chelsea clucked her tongue, "You forget who has the pendants.  Myami is causing Master Kirok unnecessary delays.  Without those pendants we can't enter the cave."

            "But I thought that's what the spells were going to be for." Tamra stopped walking and faced her friend.

            "Yes, but Master Kirok needs the pendants to control the Immortal being within the cave.  Without that the Immortal will just cause chaos and destruction on Gaea." Chelsea flipped her hair over her shoulder, "It's just as well that we go and retrieve the next page from Freyd.  Master Kirok wants that city destroyed as well."

            "Why destroy Yarfan and Freyd, but not Astoria?" Tamra asked as they began walking again.

            Chelsea followed and didn't answer Tamra till they reached their troops, "Astoria will be the capital.  Master Kirok wants that city to be his."

            Dorser and Nigel watched as their rivals made their way to the soldiers.  Nigel groaned in frustration, "We've blown it.  Chelsea and Tamra are relentless creatures.  They may succeed where we could not."

            "Myami is too formidable for them." Dorser said almost proudly, "Those two will not succeed."

            "And if they do?"

            Dorser let his anger and frustration show when he turned to Nigel, "No one will challenge Myami, but me.  No one!"  

            Nigel watched as Dorser walked away from him back into the main tent.  He glanced back at the battalion as they began to leave the shores of the island for Freyd.  For the time being they were delegated the task to research the island and the pages that they had retrieved.  It was an extremely tedious and boring assignment.  

            Sighing to himself, Nigel walked towards the main tent.  He hoped Dorser was right.  If the girls succeeded where they could not, Kirok would cut his losses by eliminating them.

~ Yarfan – three hours later ~

            "Amazing," Dryden stood next to Myami as Hitomi and Pristelle were putting the finishing touches on the airship, "I thought Hitomi's specialty was visions."

            Myami looked over the ship, "That is her specialty.  She has some latent abilities.  They're not as strong as mine, but I'm working to correct that.  Her psychic powers are keeping Pristelle calm and concentrated on her task.  Pristelle's magic is doing most of the work in building the ship, but pairing Hitomi with her is making the job go by faster."

            Millerna linked her arm with her husbands as they stared at the flying machine, "Does everyone have psychic abilities?"

            "Yes, your majesty," Tardus answered Millerna's question as he and Merle joined them, "It's just a matter of teaching them to tap into that ability and then harnessing it.  Not everyone can do so, but everyone does have the potential."

            Allen and Van stood behind Myami.  Allen crossed his arms over his chest, "Was it part of your training with Kirok?"

            Ryley came to stand with them, "Yes it was.  Kirok wanted all of his top warriors to be able to use their latent abilities.  Some, like Myami, developed into strong users of their powers.  Others, like myself and Tardus, could only train our psychic powers to do small things, as in detect other psychics or link to communicate."

            Myami turned her head to Yil and Selena's direction.  They were sitting not too far away, with Selena comforting Yil.  Myami had yet to reveal their plans but she knew that she had to soon.  The force that was pulling at her before when they were with the gypsies, was pulling at her again.  They had to get moving.

            Myami faced the airship again.  She could tell that the spell was almost done.  "Ryley, Van."

            "What is it?" Van inquired.

            "The spell is almost over.  This is a big spell and it will take a lot out of the both them." Myami explained.

            Ryley understood what Myami was explaining and led Van towards Hitomi and Pristelle.  Ryley positioned himself behind Pristelle and Van followed by positioning himself behind Hitomi.  Pristelle's chants began to fade and the airship was no longer surrounded by a white glow.  Just as that occurred, Pristelle and Hitomi both fainted, Ryley and Van catching them.

            Myami stepped forward, "Let's go."

            Once on the airship, Tardus took charge at the helm.  Ryley and Van were settling Pristelle and Hitomi in one of the rooms inside the ship.  Merle sat down near Tardus offering her company.  Nearby Yil and Selena sat in silence, both staring out the windows. Myami whispered instructions to Tardus and motioned to their remaining passengers to follow her into the captain's study.  Tardus put the ship into motion as the door closed behind Myami and the others.

            Inside the captain's study, Myami sat down on the chair behind the desk.  Allen, Millerna, and Dryden took seats from the available ones in the study.

            "What's up?" Millerna smiled at Myami.

            Myami's gaze was solemn, "I should have mentioned to you before where we were going to be headed next.  I just didn't want to worry you until now."

            Dryden recognized the look that Myami was giving them.  He had used that same look during the meetings he had with people that he had to give bad news to.  Dryden settled into the chair, "It's Freyd isn't it?"

            Myami could only nod.

            The implications of the situation dawned on Allen.  Freyd was in danger and they had gone to a destroyed city first instead of going to warn the people of Freyd.  Allen stood up angrily, "Why come here first?  Why aren't we in Freyd, readying the people and their king?"

            "It was important for Yil and I to come here." Myami understood Allen's anger, although she expected it to come more from Millerna and Dryden, "These are Yil's people.  They are gone now.  He is the last of the dark magic tribe.  Would you deny him a chance to say good-bye?"

            "And you, Myami," Millerna began, "Why did you need to be here?"

            "I was hoping that we would be able to find anything that could help us.  The information that Yelas passed on to Yil will help us prepare in Freyd.  If we do not know what we are fighting against, how can we be well prepared to fight it?" Myami gazed at Millerna, "I know it is your nephew and sister that are in danger, but I believe that we are now a step ahead of the enemy."

            Allen began to pace the small confines of the room, "How?"

            Myami leaned forward onto the desk, "Dorser and Nigel have failed to find the pendants that Hitomi, Van and I own.  They have failed to take my sister and I captive.  Kirok will not consider this a good thing.  Even though they have succeeded in regaining two missing pages, they have not succeeded in those other ventures.  Because of that Kirok will punish them."

            "What does that have to do with how much time we have?" Dryden asked as he took his wife's hand in his for comfort.

            "Kirok likes public humiliation.  He will strike out at them before he sends another team to strike out at Freyd." Myami continued, "From Yarfan, Freyd is only a quarter of a day by airship.  I can send a telepathic message to them, but I wouldn't know what to say.  If I connect with either you or Millerna, then you can speak directly to whomever you wish this message to go to."

            "I'll link with you, Myami-chan." Millerna gave a small smile to the woman.

            Myami grinned in encouragement, "Okay.  If you take Dryden's seat and pull yourself closer to the desk we can begin."

            Allen and Dryden moved to stand on either side of Millerna.  Millerna sat down and joined her hands with Myami's, "What do I have to do?"

            "Just concentrate on the person you wish to communicate with and then I'll handle the rest.  Once you feel as if you and that person are one, speak and tell them about what's going on.  Let them know we're coming to help.  Make the message as brief as you can.  It's difficult for me to do something like this for a long period of time."

            Millerna nodded and watched as Myami closed her eyes.  Millerna felt herself being drawn into Myami's consciousness then she felt as if she was flying at an incredible speed.  She blinked and she was standing inside Freyd's throne room.  Quickly she scanned the room for the person she needed to speak to.  Finally spotting him, Millerna ran to where he was standing and quickly let her presence enter his mind.

            "Cid," Millerna began, "Freyd is in danger.  My friends and I are coming to help, but you need to evacuate the city.  Get everyone ready."

            Cid stopped speaking to the advisor and straightened as he felt Millerna's essence.  It was strange but the voice that was speaking to him was definitely his aunt's voice.  Somehow his aunt was communicating with him.  He took her message to heart and replied, "Aunt Millerna, I will do as you ask.  When will you be arriving?"

            The advisor stared at his king, thinking Cid had gone mad.  Cid ignored him as he waited for Millerna's answer.

            "Five more hours.  I have to go.  Get ready, dear Cid.  Get my sister to safety as well.  We will see you soon." With that said Millerna felt herself being whisked back to her body.

            Cid opened his eyes and faced his advisor, "I don't know how, but my Aunt Millerna has just sent me a message.  Evacuate the city.  Get the soldiers and guymelefs ready.  Danger is coming.  Queen Millerna and King Dryden will be joining us soon and they're bringing help."

            "Sire," the advisor bowed, "Does this have to do with the recent attack on Astoria and Yarfan?"

            "Maybe," Cid thought before moving to see his generals, "Go and get the city ready.  And have them prepare for Aunt Millerna's arrival."

End Chapter Thirteen

Author's Note

First of all I'd like to apologize for the five-month delay on this chapter.  A lot of things have happened in my family the last five months that have taken my attention away from my writing.  Things are all right now and I've finally been able to get this chapter out all of you.  

I'm currently working on the next chapter and I'm halfway through it.  Hopefully I'll have it out to you soon.  I hope you've all enjoyed this next installment.  As always, Review after  you read…even if it is to flame me because of my tardiness or any other reason.

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing,

Jayli

Stay tuned for Chapter Fourteen: And It All Begins


	14. Chapter Fourteen: And It All Begins

Oh my GOD!!!  Look it's another chapter!!  Can you believe it?!?!!?  Hope you all liked the story so far.  I'm busting my butt to get more chapters out so you won't be bored with this story.  Anyway, I'll chat more with you in Author's Notes.  Thanks by the way for the reviews and I hope you'll like this next chappie, but first the standard disclaimer.

I DO NOT in any way own the characters, original plotlines and anything else that has to do with the Vision of Escaflowne.  I DO however own anything else that has to do with my story, Vision of Escaflowne: Homecoming.  I give all my praises to the original creator, the original animators and everyone else that got together to put such a great story in our hands.  Thanks!!!

Now on with the show!!!

Vision of Escaflowne: Homecoming

Chapter Fourteen: And It All Begins

~ One day away from Freyd ~

             Tamra stood watching the clouds pass by as they sped on towards Freyd.  The airship they had decided to use had a self-camouflaging device on board.  It made them look as if they were part of the scenery.  Smiling to herself, Tamra walked over towards the guymelef bay.  It had been a while since she had had a good practice inside her guymelef and Tamra found that she couldn't wait till they began the battle.  Deciding to look for Chelsea, Tamra made her way out of the guymelef bay and into the heart of the ship.  Maybe Chelsea would want to spar with her.

            Inside the bridge, Chelsea sat at one of the tactical stations going over the battle plans.  They still had a whole day before they reached Freyd and Kirok had already warned them that Freyd would show a large resistance.  The Largaras Staff was their goal.  If they happened to meet Myami and her band of warriors, they were advised to not engage that team.  Chelsea had other plans though.  If Tamra and herself were able to defeat Myami and retrieve the pendants, Kirok would praise them and eliminate Dorser and Nigel.  Chelsea had every intention of engaging Myami and her friends in battle.  It was just a matter of time.

~ Airship ~

            Myami sat quietly by herself in the captain's study.  Millerna, Dryden and Allen had left a while ago to prepare the rest of their friends for their arrival in Freyd.  Dryden had offered to tell everyone else of their destination.  It had relieved Myami of that responsibility and she had smiled in thanks to the kind king.  Dryden and Millerna had incredibly understood once explanations were made, but it was Allen's reaction to the situation that left Myami still contemplating what had happened.

            Leaning back in her chair, Myami sighed.  It had already been two hours and they had only three more hours before they reached Freyd.  Hitomi and Pristelle had awoken about thirty minutes ago.  Hitomi had yet to come and see her and Myami was hoping that she would soon.  She knew that Hitomi could feel the apprehension building inside her and that she was probably staying away to give her time to deal with her troubles.

            On the bridge, Tardus had gone to one of the rooms to catch some sleep, leaving Van in charge of the helm.  Everyone was on the bridge, Ryley and Yil operating the tactical positions while Pristelle, Hitomi, Millerna, Selena and Merle chatted at the one table in the room.  Dryden was looking over the tomes that had been delivered to Yil, making notes on a pad next to him.  Allen was the only one not with the group.  He had gone to stand on the deck, preferring to be alone with his thoughts.  

            Millerna glanced at the doorway of the bridge, "I wonder what Allen is thinking."

            "What do you mean, Millerna-sama?" Merle inquired.

            "Well, he did get pretty upset with Myami," Millerna thought for a bit, "It just seemed that there was something else behind it all."

            Hitomi, Millerna and Selena knowing the truth behind Allen's anger turned to one another.  Selena stood, "I think I'll see how he is."

            They watched as Selena made an abrupt exit.  Pristelle pulled her auburn locks away from her face, "She's a good sister.  Hope things are all right with Allen.  We need everyone's full concentration if we're going to defeat Kirok."

            "She's right," Merle began, "I wouldn't want what happened to Yarfan to happen to Freyd.  That destruction is uncalled for."

            Millerna turned to Hitomi, "What do you think, Hitomi-chan?"

            "I don't know," Hitomi stood, "As far as I know, we have a good chance to prevent total annihilation, but we may have to face the reality that Freyd may still be hit hard." Smiling she pushed her chair into the table, "I'm going to sit with Myami a bit.  She's been alone in there for too long."

            The other women nodded and continued on in their conversation as Hitomi made her way to the captain's study.

            Out on the deck of the airship, Allen was leaning against the railing.  The wind was swift and smooth as the ship cut cleanly through the atmosphere.  Allen had his slightly long locks secured with a tie as the wind caught stray strands of his hair and whipped them about.  

That was how Selena found her brother.  She watched his profile silently as she gathered her thoughts.  Selena knew that Allen was worried about Cid, but she also knew he was torn between being upset with Myami for not going to Freyd immediately and admiring her for going to Yarfan for her friend.  "Did you tell her why you were upset?" Selena's voice carried through the air currents as she began to approach Allen.

Allen turned his face away as he answered, "No.  She does not need to know why.  All she needs to know is that I am upset that we did not help Freyd sooner, especially since she knew what was to occur."

Selena placed herself next to Allen, turning in the direction that he was looking in, "Millerna and Hitomi both know why you got so upset.  And don't worry about Hitomi telling Myami your secret.  She won't."

"I know Hitomi won't reveal anything to Myami," Allen turned to his sister and sighed, "I lost my temper in there and I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to explain myself."

"She probably suspects something," Selena stated.

Allen smirked as he gazed at his sister's profile, "Yeah, she probably does.  Considering that Millerna and Dryden remained cool headed and concerned at the same time, while I was busy blowing off steam."

"What are you going to tell her?" Selena smiled at her brother as she turned to look at him.

"The truth." Allen simply answered.

Selena nodded in approval, "Good." She patted Allen's shoulder as she began to walk back into the ship, "Cid is 13 years old.  He may be a young king, but he is a good king and wise beyond his years.  We won't let anything happen to him.  Myami, probably most of all." (*note to readers* I know Cid was only five in the series, but for the sake of my story I made him eight there thus 13 in my story, which takes place five years later.)

Allen watched solemnly as his sister left him alone with his thoughts again.  Her words lingered as he once again turned to the wind to contemplate what he was going to do about Myami.

"Still trying to figure Allen out?" Hitomi asked as she entered the cabin and closed the door, "Don't concentrate too hard, might hurt to much," She indicated by tapping Myami's head as she sat down on the chair across from her.

Myami frowned at her sister, then with a mischievous smile, "Hurt to much, huh?  Speak for yourself.  You probably concentrate so hard on getting Van naked and willing that you cause aneurisms."

Myami was promptly smacked on the forehead so quickly that Hitomi was already sitting down again when her vision cleared.  "You deserved that." Hitomi grumbled as she crossed her arms, "You really are immature sometimes.  How did you get to be the older sibling?"

"Simple," Myami rubbed her forehead as she leaned back, "I was born first." Myami sighed, "Should I go apologize?  Should I have just gone on to Freyd with no care to Yarfan?  Yil could've waited.  He would've understood."

Hitomi listened to her sister's reasons, "You did what you thought was the right thing to do.  It was the right thing to do.  If we hadn't we wouldn't know what we know now about the enemy.  I know that we went there more for Yil's benefit than for anything else, but good things did come out of the visit."

"Thanks, Tom-Tom, I needed to hear that." Myami leaned her head back and faced the ceiling, "I'm glad you're around to keep me sane."

"Anytime," Hitomi smiled, "Now that we've gotten that all straightened out, what are you going to do?"

"Apologize, I guess.  I'm still trying to figure out how to get all of our guymelefs to Freyd in time.  We're going to need them."

"How much time do you think we have?"

"Half of a day, a full day at most, why?"

"Van has Escaflowne and Allen has Scherezade." (*note to readers: Am I spelling the name of Allen's guymelef right?)

"I know," Myami blew her bangs out of her face, "I've already approached them about their guymelefs.  They've sent messages to Astoria and Fanelia to send them to Freyd, but we have no way of knowing if they'll be there on time."

Hitomi raised a brow at her sister, "Whom did they contact?"

"Allen's band of outlaws.  They're bringing both guymelefs over by airship.  That takes care of Allen and Van.  It looks like the rest of us will just have to use the guymelefs that Freyd can provide." Myami rested her chin onto her right hand, "What do you think I should do?"

"Why are you asking me?" Hitomi asked, surprised that her sister would ask her about her opinion for a battle, "What advice could I give you?"

Myami grinned, "I'm asking for another point of view.  And don't count yourself short, Tom-Tom.  Your advice on any matter would be helpful."

~ Freyd ~

            "My King," An advisor bowed before Cid, "The city has begun the evacuation plans.  The royal army has been informed and they are preparing for battle."

            Cid nodded, "Good.  Is there anything else to report?"

            "Yes, Sire.  An airship bearing Astoria's colors is headed this way.  It is about an hour away." The advisor looked up to his king.

            "It's too soon for Aunt Millerna to be arriving.  I wonder if Allen has his men coming to help as well." Cid said more to himself than to his advisor.  Cid stood and walked over to the table that the defense plans were laid out on.  He gestured for the advisor to leave, "Keep an eye on the airship.  I do not think that it is Aunt Millerna and Uncle Dryden, but I also do not think that the approaching airship is an enemy.  Let me know when they are closer."

            Cid already had his eyes on the defense plans as the advisor bowed in obeisance and left the room.  Freyd wasn't an easy country to defend.  Its borders were far and gaps of distance separated the major towns.  Cid sighed and dropped himself heavily into the chair behind him.  The main city and surrounding towns were evacuated, sent to seek shelter in the caves.  Most of the remaining towns were also evacuated, in case the new threat decided to completely obliterate Freyd and its countrymen.  

            Guymelefs were made ready and the ground troops were dispersed along the city and its main gates.  All they had to do now was await the arrival of his aunt and her friends.  Cid sent up a silent prayer for hope and victory.  They would need all the help that they could get.

~ Kirok's Forces ~

            "At our current speed, we are about three quarters of a day away from Freyd," the helmsman reported to Chelsea.

            Chelsea placed her hand on the man's shoulder, "Is there any way we can travel any faster?"

            "No, ma'am," the soldier replied, "Not unless we got rid of excess weight."

            "Explain." Chelsea's voice took on a hard edge.

            The helmsman gulped, "We are weighed down by the Graveler, guymelefs and supplies.  In order to move faster we would have to dump some of the extra weight, which I am sure you do not want to do."

            Chelsea released the man and held her hands behind her back, "That is something I'm not willing to do.  Master Kirok would be upset with me if we decided to do such a thing.  Very well then, keep me posted on our progress."  Chelsea began to walk away and the soldiers in the helm area all breathed sighs of relief.

            Tamra shook her head as Chelsea passed her and turned to follow her comrade, "Still badgering the staff." Tamra grinned as she lightly scolded her friend, "Where are we going?"

            "To the guymelef bay," Chelsea answered, "As much as I would like to get to Freyd sooner, I would not want to upset Master Kirok by deliberately relieving ourselves of important items."

            "I agree.  So what are we going to do in the guymelef bay?" Tamra inquired as they reached the doors that led to the bay area.

            "Practice.  I find that I'm wound up from all the waiting.  Care to join me?"

            Tamra patted Chelsea on the back, "I've been itching to do some practicing.  I'd love to."

~ Airship ~

            "We're almost there," Millerna breathed out as she looked out onto the expanse that was Freyd's capital city, "You can see that they've brought out their guymelefs."

            Dryden placed his hands on his wife's shoulders as he too stared out onto Freyd, "We're only half an hour away.  It seems that Cid has taken your warning to heart.  By now the city and its towns must be fully evacuated.  Cid has seen to the safety of his city and its people, as I'm sure he has seen to the safety of Eries."

            Millerna turned into her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist.  She looked up into his brown eyes, "I know he has.  My worry is for the city, Cid and for us," Millerna laid her head on her husband's chest and sighed as Dryden's arms encircled her, "I am not too sure that we will be victorious."

            Dryden could only hold his wife as he too harbored the same doubt that she did.

            Myami and Hitomi had retreated to the practice room, which had been set up to look like a small version of a dojo.  They were in the middle of an intense workout, each taking her frustrations out on the other sibling.  Moving in a graceful, yet deadly ballet, the two siblings were unaware of their surroundings.  So unaware that they did not notice the small audience that was beginning to form at the front of the room.

            "How long have you two been here?" Selena whispered to Van and Allen.

            Allen didn't take his eyes off the two fighters, "About an hour.  Van was in here first though."

            "I came just a little bit before Allen walked in," Van stated, also not moving his gaze away from the sisters, "What's up?"

            Selena, a bit entranced by the display of martial arts, took a moment before she answered Van, "Yil sent me here to let Myami know that we'd be arriving in Freyd shortly."

            "Hey guys," Merle popped her head in the door, "I was wondering where everyone was." She looked up to see what they were staring at, "Wow," she breathed in awe.  Merle closed the door behind her and stood next to Selena silently.

            Myami and Hitomi, oblivious to their observers, continued on.  Myami was testing Hitomi's limits as she pushed and pushed more onto her sibling.  Hitomi, for the most part, was defending herself valiantly, occasionally throwing in a punch or kick, only to be deflected at the last moment.  It was frustrating Hitomi to no end, but it was also prompting her speed and improving her abilities.  Plus Myami was no easy opponent and Hitomi knew that her sister was going easy on her.  

            Myami grinned as Hitomi's movements became quicker and more precise.  The punches and kicks that Hitomi were throwing were getting closer and closer to hitting their marks and they would have had it not been for her own fast reflexes.  Myami stuck her tongue out at her sister, hoping to provoke Hitomi into losing her concentration.  All she got was a growl from Hitomi as she began to push Myami back with a combo of hits. 

            "Enthralled?" Tardus' voice interrupted the quartet, "It looks as if they'll be at it for another ten minutes.  I suggest that you get yourselves onto the bridge.  You can see Freyd from here."

            Selena and Merle both nodded but continued to watch the two fighters.  Allen and Van provided not even a hint of response.  Tardus shook his head and placing a kiss on the top of Merle's head he left to go to the bridge.  Two minutes after Tardus' exit, Yil opened the door to the practice room, "Selena?"

            "In here," Selena responded without turning her head.

            Yil quietly shut the door and stood behind Selena, "You and Merle need to come to the bridge.  Millerna-sama is looking for the both of you."

            When Yil received only nods from the two women, he shook his head and placed his hands on either of their shoulders.  Practically dragging them out of the room, Yil closed the door as he began to lead them down the hallway.  All Selena and Merle could do was to let Yil drag them out, but their eyes never left Myami and Hitomi until the door had been closed.

            Alone again in the room, Van and Allen continued to watch on as they noticed Hitomi begin to tire out.  It wasn't too long after that that the two women stopped and bowed to each other.

            "That was amazing!" Hitomi grinned with the afterglow one would get from a good workout, "I haven't trained like that in forever."

            Myami threw a towel in Hitomi's direction as she wiped the sheen of sweat from her face and neck, "Glad you liked that.  We'll get to do more of those, I promise." Myami turned in Allen and Van's direction, "What did you two think?"

            Allen and Van snapped out of their stupor.  Van began rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous fashion and Allen clasped his arms behind his back as he looked to the ceiling trying to find a reason why they were both there.

            "Well?" Myami prompted.

            "It was … " Van began.

            "Well, you see we were … " Allen started.

            Hitomi giggled at the guy's nervousness, "Onee-chan is only asking what you two thought of the exercise.  Not why you were here."

            Allen and Van both had the grace to blush at Hitomi's observation.  Allen smiled and slapped Van on the back, "Your moves are flawless.  Its absolutely an amazing thing to watch."

            "Yeah," Van intoned, "This was the first time that I've gotten to actually see Hitomi practice.  She told me about how she was taking up self-defense, but I didn't realize it was something so graceful."

            "Thanks, Van-chan," Hitomi smiled brightly at Van before kissing him softly.  After releasing him, Hitomi began to pull him towards the door, "Come on, let's get to the bridge.  I think we're about ten minutes away from Freyd."

            Van waved to Allen and Myami and let himself be led out of the room.  Myami made her way over to the one window in the room and stared out towards Freyd, "I'm glad we have this moment alone.  I've been meaning to speak to you." Myami turned to Allen and leaned against the window's frame, "I want to apologize about earlier.  My reasons for going to Yarfan before Freyd were mostly selfish reasons.  I should have informed everyone and we should have come to a group decision about where to go first."

            Allen walked up to Myami and stood next to her, "You're not the only one who has to apologize.  I'm sorry too.  I lost my temper in there, not realizing that you were considering everyone's feelings.  Going to Yarfan was the right decision.  Yil needed to say good-bye and we did get important information concerning the enemy's weapon."

            An awkward silence hung between the two companions, as neither person had anything else they could think of to say.  Allen turned to Myami to say something and Myami turned to Allen at the same time.  Their hands bumped into the other's hand.  Suddenly the atmosphere in the room changed.  Myami didn't know if it was from how close her and Allen were standing next to each other, or the fact that they had come to an understanding between them.  Myami lifted her green eyes to Allen's blue ones, a question in her gaze.  Allen moved a little bit closer to Myami.  There had always been an underlying note of attraction between them, one that they both ignored for the sake of their quest, but at this moment it seemed the most acute.  Allen reached out and brushed away a lock of Myami's midnight black mane.

            Seeing the question in Myami's eyes, Allen let his hand caress her cheek and verbally responded to her silent inquiry, "I don't know."

            "I'm confused around you," Myami leaned into the warmth of Allen's hand, "Something draws me to you but it doesn't give me any answers as to why."

            Allen let his hand fall away from Myami's face.  Pulling her into his embrace, Allen lay his forehead against Myami's, "I can understand that.  Ever since I've met you my feelings are torn between wanting to get to know you and being frustrated with you."

            "Are you frustrated with me now?" Myami laid her hands on Allen's chest and, with their foreheads still touching, she looked into his eyes again.

            Allen smiled, "No."

            No other words were said as Allen leaned into Myami and kissed her.

            Back on the bridge, Tardus just finished explaining the communications systems to Millerna.  Freyd and every other country in Gaea had these rudimentary systems installed to communicate with their ships that they used for trade.  Millerna sat down at the control panel and awaited an answer from Freyd.

            "Aunt Millerna?" Cid's image appeared on the small screen.

            "Hello, Cid," Millerna smiled warmly at the image, "Is the landing pad clear?"

            "Hai, Aunt Millerna.  Let Allen and Van-sama know that their guymelefs arrived about an hour ago.  Other than that you're clear to land." Cid grinned and signed off.

            Millerna stood and turned to their group, "It seems that we've been cleared.  Let's land and get things started."

            Affirmatives resounded through everyone as they prepared to land.  Hitomi held Van's hand, "Escaflowne's arrived."

            "I know," Van grinned, "Hopefully, Escaflowne and Scherezade will make a difference."

            "Speaking of Scherezade, where's Allen?" Dryden looked around the people on the bridge.

            "He and Onee-chan must still be talking." Hitomi offered.

            "Or fighting," Selena sighed, "They're so hard-headed.  I only hope that something good comes out of whatever argument they may or may not be having."

            Merle put an arm around her friend, "It might not be that bad.  At least they're not killing each other."

            Hitomi and Selena chuckled at Merle's comment just as Allen stepped onto the bridge.  Immediately all eyes turned to him.  Allen caught everyone's stare and raised his hands in defense, "What did I do?"

            "Nothing," Ryley patted Allen's shoulder, "Where's Mya-chan?"

            "She's out on the deck," Allen answered with a slight tinge of color to his cheeks.  It would have gone unnoticed if it hadn't been for Tardus watching Allen's face.

            Tardus nudged Pristelle and whispered, "Look at Allen's cheeks."

            Pristelle peered at Allen's face and noticed the light pink color.  Pristelle turned curious eyes to Allen.  Allen caught Pristelle's questioning gaze and shrugged in response.  He and Myami had agreed to keep their kiss a secret for now, not wanting to add any more confusion to the mix.  They were both still unsure of each other and their own feelings that keeping the moment under wraps was a good idea.  Pristelle shook her head and whispered to Tardus, "I telepathically asked him why he was blushing.  It seems that he's keeping something from us.  I have a feeling that it involves Mya-chan."

            "Let me call her then," Tardus winked at Pristelle, a mischievous gleam in his eye.  Tardus turned on the speaker system that ran throughout the ship, "Myami, please come to the bridge."

            Up on the deck, Myami groaned loudly, "Allen!  I knew I should have gone to see everyone first!"

~ Landing Pad ~

            The travelers filed out of the airship and followed Dryden and Millerna to meet King Cid.  The guards of the castle followed the procession closely, as they were led from the landing pad to the throne room.  Inside the throne room, Cid stood to meet his aunt and her friends.

            "Welcome to Freyd, my friends," Cid walked over to his aunt and uncle.  Cid embraced Millerna, "Although I do wish you were visiting under other circumstances."

            Millerna smiled at her nephew, "It's good to see you.  These are my friends Myami, Tardus, Pristelle, Ryley and Yil." Each person bowed to Cid as they were introduced, "Of course you remember everyone else."

            Cid smiled in greeting, "I'm glad you're here to help.  So what do we do now?  I've already evacuated the city and the surrounding villages.  I've also taken care of dispersing the soldiers throughout the city.  The guymelefs are at the ready and Van-sama's and Allen's guymelefs have been made ready as well."

            "It seems that you've taken care of everything," Hitomi glanced over to Myami, who nodded, "The only thing left is the Largaras Staff."

~ Half a day away ~

            Tamra finished her shower quickly.  Toweling herself off in her private chambers, Tamra thought back over the practice battle with Chelsea.  They had long ago updated the technology that Zaibach had used in their guymelefs to create programs that allowed them to feel and experience an actual battle without their guymelef moving, in order to sharpen their skills.  When Kirok had found them, Chelsea and Tamra were introduced to the multitude of inventions that had been at the center of his empire.  Taking the left over pieces from the extinct country, Kirok was able to rejuvenate the technology and take it to greater heights as he integrated magic into the circuitry.  

            It still amazed Tamra that they had a weapon like the Graveler at their disposal.  A large vehicle, shaped almost like an armadillo, it was resistant to all magics and could withstand large amounts of energy attacks.  One would think that because of its bulky appearance that it would be slow and hard to maneuver, but that was not true of the Graveler.  Its agility and speed were equal to that of a guymelef.  

            The Graveler also carried its own arsenal.  Energy beams and what could only be described as razor claws equipped the beast of a machine.  It could also be a subterranean vehicle, able to tunnel deep underneath its victims and cause enormous amounts of destruction as it would emerge from within Gaea.  Tamra marveled at the power that Kirok had created.  With such a tool, they would not fail.

            In Chelsea's private chamber, Chelsea lay quietly in the dark.  She had just finished showering and the anticipation for battle was beginning to eat at her.  She had seen the video feed of the practice sessions that Dorser used to have with Myami.  Myami's style and knack for quickly learning techniques, propelled her to the top.  Her only equal at the time was Dorser, and even he seemed to have a hard time with some of the things that Myami used to do.  It had become a ritual for her to watch the old recordings, in order to somehow better her way of fighting.  Just as all the students did under Kirok's tutelage.  He recorded all the sessions.  He wanted them to be able to learn from their mistakes.  From Chelsea's point of view, Kirok was using the videos to humiliate the less worthy students.  It was just his way.

            Chelsea laid an arm over her eyes, to block out what little light was left in the room.  She and Tamra had had to live in the shadow of Myami ever since they moved their way up the ranks.  Myami and her friends, known as "The Betrayers" to all of Kirok's followers, were a formidable group.  It was obvious that Kirok held her in a class above the rest.  He both loved her and hated her.  Chelsea had long ago admitted to herself that she was jealous of the woman.  

            Finally relaxing to the lull of the airship, Chelsea closed her eyes for a short nap.  The practice she had had with Tamra took a lot out of her, as they had pushed each other to their limits.  Chelsea was glad for a friend like Tamra.  Without her she would not have made it through.  Pushing all the wayward thoughts away, Chelsea turned over and found sleep.

~ Island of Indemnity ~

            "What else can be done with this godforsaken place?" Nigel grumbled out as he stood overseeing the excavation team.  He had been up at the site a half-mile away from the entrance of the cave since that morning.  Dorser had taken over the job of delegating the cave site as the workers were beginning to dig around the entrance of the cave, in search of any writings that may have been buried under the sands.  Nigel sat down under the shade of the lean to that had been put up.  At the table before him were the beginnings of a catalog that categorized the items that had been found at his excavation site.  Dorser had a similar set up at the opening of the cave.

            Nigel turned the papers over, occasionally reading over the more interesting pieces of history that were left on the island.  One paper caught his eye.  It was under the large stack to the right of him and it held a detailed drawing of a mirror.  He'd seen an item like it before, but he could not remember where.  Folding the page in half, Nigel tucked it away within his coat.  It would come to him, where he had seen the item before, but for now he had to stick with the menial task of watching over the workers.       

            Nigel groaned, "What I wouldn't give for a good fight right now."

            At the entrance of the cave, Dorser was more involved with the excavation than Nigel was.  Dorser had ventured to read the markings on the outside of the entrance, sometimes walking into the cave to compare his notes to the writings inside the cave.  Like Myami and Yil, he possessed a gift with languages.  The ancient writings fascinated him.  He was having a hard time translating a lot of the text, but he had limited resources on the island.  

            "At least this is taking up my time," Dorser commented to himself as he continued perusing the entrance of the cave.  Finally satisfied with his findings, Dorser walked back to his lean to and dropped himself into the chair.  He poured over his notes, catching words here and there, taking guesses at other words.  The entire cave seemed to be engulfed in spells.  

            Dorser looked over the documents that Chelsea had left for him.  They detailed the excavation efforts since Chelsea and Tamra's arrival to the island.  Being very detail oriented, Chelsea's notes were precise and organized.  It helped greatly with his growing notes on the cave's writings.  Dorser sighed and leaned back in his chair.  Staring up at the sky, Dorser mentally went over the timetable that everyone was working with.  

            Kirok wanted all the missing pages and the pendants in his possession within the month.  The lunar cycle of Gaea would end by this time with a spectacular planetary alignment.  The Mystic Moon, Gaea and Gaea's Moon would fully align.  This was the time designated by the old Ryujinbito writings in which Kirok would have to have all the spells translated and the pendants in the proper position to release the Immortal.  

            This timetable would make a tight schedule to retrieve the rest of the papers.  Then they would have to contend with Myami and her group.  Dorser's spy network had given him intelligence on Myami's friends.  What interested him the most was the intelligence on Myami's sister, Hitomi.  The fact that Hitomi was a hero of the Great War intrigued him.  He was already devising ways to use this information to his advantage.  Dorser was confidant that Chelsea and Tamra would fail and that he and Nigel would once again be sent out to retrieve the pages and deal with the betrayers.  As with all things, it was just a matter of time.

~ Freyd ~

            Cid stood out on his balcony.  His aunt's friends were good people.  Hitomi had returned and it seemed that all was going well for the group of companions.  He was truly grateful for all the help that they would surely provide for Freyd.  Cid sighed and rested his elbows onto the railing.  Placing his chin in his hands, Cid overlooked his country.  This was not the first crisis he had faced for Freyd, the first time being the Great War, but it would be the first time he would be facing total annihilation.  He had received the reports about Yarfan and Astoria.  Yarfan obliterated and Astoria somewhat saved by the fast thinking of Hitomi's sister and friends.  

            "What do you think of?" Millerna laid a hand on her nephew's shoulder.

            Cid had not heard Millerna approach, but did not startle at her touch, "I want to save my city.  But I also know that I have the reality of mass destruction to face."

            Millerna moved to stand next to the young man.  Folding her hands in front of her she overlooked Freyd, "Myami has informed me that their guymelefs will be arriving by the end of the day.  They were able to get a friend to deliver them quickly."

            "That's good news," Cid smiled at his aunt.

            "Do not be troubled," Millerna turned to go back into the castle, "We will do our best to keep Freyd safe."

            Cid turned to watch Millerna walk back into the castle.  He knew that everyone would do everything in his or her power to keep Freyd standing.  The battle was quickly approaching and he could not keep the anxiety out of his eyes.  

            Everyone was dealing with his or her anxiousness differently.  He had passed by Allen, Van, Yil, Tardus, and Ryley practicing their swordsmanship.  Hitomi, Myami, and Pristelle were practicing certain techniques with their powers.  Merle, Selena and Millerna were setting up areas away from the battle that would be used for the wounded.  Dryden was sitting in with his generals and advisors to give him breathing time.   

            Cid began to make his way back into the castle.  He took his aunt's words to heart.  He would not be troubled.  He would have faith.  With that resolve in mind, Cid joined his uncle, generals and advisors.  They would find a way.

End Chapter Fourteen

Author's Note:

Hey guys!!! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.  I'm proud to say that we've reached 100 REVIEWS!!!! I'm so glad that you guys were able to help me hit that mark.  Now I know I may be asking for too much, but I'd like to be able to set another goal of 150 reviews.  I think it's viable.  So please don't forget to REVIEW!!! IT ALWAYS HELPS…EVEN IF IT IS TO FLAME ME!!!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  I am working on Chapter 15, so no worries.  Things are progressing nicely for my story and I hope that you like what's been going on so far.  Thanks again and read on, review on, and come back for more.

THANKS SO MUCH!!! Stay tuned for Chapter Fifteen: The Battle For Freyd


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Battle For Freyd

Well, well.  Here I am again for another installment of Vision of Escaflowne: Homecoming.  It's been a journey, one that I'm so glad to be taking.  I hope you're enjoying the journey as well.  I don't know yet if this story is going to be either 20 or 30 chapters long (who really knows how long it might be), but I do hope that you won't get bored reading it.  I do enjoy writing for all of you and your wonderful reviews (yes, even the ones that are more critical) are great for me to read and gather inspiration from.  So enough of my mumbo jumbo…I can give you all of that in my Author's notes at the end, but for now the standard disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own Escaflowne, its plots, themes, characters, etc.  I do however own everything that I have added, which is an original creation from me.  But I do wish everyday that I was the lucky bastard who thought all this up in the first place.

Vision of Escaflowne: Homecoming

Chapter Fifteen: The Battle For Freyd

~ Landing Pad – Freyd ~

            "They're here!  They're here!" Merle jumped up with excitement as the airship delivering Myami's and the other's guymelefs landed.  She had been on the watch with Tardus for the last two hours and she couldn't believe how excited she was, "I'm going to go get Van and the others." Merle quickly kissed Tardus on the cheek and ran back towards the castle's gates.

            Tardus shook his head as he watched Merle make her way back.  They had sat together talking with each other about themselves and their lives.  The more he had learned about Merle, the more he had found himself falling in love with her.  She was exuberance and vibrancy.  She exuded a sense of excitement and enthusiasm, which Tardus found hard to ignore.  Humming to himself, Tardus walked towards the airship to inspect the guymelefs and supplies that Myami had requested.  

~ Castle Library ~

Hitomi and Myami sat together on the window seat in the library.  They were pouring over two of the tomes that Dryden had yet to look at.  Dryden and Myami had discussed his findings earlier and now they were using his notes, adding to them and making corrections.  

Nearby at one of the tables, sat Millerna, Selena, Yil, Pristelle and Ryley, they were also reading through Dryden's notes, each person putting in their findings onto new pieces of paper.  The group of friends had been at it for two hours and had yet to take a break.  Hitomi placed the tome she was reading down and stood up to stretch, "I'm stiff all over."

"I can agree with that," Millerna groaned as she too stood up to stretch, "I don't know how Dryden does it.  He's been holed up in the conference room with Cid, his general's and advisors since we arrived."

Ryley yawned, "That was three hours ago.  I'm beginning to wonder how he does it too."

"You've only been sitting here for half an hour," Pristelle chided.

"It doesn't mean that I can't be as stiff as Hitomi feels," Ryley playfully pouted at his love.

Ryley's comment earned chuckles from his friends.  Selena glanced at the window, "I wonder how Allen and Van are doing.  They've been with the army since we've arrived."

Hitomi walked over to Selena and patted her shoulder, "I'm sure they're fine.  I saw Van before Myami and I came up here and I can assure you that they're in their element."

"Hey guys!!!" Merle burst into the library, "The guymelefs from the Haven are here!"

Myami stood, saving her place in the tome she was reading, "Fantastic.  Uri was able to get them here."  Myami began to make her way to follow Merle back to the landing pad.  Yil, Ryley and Pristelle stood to follow Myami.  She turned back to the rest of their group, "Millerna-sama, please get Dryden-sama and Cid-sama to come to the landing pad.  I have arranged for some technology to be brought over from the Haven.  Hopefully it will give us an advantage." Myami patted Merle's shoulder, "Please get Van and Allen.  I think they would also like to see what we've brought over.  And Tom-Tom," She winked at her sister, "I have something special for you."

Everyone filed out of the library and set off to do their tasks.  Their curiosity was peeked and they all wanted to see what was going to happen.

~ Landing Pad ~

            Myami arrived with Hitomi, Pristelle, Ryley, Yil and Selena in tow.  "Tardus?" Myami called out.

            "Yeah!" Tardus called out from the inside the cargo bay.  The large cargo bay's doors were wide open and Tardus poked his head outside, "Uri wants to know if you need anything else.  Otherwise he wants to get going."

            "Tell him to unload and then he can go." Myami answered as she walked up into the cargo bay.

            The others stayed behind and watched as guymelefs and boxes of supplies were wheeled out.  The guymelefs were impressive.  They had the look of the legendary guymelefs from Ispano, the look of Van's Escaflowne.  The only difference between Van's guymelef and the other's guymelefs was the color.  Myami's and her friend's guymelefs were different colors.  Six guymelefs were rolled out by the time Van, Allen, Dryden, Millerna, Cid and Merle rejoined their group.  

            "They're Ispano guymelefs," Van breathed out as he stood next to Hitomi, "If Kirok's army is this advanced…" Van let his words drift off.

            Allen stared at the impressive machines.  It was truly a rare thing to see such guymelefs.  He thought that Van's was the only one out there of this quality, but he was obviously wrong, "Myami, are these what we can expect from Kirok?"

            Myami walked over to the awe struck crowd and shook her head, "Similar but not Ispano made.  Kirok doesn't know about these machines.  These were gifts from the few Ispanian dwellers that took shelter in the Haven.  Don't underestimate Kirok's army though.  His guymelefs are surprisingly gifted and strong, almost as if they were modeled after Ispano guymelefs." Myami ran her hand over the dark gray guymelef, "The machines that we used while we were a part of Kirok's group can not compare to these, but that was years ago.  Kirok has a way of improving things."

            "How are they compared to Escaflowne?" Hitomi inquired, joining her hand with Van's.

            Tardus finished rolling down the last box of supplies and turned to Hitomi to answer her question, "Van's Escaflowne is one of kind.  Just like these guymelefs are.  I think its up to the user of the guymelef to judge the skill, rather than the guymelef itself."

            "Allen's guymelef isn't from Ispano and he is Van's equal." Selena grinned up at her brother.

            "I may or may not be," Allen smiled at his sister's compliment, "It has been a while since Van and I have battled in our guymelefs."

            Cid grinned, "Seeing this gives me a breath of hope, Myami-san."

            "Wait till you see what I have in the boxes for all of you," Myami grinned and motioned for Pristelle to begin opening the boxes, "The technology that we have is a mix of what we took from Kirok and what our inventors at the Haven produced.  We have machines that will enhance communication and some weaponry that will be of use."

            "What about your surprise?" Hitomi tentatively walked up to Myami.

            Myami nodded to Yil.  Yil, Tardus and Ryley walked to wheel over one of the guymelefs.  Once that guymelef was out of the way, a pale blue guymelef was revealed.  Myami put her arm around Hitomi, "This is Friezha.  It is an ice guymelef that I had the Ispanians work on when I left the Haven.  It is the Haven's gift to Hitomi Kanzaki, heroine of the Great War."

            Hitomi glanced at Myami, then Van.  Tentatively she walked up to the kneeling guymelef and ran her hand against the cool armor, "For me?"

            "Hai, Tom-Tom," Myami grinned at the awe her sister was exuding, "All our guymelefs, including yours can transform just like Van's Escaflowne.  The specialty of your guymelef is ice."

            "Ice?" Van stepped up to Myami and watched Hitomi inspect the gift.

            Pristelle explained to everyone, "All the guymelefs have certain specialties.  Hitomi's is an ice guymelef.  It can produce massive amounts of cold, which radiate through the weaponry.  Her guymelef can change into a panther.  My guymelef is Wisteria, the guymelef of water.  It's the dark blue guymelef.  It is the only guymelef capable of underwater travel.  It changes into a dolphin."

            "My guymelef is the orange one," Tardus began, "His name is Ferral, the fire guymelef.  It changes into a lion."

            Yil patted the dark brown guymelef, "This is Dredge.  He's the earthen guymelef, which changes into a bear."

            "This bright yellow fellow is the wind guymelef Thashius.  He changes into a hawk." Ryley pointed over his shoulder.

            Myami smiled proudly at her friends, and then turned to the rest of the group, "My dark gray guymelef is called Voltaria, the griffin guymelef of the storm.  It can control the lightning of the skies."

            "Surely this is the advantage that we need," Dryden spoke out loud, "How did Uri arrive here so quickly?  The Haven is at least three days away from Freyd."

            Uri, who had been standing near by the entire time, waved to the group, "This airship is equipped with one of the new inventions from the Haven.  The turbo boost allows for speedier travel, regardless of the weight being towed along.  Unfortunately it uses mass quantities of energist, so it is only used in emergencies."

            Dryden's scientific side was peaked, "I would love to see what else you have at the Haven, Myami-san.  What you've brought here is amazing.  It would truly be an honor to speak with the Ispanians as well."

            "When this is all over, Dryden-sama," Myami patted his shoulder, "The Haven will be open to you."

            Allen placed a hand on Myami's shoulder, "All of this is a blessing.  Let's get them ready.  We don't know how much time we have left before Kirok's forces will arrive."

            Myami nodded, "You're right.  I'm glad that you were able to get here, Uri." Myami hugged her friend, "Go home to Syndel.  She is probably worrying about you right now.  Tell the elders to seal off the Haven.  I don't want anything bad happening to any of you."

            "I'm just glad to help," Uri bowed to everyone and began walking back to the ship.  Everyone waited as Uri lifted off the landing pad and proceeded to leave Freyd.  

            Once Uri was gone, Myami tapped Hitomi, "Let's get you set up with Friezha." Myami then turned to Tardus, "Show everyone how to work the communicators and the other modules that we've brought over."  Finally she turned to Pristelle, "Help Millerna-sama with the rest of the medical equipment we've brought as well."

            Tardus grinned and walked over to Cid, "Cid-sama, these four boxes hold the equipment that should be distributed to the army.  This fifth box is the main receiver which should be set up in the castle."

            "Great," Cid began to help Tardus, Yil, Dryden and Ryley bring the boxes into the castle.

            "These three boxes are the medical supplies," Pristelle grinned as Merle, Millerna and Selena began taking the boxes over to their makeshift infirmary.

            That left Van, Allen, Hitomi and Myami standing in front of Friezha.  "Ready, Tom-Tom?" Myami laid a hand over Hitomi's.

            Hitomi nodded and watched as some of Cid's people began moving the large guymelefs towards the practice field.

~ Six hours away from Freyd ~

            "Freyd can be seen from the etherscope," a tactical officer reported to Chelsea and Tamra as they walked onto the bridge of the ship.

            Tamra strode to the etherscope and peered into its lens, "We're still too far away to see if they've been warned by the Betrayers.  I can only see the outskirts of the city clearly."

            "Any activity?" Chelsea stood by Tamra's side.

            "No." Tamra released the etherscope, "Its still too early to tell."

            "We're still too far away to sense anything either," Chelsea began to pace, "Tamra.  Go ahead and contact Master Kirok.  Tell him we are closing in on Freyd and that we will have possession of the Largaras staff soon.  In the meantime, ask for the specs on the next city that we are to go to."

            Tamra stopped Chelsea's pacing, "Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves.  We don't know what will happen yet."

            Chelsea looked into Tamra gray eyes, so different from her amber ones, "I know.  I'm just getting antsy.  Just report to Master Kirok then.  I'm sure he'll have some other instructions for us to follow as well.  You know how he is."

            Tamra nodded and walked over to one of the communication nodules.  Chelsea rubbed the back of her neck and walked off the bridge.  She could not shake the feelings of anticipation coursing through her.  It had been a while since she had been a part of a full-scale attack.  Chelsea knew that if she did not calm herself, all her training would be for naught.  

            Without further thought, Chelsea decided that she would get some air.  Closing the door to the bridge, Chelsea walked up the steps out onto the main deck.

~ Practice Field – Freyd ~

            "Do I have to make a blood bond like Van does with Escaflowne?" Hitomi inquired as she stared at the energist that her sister handed to her.

            Myami shook her head, "I would not advise that until you are more comfortable fighting in Friezha.  It is true that a blood bond with an Ispanian guymelef enhances the abilities, but because of that blood bond the injuries your guymelef suffers, you suffer as well."

            Van was intrigued, "So it is not necessary to form the blood bond to activate the guymelef."

            "No," Myami smiled at Van, "How much do you know about Escaflowne?"

            "Not as much as I'd like.  I did get injured in Escaflowne and by good fortune; the Ispanians came and repaired Escaflowne, thus 'repairing' me.  I've searched for many years for more information on the Ispano guymelef, but have come up with nothing but legends about Ispano." Van explained, "The blood bond, can you tell me more?"

            Myami nodded, "The blood bond with the Ispano guymelef enhances the ability of the fighter.  It increases the connection with the guymelef and the operator, which is why I would not suggest for Hitomi to blood bond until she is more adept with Friezha.  The increased connection makes your reflexes the guymelefs reflexes, increasing the speed and agility of the guymelef to match the operator.  There are many benefits of the blood connection." Myami thought for a moment, "After we deal with the immediate threat to Freyd, I will send for Quatheir.  He is one of the Ispanians living at the Haven.  He can tell you more about Ispano and their technology than I can."

            After Van agreed, Allen turned to Hitomi, "So what now?"

            "I guess I have to activate it," Hitomi cautiously stepped up to the guymelef's power center.  Gently she pierced the gel like substance and placed the energist in its center.  Carefully removing her hand, the power center immediately hardened and a soft glow emanated from the guymelef.  The guymelef awoke, the operator's helm opening up and the guymelef's hand extending in front of Hitomi.  "What happened?" Hitomi inspected the guymelef's hand.

            "It is responding to its master's call," Myami answered, "Go ahead and step onto the hand.  It will lift you up to the helm where you can control it."

            Hitomi took a deep breath and stepped onto Friezha's hand.  Gently the hand moved her up to the helm's opening, where Hitomi entered and situated herself.  The opening closed and Hitomi was amazed at the power she felt flowing from the guymelef.  "Now what?" Hitomi asked herself.

            "Try moving it," Allen offered, "Make yourself familiar with the controls."

            The three observers moved back as Hitomi made the guymelef stand.  Proudly the three friends began teaching Hitomi about her new guymelef.

            Inside the castle, Tardus was showing the generals, advisors and friends how to operate the new equipment.  They were absorbing the knowledge well, quickly learning the necessary skills in order to control the communications center.

            "From this main module," Tardus began, "You can monitor all who wear the communication devices.  You can pull up an image of the battlefield and can direct them to where they will be most needed.  It can also serve as an early warning device.  You may see things that the fighters may not be able to see and you can warn them of anything suspicious."

            Ryley continued, "Those that may not be wearing the communication devices, can wear these." Ryley held up a small button like device, "These are transmitters.  They transmit the location of every man on the battlefield.  They pulse for different messages.  One pulse is to advance, two pulses for retreat, and three pulses for new orders.  Also, they work as speakers.  When you activate it for three pulses it allows the people from this module to relay a message for up to 30 seconds.  That should be long enough to offer advice or anything else that may need to be said."

            Dryden perused over the controls and the boxes of devices, "Spectacular."

            "I agree," Cid was inspecting on of the button machines, "General Talax, please distribute the communicators and buttons to the appropriate people.  This is a very good tactical advantage."

            General Talax patted Tardus on the back, "Thank you for such a gift.  We will put it to good use."  He went off to complete the task, the other generals following him as they carried the boxes out to the soldiers.

            The advisors began to set up the main module according to Tardus' instructions, leaving Tardus, Ryley, Dryden, Yil and Cid in the main conference room.

            Taking a seat, Cid motioned to the others to sit as well, "I'm truly grateful for all your help.  Hopefully this will save us unnecessary deaths and destruction."

            "There is no need to thank us," Yil conceded, "We will leave a sample of each device here with you so you can develop your own machinery.  The rest we will have to take with us."

            "That's more than I was going to ask for," Cid stated, "Such technology would be a blessing.  It would surely help with our tradesmen."

            "What now?" Ryley inquired as he leaned back.

            Dryden stood, "We play a waiting game.  I'm going to go to the library and look over the tomes again.  I've found some interesting things that I want to tell Hitomi and Myami about later.  I suggest that the rest of you either rest or help with the battle preparations."

            At the makeshift infirmary, Millerna was delegating the other women on how to set up the beds for the wounded and prepare the supplies that were already there.  Once that was done, Pristelle went over the contents of the boxes, "We have new gauges to help with the measurement of blood and other such needs.  Then these are bandages that have been soaked and dried with a special compound.  They will make wounds heal faster."

            "This is all great," Millerna helped as they began to organize the rest of the supplies, "I think I'll have to go with Dryden when he visits the Haven.  I would love to see all the medical advances you have there."

            Pristelle smiled, "We have many healers as well, but here this will have to do.  I look forward to when you can see our home.  Since I'm the only healer here, I can't use my magic on everyone.  But these will increase our chances of having survivors."

            "I want to visit as well," Selena added as she helped fold all the bandages, "It would be a pleasure to see such a place."

            Merle fixed one of the beds near them, "Don't forget about me.  I'd love to see where Tardus grew up."

            The women chuckled at Merle's enthusiasm as they continued to organize the insides of the infirmary.

~ Two Hours Later ~ (this section is dedicated to all my readers that love *fluff*)

            Things at the castle and the city had settled down.  All the preparations were complete and the guymelefs and troops were sufficiently hidden from sight in order to surprise the enemy.  This gave everyone an opportunity to rest before the battle.  They did not know when it would begin, but they were all alert and ready.  The large group of friends sat together minus Dryden, Millerna and Cid.  They were inside the safety of the bunker behind the city, where the infirmary was set up.  

            Everyone sitting within the group was coupled together except Myami and Allen.  They were standing next to each other, facing opposite directions.  Allen was leaning against the tree facing the group, while Myami was leaning on the side of the tree facing the expanse of the empty city.

            "It's too quiet," Merle was encased in Tardus' arms.  Tardus nodded as he held Merle close, laying his gray furred head onto her pink hair.

            Pristelle was sitting with Ryley in-between her legs.  Ryley was holding her hands while he had his amber orbs closed, "It is always so calm and pristine before a battle.  I call it the 'Lull of Safety'."

            "'Lull of Safety'?" Selena asked.  She was sitting next to Yil, holding his hand.

            Yil turned to Selena and brushed a silver lock of hair away from her blue eyes, "That's the term we used when we were training together.  This quiet always lulls the defenders into thinking that they are safe.  It is definitely not a safe time."

            Van, who was holding Hitomi in his lap, looked to Allen, "What do you think?"

            Allen glanced over at Myami's back, "I'm not sure.  I don't like waiting though."

            "Onee-chan?" Hitomi yawned from her comfortable position.

            Myami looked over her shoulder, "Hai, Tom-Tom."

            Hitomi grinned at the nickname.  She remembered how much she used to hate it, but now it was a comfort hearing it, "What's going on in your head?  Your thoughts are closed to me."

            "As they should be, Tom-Tom," Myami turned back to the darkening skies of the horizon, "You can not always invade my mind for information."

            "I know.  You just haven't shared your views yet.  I'm just curious," Hitomi looked expectantly at her sister's back.

            "I sense danger.  I'm tempted to have you divine a reading in order to see into what may be," Myami turned around and crossed her arms across her chest, "But I'm not going to do that.  Knowing the outcome might be just as bad as not knowing."

            "Why tempt the change of fate, right?" Tardus intoned.

            Myami nodded, "I'm going down to the front of the city.  The walk will do me some good.  I suggest you take this time to rest.  We may have at the most four more hours.  The urgent feeling I told Tom-Tom about is pulling at me again."

            They watched as Myami walked away.  It was Hitomi's voice that broke the silence, "Something is bothering her."

            "Don't worry about Mya-chan, Hitomi-chan," Pristelle smiled at her friend, "She used to get like this before every battle that we had.  She spends time thinking out strategies then worrying about friends.  She does not like fighting."

            Hitomi, still staring at Myami's disappearing figure, agreed, "I know.  She told me that she only fights when necessary."

            "She'll be fine," Van helped Hitomi stand as he stood, "I think we should all take Myami's advice to heart." Van bowed formally to Hitomi, "If you will be so gracious as to accompany me to the gardens?"

            Hitomi grinned brightly and kissed Van's cheek, "I would love to."

            As they began to walk away, Tardus turned to Merle, "They have the right idea.  Would you like to take a walk with me, Merle-chan?"

            "Of course," Merle snuggled into Tardus before standing, "Let's go."

            Ryley stood, followed by Pristelle.  Linking her arm with his Ryley led Pristelle towards his guymelef, "How about you and me do a little soaring?"

            "I can't say no to that," Pristelle kissed Ryley lightly as they too left the group.

            Allen stared at Yil and Selena.  They looked very happy to be in the other's company, and he knew Yil was a good man.  Walking over to the sitting couple Allen laid a hand on Yil's shoulder, "I'm going to go for a walk as well."

            Yil looked up at Allen and understood the look in his eyes, "All right."

            Allen walked away and Selena turned to Yil, "What was that?"

            "He understands that I'm falling in love with you," Yil put his arm around Selena.  Selena blushed deeply, unsure of how to answer Yil's declaration.  She knew that she cared deeply for him, but she was so inexperienced in love that she didn't want to disappoint Yil if she wasn't sure.  Yil smiled, understanding Selena's hesitation.  He knew she needed more time.  With a light kiss on her lips, Yil changed the subject, "Tell me more about Astoria."

            Selena smiled at Yil's understanding and began to tell him more about her home.

            Once in the gardens, Van led Hitomi to one of the benches and had her sit down.  Hitomi looked up at Van.  He was looking at their joined hands.  She took the time to examine him.  Van's hair was getting long again; his midnight bangs brushing against his eyes.  His deep brown eyes, which could change into a deep magenta depending on his moods, that she loved so much held so much emotion in their depths.  Van smiled at Hitomi and Hitomi could not help but think how handsome her beloved was, "Hai, Van-chan?"

            Van released one of Hitomi's hands and caressed her cheek, "Aishiteru, Hitomi-chan."

            Hitomi leaned into Van's caress, "Aishiteru, Van-chan." Hitomi paused sensing something else from Van "Is there something on your mind?"

            "I'm worried about you," Van answered as he sat beside his love, "I know we've already gone over this, but … "

            "I am to stay near either you, Allen, or Onee-chan at all times.  I may have a talent for the guymelef, but we don't want to take any chances," Hitomi quoted Van's earlier request.

            Van chuckled, "I'm sorry.  I must be irritating you."

            "No, I can understand the worry," Hitomi kissed Van lightly, "Unlike the rest of you, I have never actually fought in a battle.  Now that I know I am capable though, I would like to help."

            "I'd probably be the same way if I were you," Van pulled Hitomi onto his lap and leaned back on the bench.  For a moment, Van said nothing as he stared into Hitomi's green eyes.  She still had the same wispy bangs she had had the first time she arrived in Gaea, the only difference now was that her dark blonde hair was longer.  Curling slightly at the tips, Hitomi's hair reached just past her shoulders.  Van took note of how her features had matured and under his gaze Hitomi began to blush.  Van grinned, "You're so beautiful."

            Hitomi blushed an even deeper red, "Thank you.  You're not so bad to look at yourself."

            Van blushed slightly before touching his forehead to hers, "Thanks.  Hitomi-chan?"

            "Hmm?" Hitomi had closed her eyes.

            "Promise me you'll be careful.  Now that I have you again, I don't want to lose you." Van pulled Hitomi tighter into his embrace.

            "I promise.  But you have to promise me the same thing.  I know that you, Myami and the others are blood bonding with the Ispanian guymelefs.  Promise me that you'll be extra careful." Hitomi opened her eyes and held Van's face in her hands, "I don't want to lose you either."

            "I promise," Van answered and then with a smile he kissed Hitomi deeply.

            Merle and Tardus found themselves walking through the empty city.  They had chosen to go the opposite direction of where Myami was headed.  A comfortable silence hung around the pair as they walked leisurely, holding hands.  Merle took the quiet time to study her companion.  His gray fur was soft to the touch.  He had long dark gray hair, which was kept away from his face by a tie and light gray fur covering his wrists and calves.  His skin was as tan as her own and his body was definitely that of a trained warrior.  Tardus' eyes were a beautiful garnet color and they were always clear and direct.  Merle smiled to herself, thinking how handsome Tardus was.

            Tardus noticed Merle glancing every so often at him that he could not help but glance back as well.  He too was taking the time to take in all of Merle's nuances.  Merle was a beautiful cat-woman.  Her body was lithe and athletic and her smile was bright and energetic.  She had a mane of pink and gorgeous light blue eyes. (*note to readers* I can't remember what color Merle's eyes are, can you?  Let me know.)  From their earlier training sessions, he had learned that she too was a force to be reckoned with.  Tardus stopped Merle at the edge of the city.  Turning her to look at him, Tardus gazed into her eyes, "I've never felt this way with anyone before.  When I'm with you, I feel things that I can barely describe to you."

            Merle reached up and caressed Tardus' cheek, "I know what you mean." Merle ran her fingertips across Tardus mouth before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

            At the bunker, Millerna sat next to her husband, overlooking the tomes.  They had found out the locations of the last pages and deciphered two of the eight books.  Dryden took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.  They had been researching most of the time that they've been in Freyd.  He put his glasses back on and looked over to his wife.  

            Millerna's flowing golden locks and cerulean eyes always made his heart do a flip.  Dryden smiled to himself as he gazed lovingly at his wife.  She had turned out to be much more than he had thought and he was thanking his stars every day that she had fallen in love with him.  

            Millerna glanced at her husband, noticing that he had stopped reading.  Seeing the look in his deep brown eyes, Millerna raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, "Did I just grow a second head?"

            "Can't I just stare at my incredibly beautiful soul mate?" Dryden countered with a smile.

            Millerna blushed deeply, "Soul mate?"

            "Hai," Dryden moved closer and suddenly swooped Millerna into his lap, causing the books to fall to the floor in the process, "I can't remember what life was like without you."

            "Aishiteru, Dryden," Millerna ran her fingers through her husband's mahogany locks, "What brought this on?"

            Dryden nudged his nose against Millerna's, "Since when did I have to have a reason to kiss my wife?"  And with that Dryden kissed the breath out of Millerna.

            Up in Ryley's guymelef, Thashius, Ryley and Pristelle were soaring through the clouds.  It had been a long time since they had done this together.  Ryley looked over his shoulder at Pristelle, "How do you feel?"

            "Wonderful!" Pristelle exclaimed, "We should do this more often."

            "You're right about that," Ryley turned the guymelef and performed a spiral before straightening out again.  He spied a hill to the north of the city, which was hidden away by the trees.  Maneuvering the large bird like vehicle, Ryley landed his guymelef right at the peak, remaining in bird form.  Helping Pristelle off the guymelef, Ryley held her at her waist, "I'd forgotten how small you are."

            Pristelle turned her sharp sapphire eyes to Ryley's amber ones, "I'm petite that's all."

            Ryley led Pristelle to the area in front of the guymelef and sat down.  Making room for Pristelle, Ryley pulled her down to sit in between his legs.  Once she was settled, he laid his chin on the top of her fiery tresses.

            "What are you thinking?" Pristelle relaxed against Ryley's form.

            "About you and what our children might look like," Ryley played with Pristelle's delicate hands, "I noticed that you finally let Myami in on our secret."

            Pristelle chuckled, reliving the moment (*remember when Pristelle ended up in Ryley's room in chapter five and what she explained to Myami*), "She was upset with me at first, then she gave me the hugest bear hug.  I can't believe it will be soon be three months that we've been married."

            At the edge of the city, Myami sat against a tree.  She had a clear view of the obvious point for attack and in a way she was keeping watch.  She had been alone for an hour now and content to continue being alone.  Closing her eyes, Myami extended her powers to check up on everyone.  They seemed to be doing fine and were all taking her suggestion to rest to heart.  What surprised her was that she had not actually been alone.  Myami smirked, "Allen, you can come out now."

            Allen emerged from behind one of the many tents that filled the small area, "I thought you would have found out sooner."

            Myami just shrugged.  She watched as Allen approached her and settled himself down in front of her.  Myami raised an eyebrow at the blonde man, "Why didn't you just show yourself?"

            "Didn't want to disturb you," Allen winked at Myami, "Besides it gave me time to watch you with your guard down."

            Myami gave him a questioning gaze.  Allen reached for one of Myami's hands and kissed her knuckles, "I wanted to spend some time with you."

            Myami felt the warmth creep up her arm from where Allen had placed the kiss on her hand.  She could feel the heat sneak into her cheeks.  Her green eyes stared into Allen's crystal blue eyes and she sighed.  Staying silent, Myami leaned closer to Allen and reached out to push a stray strand of hair behind his ear.  Taking her time, Myami traced the contours of his face with her fingertips.  He was an incredibly handsome and charming man.  When he truly wants to be. Myami thought to herself.  

            Continuing her perusal, Myami took in the way the sunset was highlighting his hair and the way his smile made her feel as if she were a young maiden with her first suitor.  Myami shook her head of her wayward thoughts and leaned back into the tree, taking her hands back from Allen.

            It was Allen's turn to give Myami a questioning look and deciding to take the initiative, he moved closer to Myami, trapping her against the tree and in between his legs.  Again, Myami lifted an eyebrow but still said nothing.  Pulling her knees up to her chest, she gave Allen the room he needed.  Smiling, Allen reached behind Myami's head and undid the ribbon holding her hair.  Myami's midnight black tresses fell around her arms.  She had forgotten how long it had become.  

            Playing with the tips of her hair at her elbow with one hand, Allen lifted his other hand to brush away the hair covering the left side of her face, "You are a mystery to me, Myami.  You were right when you said that Hitomi and you could pass for twins.  No one can deny that you two are sisters.  The same emerald green eyes, the same facial structures, but not the same expressions." Allen paused for a moment then continued, "And your hair as black as a moonless night, so different from Hitomi's dark blonde locks.  I can't figure you out."

            Myami closed her eyes as Allen let his hand rest where her neck met her shoulder, "Maybe I'm not as complicated as you make me out to be.  Maybe you have already figured me out, but you just can't place me."

            Allen grinned and moved closer till his chest was resting against her knees.  Moving his face even closer he stopped when their noses touched, "Maybe.  But neither can I deny what I know I feel for you."

            Myami opened her eyes and found herself staring directly into Allen's blue gaze, "Then kiss me." She whispered.  And he did.

~ Three Hours Later ~

            "We've certainly hauled ass to get here," Tamra commented as Freyd's capitol came into clear view from the bridges windows.  The city was quiet in the night.  Some lights lingered but it was obvious that the city was about to fall asleep.

            "The perfect time to get here," Chelsea stated from behind Tamra, "Let's get to the guymelefs.  We have a mission to complete."

            Tamra nodded and followed Chelsea to the guymelef bay.  By the sun's rise, the city and the Largaras Staff would be theirs.

End Chapter Fifteen

Author's Notes:

Hope you liked that everyone!!! I added fluff for all my fluff loving readers and now we will see them fight for what they hold most dear.  Please read and review.  I have no idea how many people have been reading, but I only received one review for the last chapter so far and I do know that I have a lot more reviewers than that.  I can say that I'm disappointed but I'm allowed to.  I'm the writer for God's sake.  Anyway… like I always like to remind you, "After you READ… PLEASE REVIEW!!!"

I know I'm a pain in the butt.  Sorry about all of that.  Once again, thanks for reading and letting me know what you think.  I also hope that I haven't bored you.  And if you aren't bored, please stay tuned for my next chapter.  Chapter Sixteen: And All The King's Men

Thanks!!! Ja ne,

Jayli


	16. Chapter Sixteen: And All The King's Men

Welcome!  Welcome!  Here is another chapter of my story.  I hope you are all enjoying it so far.  For myself, I am happy with the story's development.  It has been a while, but the evolution of this epic has been close to my heart and I'm truly grateful for all the reviews and readers that have accumulated over the last year.  Thanks so much!!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Escaflowne, its characters, themes, etc.  I do however own all my characters and ideas that I have added to this wonderful anime.  

Vision of Escaflowne: Homecoming

Chapter Sixteen: And All The King's Men

            "Prepare to activate the Field Canceller," Tamra commanded as she maneuvered her guymelef into formation, "Once we're within city limits turn it to full power."

            Chelsea took her place in the battle formation with another sect of guymelefs.  Her troop was carrying the Graveler and was to protect it and its team, for them to achieve their goal.  Tamra's troop was to be the distraction and the main force behind the attack.  Chelsea's team crested the last region of cliffs surrounding the desert city.  

            "All teams are a go!" Chelsea ordered as they swooped down into the heart of Freyd.

            Ryley looked up from where he and Pristelle had fallen asleep.  The sight of a swarm of guymelefs and airships came into view.  Immediately he was alert, "Pristelle, wake up."

            "Hmm," Pristelle stirred and opened her eyes, "What is it?"

            "We have to get back," Ryley pointed to the black blanket of machines headed their way.

            Nodding, Pristelle and Ryley climbed back onto Thashius and took off.  Pristelle peered into the black expanse and saw a large orb surrounded by electricity.  She gasped, "Ryley!  It's the Field Canceller.  We won't be able to communicate telepathically once they're within the city."

            "Damn it!" Ryley swooped Thashius back into Freyd, "Contact Hitomi and the others."

            Closing her eyes, Pristelle concentrated on reaching everyone's minds, "It has begun.  Kirok's forces are here and they've brought the Field Canceller."

            Tardus and Merle began to run towards the area where the guymelefs were held.  Once there, Merle quickly kissed Tardus, "Come back to me." And then Merle ran towards the bunker to join Millerna, Dryden and Cid to assist with the injured.

            Hitomi, Van, Yil and Selena soon joined Tardus in the guymelef area.  Selena quickly kissed Yil good-bye with a look in her eyes that belied her confidence.  Yil hugged her close then proceeded to activate Dredge.  Selena gave a thumb's up to the rest and headed to the bunker to help as well.  Myami and Allen finally joined the rest of them as they began to activate their guymelefs.  Tardus quickly handed them communicators.

            "Why do we need these?" Van asked as he put on the device.

            "Can't we just communicate through telepathy?" Hitomi inquired, "It has something to do with the Field Canceller that Pristelle told us."

            Ryley and Pristelle landed near-by and hopped off Thashius.  Pristelle ran to the group, "He's sent the elite force.  I didn't see Dorser or Nigel with them."

            "New recruits?" Yil slipped on the communicator.

            "Probably," Pristelle shrugged, "They had to replace us when we left."

            "Field Canceller?" Myami crossed her arms.

            Ryley nodded, "Already activated.  It will probably be at full power as soon as they enter the city.  It will cancel out all our telepathic powers and those who aren't well versed with telekinesis will be cancelled out as well."

            "That cuts our advantage a bit," Allen thought, "Let's get into our ready positions."

            The group agreed and each rushed off to man their guymelefs.  

            "We're within city limits," Chelsea began, "Tamra begin the frontal assault.  We're closing in on the main castle."

            Tamra grinned, "Affirmative." Then addressing her team, "First wave initiate."

            The airship within Tamra's group landed and a force of ground troops emerged from within its depths.  The black armored troops armed with swords and Kirok's laser technology swarmed into the city.  The first group of guymelefs landed as well, quickly devouring the ground on which the advanced into the city.

            "Are all the communicator's on?" Van moved Escaflowne into position, next to Friezha.

            "Yes, Van-san." Dryden's voice came over the ear pieces, "The Haven's equipment is up and running.  We'll communicate anything strategic that we can give you."

            "Is everyone in position?" Allen's voice inquired.

            "Hai," Tardus affirmed, "The first wave has been sent in.  Ground troops should move to counteract the opposition."

            Hitomi's voice streamed through, "Where's Myami?"

            "Here, Tom-Tom," Myami answered, "Tardus.  You, Yil and I will confront the first wave of guymelefs.  Ryley and Pristelle will have our backs.  Allen, Van and Hitomi should protect the castle and bunker.  Agreed?"

            Affirmatives ran through the communicators.  The Freyd guymelefs began to disperse among the three teams.  

            "They knew.  The Betrayers are here!" Tamra exclaimed as she clashed swords with a Freyd guymelef.

            Chelsea's team moved closer to the castle, "This may be more difficult than planned.  Bring in the Graveler.  We'll use it to get the staff."

            Hitomi clashed swords with one of Kirok's guymelefs that were able to slip through her sister and friends, "Damn!  How many of these guys did Kirok send?" Hitomi quickly dispatched her current adversary and started in on another.

            "Are you all right, Tomi-chan?" Van pulled his blade out of an enemy and proceeded to hack at another one.

            Hitomi found herself grinning at Van's new nickname for her, "I'm fine Van-chan.  How about you Allen-san?"

            "Good," Allen slashed the arms off another guymelef, "These bastards are quick."

            "Freyd's ground troops are holding off Kirok's ground troops," Dryden's voice communicated, "The screens are indicating an approach of a huge vehicle behind the castle.  Another wave of guymelefs are also attacking from the front.  They will surround."

            "Thanks, Dryden-sama," Myami grunted out as she pushed a guymelef away from her sword, "Tardus I think a fire screen would prove helpful.  Yil, I think Dredge's earthquake should prove useful to the one's advancing behind us."

            "Hai!' Yil and Tardus immediately obeyed Myami's commands.  Yil quickly made his way to the back of the castle, with Allen watching his back, Yil's guymelef transformed and the large bear dug it's claws into the ground.  All of a sudden energy could be seen circulating the bear's arms and pieces of the earth began pushing up through the ground.  Large rocks flew out of the surface, impacting many vehicles and guymelefs.  

            "Feel the force of Dredge's Earthquake!" Yil yelled as more energy yielded into the ground and the earth shook with its force.

            In front, Myami pulled back Freyd's troops as Tardus' guymelef, Ferral transformed.  The large lion reared back, stomping its paws.  "Fire Blaze!!!" Tardus shouted out as fire erupted from the lion's mouth incinerating the opposing forces and completely taking care of the second wave of the onslaught.

            Ryley and Pristelle quickly saw that the city was being systematically destroyed.  They were concentrating their efforts in protecting the main castle, the only place where there were still people.  Hitomi noticed this as well; Freyd would have a lot to rebuild.  Although they had already braved through four contingent units, the battle was still raging on.  It seemed that the enemy had limitless resources.  It was then that she felt the ground rumble once again.  Thinking it was Yil engaging in another earthquake attack, Hitomi quickly went to back him up.  What she saw was not what she expected, "Myami!"

            Myami pulled her guymelef back and sliced across three enemies, "What Tom-Tom, I'm busy!"

            "The Graveler!  Its here and Yil has been thrown back!" Hitomi yelled as Van came and parried a blow meant to take Hitomi's head off while she was distracted.

            "Tomi-chan, don't lose focus!" Van sought to calm Hitomi.

            Hitomi sobered up, "Cover me.  I'm going to see to Yil."

            Van and Allen took the cover and engaged with the guymelefs protecting the Graveler's advance.  "We need help back here," Allen grunted as he clashed blades with another guymelef.  The Graveler was quickly making scrap metal of Freyd's guymelefs.  It wouldn't be long before the only guymelefs that stood would be Scherezade, Escaflowne and Friezha.

            "Ryley.  Pristelle," Tardus instructed, "Go and assist them.  If Yil is injured make sure he doesn't try to fight again.  Send him to the infirmary.  Myami and I can handle the front line." Tardus moved closer to Myami's guymelef, "Change forms.  I think some rain will be of assistance.  If we can't beat that new machine with magic and regular weaponry, we can at least slow it down."

            Myami immediately switched into griffin form.  Lifting off the ground, Myami gave warning, "I'm going to cast a lightning storm.  Freyd's desert sand will be hard to maneuver in, so be prepared." Myami awaited everyone's confirmation and then soared above the castle.

            Chelsea looked up from the Freyd guymelef that she just dispatched, "Tamra!"

            "Hai!" Tamra answered.

            "That guymelef, its one of the Betrayers.  Master Kirok warned us of them." Chelsea continued to advance in on the castle, "Stop it before it does whatever it's going to do!"

Tamra took off, determined to bring down the griffin guymelef.

            Electricity gathered in Myami's wings as she began to build up the necessary energy for her attack.  Sensing the amount of electricity, Myami pulled the griffin to face the sky, "Lightning Storm!"

            Power radiated from the griffin's mouth as it released the pent up energy into the sky.  Almost immediately the skies around them filled with clouds, making the already dark night even darker.  Lightning surrounded the griffin as the rains began to pour out of the clouds.

            Tamra got caught in the lightning and was struck down.  The electricity, short-circuiting everything in her guymelef, effectively put her out of commission.  Tamra's anger was evident.  Opening the hatch, Tamra quickly dashed across the field, dispatching any enemy soldier in her way.  She had to make it back to the ship.  Her communication equipment had been fried in the electrical field and the only way she could communicate her next move was to get back to the airship.

            Chelsea had witnessed Tamra's fall and knew exactly what her friend would do next, if she were still alive to do so.  Chelsea cursed, "Fuck!  Get the Graveler into position now!  I want that staff and I want it now!"

            "Myami," Hitomi called through the communicator, "The Graveler is hovering.  It won't be affected by the sands, but we will."

            "Damn!  Tom-Tom our guymelefs are all equipped for flight.  Hover and counteract that.  I don't know about Scherezade or Freyd's guymelefs though," Myami flew back down and sent out another lightning beam, this time at the enemy force.

            Allen's voice came through, "Scherezade can maintain a hover, but not for long.  I'll try making it through the mud first.  It might slow me down, so I'll need Van and Hitomi to cover.  Pristelle and Ryley are covering Yil.  He's not injured but he's shaken up.  He'll be joining the fight again soon."

            "Hitomi," Myami's voice rang with authority, "You need to stop the Graveler.  I know it may be resistant to magic, but the magic from our guymelefs revolve around the elements of Gaea.  Use your Ice Beam or Ice Lance.  That will give Tardus and I time to make an attack on the main airship."

            "She's right.  We need to destroy the Field Canceller, otherwise their numbers alone will defeat us." Dryden took control, "Myami, Tardus.  There's an opening through the left sector.  Take it and head east towards the ship." Dryden then rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Hitomi, you're going to need to be in panther form in order for you to use your Ice Beam.  If you're going to stay in guymelef form, use your Ice Lance."

            "Copy that," Hitomi broke free from the formation, "Van-chan, Allen-san.  I need you to clear me a path.  I need a direct hit on that machine."  Hitomi proceeded to transform into panther form.

            Having hitched a ride on an ally guymelef, Tamra quickly reentered the airship.  Storming into the cargo bay, Tamra let out her frustrations, "Captain!!!"

            "Hai, Lady Tamra," One of the captains stood at attention.

            "Prepare the Cannon!" Tamra quickly took control of another guymelef, putting on her communication ear Tamra ground out, "Chelsea, I'm bringing out the Cannon.  Get that damn staff!"

            Chelsea heard the communication and groaned as she took care of three more enemies, "Fine.  Give me five minutes.  Graveler team?"

            "Hai, Lady Chelsea," A voice came through the line.

            "You have five minutes before Lady Tamra starts the Cannon's firing sequence."

            "Hai."

            The team inside the Graveler inputted a sequence of commands into the computer.  The machine took the instructions and began to glow with power radiating from its generator.

            Chelsea saw this and grinned, "All units, cease main attack.  All units come to the far west quadrant and assist with protection for the Graveler."  Now they will see the true power of Master Kirok's creation.

            "All right, I'm ready!" Hitomi smiled.  The power she could feel in her guymelef thrilled her.

            Allen took out another guymelef and threw it aside, "You're clear, Hitomi."

            Van moved to the side of Hitomi's guymelef, "Do it now.  It seems that something is happening with the Graveler."

            "Okay!" Hitomi dug the Friezha's paws into the muddy sands, "Friezha, Ice Beam!"

            Out at the castle's front, Myami and Tardus made quick work of the remaining guymelefs.  They had made good headway and were now standing in front of the Field Canceller.

            "Something's wrong," Myami stood in a defensive stance behind Tardus.  

            Tardus was using his short sword to break through the barrier protecting the machine, "What is it?"

            Myami blocked the attack of one guymelef and pierced her second blade through another, "Where are the rest of them?  Its like the field just cleared."

            "I'm in," Tardus reached into the small break in the barrier and closed his guymelef's hand on the orb, crushing it in his grasp, "Done." Tardus turned back to Myami and helped her take care of a couple more guymelefs, "Its clearing like it did in Astoria."

            "The Cannon!" Myami and Tardus breathed out the same time.

            At the back of the castle, Hitomi was beginning to get frustrated, "They keep on getting in my way and that Graveler looks like its ready to give off that energy."

            "They've got good defenses.  I'll give them that," Ryley offered.  He and Pristelle had since joined, Allen, Van, Yil and Hitomi, in trying to break through to stall the Graveler.  The sheer number of guymelefs kept them at bay as the Graveler's team began to count down.

            "Graveler at full power," one of the crew commented, "Ready to commence attack, Lady Chelsea."

            Chelsea grinned, "Execute the command!" She called to Tamra, "Its time.  Warm up the Cannon.  When I give the signal fire immediately."

            "You got it!" Tamra maliciously grinned and turned to the soldiers in command of the Cannon, "You heard Lady Chelsea!"

            The Graveler entered its last sequence and a bright glow enveloped the battlefield.  Everyone shielded his or her eyes, as the extreme white of the light pierced through the darkness.

            "Tom-Tom!" Myami called out, "The Field Canceller is destroyed!  Get out of the way, the Cannon is here!"

Hitomi heard the command and immediately moved out of the way.  She telepathically signaled the others and the field quickly cleared around the castle.  It was then that the light died and the Graveler disappeared.

"What the hell was that?!?" Dryden scanned the field.  The Graveler and its surrounding guymelefs had all disappeared off the field.  The only enemy on the screen was the team to the front of the castle wielding the devastating laser Cannon.

"Dryden?" Allen spoke through the communicator, "Where are they?"

"They're not on my screen.  Its as if they vanished into thin air." Dryden replied, "Tardus, Myami are you still on route to the others?"

Tardus grunted, "We're here.  We kept running through that blinding glow.  From the looks of things that Cannon is about to release its energy.  Get everyone to safety now!"

Dryden relayed the command to the rest of Freyd's army and their allies quickly retreated to the safety of the cliffs.  Dryden knew what was about to occur and turned weary eyes to Freyd's young king.  Cid caught Dryden's gaze and instantly knew that things were not going well.  Cid stood and walked to the opposite side of the bunker to be alone.  He sighed and looked out of the bunker's window.  At least he had had the foresight to evacuate the city.  

Millerna also caught her husband's stare and wanted more than anything to comfort her nephew.  She was about to stand and follow him, when her husband laid a hand on her shoulder.  Millerna turned to look at him as he shook his head.  

Selena and Merle were also privy to the situation and were glad that everyone was currently on their way to safety.  When Selena had heard that Yil had been thrown, she couldn't contain the emotions swirling through her mind.  Merle had seen this and quickly diffused the situation by telling her that Yil would be fine as long as the rest of the group was still standing.  Selena had comforted herself with that and waited until anything further could be discovered.

Now knowing that the same destruction that had occurred in Yarfan and Astoria would occur here, frightened the two women.  They held each other awaiting the next transmission from the team.

Back on the battlefield, the group once again united, began to herd their allies towards the cliffs.  Hitomi turned one last time to see the castle and the Cannon preparing to fire.  It was then another flash of light illuminated the skies.  "Onee-chan!" Hitomi yelled.

Myami gazed at the area Hitomi was pointing out to her and there by the Cannon stood the Graveler and the rest of the enemy fleet.  Using her guymelef's superior eyesight, Myami peered at the enemy.  It seemed that the person coming out of the Graveler was holding the Largaras Staff.  That meant that during the time they had disappeared, they had somehow been able to retrieve the Staff within the castle walls.  But how could that be?  The Graveler had to be three times the size of the castle's doors and from what she could tell no damage had come to the castle so far.  

"Mya-chan, move!" Tardus came up behind her, shaking Myami away from her thoughts, "Let's go, the Cannon's about to fire."

Just as Tardus said those words, the large laser beam pierced through the air and wreaked its terror on Freyd.

            Chelsea stood on the airship's deck as she stared over the smoking remains of Freyd's capital city.  Their team had been successful in retrieving the Largaras Staff and they were now packing up to deliver the artifact to Master Kirok.  Chelsea grinned to herself.  They had been strong enough to repel the Betrayers.  

            "Things have gone well," Tamra came up from behind her to lean against the deck's railing, "We're off to the base?"

            Chelsea nodded and watched the sun slowly peak over Freyd's cliffs as it began to illuminate the demolished city.  She turned and walked into the ship.  Tamra stood outside for a moment longer, a cold smirk gracing her features, before following Chelsea.  The large airship lifted off with a small contingent of surrounding guymelefs lifting off as well as they headed towards the Underground.

            Hitomi walked through the infirmary one last time, making sure that the workers didn't need any more assistance.  It had been two hours after their battle and people had yet to catch any sleep.  Yawning, Hitomi exited the makeshift area and headed to the small area where Myami had been speaking to Dryden, Van, Tardus and Allen.

            "How's Yil?" Tardus inquired as Hitomi sat down next to Van.

            Hitomi allowed Van to pull her to his side, "He's got a headache.  Besides that he's doing fine.  His pride is pricked about what happened, but he's taking it well."

            Millerna, Selena, Merle, Pristelle and Ryley were busy attending to the wounded inside the infirmary.  Cid was busy with his generals and advisors planning the reconstruction of Freyd.  The battle had gone along the lines of what they had expected, although the loss of the main castle stung the pride of the protectors.  Cid hadn't been as upset as the warriors had thought he would be.  He had been incredibly understanding and grateful for the help that they had provided.  Dryden, Millerna, and Allen were proud of Cid.

            "What happens now?" Van unconsciously began to massage Hitomi's neck, "When Kirok finds out that the staff he has is a fake…"

            "I know," Myami interrupted Van, "We can't linger here.  We have to get moving."

            Allen nodded, "I agree.  We need to retrieve the rest of the artifacts before Kirok does.  Then we can let him know that we have them, that way we can avoid what happened here happening in any other city."

            "I'll have Cid send out messengers to the cities, so they know of what is going on.  That way when you get to the other cities they will be able to give you the artifacts without question," Dryden stood a solemn look in his eyes, "I'll continue to translate the tomes.  I'll send all the information that I can gather."

            Myami stopped Dryden from walking away by grasping his wrist, "Dryden-sama?  Since Eries has agreed to stay with Cid, I think it would be a good idea for you and Millerna-sama to go back to Astoria.  It will also be good for your people's morale.  But before you head back there, I would also like for you to go with Yil and Selena to the Haven.  That way you can speak with the Ispanian dwellers and some of our elders can help with the tomes."

            "What are you thinking of doing?" Dryden turned to Myami and raised an eyebrow, "What's going on in your mind?"

            Myami stood and began to pace as she formulated a plan, "It's safer for you and Millerna to return to Astoria and since I'm sending Yil and Selena to the Haven to retrieve Quatheir, it would be prudent to have you accompany them." Myami turned to the others, "We do need to expedite things.  I think we should split up into groups.  That way we can retrieve more than one artifact at a time."

            "That's a good idea," Hitomi straightened in her seat, "With more than one group moving, that should give us a time advantage."

            Van thought for a moment, then he brushed his dark bangs out of his eyes, "I agree, so how does this work?"

            "Hitomi, Van, Myami and you should be one team," Dryden addressed Allen, "As soon as Yil and Selena are done escorting us they should join you." Dryden rubbed his chin, "Tardus, Merle, Ryley and Pristelle should make up the other group.  Myami's right about Millerna and I returning to Astoria.  We should be there for our people.  I'll go tell Cid our plans and have the messengers sent out right away," Dryden smiled at the small group and walked back to the infirmary.

            "Now that that is settled, what do we do?" Tardus stood up and stretched with a natural feline grace.

            "Get the airships ready," Van answered with a grin his dark brown eyes shining with determination, "Tomi-chan, Allen-san, Myami-san and I will take Allen's ship.  You should take the other airship.  Yil, Selena, Dryden-sama, and Millerna-sama will procure transportation from Cid.  We should get supplies and load our respective guymelefs on the according ships."

            Allen stood and patted Tardus on his back, "Let's get this show on the road." And with that the duo left.

            Hitomi turned to Van, "Why don't you go help them?" She kissed Van lightly, "I'm going to stay here with Onee-chan."

            Van nodded, kissed Hitomi again, this time with a bit more passion and turned to leave.  He squeezed Myami's shoulder in support and joined the others.  Myami grinned at Hitomi as Hitomi watched Van leave, "Nice ass, huh?"

            "Onee-chan!" Hitomi's cheeks turned crimson.

~ Kirok's Airship Force – Chelsea's cabin ~

            "We did it!" Tamra had yet to sit down after the battle.  All her senses were humming with the afterglow of victory and she had been pacing the confines of Chelsea's room, restless with excitement.  

            Chelsea only nodded to Tamra.  She also was basking in the afterglow of the battle and could not wait till they saw Master Kirok again.  Turning in her chair, Chelsea stared at the Largaras Staff.  They had retrieved the item and bested the Betrayers.  Although she had been itching to test her battle skills directly with Myami, she did not, knowing that the goal was the most important part of their mission.  Myami would have to come another time.

            Tamra finally sat down on Chelsea's bed, "What now?" 

            "We've done what we were asked to do and we did it well.  We'll drop off the artifact with Master Kirok then go on to the next city." Chelsea rested her chin on her hands, her ice blue eyes twinkling with anticipation, "It will be two days before we reach the Underground.  There are a lot of repairs needing to be done and we can take these two days to collect ourselves before we see him."

            "You're right," Tamra blew her bangs out of her face then turned to Chelsea with a huge grin, "I just can't wait to see Dorser and Nigel's faces when we see them."

~ Allen's Airship ~

            "Is that everything?" Allen checked with his crew as the loaded the last of the guymelefs into the cargo bay.

            "Hai!" One of the crewmembers called up to him.

            Allen nodded and headed towards the helm of the ship.  It had taken them four hours to prepare the three airships that were to depart from Freyd.  Allen's ship would head towards Theter, the City of the Sword.  The airship that they had arrived in Freyd in, now dubbed Quest, would go to Iacopina, the City of White Magic, where Pristelle had first come from.  Finally the airship, which Cid had provided for Dryden, Millerna, Yil and Selena, would fly off to the Haven.  Each ship had it's own mission and knew that they were all on time limits, so the rush to get ready flowed through the large group of friends.

            The messengers had been sent to the cities three hours ago and they would be ready to leave within the next two hours.  The messengers had been instructed to warn the cities and to inform them to hand over their artifacts for safekeeping to the arriving airships.  They were traveling on the heels of the messengers and they knew that that was all that time would afford them.  

            Hitomi walked back to where Myami had been sitting and watching the preparations.  She had been unusually quiet since they had begun getting their plans together and Hitomi was getting worried.  Hitomi settled herself next to Myami and brushed back some of her dark blonde bangs, "What is it?"

            Myami, still staring out at the airships, smiled to herself, "What is what?"

            "Don't be difficult, Onee-chan," Hitomi grumbled, "What's bothering you?"

            "I still haven't told Allen about the last pendant." Myami voiced her concerns, "And I think I'm falling in love with him."

            Hitomi grinned, "That's fantastic!  Have you told him how you feel?"

            Myami closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "No.  It's a bit more complicated than that."

            "You're worried about Kirok and Allen's pendant?" Hitomi frowned, "As far as we know, Kirok hasn't discovered that he actually has it.  That works to our advantage."

            "It may work to our advantage but we've yet to find out what our pendants will do when they're all together.  Will they contribute to the Immortal's release or help us in hindering it.  Besides, as far as me being in love, I'm still not sure.  My feelings are so confusing when I'm with him." Myami sighed loudly.

            Hitomi leaned back and folded her hands on her chest.  Closing her eyes she snickered, "I never thought that I would be giving you advice about your love life, but here I am doing it."

            "I never said I needed advice, Tom-Tom," Myami added a touch of annoyance into her tone.

            "Yes you do need the advice," Hitomi smiled even bigger, "And I'm going to give it to you.  Tell him, Onee-chan.  He can either accept or reject your feelings, but at least you won't have it weighing down on you as a burden."

            Myami mimicked her sister's laid back position, "I never said it was a burden.  It is another thing that's on my mind though, but I can handle it.  I don't know how he feels yet and I'm not about to risk whatever feelings I may have." Myami exhaled loudly, "Right now I'm worried about our time frame, the artifacts, and that last pendant."

            After Myami's last comment, Hitomi and Myami remained silent.  Thoughts of the next leg of their adventure together drifted through their minds.  It was a while before their mutual silence was broken.

            "Onee-chan?" Hitomi whispered out, hoping that Myami had not fallen asleep.

            "Hmm?" Myami didn't open her eyes.

            "We'll get through this.  I don't know how I know, but somehow I can say for certain that we'll come out on top." Hitomi reached out and squeezed her sister's hand in reassurance.

            Myami squeezed back, a small smile gracing her face.

            "I guess this is where we part," Dryden grinned at his friends, "We'll meet up again in Astoria."

            Van grasped arms with his fellow king, "In Astoria, Dryden-sama.  Please check up on Fanelia for me.  I've sent for Fanelia's artifact to be delivered to the Haven.  Yil and Selena will bring it to us when they leave."

            "We'll pray for your success, Hitomi-chan," Millerna embraced her friend, "Take care."

            Hitomi released Millerna and stepped back to stand with her sister, Merle and Pristelle, "We'll take care, Millerna-sama, and thank you both for everything."

            Selena grinned and hugged everyone good-bye.  Once she was done she linked arms with Millerna, "We'll see you soon."

            Yil nodded to everyone and then proceeded to herd, Millerna, Dryden and Selena onto the ship.  With one last wave from Millerna and Selena, they began their take off sequence.  The remaining eight friends watched as the airship lifted off the ground.  Cid had already wished them farewell from within the bunker and had proceeded to take over the renovations of his country.  

            Quickly the eight wished each other good luck and headed towards their respective airships.  Time was of the essence and they had none of it to waste.  Once everything was in place, they took off and headed towards their destinations.  

            Aboard Allen's airship, Myami busied herself with the maintenance of everyone's guymelefs.  She was avoiding Allen and was glad that he was busy on the bridge of the ship.  Glancing up at the catwalk, Myami caught sight of Van and Hitomi.  Myami couldn't help but smile as she watched Van pull her sister out onto the deck.  Van had talked with her earlier about Hitomi and what he felt for her sister.  Seeing them together, Myami knew exactly what was going to happen.

            "Van, what are we doing out here?" Hitomi giggled as Van picked her up by the waist and into his embrace.

            Van held Hitomi close, reveling in the feel of his beloved.  Hitomi closed her eyes and enjoyed Van's strength.  He never acted so free with anyone else but her.  She had noticed that he still kept a part of him reserved in front of Merle, his best friend, but with her he was incredibly honest and Hitomi felt honored.  Van gently set Hitomi on her feet, but kept her within his arms, "I wanted to spend some time alone with you.  There's something that I've been meaning to ask you."

            Hitomi brushed away Van's stray bangs and caressed his cheek, "Is there something wrong?" She noticed the intense look in his eyes.

            Van shook his head, kissed Hitomi's forehead and went down on one knee, still holding her hands, "I asked Myami how they did this on your world and she gave me some pointers."

            Immediately Hitomi became aware of the situation and could only nod as she stared deep into Van's chocolate eyes.  Van smiled and reached into his pocket, retrieving an ornate emerald ring.  The emerald was cut in a rectangular shape and was set in an intricately carved gold ring.  Holding out the ring to Hitomi, Van looked up into her eyes, "I have no idea what our future will be like, Tomi-chan, but I do know that I can't imagine a future without you by my side.  I love you so much.  Will you do me the honor of marrying me?  Be my queen, Tomi-chan."

            Hitomi's deep green eyes glistened with tears of joy.  Hitomi threw herself into Van's arms and whispered into his ear, "Yes, Van.  I love you with all of my being and would be honored to be your wife and queen."

            Van pulled back a bit and helped both of them to stand.  Taking her left hand, Van slipped the ring onto Hitomi's ring finger.  Hitomi smiled brightly at her fiancé.  Van enclosed Hitomi once again in his arms, tilting her chin up as he touched his lips to hers, pouring all of his love into the kiss.

            Myami stepped away from the deck's door and headed back down towards the guymelefs.  She was so happy for her sister.  Sighing, Myami indulged the romantic part of herself.  Seeing such a scene made her want to find someone of her own.  Immediately a vision of Allen entered her mind and Myami quickly put away those thoughts.  She didn't want to think about the blonde haired man right now.  He confused her feelings and thoughts so much that Myami felt so vulnerable.  

            Wistfully Myami shook her head.  Thoughts of Allen had to wait.  Making her way back to Friezha, Myami began working on her sister's guymelef, hoping that the concentration required for the task would keep her mind off such things.  Myami allowed herself another smile as she sent a message to her sister, Way to go, Tom-Tom!

End Chapter Sixteen

Author's Note:  I read somewhere that this thing that authors do shouldn't be called "Author's Note" but "Author's Afterthoughts", so that's what I'm going to call this section from now on.  Sorry about the delay but I had a bit of trouble with the battle scene once I started on it.  I'm glad to say that Chapter Seventeen is on it's way and I can't wait to hear from all of the readers.

I really hope that you've enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to READ and REVIEW!  We're so close to reaching my next goal of 150 reviews.  I want to thank everyone that reviewed so far and that helped me to get to ONE HUNDRED reviews.

Thanks again for reading and reviewing and stay tuned for Chapter Seventeen: The Hunt

Jayli


	17. Chapter Seventeen: The Hunt

Lookie!  Lookie!  Here's another chapter!!!  Thanks so much to everyone for his or her reviews.  As every author knows, the reviews are what keep us going and writing more for you.  Anyway, hope you enjoyed the last chapter and since I can let you know what I think later.  Let's get on with the show…but of course the typical disclaimer.

Standard Disclaimer: 

Jayli: Hey quiet over there!  Anyway, I'm Jayli and I'm here to let you know that I do not own Escaflowne and everything that it entails.  I do however own my characters and ideas.

Hitomi: Will someone please get us out of here?!?!  It's cold and dark in this basement!!!

Jayli: Please excuse that racket. *grumbles* Damn non-sound proof basement!

Van: I don't even remember how we got in here.

Jayli: *slaps her forehead* I gotta take care of some things, if you'll please excuse me. *stomping down the stairs to the basement door* If the twelve of you in there can't behave, then I'm going to have to use the HOSE!!!

Vision of Escaflowne: Homecoming

Chapter Seventeen: The Hunt

~ The Quest ~

            "How far away are we?" Merle paced the length of the main cabin.  She had been patient since they had left Freyd, but now she found that her patience was wearing thin.  Sighing, Merle fiddled with a lock of her bright pink mane, "Tardus?"

            Tardus stopped Merle's pacing and pulled her to his side.  He rubbed her arm in comfort, "We're about a half day away from Iacopina.  Are you sure you don't want to go and get some rest?"

            Merle looked up at Tardus with an eyebrow raised, "Starting to tire of my company?"

            "No, not at all," Tardus hugged Merle too him as he placed a kiss on her forehead, "But you do look as if you're stretched out a bit thin.  Is there something on your mind?"

            "Yes and no," Merle cuddled into Tardus' warmth, "Nothing major.  I guess everything is basically nervousness."

            Pristelle sat quietly at the desk in the room she shared with Ryley.  Ryley was currently napping on the bed on the other side of the room, softly snoring.  Pristelle smiled.  It would be good to see the white magic city where she had been born.  Sighing, Pristelle turned to watch the clouds out of the window in their room.  They were going to Iacopina to retrieve Sila's White Crystal.  Closing her eyes, Pristelle tried to picture the last time she had seen the Crystal.  It was the city's symbol of the truth and purity of their magic.

            Pristelle opened her eyes and turned to Ryley's sleeping form.  Deciding that her husband had the right idea, Pristelle slipped into the bed next to him, smiling as Ryley's arms automatically came up around her.

~ Allen's Ship ~

            Myami stood ever watchful at the controls of the airship.  Being that they were heading in the opposite direction of their friends, they were heading directly into the night.  They were about three quarters of the way away from Theter and the majority of the crew had opted to rest.  Allen's faithful crewmen had split up between the three airships in order to compensate for the other's lack of crew.

            Hitomi had been sitting at the bridge with her, occasionally telepathically communicating comments to her.  If anyone had walked in on the sisters it would seem that they were enjoying complete silence, when in actuality they were chatting quite avidly with each other.

            So? Hitomi crossed her arms as she stared out of the bridge's windows.

            Myami threw a glance at Hitomi, So what, Tom-Tom? 

            Hitomi smirked, I know when something is bothering you, 'Nee-chan.  Can't hide it from me. 

            And what is it that you think I'm hiding? 

            I think you're thinking about Sila's White Crystal, Theus' Sword of Power, the Stone Dragon of Fanel, and the other artifacts.  Not to mention the pendant that you have yet to tell Allen about and the fact that you're _IN LOVE._ Hitomi wagged her eyebrows at Myami as she said the last part.

            Myami released her hold on the bridge's railing and turned calmly to her sister.  With an expression on her face that obviously made Hitomi uneasy, Myami walked slowly to sit next to her sister.  Once she was seated, Myami turned to face Hitomi.  In her loudest possible telepathic voice, Myami shouted, _WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THAT, TOM-TOM!!! _

Startled, Hitomi immediately began edging away from her sister's calm façade, causing her to fall off of her chair.  As Hitomi caught the small smile forming on Myami's visage a good amount of anger grew in her mind, "WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!!" Hitomi yelled.

            Myami laughed out loud at the indignation written all over Hitomi's face.

            At that moment, Allen and Van walked in on the scene.  Hitomi was waving a fist at her sister, cursing up a storm, while Myami was laughing hysterically, holding her sides.

            Van grinned at Allen and the two men made their way over.  "So what's so funny?" Allen laid a hand on Myami's shoulder.

            Myami looked up at Allen and Van then glanced at Hitomi and continued to laugh even harder.  Van raised an eyebrow at Myami's behavior and turned to Hitomi who was red with anger, "Tomi-chan?"

            "She's…she's…she's…" Hitomi sputtered, "…so IMMATURE, 'Nee-chan!!!  Why can't you just fucking be mature!  You're such a damn bitch!!  All the shit you give me!!"

            Van, surprised at Hitomi's vivid vocabulary, glanced at Myami who just kept laughing and put himself in between the two sisters, effectively blocking Hitomi's view of Myami.  Placing his hands on her shoulders, Van tried to calm his love down, "Tomi-chan, calm down.  I'm sure whatever it is that Myami did is forgivable."

            At this point, Myami had calmed down enough and was wiping the tears from her cheeks, "Tom-Tom," Myami stood and walked to stand next to Hitomi, "I apologize, but you have to admit that you had it coming."

            Remembering what she had said to provoke Myami in the first place, Hitomi blushed then grumbled, "Apology accepted."

            "Do you feel left out?" Van muttered to Allen.

            Allen nodded, "Yep, still wondering what they were laughing about though."

~ Freyd Airship ~

            "How far are we?" Millerna stepped up to stand next to Yil.

            Yil turned to the young queen, "Two days, Millerna-sama.  You did not wish to rest?"

            Millerna shook her head, "Could not rest is more like it.  Selena is sleeping as is my husband yet I couldn't get my mind to quiet down enough to let sleep come.  And you, Yil?  Why aren't you resting?"

            "Sleep always eludes me," Yil smiled a sad smile, "My spirit is too turbulent right now to find any good rest, so I choose to stay vigilant for our safety."

            "Mind if I keep you company?" Millerna sat herself down in front of one of the tactical stations.

            Yil shook his head, "I don't mind.  Would you tell me about Selena?"

            "Of course," Millerna grinned, "What about her hasn't she told you herself?"

~ Island of Indemnity ~

            Dorser walked up to Nigel's napping figure and knocked Nigel's boots off the table.  Effectively waking up his prey, Dorser sat himself on the table, "It's about time you woke up."

            "What do you want?" Nigel pulled his hat over his eyes and repositioned his boots, "Hurry up so I can go back to sleep."

            Dorser, who had been in an unusually good mood lately, smirked at his comrade, "Master Kirok sends word.  It seems that Chelsea and Tamra have recovered another page and decimated Freyd.  They have succeeded, under the express orders not to interfere with Myami and her friends."

            Nigel pulled peeked up at Dorser and sat up straight, "What does this mean for us?"

            "I had a spy watch the battle that occurred at Freyd.  It seems that Master Kirok doesn't know about the fact that Myami and her group were there to counter Chelsea and Tamra.  Freyd was well prepared although they did not win.  The Graveler won for Chelsea and Tamra." Dorser began his explanation, "I happen to think that they did not succeed."

            "Now I'm confused." Nigel raised a brow at Dorser, "If they obviously got the Largaras Staff and took care of the city, regardless of Myami's involvement, they would have the upper hand with Kirok."

            Dorser nodded but still held his grin, "The spy that I had sent over also reported that the city had been evacuated and that Freyd had almost an entire day to prepare for Chelsea and Tamra."

            Nigel digested Dorser's words and understanding dawned upon him, "They did fail.  Hitomi, Myami and that whole group duped them."

            "I know.  I think we should be there at the compound when Chelsea and Tamra arrive.  Master Kirok has already consented to our presence." Dorser stood and strode confidently away from Nigel.

            Nigel grinned to himself and once again situated himself for another nap, "Things aren't so bad after all."

~ Allen's Airship ~

            "What are you doing out here?" Van wrapped his arms around Hitomi's waist and laid his chin comfortingly on her head.

            Hitomi shrugged and leaned into Van, "I'm just thinking about us and this new journey we're on.  Every time we're together we seem to attract adventures."

            Van inhaled Hitomi's fragrance of lilacs, "At least life together will never be boring.  It may be a bit tiring, but I'm sure we can handle that."

            Van's comment earned a chuckle from Hitomi.  Sighing Hitomi turned around in Van's arms and faced him, "There are some things that I want to tell you that I really shouldn't be telling you, but I'm going to anyway because I've been dying to share this with someone."

            "Ok," Van said in a cautious manner, "What do you want to tell me?"

            Hitomi grinned brightly, "I think Myami is in love with Allen."

The next two days went smoothly for everyone.  All three teams retrieved the specified artifacts and were heading to Astoria to regroup and plan their next course of action.  It would be another day before any of their ships would reach Astoria, which made their use of time very efficient.  

~ Kirok's Base ~

            "Welcome back, Tamra and Chelsea." Kirok smiled down at his two loyal followers, "I've read all the initial reports and I am pleased with the results.  Do you have the page?"

            Tamra and Chelsea stood from their kneeling positions.  Chelsea glared at Dorser and Nigel, who she had noticed standing in the room when they had arrived.  Their presence was not a good sign. "Yes, Master Kirok," Chelsea walked up to her leader and reverently handed him the Largaras Staff.  

            Once Chelsea had moved back to stand with Tamra, Kirok began to chant the spell that would release the page of spells from its hiding place.  The staff levitated from Kirok's hands and began to glow.  Out of the corner of her eye, Tamra saw that Dorser and Nigel were both smirking.

            "Something's up," Tamra whispered to her friend.

            Chelsea nodded in response, never taking her eyes off Kirok and the staff.  The chanting stopped and Kirok looked closely at his two female soldiers, "Is there something you two should be telling me?"

            At Kirok's words, Chelsea and Tamra began to feel very dismayed.  Dorser and Nigel grinned even larger. 

            When they didn't answer immediately, Kirok growled, "Answer me!"

            Tamra and Chelsea dropped to one knee and bowed their heads.  It was Tamra who informed Kirok, "The Betrayers were present, my lord.  They somehow knew that we were going to be there and had managed to evacuate the city and set up a sizable force to counter us."

            Kirok turned to look at Dorser, "I assume that you knew of this and that is the reason that you both requested to be here today.  I also assume you know why this staff is a fake."

            Tamra lifted her head, "That can not be, Master Kirok.  Chelsea retrieved that with her own hands."

            "Silence!" Kirok yelled with authority, "I was not speaking to you."

            Tamra immediately bowed her head once more, ashamed of her loss of control.  Dorser bowed his head and held his fist to his heart as he answered Kirok, "Yes, my master.  It is true that the Betrayers were there.  All were present including Hitomi and Myami.  They were somehow able to switch the artifacts."

            Kirok fingered his chin thoughtfully, "They were able to duplicate the artifact exactly.  So exact as a matter of fact that the retrieval spell acted as it would have with the original."  Kirok stood and walked over to his window.  Staring over the expanse of the Underground, Kirok formulated a plan, "All four of you have failed me but you are also the best of my forces." Kirok heard his underlings breathe out a sigh of relief, which made his smile crueler as he turned to face them, "This in no way means that you all won't be punished."

            Kirok waved his hand to the back of the room and from the shadows of his throne a cloaked figure stepped out into the open.  Chelsea and Tamra stood as Dorser and Nigel made their way to stand beside them.  The cloaked figure nodded once to Kirok and proceeded to place thin silver collars around each of their throats.

            "What Gustav is placing on your necks is a sort of relay system," Kirok moved to sit back at his throne as he watched with avid interest, "Those collars will allow me to distribute punishment from a distance.  I'll let you discover what kind of punishment it is when you all disobey or fail me again." Kirok smiled with grim amusement at the looks of disbelief on his servant's faces, "For now, it would seem that you would all be partners.  You are all to report down to the guymelef area to retrieve your contingents.  Then you will travel back to the Island of Indemnity and await my instructions from there.

            "I have received information from our spies that Myami and her friends have retrieved the next set of artifacts," Kirok waited for Gustav to leave the room before continuing, "She is saving us the time of actually going to collect them.  We will wait till she has collected all of them before challenging her for them and the pendants.  It does take away from destroying the other cities, but that can be done after we have released the Immortal.

            Kirok rotated the ring on his hand, "You are all dismissed."

~ Astoria – Four days after the Battle at Freyd ~

            The entire group, minus Dryden and Millerna were gathered on the practice field, where Allen's soldiers usually ran their rounds.  Quatheir was busy going over the Ispanian guymelefs, making sure that they would all be ready in case they were needed.  

            Dryden had gone back to library with many books from the Ispanian peoples that lived at the Haven.  They contained a great deal of information about the guymelefs that they had designed and created.  He had also gone home with a better knowledge about the Haven, Myami's forest dwelling in the Arkanium Wood.  The little city was full of all types of people, living in contentment and harmony.  It astounded him and intrigued him.  Dryden had expressed interest in visiting the Haven again and had told Myami of his thoughts.

            Millerna had also gone up to the library with volumes of notes from Pristelle's personal journals.  They contained all the information Pristelle had encountered and took the time to record about the healing techniques that she found most useful in almost any types of situations.  Millerna had also extended the desire to visit the Haven again.

            Now, awaiting the next step of their plans, Myami and the others were busy releasing tension through some training.  Tardus was currently running everyone through some basic combat maneuvers, while Myami stood silently on the sidelines.  Hitomi glanced over to where her sister was standing.  Myami had been extremely quiet since they had retrieved the artifacts.  She knew that, through conversations with Dryden, they had discovered there were only three more artifacts.  

            Kirok had gotten his hands on Astoria's Scepter and Yarfan's Statue of Lanos.  As a group they had successfully collected Freyd's Staff of Largaras, Iacopina's White Crystal, Theus' Sword of Power and the Stone Dragon of Fanel.  Along with the three that they had yet to retrieve that made the grand total nine pages.  

            From her vantage point, Myami took note of the improved skills that her friends were showing under her tutelage.  She especially took note of Hitomi's progress.  Myami glanced up at the darkening sky.  It would be another two and a half weeks before the planetary alignment.  From Dryden's findings, this would be the time that Kirok would need to release the Immortal.  

            Kirok needed to have the rest of the pages and the four pendants all gathered otherwise he would not be able to control the Immortal and it's infinite powers.  Myami sighed.  Although Dryden's perusal of the ancient tomes revealed that there were only nine pages missing, Myami and Hitomi both felt that there was ten pages unaccounted for.  They had kept that piece of information to themselves, not wanting to worry anyone else.  

            If what Myami and Hitomi suspected was true, that would mean that there was still one page missing and that one page would be the key to it all.  

            "'Nee-chan?" Hitomi, who had been watching Myami the entire time Tardus had been running them through the kata, moved to stand in front of Myami, "I know we leave in the morning.  Do you think we'll have enough time?"

            Myami directed her gaze from the horizon to Hitomi's face, "Hopefully, we will have the time.  That's why we're splitting up again.  We'll be going to Ispano and Tardus will be going to Xanthos, then we'll all meet over in Zais," Myami rubbed the bridge of her nose in thought, "By now, Kirok has discovered that we are gathering the ancient objects.  He must have also set up all of his forces to meet us once we have collected the last of the artifacts.  That way he can claim them, the pages, and our pendants."

            "Why can we not just wait till the planets align? Surely us lagging on time will be enough to save the two worlds.  Or we can hide the artifacts away from Kirok.  That way he won't have the necessary materials in time to awake the Immortal," Hitomi peered into Myami's eyes and saw the indecision in their depths, "It's more than that, isn't it.  There's something else."

            Myami found her sister's gaze too penetrating to lie to, "What if we do hide those artifacts?  Kirok will just destroy the cities till we give them to him.  Even now, just holding on to these objects are dangerous, even more so if we decide to interrupt Kirok's timeline." Myami squeezed Hitomi's shoulder, "I too, have thought of all those possibilities.  Getting rid of the artifacts, destroying the pages, anything and almost everything.  It would be in our best interests to gather the items and face Kirok head on."

            "Dryden agrees with you?" Hitomi knew to ask, since Dryden was a master strategist.

            Myami nodded, "As does Van, Allen and the others.  If we sit and wait now, Kirok will just continue the destruction with or without the Immortals aid.  If he fails to awaken the Immortal, what do you think he will do?  He will take out his anger on the rest of Gaea, not sparing a soul."

            Hitomi shivered with the image that crossed her mind, "Then we will not fail, will we?"

            "No, we will not fail.  That is definitely not an option."

~ Island of Indemnity – Four days after the Battle of Freyd ~

            "Get the hell out of my way!" Tamra yelled with frustration directly into Nigel's face.

            Nigel smirked, "We may be in the same situation with these collars, so I suggest you step out of MY way."

            Tamra couldn't believe Nigel's audacity.  Both of their teams failed in carrying out Master Kirok's requests and thus had to wear the collars that his scientists had designed.  They had yet to find out what the collars did, but Tamra knew that no one really wanted to know.  Shoving her shoulder into Nigel's shoulder, Tamra stomped pass the man.  

            Once Tamra was out of sight, Dorser walked up to a smiling Nigel, "That was very mature of you."

            "It doesn't matter," Nigel turned and began to walk with Dorser down to the caves, "What matters now is that Master Kirok is planning on one big destructive force going up against Hitomi and Myami."

            "He is surely not underestimating them at all.  Master Kirok knows that they are about to collect the last of the artifacts and although he is willing to wait till they're all in Myami's hands, he is not willing to wait too long.  We have two and half weeks left," Dorser began to plan, "The Master has already ordered us to mobilize in four days.  Whether or not Hitomi and Myami have the artifacts will not be an issue.  If they do, easier for us.  If they don't we continue on with the plans for the other cities destruction and then we move to gather what they have not."

            "We're really squeezing the time limit," Nigel halted at one of the tents set up around the caves.

            Dorser nodded in agreement, "Our magic practitioners will still need to translate the spells, then we have to resonate the four pendants.  That's another problem.  Master Kirok knows of only of the whereabouts of two pendants.  He doesn't know where the other two are."

            Outside the tent, Tamra walked away after eavesdropping on the two men.  After she had walked away she had watched as Dorser had made himself known to Nigel then she followed them as they had chatted.  She knew that after Master Kirok had dismissed them, he had summoned Dorser to him before they had left for the island.  

            Now she knew what Dorser had been told in that private meeting.  Quickly, Tamra made her way to find Chelsea.  Her partner needed to know what was going on.

~ Next Morning – Astoria ~

            Van, Hitomi and Myami were supervising the loading of the two airships that were to depart later that morning.  They had all been up since dawn and were just now feeling the effects of being up so early.

            Hitomi yawned loudly, stretching her arms over her head, "Just how much longer are we gonna be out here?"

            Myami grinned at her sister's discomfort, "I told you that you didn't have to wake up."

            "She's right Tomi-chan," Van pulled Hitomi to his side and massaged her neck, "Myami did warn you that she and I would be busy."

            "I didn't want to be left out," Hitomi made a face at her fiancé, "Besides, I've been helpful."

            "How's it going with you guys?" Allen called out from the dock entrance, "Are we almost ready?"

            Van looked up from Hitomi's face, "Hai, Allen-san!"

            At Van's assurance, Allen came down from the dock entrance to stand with the trio, "Well the other ship is ready and we're just loading the last of the supplies for our ship."

            "Then I'll send Tardus off," Myami turned around and hurriedly made her way to where Tardus was standing.

            "She's been doing that a lot lately," Allen mumbled as he watched Myami walk away.

            Hitomi looked up at Allen, "Doing what a lot lately?"

            Allen scratched the back of his head, "Avoiding me or avoiding spending any time near me or around me."

            "Tomi-chan has brought it to my attention that something may be going on between you and her sister," Van told Allen, which promptly earned him an elbow into his stomach.

            "Van!" Hitomi scolded, "I told you what I thought in confidence."

            "Allen happens to be part of what you told me," Van rubbed the area Hitomi had struck before wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "I think he has a right to know a bit about it, especially if Onee-chan is causing him some worry."

            Hitomi smiled at Van calling Myami his older sister.  Van caught on to the smile and then winked at Allen, "Besides, Allen-san, I need to know if your intentions toward Onee-chan are honorable or not."

            Allen blushed and mumbled something about finding out where Myami went, before quickly navigating his way away from Van and Hitomi.

            "See what you did?" Hitomi admonished Van for his behavior, "Now Allen thinks that we're prying into his and Onee-chan's business."

            Van kissed Hitomi quickly and sighed, "I happen to think that we both have a right to pry.  Besides, you know what a playboy Allen is reported to be.  Things didn't change when you left Gaea and for Onee-chan's sake I think a little prying is in order."

            "I don't know Van," Hitomi hesitated before shrugging her shoulders, "Onee-chan is more than meets the eye and even I don't know everything about her.  I'm pretty sure neither does Tardus.  Maybe we should be worrying more about Allen than Onee-chan."

~ The Quest - Half a day away from Ispano ~

            Hitomi sat quietly in the practice room watching her sibling work through a complex routine.  She had been afraid to voice her presence so as to not disturb her sister's concentration.  Myami had been hard at practice since they had settled into a comfortable speed of travel.  She had quickly excused herself from the bridge avoiding all unnecessary conversation with everyone, including herself.  Hitomi frowned.  This wasn't like Myami.  Something was really bothering her and that was why Hitomi was there: to get to the bottom of Myami's aggravation.

            Myami, totally aware of Hitomi's presence, became determined to ignore her.  Foreboding feelings had filled her mind as they had set out to retrieve the last of the artifacts and no matter what she did, she could not settle herself enough to find a center of calm.  Tardus had sensed it in her and had mentioned that she should try to meditate, and she had tried, but to no avail.  Frustrated with herself, Myami began pushing herself more and more into her routine.

            "How long have you been here?" Van settled himself next to Hitomi as he whispered his question.

            Hitomi automatically leaned into Van and felt him place an arm around her shoulders, "Not too long after she stepped in here.  So I'd say about two hours." Hitomi took her eyes off of her sister to look to Van, "Where's Allen?"

            Van turned to Hitomi, "Directing our progress on the bridge.  He's the one who sent me here to check up on the both of you."

            "It's all so strange," Hitomi turned her gaze back to her sister, "Here we all are hunting down the artifacts.  Kirok is busy hunting us down or at least laying in wait till the perfect moment to pounce on us.  We have two and half weeks till the planets align, when all our fates will be decided on the outcome of this race." Hitomi sighed heavily, "I can feel the darkness that is swimming around in all of our minds.  More so in Onee-chan's mind than anyone else's.  I think the prospect of facing Dorser and Kirok again is getting to her." 

            "Let's leave her be, Tomi-chan," Van stated as he began to help her stand, "Onee-chan will work things out.  We'll check on her later, okay?"  
            Hitomi hesitated but eventually nodded, "All right."

            Van led Hitomi out of the room and as he closed the door Myami's voice flittered into his mind.  :Thank you.:

            :You're welcome, 'Nee-chan.: Van communicated back as he escorted Hitomi back to the bridge.

~ Bridge – The Quest ~

            "How are you doing, Allen-san?" Hitomi walked up to stand next to Allen at the helm of the ship.

            "I'm all right, Hitomi," Allen grinned down at his friend, "The Quest's controls are very efficient.  Almost makes me wish that this was my ship."

            Van chuckled, "Makes me wonder what Tardus thinks of your ship, Allen-san."

            Allen shook his head in mirth then turned to Van, "How's Myami?"

            "She's doing okay.  Just practicing up a storm in that little dojo room." Van scratched the back of his neck before sitting down, "I decided that taking Tomi-chan out of there to leave her alone would be a good idea."

            Hitomi made a face at Van, "I told you that I'm attuned to what she's feeling and I would have rather stayed with her.  But I do understand that maybe just me being there wasn't helping."

            "Let's hope that she settles things before we meet in Zais." Allen commented as he turned back to the helm.

~ Allen's ship ~

            Tardus, Merle, Yil, Selena, Ryley and Pristelle sat eating in the common room of the ship.  Conversation was light among the six people, but it could be seen that each person had their own set of worries to do with their mission.  Xanthos was a closer destination than Ispano from Astoria, but it was also farther from Zais than Ispano was, so they would be meeting up with Hitomi and the others within hours of each other as long as things went according to plan.  

            When they would finally reach Zais and would collect the last of the artifacts, their group would be in possession of seven of the nine needed to call the Immortal.  Hopefully, barring any complications they would meet each other within the next three days.  Then they would travel together back to Astoria to regroup and figure out the next move.

            Ryley sighed loudly, catching the attention of the group, "Are you just as worried as I am about this?  I mean, once we meet again in Astoria that would mean that we only have thirteen days before the planetary alignment.  We'll have seven artifacts plus three pendants, one of which Kirok has yet to discover that we have.  We still don't know where the fourth pendant is plus we'll be sitting ducks if we don't move quickly."

            "I know what you mean," Merle dragged a hand through her long mane, "I told Myami before we left that it felt like we were doing all the work, which we are, and then we're waiting to get hunted down, which will end up happening."

            Selena's eyes took on a hard edge, "You're thinking that we're more like the hunted than the hunters."

            "I agree with that thought.  I know that this is the plan that we all agreed upon, not to mention that if we are able to withstand Kirok and be victorious, we'll be saving all the other cities the destruction that Astoria and Freyd had to deal with.  But it still seems as if we're just making things easier for Kirok." Pristelle voiced out.

            Yil turned to look to Tardus and Tardus nodded.  The exchange didn't go unnoticed by the others and Merle inquired for them, "What's going on?"

            "Myami and Hitomi know where the last pendant is as well," Yil stated, "And as for being the hunted, we may be that, but what other way could you think of to save the other cities."

            Tardus turned to the group, "I trust in Myami.  I know you all do as well.  I also trust in Dryden's judgment in this matter.  We won't sit too long with the items we have gathered.  Once in Astoria we will restock supplies and leave again for the most uninhabited place of all of Gaea, the Lands of Silence."

            "That is where we will face off with Kirok and his men.  Away from civilizations and away from the Immortal's resting place, the Island of Indemnity." Yil continued, "The outcome of that battle will decide all of our fates."

            Selena grinned brightly, in an effort to cheer up her friends, "If I know one thing, it's this: Hitomi-chan and Myami-chan won't let us lose."

            Selena's comment brought a small sense of relief to the other five people in the room.  A determination and hope filled the lingering doubt that each person had and they each said a silent prayer for victory.

~ Two hours away from Ispano – The Quest ~

            Myami stood at the helm of the ship alone, the majority of the ship having fallen asleep hours ago.  Glancing at the clock, Myami sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

            "Two in the morning," Hitomi's voice came from behind Myami, "Why aren't you in bed?"

            Myami turned and crossed her arms across her chest, "Insomniac, remember?  Why aren't you in bed?"

            Hitomi yawned and sat down, "I was sleeping but then I started feeling uncomfortable in the room, plus I started thinking about Okaa-san."

            "I wish I was around to see her before she died," Myami moved to sit with her sibling, a soft look entering her emerald eyes, "I missed out on so much with the both of you."

            "Don't feel bad, Onee-chan.  We both had memory blocks.  We'll be able to make up for lost time when this is all over."

            "Can't you feel it Tom-Tom?" Myami decided to let her sister in on some of her thoughts, "The Mystic Moon and Gaea feel strange, almost as if both planets are preparing for something wrong to happen."

            Hitomi closed her eyes and concentrated.  Feelings of despair and uncertainty radiated from the planets.  It was similar to the darkness surrounding the entire group that she had told Van about earlier.  Opening her eyes, Hitomi breathed in deeply, "I didn't even think that that could happen.  I guess I was concentrating so much on our group that I didn't even realize anything else going on.  Is this what's bothering you?"

            Myami nodded, careful not to let on that other things were on her mind as well.  She didn't want to worry Hitomi so she responded, "We're only two hours away from Ispano.  If you're awake enough, why don't you keep me company?"

            "Sure," Hitomi smiled at her sister.

            Both siblings sat quietly, awaiting the rising of the sun.

~ Outside the bridge's doors – The Quest ~

            "At least we don't have to worry too much," Allen laid a hand on Van's shoulder as he began to lead them away from the bridge's doors and towards the guymelef bay, "They'll look after each other."

            Van nodded, "I know.  So where are we headed off to?"

            "How about some maintenance work with our guymelefs?  It'll certainly work out some of our excess energy."

            "Allen-san?" Van asked after a while without conversation.  The duo had made it to the guymelef bay 30 minutes before and had enjoyed companionable silence until now, "I know that this subject made you uncomfortable earlier, but I'd really like to know if you have feelings for Onee-chan."

            Allen dropped a tool he had been using into the box on his right and then turned to face his friend, "I can't really say, Van.  Everything is so confusing between the two of us that I don't think it would be right to say anything that I'm not sure about yet." Allen sat down against his guymelef and sighed, "I will say this though: what I feel when I'm with her is a sense of rightness that I never felt with Hitomi."

            Van nodded to his companion and leaned against Escaflowne, "I can accept that for now," Van looked up at Escaflowne's face, "Can I ask you something else?"

            "Of course," Allen responded with an easy smile.

            "Do you think we'll succeed?" Van turned his mahogany eyes to Allen's blue orbs.

            Allen's face took on a hard edge, "We have to."

End Chapter Seventeen

Author's Afterthoughts: 

I KNOW, I KNOW!!! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER!!!….  I really have no other good reason besides a really bad case of writer's block.  So I'm not making any promises for the next chapter, but I do so hope that you have enjoyed this one.  Please let me know what you think in REVIEWS…whether it is bad or good, or just to snap at me for making you all wait for so long.  I do thank all of you for your patience and I hope to be back soon with another installment of my story.

Jayli


End file.
